O Guerreiro Proibido
by Momooka
Summary: Sasuke crescera e se tornara tão forte quanto atraente. Seu objetivo é se casar com Ino a herdeira rica. Embora viúva, Sakura preferia empunhar uma espada a se dedicar aos trabalhos domésticos. Mas por que o noivado de Sasuke com sua irmã a incomodava tanto? Agora ele se vê perdidamente atraído por Sakura pois está certo que ela é tão intensa no amor quanto na batalha! ADAPTAÇÃO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Essa é uma adaptação do livro O Guerreiro Proibido da serie Irmãos MacEgan da autora Michelle Willingham.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertencem e essa adaptação é pura diversão! hauahuahuahau**_

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

_Inglaterra —1180_

A madeira rangeu, um ruído tênue que ninguém mal notaria. Mas Sakura Haruno era treinada para perceber tais detalhes, as pistas sutis da presença de um homem.

Ele estava ali. O ladrão que ela esperava capturar.

Os joelhos doíam contra o chão de pedra fria da capela, mas, apesar de fingir que rezava, Sakura avançava lentamente até o altar e a espada que escondera debaixo dele.

Uma semana antes, o ladrão havia roubado uma cruz de madeira da capela. E, na noite passada, um cálice desaparecera. Os homens de seu pai não haviam encontrado nada, nem o menor vestígio do ladrão.

Os pelos se eriçaram na nuca, os instintos rugiam. Um pouco mais perto. A respiração se tornava estável conforme se preparava mentalmente para lutar.

Esticou a mão por baixo da toalha do altar, encontrando o punho de metal frio da espada. As velas se apagaram numa súbita lufada de ar.

Sakura se pôs de pé, em posição de ataque. O suave ruído de passos denunciava a presença do homem. A escuridão abrigava ambos, por isso Sakura tirou vantagem de seus outros sentidos. Embora não pudesse ver o oponente, ele também não poderia vê-la.

O ritmo dos passos mudou, e o medo de súbito a atingiu. Oh, Jesus! Havia dois deles.

O ar na capela se alterou sem aviso, e o instinto fez com que Sakura girasse a espada atrás de si. A lâmina retiniu em aço e o ladrão defendeu-se, o golpe paralisando o braço de Sakura.

Como o patife tinha arranjado uma espada? A arma dizia não se tratar de um ladrão comum; era um lutador treinado. A pulsação de Sakura disparou o medo aumentando. Apesar de possuir completa confiança em suas habilidades, lutar às cegas tornava tudo mais desafiador.

E ainda havia mais alguém na capela, alguém que ela não conseguia enxergar. Os passos se aceleraram, mas Sakura não saberia dizer se corriam em sua direção ou se corriam para longe.

Ela girou a espada e foi recompensada com um sibilo de dor.

— Quem é você? — perguntou. — O que quer?

Silêncio.

Quando agitou a espada novamente, encontrou o vazio. Manteve a lâmina parada, ouvindo. Não restava nada além da frieza do ar que entrava pela porta aberta. Nem um passo, nem uma respiração altercada perturbavam a quietude. Os dois homens haviam fugido. Por quê?

A não ser que um dos homens tivesse tirado o outro dali. Como um protetor invisível.

Ela franziu a testa, ficando de joelhos outra vez. O punho da espada esquentava em sua mão ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração pulsava com energia. Havia se passado meio ano desde sua fuga da casa do marido, e o retorno para a fortaleza do pai. Pensava que estaria a salvo ali em Ardennes. Agora, já não tinha tanta certeza.

Era enervante que aquele ladrão continuasse voltando, como se estivesse procurando algo. Mas o quê?

Sakura contemplou voltar para o quarto, mas sua irmã Ino ainda estava dormindo. Não poderia colocá-la em perigo com a possibilidade de atrair os atacantes até lá.

Em vez disso, acendeu as velas mais uma vez, tentando se acalmar enquanto o aroma familiar de cera de abelha e incenso velho preenchia o lugar. Com a espada na mão, sentou-se apoiada na parede de pedra. Apesar de congelante e desconfortável, escondeu os pés debaixo das saias.

Foi então que deu por falta do baú. Havia trazido a peça de Ceredys, um presente dado por sua sogra, Chiyo.

Agora fora roubado.

Furiosa, Sakura encarou o espaço vazio no qual o baú estava há alguns instantes. Enquanto murmurava uma prece silenciosa pela alma de Chiyo, jurou levar o ladrão à justiça.

* * *

— Ela não se casará com você.

Sasuke Uchiha protegeu os olhos do clarão do sol que começava a afundar no horizonte. A previsão do irmão não lhe causou surpresa. Era o filho mais novo, com nada mais do que um diminuto pedaço de terra. Que direito tinha ele de pensar que poderia ganhar a mão de uma herdeira? Direito nenhum.

Mas se tratava de lady Ino de Ardennes, a mulher que ele desejava desde quando era um rapaz de 16 anos. Enquanto os outros zombavam de sua falta de jeito, ela lhe sorrira, assegurando: "Você vencerá todos eles um dia."

Embora fosse apenas uma menina de 14 anos, a serena fé de lady Ino o sustentara. Agora que ela havia se transformado numa dama digna de milhares de pretendentes, pretendia casar com ela.

— Eu a conheço desde quando éramos crianças — disse Sasuke ao amigo.

Naruto fez o cavalo parar junto ao rio e deixou que o animal bebesse.

— Isso foi cinco anos atrás. O pai vai querer casá-la com um nobre rico, não com um irlandês sem dinheiro.

— Ganharei minha própria fortuna — respondeu Sasuke. — Suficiente para construir qualquer reino que ela deseje. — Embora falasse com confiança, tal como Naruto, ele próprio duvidava que lorde Ardennes sequer o Considerasse um pretendente a Ino. A única coisa a favor era sua linhagem real, pois o irmão mais velho, Itachi, era rei de uma província em Éireann.

Naruto descansou o braço sobre o cavalo e encarou o amigo.

— Deixe-nos ajudá-lo. Aceite a terra que Itachi ofereceu.

— Não aceitarei aquilo que não conquistei. Conseguirei terras por mim mesmo, ou não terei nada. — Não seria um parasita, alimentando-se da riqueza da família.

— Orgulhoso demais, não é? — A cicatriz no rosto de Naruto encolheu-se. — Isso não lhe fará bem nenhum neste caso. A família da moça possui riquezas além da sua imaginação. Ela se casará com um nobre da mais alta estirpe. Você não tem chance.

Sasuke se recusava a acreditar.

— Preciso tentar. — Enrijeceu o corpo, mantendo o olhar fixo no horizonte. Instigando a montaria adiante, tentou comportar-se como se não visse a piedade no rosto do amigo.

— Há outras que talvez sejam mais adequadas — prosseguiu Naruto, suavizando o tom. — Alguém de Éireann. Não precisa viver aqui, entre inimigos. Case com uma caílin irlandesa.

Desista desta tarefa hercúlea, era o que o irmão queria dizer. Não tente apanhar o que estofara de seu alcance.

Era o que o irmão tinha aconselhado, muito tempo atrás, quando demonstrou o desejo de ser guerreiro. Não possuía os talentos naturais de Itachi ou Naruto. E embora tivesse se dedicado ao treinamento, suas habilidades vinham mais da força bruta que da sutileza. Apesar de todas as derrotas sofridas, havia superado suas fraquezas e se tornado o homem que era agora.

Não poderia fazer o mesmo para ganhar uma esposa? A persistência contava para alguma coisa, não?

Ele voltou-se para Naruto.

— É ela quem quero.

O irmão deixou escapar um suspiro, puxando as rédeas para parar o cavalo. Embora estivessem a menos de oito quilômetros da fortaleza, Naruto voltou o olhar para o oeste.

— Tenha certeza disto, Sasuke.

Viajaram lado a lado pelo resto da jornada, sem falar. A paisagem lhe era familiar, campos verdejantes que se erguiam em colinas. Em cinco anos, nada havia mudado.

De súbito, percebeu o quanto fora feliz ali. Embora a maioria de seus parentes visse os normandos como o inimigo estrangeiro, Sasuke nunca os enxergou de tal forma. Tinha passado três anos entre eles, um arranjo feito pela esposa de Naruto, Hinata. Terminara de ser criado pelo pai dela, Hiashi Hyuga o conde onde terminou seu treinamento.

Uma sensação de desconforto o dominou, forçando-o a olhar para as cicatrizes nas palmas das mãos. Embora os ferimentos tivessem cicatrizado há muito, as mãos estavam rígidas. Segurar uma espada lhe exigia completa concentração, por isso precisava compensar a falta de jeito de outras formas.

Mas merecia as cicatrizes, pelo que fizera a Naruto. Arriscou uma olhada no amigo, desejando do fundo do coração não tê-lo traído. E apesar de ter sido perdoado por Naruto, sentia-se indigno de perdão.

Mais adiante, vislumbrou o castelo que pertencia ao barão de Ardennes. A fortificação era uma mistura de rocha e madeira. A muralha externa era alta, talvez da altura de dois homens. O donjon interno ostentava ameias de pedra e construções externas de madeira. Apesar de não ter vivido na fortaleza, Sasuke a visitou algumas vezes, na companhia de seu pai adotivo.

Ficou tenso quando se aproximaram do portão do barbacã, imaginando se Ino lembraria dele.

Ou Sakura.

A mão apertou as rédeas. Durante seu período de adoção, Sakura quase o matou em três ocasiões diferentes. Acidente alegara ela. Apesar de ser proibido às mulheres treinar, isso não servia para impedi-la. Queria aprender o manejo da espada, como Sasuke, que relutantemente ofereceu-lhe instrução.

Estava casada agora, ouvira dizer. Talvez com um marido que pudesse domar sua natureza irrefreável. Jamais conhecera uma mulher tão ansiosa para empunhar uma arma. E apesar de tentar evitá-la, Sakura o seguia por toda parte.

Queria que a irmã o idolatrasse tanto.

Apesar da quantidade de homens competindo por sua mão, Sasuke pretendia conquistar Ino primeiro, não importava o que isso lhe exigisse. A ansiedade aumentou dentro de si, pois logo ganharia o coração dela.

* * *

O ladrão estava entre os pretendentes que vieram pela mão da irmã, Sakura estava certa disto. Com tantos estranhos, seria bem simples passar despercebido.

Ela esperou por muitas horas até a escuridão cobrir o castelo novamente. Sob o manto de ébano da noite, moveu-se sem provocar barulho. Ultrapassou os guardas, mantendo-se nas sombras enquanto eles conversavam e jogavam dados.

Encontre o baú, encontre o ladrão. Era simples assim. Já tinha vasculhado o salão, mas não havia vestígio do baú entre os cavaleiros de origem humilde e os serviçais. Só sobravam os aposentos particulares reservados aos convidados de berço nobre.

Não fez nenhum ruído ao entrar no primeiro aposento. Após vasculhar os pertences dos homens, não encontrou nada. Deslizou rente à parede, andando em direção ao próximo aposento. Mais adiante, avistou um guarda parado junto à escadaria.

Sakura prendeu o fôlego, rezando para que ele não a visse. O pai a mataria se descobrisse o que andava fazendo.

Quando alcançou o aposento seguinte, abriu a porta. Lá dentro, o silêncio permeava o ambiente. Ela se aproximou de uma pilha de pertences, examinando as sombras em busca de algum sinal do baú.

De súbito, alguém a agarrou. Com a boca tampada e um braço prendendo-lhe a cintura, Sakura foi virada de frente. Ela lutou, chutando-lhe as pernas, mas o homem a ergueu do chão, pressionando-a contra a parede. Um facho de luar surgiu por trás das nuvens, lançando claridade sobre o rosto do homem.

Sakura ficou paralisada ao ver Sasuke Uchiha. Pela Santa Cruz! Nunca pensou que o veria novamente. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

O peito nu escultural reluzia como prata, os músculos peitorais subiam e desciam acompanhando a respiração. As batidas do coração dela dispararam a pele se eriçando em arrepio apesar do forte calor do verão.

— Procurando alguma coisa? — acusou Sasuke. Seus músculos não pareciam nem um pouco sobrecarregados pelo peso do corpo de Sakura.

Na última vez em que o viu, Sasuke era um desajeitado rapaz de 16 anos. Alto e magro, recordava-o como sendo um lutador desastrado, movido pela vontade de ser bem-sucedido. Ele treinava dia e noite, penando para ganhar experiência.

O garoto tinha se tornado um homem. E um belo homem! O cabelo negro estava curto, enfatizando o rosto magro e a forte linha do maxilar. Ombros largos revelavam uma força contida da qual ela não se recordava. Músculos definidos se alinhavam pelo abdômen, descendo até...

Oh, meu bom Deus! Ele estava despido.

Constatado isso, qualquer pensamento coerente a abandonou. Sakura ofegou, incapaz de poupar-se de uma longa olhada. Seu marido nunca lhe pareceu assim. Tal como um bárbaro celta, Sasuke possuía uma rudeza que a deixava perturbada.

Ele a deixou escorregar pela parede, ainda mantendo seus pulsos presos. Sakura deixou de lutar, desconcertada demais por estar perto dele. Sasuke largou um dos pulsos e afastou-lhe o capuz.

— Você é uma mulher!

Ela não conseguia recompor os pensamentos para responder.

— Quem é você? — indagou ele.

A língua de Sakura ficou presa na garganta. Não se lembrava dela? Depois de todos os anos em que se humilhou, perseguindo-o e tentando vencê-lo na luta com espadas? Contudo, a escuridão escondia-lhe as feições. Sasuke não podia enxergá-la com clareza.

— Ino? — perguntou ele, baixinho.

A raiva irrompeu dentro dela. Não, não era a irmã bela e santa. Ele deveria ter percebido, a julgar por sua entrada inesperada no aposento. A irmã nunca sonharia em entrar no quarto de um homem, muito menos em caçar um ladrão.

Antes que pudesse negar, a boca de Sasuke veio sobre a dela. Uma sensação chocante percorreu-lhe a pele, como se cada parte de seu corpo estivesse pegando fogo. Esqueceu-se do que estava procurando, esqueceu-se do que estava acontecendo. O mundo ao seu redor ruiu, não restando mais nada, exceto o beijo.

Não sabia como reagir, seus lábios permaneciam congelados. Gentil e sedutoramente, Sasuke enredou a mão em seus cabelos. As coxas poderosas pressionavam-lhe o corpo, a quente masculinidade subitamente recordando Sakura do quanto era imprudente despertar um homem de seu sono.

As mãos dele acariciavam-lhe a base das costas, escorregando por baixo da túnica masculina que ela trajava. Um leve arrepio lhe surgiu na pele conforme as mãos vagavam por seu corpo, acariciando-a como se fosse feita de seda. O toque da mão áspera a excitava, provocando o desabrochar de um ávido calor entre as coxas.

A sensação nada familiar a tomou de surpresa. As palmas ásperas lhe acariciavam a espinha, fazendo-a desejar que subissem ainda mais. Que lhe tomassem os seios, aliviando o peso e o surpreendente desejo.

Nunca um homem a tocou daquela maneira. Muito menos o marido.

A lembrança lhe invadiu a mente, destruindo o momento. Ela o empurrou para longe, os lábios inchados e o corpo agitado.

— Não sou Ino.

— Sakura.

Ela assentiu, não confiando na voz. Procurou pela adaga, mas descobriu que ela não estava ali.

Sasuke ergueu a arma, o aço refletindo o luar.

— Procurando por isto?

— Não vim aqui para feri-lo.

— Não. Só para me roubar.

— Eu nem sabia que estava aqui — protestou ela. — Vim procurar... — Ela quase disse um ladrão, mas calou-se, Até segunda ordem, Sasuke era o ladrão. Algo duvidoso, mas que não podia ser desconsiderado.

— Procurando seu marido? — indagou ele. Acusações lhe enchiam a voz, como se Sakura fosse uma menininha pega roubando doces.

— Meu marido está morto. — Ela livrou-se da mão que ainda lhe segurava o pulso e estendeu a palma para Sasuke. — Devolva minha adaga.

— Não. — Sasuke colocou a adaga fora de alcance, e Sakura pulou para apanhá-la. Com todo seu peso atirado sobre Sasuke, jogou-o no chão. Antes que pudesse arrancar-lhe a arma da mão, Sasuke girou, o corpo esmagando o dela.

Presa, podia sentir cada linha do corpo dele. E o brilho perigoso de seus olhos a deixou ciente de que tinha tomado uma péssima decisão.

— Não sou o garoto de antigamente, Sakura. — Ele a manteve presa pelos braços e jogou a adaga para longe. — Não me derrotará numa luta. Nunca mais.

O rosto de Sakura ficou vermelho. Aparentemente, Sasuke não tinha esquecido o quanto ela levara a melhor sobre ele. Desarmou-o inúmeras vezes, suas técnicas de luta equiparáveis às dele. Mas aquilo foi há muito tempo.

— Deixe-me levantar. — Sakura tentou sentar-se e Sasuke rolou de cima dela. Ficou sentando ao seu lado no chão, parecendo relaxado.

Sakura tentou endireitar a roupa, recuperar a compostura.

— Por que está aqui?

— Casarei com sua irmã.

Sakura impediu-se de argumentar que ele era apenas um homem entre muitos. O pai ainda não tinha acertado o noivado, e nem o faria, não antes de avaliar cada homem.

— Lamento pelo beijo — disse Sasuke. — Tomei você por Ino.

O pedido de desculpas só aumentou ainda mais sua irritação. Sakura sabia que não era tão atraente quanto a irmã, mas não precisava ser lembrada disso.

— Ino nunca entraria no quarto de um estranho.

— Diferentemente de você. — Havia um toque de humor no tom dele, mas Sakura não admitiu a provocação. Sentia-se insultada com aquilo e lamentou seu comportamento impulsivo.

Aporta foi aberta e Sakura prontamente se pôs de pé. Oh, céus! O amigo zangado a encarava.

— Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? — Ele deu uma olhada em Sasuke, que não parecia nem um pouco embaraçado por estar nu com uma mulher ao lado.

— Sakura já estava de partida. — Sasuke apontou para a porta e Sakura aceitou o convite de bom grado. Nem se incomodou com a adaga, tão agradecida estava por sair da presença de ambos.

Naruto fechou a porta após a passagem de Sakura, acomodando uma tocha num candeeiro de ferro. Não passou despercebido a Sasuke o olhar indagador no rosto do amigo.

— Quarto errado — foi sua única oferta de explicação.

Naruto não acreditou em uma palavra, esperando que ele elaborasse um pouco mais. Na verdade, Sasuke não se sentia disposto a tanto. Tinha acordado com o ruído da intrusão de Sakura, nunca imaginou encontrar uma mulher em seu aposento.

Sua perturbação aumentou, pois tinha agido por impulso ao beijá-la. A princípio, enganou-se pensando que Ino viera vê-lo. Idiota. Ino era tímida e recatada, nem de perto tão atrevida quanto a irmã.

Sakura. Sasuke pousou os dedos sobre a boca, pensando no beijo roubado. O sabor dela permanecia ali, suave e doce. Completamente diferente da garota teimosa que o infernizara tantos anos atrás.

— O pai dela não ficará contente — disse Naruto. — Bebi quase meio barril de cerveja com ele esta noite, defendendo seu caso. — Fez uma careta por já ser tarde da noite, correndo a mão pelo cabelo. — Melhor garantir que ele não descubra nada disso. Duvido que permita que se case com a filha mais nova se souber que andou envolvido com a irmã.

— Sakura entrou enquanto eu dormia. — Sasuke voltou para o catre, jogando o cobertor de lã sobre si. — Não foi minha culpa.

— O que ela estava fazendo?

— Procurando alguém. — Ele encolheu os ombros, como se o assunto fosse de pouca importância. Mas agora que pensava nisso, imaginava por quem exatamente ela estava procurando. — O que mais o pai dela disse?

— Vai considerar seu pedido. Hiashi Hyuga também conversou com ele e ofereceu sua aprovação à união.

A tensão de Sasuke diminuiu um pouco quando o pai adotivo foi mencionado.

— Ótimo.

Afundando outra vez no catre, fitou o teto enquanto Naruto se retirava para seu próprio leito. A tocha lançava sombras nas paredes, e de toda parte podia-se ouvir o ruído dos outros convidados. Ao longe, um cão latiu, seus uivos se misturando aos sons da noite.

O cabelo de Sakura estava curto, mal tocava os ombros. Revoltos e sedosos, não esperava por aquilo. Tinha se acostumado a vê-la com um véu. A intimidade da cabeça descoberta o lembrou da maneira como a beijou, enterrando os dedos naquela maciez.

Os fios tinham a cor de rosa, a pele era clara como leite. Lábios cheios e carnudos corresponderam ao beijo, cujo gosto se assemelhava a maçãs suculentas com um toque adocicado. Os braços não possuíam a pele macia da maioria das mulheres, porém escondiam leve força. Sakura tentou superá-lo muitas vezes enquanto eram criados juntos. Ela o venceu, mais vezes do que ele gostaria de lembrar.

Não seria mais assim.

Sasuke se virou sobre as cobertas, tentando forçar os pensamentos de volta para Ino enquanto caía no sono. Mesmo assim, não conseguia esquecer o beijo de Sakura.

* * *

_**E ai, gostaram? Essa história é ótima e empolgante! Espero seus comentários! xoxo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

— Você foi vista saindo do quarto de Uchiha na noite passada. — Inoichi Yamanaka, o barão de Ardennes, pôs a taça com firmeza sobre a mesa em seu aposento particular. Uniu as mãos, a luz do sol matutino reluzindo em seus anéis de ouro.

Ficando com as bochechas vermelhas, Sakura procurou por uma desculpa.

— Foi um engano. Eu só estava tentando encontrar...

— Seus aposentos ficam no lado oposto do donjon. Não venha com mentiras.

Fora apanhada. Seu pai podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era idiota. A expressão dura a observava como se pesando uma decisão. Sakura cruzou as mãos e aguardou que ele prosseguisse. Quando ele continuou calado, a agitação dela aumentou. Será que seria punida? O que ele queria?

— Nada aconteceu — explicou ela. — Saí imediatamente.

— Isto não importa. Você é uma viúva e deve comportar-se com virtude.

O pai fazia parecer como se ela tivesse invadido o quarto de Uchiha para deflorá-lo. Suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais coradas à lembrança do corpo forte e nu. Sasuke nunca teve aquela aparência quando adolescente. Mas agora... Seu corpo se encolheu com a lembrança do beijo. As pontas dos dedos afundaram-se nos pulsos enquanto Sakura tentava subjugar o pensamento.

— É sua intenção casar outra vez? — o pai estava perguntando.

— Não! — exclamou ela. Já não tinha suportado o casamento uma vez? Seu marido, Hiruko, não vivera por mais do que um ano, felizmente. E, se Deus quisesse, nunca teria outro marido.

O pai ergueu as mãos ainda unidas.

— Pensei que Hiruko seria um bom marido, que lhe proporcionaria um lar confortável. Ninguém esperava que morresse tão cedo.

Sakura não admitiu que estava feliz por Hiruko estar morto. Mas por que Inoichi achava que ela desejava outro marido? Não precisava de um.

Ela fez o sinal da cruz, num gesto desanimado de perdão.

— Não quero casar outra vez.

Inoichi a fitou com expressão séria.

— Não pode permanecer aqui para sempre, Sakura. Já passou meio ano desde que deixou Ceredys.

Mesmo assim, não parecia muito tempo. Os ombros dela se curvaram, a culpa fazendo-lhe peso.

— Um terço da propriedade de Hiruko lhe pertence por lei — continuou Inoichi, estreitando o olhar um sua direção. — Uma pena que não tenha tido filhos. Teria conseguido mais.

E graças aos céus por isso! Não queria nenhum filho com o sangue de Ceredys, nenhum lembrete permanente de Hiruko. O marido havia deixado a maior parte da propriedade para seu filho, nascido de um casamento anterior.

Sasori era como uma serpente, astuto e enganador. Sakura tremia só de lembrar. Ele que ficasse com seu terço de propriedade e as terras de seu dote, caso isso significasse ficar livre dele.

Culpava a si mesma pelo que havia acontecido em Ceredys. Mesmo sob a influência da avó de Sasori, Chiyo, Sakura foi incapaz de impedi-lo de desperdiçar cada centavo dos arrendamentos dos aldeões.

Como poderia se chamar uma guerreira, se deixava sua gente suportar tal destino? O tempo estava passando, mas ela ainda não tinha conseguido elaborar um plano adequado.

— Por mais quanto tempo pretende se esconder por trás de meus muros? — o pai perguntou calmamente.

— Não estou me escondendo.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar que parecia descrente.

— Eu partirei — disse ela, baixinho. — Em breve. — Se Sasori fosse retirado do poder, ela poderia tentar reparar os danos causados por ele. Mas não poderia expulsá-lo sem ajuda. — Por isso lhe peço novamente que me empreste soldados.

— Não. Não é meu direito, nem o seu, interferir nos... problemas de Sasori em Ceredys.

— Ele roubou a própria comida deles — protestou ela. — Você não pode ficar sem fazer nada. São pessoas inocentes sofrendo com o que ele cometeu.

A expressão dele endureceu.

— Então talvez devesse se casar com um homem com exército.

Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração, meneando a cabeça.

Encontraria um jeito de ajudá-los sem precisar confiar em outro homem. Inoichi prosseguiu alheio à recusa de Sakura.

— Seria a coisa mais sensata a ser feita. Você é jovem bastante para carregar muitos filhos.

Sakura esticou baixou estendeu mão, mas havia esquecido que a adaga não estava mais ali. Apertar o punho da arma geralmente lhe dava uma sensação de conforto, mas duvidava que qualquer coisa pudesse acalmar sua irritação desta vez.

— Pai, por favor. — Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que houvesse uma maneira de fazê-lo compreender. — Preciso de tempo.

Não se casaria outra vez. Nunca poderia esquecer os dez meses de inferno que sofreu, nem os meses seguintes tentando evitar Sasori.

— Você não está ficando mais jovem. Se quiser ter algum filho, não há escolha.

Sakura engoliu em seco, sem encarar o pai. A ideia de carregar um filho a aterrorizava. Não fora feita para ser boa esposa, por que esperaria ser boa mãe?

O pai pareceu não notar seu silêncio.

— Não, acredito que seja a vontade de Deus, Sakura. Fiz má escolha com seu primeiro marido. Para o segundo, permitirei que você escolha. Pode selecionar primeiro entre os pretendentes aqui.

— Mas aqueles homens estão aqui por Ino! — protestou ela. Será que o pai esperava que eles simplesmente mudassem de ideia? Isso nunca aconteceria. Ela se conhecia bem. Era uma mulher impulsiva demais, impaciente demais para ser uma esposa. Não se importava com as tarefas da casa ou com o remendo das roupas. Seus interesses estavam nas defesas do castelo ou no bom treinamento dos homens.

As mãos se apertaram ao redor da cintura, como se estivesse se segurando no lugar. Pedir que casasse novamente significava enfrentar aquela humilhação mais uma vez, a de ser uma esposa sem valor.

— Não farei isso — afirmou ela, baixinho.

Inoichi suspirou, reabastecendo sua caneca com cerveja.

— Tudo o que precisa é de um homem de verdade na sua cama e um bebê crescendo em sua barriga. Então ficará feliz.

Um homem de verdade na cama? Sakura cerrou os dentes, desejando dizer a ele como se sentia quanto ao assunto. O que o pai sabia sobre escolher o homem certo para ela?

Absolutamente nada. Ele a entregou em casamento ao primeiro homem que pediu. Seu estômago ficou ácido com a lembrança do casamento desastroso.

— Não pode me forçar a casar.

— Não, mas posso forçá-la a voltar para Ceredys. — Inoichi esvaziou a taça, confiante na decisão. — Você é de pouca serventia para mim aqui. Tem sua própria propriedade para cuidar.

Ela não argumentou que nunca teve permissão para cuidar de qualquer parte que fosse de Ceredys. Fora mais prisioneira que esposa.

— Mas não sou sem coração, Sakura — continuou o pai. — Se estiver de olho em alguém, posso arranjar seu casamento antes do de Ino. Sasuke Uchiha, talvez? — Um ar presunçoso cruzou o rosto de Inoichi.

— Nunca. — A negativa explodiu de sua boca sem um segundo de hesitação. Sasuke estava ali por Ino. Nem mesmo gostava dela, não depois do que tinha feito a ele enquanto eram criados juntos. — Como disse, não pretendia estar no quarto dele. Foi um acidente.

— Humm. — O pai não parecia convencido. — Bem, há outros sete homens, todos eles de famílias nobres.

Ele não estava mesmo ouvindo o que ela dizia, estava? Sakura tentou outra manobra.

— Mesmo que eu concorde em casar outra vez, minha herança complica as coisas. Um novo marido ia ter que lidar com Sasori, do contrário teria que desistir inteiramente das terras.

E ela preferia morrer a viver com Sasori novamente.

— É verdade. Mas é assim que acontecem os casamentos, não? Casei-me com sua mãe por causa das propriedades que ela possuía aqui e na Normandia.

— Já me casei uma vez por dever. Não o farei novamente. — Sakura tencionou os lábios numa firme linha.

O rosto do pai avermelhou-se, e ele inflou com a própria obstinação.

— Sim, você vai. Pois não deixarei que Ino case até você estar casada.

Se ele tivesse lhe golpeado a garganta, Sakura não teria ficado mais espantada. Por que ele faria isso? O que esperava ganhar com aquela atitude?

— Não é justo — ela falou baixinho, fingindo a gentileza que ele preferia. Mas, por dentro, estava furiosa.

— Estou oferecendo um banquete amanhã — comentou o pai. — Espero que compareça. Haverá um torneio, e os pretendentes competirão para seu entretenimento.

Oh, Jesus! Isso não! Não tinha a menor vontade de parecer uma idiota enquanto os pretendentes adulavam a irmã. Deveria ficar sentada ao lado de Ino numa tribuna, esperando que um homem lhe pedisse sua simpatia? Talvez algum homem demonstrasse pena.

Sakura tinha seu orgulho. Não, não importava o que o pai queria. Não passaria por tamanha humilhação.

Mas Inoichi leu seus pensamentos.

— Se não comparecer, mandarei que a arrastem para fora do quarto e a tragam à força.

Ele falava sério, sem dúvida. Sakura agarrou o vestido, querendo rasgar o tecido, tamanha sua frustração.

— Sim, pai.

Estava de saída quando ele acrescentou mais um aviso:

— Comporte-se, Sakura.

* * *

Estava sem apetite para o desjejum, embora o restante dos convidados partilhasse uma deliciosa variedade de comidas. Sakura atravessou a passos largos o salão, tentando ignorar os homens que degustavam a refeição.

A promessa do pai tomava impossível não notá-los. A maioria era jovem, e todos ricos.

Bem, todos, exceto um. Seu olhar relanceou para Sasuke Uchiha. O cabelo escuro estava ligeiramente desgrenhado, como se ele tivesse passado a mão neles. Pela maneira como a manga se ajustava ao braço... Santa Virgem, não havia como negar sua força.

Sasuke apanhou uma maçã, acrescentando-a à comida que ele já tinha selecionado para o desjejum. Bolinhos com mel, pão, cordeiro refogado e salmão fresco formavam uma alta pilha diante dele.

Era de surpreender que ainda houvesse comida, pensou Sakura. Sasuke sempre foi apreciador de uma boa refeição, mas ele não parecia guardar qualquer traço de gordura, só músculos.

— Encontrou o homem que procurava? — perguntou Sasuke, quando ela foi obrigada a passar por ele.

Sakura fingiu que ele não tinha dito nada. O sangue lhe assomou no rosto à lembrança da noite anterior. Era mais fácil lembrar-se de Sasuke como o garoto, não como o homem. Quando passou pela mesa de cavalete, ele estendeu a mão e a agarrou pelo pulso.

— Deixe-me passar.

—Ainda não. Onde está sua irmã? Não a vi esta manhã.

Sakura segurou a palma da mão dele, tentando forçar uma maneira de se livrar.

— Imagino que esteja cercada pelos outros pretendentes, ouvindo-os descreverem sua pele perolada ou seu cabelo sedoso. Agora, se me permite...

Sasuke ergueu-se, ainda segurando-lhe o pulso. Se tentasse girar o braço, ficaria com a pele machucada. Mas ficando assim tão perto dele, podia sentir seu perfume fresco, feito chuva de verão. Ele trajava uma túnica verde-floresta e calça marrom, mais parecendo um caçador. O cabelo tinha corte curto, pousando sobre o pescoço. Os vividos olhos negros se tornaram calorosos enquanto a fitavam.

— Seu pai falou de um torneio. Para provar a força e a habilidade de proteger a filha, segundo disse.

Não, estava mais para fazer com que os homens desfilassem diante deles. Feito animais para venda, pensou Sakura com azedume.

— Deixe-me ir, Sasuke.

Ele virou a mão dela para cima, estudando os calos ásperos provenientes dos anos empunhando a espada.

— Continua tão boa quanto costumava ser? — Havia um toque de desafio nas palavras dele.

Sakura sabia do que ele falava. E apesar de manter tudo escondido do pai, ela treinava entre os homens ao menos uma vez por semana.

— Melhor.

— Fico feliz por ouvir. — A expressão astuta revelava que não havia esquecido nenhum dos combates de espada no qual lutaram um contra o outro. Mas apesar de Sakura ter ganhado com frequência, Sasuke nem uma vez sequer reclamou por ser vencido por uma mulher. Por muitas vezes poderia ter revelado o segredo dela. Ao invés disso, manteve o silêncio e treinou ainda mais duro.

Agora, ela não tinha tanta certeza de que poderia vencê-lo. Seu corpo estava maior, os músculos firmes. Quando a ergueu do chão, era como se não fizesse esforço nenhum.

Enquanto ele mordiscava um pedaço de pão, Sakura viu-se observando a maneira como a túnica lhe moldava o corpo, esticando-se sobre o peito. Lembrou-se da pele cálida de Sasuke pressionando a sua, o beijo ardente, a precipitação de um doce desejo.

A direção de seus pensamentos era desconcertante, então Sakura obrigou a mente a voltar para o presente. Ao lado de Sasuke, notou uma arma familiar.

— Quero minha adaga de volta.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— E o terá. Assim que me contar o que eu quero saber.

— Já lhe contei. Não sei onde Ino está.

— Não é este o preço por sua adaga.

— Então qual é?

— Fale-me mais sobre sua irmã. O que ela deseja? Que presente posso oferecer a ela que me garanta vantagem sobre os outros?

Sakura não respondeu de imediato. Um traço de raiva surgiu em seu interior, ferindo-lhe o orgulho. Não queria dar a ele informações sobre a irmã, não queria ajudá-lo a cortejá-la.

Mas não era ciúme, disse a si mesma. Não, tratava-se apenas de Sasuke não ser o homem para Ino. Era agressivo demais, ousado demais para os modos gentis da irmã.

— Que tal um animal? — sugeriu ele. — Talvez um gatinho? Não vi muitos gatos por aqui, pensei que seria do agrado dela.

— Um gatinho — repetiu ela, enquanto loucos pensamentos de vingança fluíam por sua mente. Sua consciência a ferroava, mas ela a ignorou., Seria um bom castigo por beijá-la, roubar sua adaga e exigir informações sobre Ino.

— Ninguém deu um gatinho a ela, até agora — admitiu ela.

Jesus! Agora teria que se confessar. Felizmente padre Louis era quase surdo. Poderia confessar assassinato, e o padre daria as mesmas absolvições de sempre.

Sasuke largou-lhe o pulso.

— Foi tão difícil? — Ele desembainhou e devolveu a adaga, o pomo do punho primeiro. — E deveria mandar um ferreiro ajustar esta arma. Está fora de equilíbrio.

— Ela quebrou-se uma vez. — Seu marido, Hiruko, tinha destruído a arma num acesso de raiva, atirando-a no fogo. Sakura nunca esperou revê-la, mas a encontrou entre seus pertences pouco depois de deixar Ceredys. Chiyo devia ter ordenado o reparo, embora Sakura não soubesse o motivo. Apesar de agradecida pelo retorno da adaga, não gostava do grande pomo que o ferreiro acrescentou ao punho, preferindo um desenho mais simples.

Sakura esfregou o punho e enfiou a arma no cinto sem dizer mais nada. Afastou-se a passos largos, tentando acalmar a raiva irracional. O que havia em Sasuke Uchiha que bagunçava com sua razão? Quando criança, havia perdido a cabeça por ele. Como mulher, considerava-o confiante demais.

Inteiramente bonito e forte demais.

Oh, ela precisava bater a cabeça na parede de pedra. Talvez isso lhe desse um pouco de bom senso. Não precisava de um homem como ele, ou de qualquer outro homem. Apesar dos desejos do pai, nunca se casaria outra vez.

Mas se não casasse, Inoichi a obrigaria a partir de Ardennes e voltar para Ceredys. Só de imaginar sua pele ficava gelada. Ainda não estava pronta. Inoichi não pretendia lhe emprestar homens para que enfrentasse Sasori, e ela não possuía seus próprios soldados.

Tentara contratar mercenários dois meses atrás, acreditando que eles poderiam tirar Sasori do poder e permitir seu retorno a Ceredys. Mas ; descobrira o lado sombrio dos soldados, pois os homens lhe roubaram o dinheiro e não fizeram nada em troca. A ingenuidade lhe custou muito caro.

Não, precisava de homens de honra. E homens desta natureza exigiriam mais moedas do que dispunha.

A sugestão do pai para que se casasse com um homem com exército tampouco funcionaria. Um novo marido não teria qualquer interesse em guerrear contra Sasori de Ceredys.

Não havia quem a ajudasse.

Foi tomada por um tremor de lamento. Chiyo, avó de Sasori, saberia o que fazer, caso ainda vivesse. Foi uma das damas mais inteligentes que Sakura conheceu. Obstinada e furiosa com os próprios filhos, Chiyo a tratava como a uma filha. E foi por causa de Chiyo que conseguiu fugir.

Partia-lhe o coração pensar na morte da mulher, apenas um mês atrás. Mantinha sua promessa de rezar pela alma de Chiyo todas as noites.

Sakura piscou para conter as lágrimas que lhe surgiam nos olhos. Precisava de um momento consigo mesma, de uma chance para pensar. Talvez se cavalgasse para fora do castelo, encontrasse uma saída para as pessoas em Ceredys.

Encaminhou-se para os estábulos e ordenou que um cavalariço lhe preparasse seu palafrém. Quando o cavalo estava pronto, instigou o animal para longe das terras do castelo. Dois guardas se juntaram a ela como escolta, mas Sakura os ignorou, fingindo por um instante que estava sozinha.

Uma leve chuva de verão começou a cair, molhando-lhe as faces enquanto cavalgava. O cheiro do cavalo e da terra úmida fez sua garganta apertar. Por que isto tinha que acontecer? Será que era uma punição de Deus por ter sido desobediente quando menina? Tinha ido contra a ordem natural das coisas, querendo mais ser guerreiro do que mulher.

E isto era errado, não era? Por que não conseguia se contentar com coisas femininas? Por que sentia tamanha necessidade dentro de si, de ser tão forte quanto um homem?

Lágrimas indesejáveis se misturaram à chuva. Tudo que sempre quis foi agradar seu pai. Tinha usado vestidos de seda e joias, fingindo ser feminina e tudo o que ele desejava numa filha. Mas ele mal a notava. Só quando ela discutia com ele é que o pai lhe dava atenção.

Ino nunca ficou sem atenção. O pai lhe dava tudo o que desejasse, enchendo-a de presentes e afeição. E apesar de nunca admitir, Sakura invejava a irmã.

Reduziu o passo do cavalo, deixando que ele parasse junto ao rio para beber. Seu véu estava úmido da chuva, a água pingava em sua pele.

Era sua penitência, supôs. Viera a aceitar que o pai nunca a amaria. Embora ele não dissesse, Sakura sabia que a culpava pela morte do gêmeo. A filha sobrevivera, enquanto o ambicionado filho falecera.

De certa forma, era por isso que queria tanto lutar. Queria compensar a morte do irmão, tornar-se o guerreiro que ele teria sido. E talvez assim o ; pai encontrasse algo de valor dentro dela.

Em segredo, aprendeu a lutar, com a ajuda de Sasuke. Agora observava os homens treinando todos os dias. Pegava espadas do arsenal, praticando até os braços arderem de exaustão.

Jamais mostrara sua habilidade a Inoichi. Tinha medo de desonrar o pai, de embaraçá-lo na frente de todos. Como poderia ele sentir orgulho de uma filha que se comportava como homem?

Não. Ele a odiaria ainda mais. Então escondera tudo dele. Agora, podia apenas usar suas habilidades de luta para proteger o castelo de pequenos ladrões. Isto é, se conseguisse apanhá-los.

Como a chuva se intensificasse, foi com relutância que Sakura conduziu o cavalo de volta para o castelo. A cavalgada lhe ajudara a clarear a mente, mas agora precisaria decidir o que fazer diante da ameaça do pai.

Poderia fingir a aceitação do desejo do pai, simular que considerava um pretendente. Uma vez que Ino estivesse seguramente casada, poderia tentar fugir do compromisso. O único problema seria encontrar um homem disposto a encenar tal ardil. Sakura não gostava da ideia de mentir ou fazer com que alguém se sentisse humilhado.

Teria que encontrar a pessoa certa. A honestidade seria o melhor neste tipo de situação.

A mão se fechou sobre o punho da adaga. Enquanto isso havia um ladrão a ser capturado.

* * *

Existiam outros sete pretendentes. Sete, pelo amor de Cristo! Sasuke ficou observando os homens, cada qual dando um presente a Ino. Ela já tinha oferecido sorrisos aos que lhe presentearam com sedas e fitas.

Sai, herdeiro do baronato de Beaulais, havia levado uma esmeralda. A julgar pela superfície turva da gema, Sasuke se perguntava se não seria vidro colorido.

Não que Sasuke pudesse arcar com pedras preciosas ou sedas. Em vez disso, subornou um dos servos para que lhe arranjasse um gatinho na aldeia. A esposa de seu amigo, Hinata, adorava gatos e, sem dúvida, Ino sentiria o mesmo. O ronronante animal repousava numa cesta, ligeiramente coberto por um pano.

Ino estava sentada no solar, o véu branco escondendo o comprimento dos cabelos loiros. Pérolas adornavam o vestido de seda safira, as mangas bem ajustadas aos braços esguios, os punhos drapejando até o chão. Assemelhava-se a uma princesa, etérea e encantadora. Bastava olhar para ela para sentir-se indigno de merecê-la. Ela parecia doce, bonita... e completamente fora de seu alcance.

A ideia de invadir o quarto de um homem horrorizaria lady Ino. Um tranco lhe atingiu a virilha ao lembrar-se de Sakura. Imaginava que o corpo dela seria magro e elegante. Sakura nunca ficaria passivamente deitada em sua cama. Viria ao encontro dele, investida a investida, gemendo de prazer.

Maldição! Piscou os olhos, forçando a imagem a sumir. Não se importava nem um pouco com Sakura. O breve beijo roubado fora um erro. Nada de importância para qualquer um dos dois.

Sasuke tentou imaginar-se beijando Ino. Seu beijo seria tão gentil quanto seu espírito. Quando se tornasse sua esposa, teria que ser cuidadoso com sua delicadeza virginal, seduzi-la lentamente até a rendição. Porque ela se casaria com ele. Encontraria uma maneira de convencê-la a aceitar seu pedido.

O grupo de homens diminuiu gradualmente até restar apenas Sasuke a sua frente. Com uma profunda reverência, ele a cumprimentou:

— Lady Ino, é bom revê-la. — Ele depositou a cesta aos pés dela.

Ino exibiu um sorriso, mas seu nariz encolheu, como se estivesse lutando para não espirrar. Oferecendo as duas mãos a ele em boas vindas, ela sorriu.

— Sasuke Uchiha. Há muitos anos não nos vemos.

— Pensei em você com frequência, desde que meu período de adoção acabou. — Ele exibiu um sorriso sincero, esperando que ela o visse com simpatia. — E lhe trouxe um presente. — Descobriu a cesta, revelando o cinzento gatinho malhado. O animal se ergueu nas patinhas sobre a beira da cesta, miando baixinho.

O sorriso de Ino parecia forçado.

— Que... Gentileza a sua. — Mas não fez qualquer movimento para apanhar o animal.

Sasuke ergueu o bichano, oferecendo-o a ela. O felino mordiscava as pontas dos dedos dele. O sorriso de Ino ficou ainda mais estático, porém ela estendeu a mão para acariciar a cabeça do animal. O gatinho ronronou deliciado, esfregando a cabeça nos dedos dela.

O nariz se encolheu novamente e, desta vez, Ino espirrou.

— Obrigada. — Ela acenou para que uma criada levasse o gato e espirrou mais uma vez.

Uma suspeita criou raízes na mente de Sasuke. Fora enganado por Sakura? Quando os olhos de Ino ficaram vermelhos, tornou-se óbvio que tinha caído na armadilha da irmã dela.

—Não imaginei que o bichinho a desagradaria — disse ele, tomando a cesta das mãos da criada. — Eu lhe trarei um presente diferente.

Ino esfregou os olhos.

— Não, está tudo bem, verdade. Gosto de gatos, mas parece que tenho problemas quando fico perto deles. — Ela tentou sorrir, mas espirrou outra vez.

Não restava dúvida de que Sakura sabia disso. A fúria foi crescendo lentamente dentro dele, raiva por ter acreditado nela. Pensou que não haveria mal em pedir ajuda, sem perceber que seria enganado assim.

Sakura teria muito a responder quando a reencontrasse. Ele não permaneceu no solar com Ino por muito tempo, pois precisava presenteá-la com outra coisa. Como seus fundos eram limitados, não poderia comprar bugigangas caras. Talvez uma fita para combinar com seus olhos azuis.

Sasuke franziu a testa, pensativo. Eram azuis, não eram?

Não importava. Desde que o presente a fizesse sorrir, seria o bastante. Fez uma careta, sem querer perder tempo com barganhas e compras. Precisava treinar para o torneio no dia seguinte, provar suas habilidades. Não tinha dúvida de que poderia ser o melhor homem ali.

Os únicos que realmente representavam desafio eram seus irmãos. Sendo o mais jovem dos Uchiha, eles o atormentavam de todas as formas, nunca o poupavam, mesmo quando implorava por misericórdia. Por isso, conquistara força maior que muitos homens.

Existia um laço entre eles, uma certeza de que poderia pedir qualquer coisa aos irmãos, e eles estariam lá por ele.

Naruto o ajudaria a se preparar para o torneio. E no momento Sasuke precisava da distração da luta para tirar sua mente do presente fracassado.

Vasculhou o donjon, mas seu amigo não estava em lugar nenhum. Lá fora, a chuva tinha aumentado, espalhando a lama. Nesse caso, treinar seria praticamente impossível.

Sasuke praguejou, descansando a mão sobre o punho da arma. A espada não tinha jóias, nem era primorosamente trabalhada como a de seu irmão Itachi. Resistente e simples, a lâmina era tudo com que fora capaz de arcar. Mas pertencia inteiramente a ele.

Ele notou a porta abrir devagarinho, e uma figura pequena deslizou para dentro do arsenal. Seus instintos ficaram em alerta, e ele reconheceu Sakura instantaneamente.

A palma se curvou no punho da espada, agarrando o metal como se fosse o pescoço dela. Queria esganá-la por fazê-lo de bobo diante de Ino.

E era mesmo um bobo, por acreditar nas palavras de Sakura. Tinha uma boa seleção de coisas a dizer a ela. Abriu a porta do arsenal e encontrou-a sozinha, uma espada na mão.

O véu estava molhado da chuva, o vestido açafrão ensopado moldando sua silhueta elegante. Era mais alta que a maioria das mulheres, o queixo erguido o bastante para alcançar-lhe o ombro.

— Nada mudou, estou vendo. — Ele deixou a porta fechar após sua passagem. Um círculo de tochas iluminava o ambiente escuro, enquanto que acima a chuva desabava sobre o telhado de madeira. — Ainda pega emprestado as armas de seu pai.

— O que quer, Sasuke?

— Um pedido de desculpas, talvez. Ou vingança seria aceitável. — Ele desembainhou a espada, rodeando Sakura.

Ela se colocou imediatamente em posição defensiva, sem nunca tirar os olhos dele. Apesar do vestido e do véu servirem para enfatizar o corpo feminino, não havia como esconder a maneira experiente com que lidava com a espada.

— Surpreende-me que consiga erguer isso — comentou ele, mantendo a postura com os pés equilibrados e leves. — É quase tão pesada quanto você.

— Pare de me elogiar, Uchiha. Tenho usado uma espada há quase tanto tempo quanto você.

— Sério? — Ele avançou, e as lâminas chocaram-se. Era um teste, para ver se ela se lembrava de alguma coisa do antigo treinamento.

Sakura livrou-se do véu e girou a espada na direção da cabeça dele.

— Sério.

As mangas se moldavam ao corpo, revelando o contorno de músculos. Embora as pregas do vestido devessem limitar seus movimentos, Sakura dava largas passadas que a impediam de cair.

O cabelo rosado atingia a nuca, as pontas sobressaíam, como se cortadas com uma faca. O efeito tornava o rosto mais suave, então seus olhos recaíram naquela boca outra vez. No momento, os lábios estavam apertados de concentração na luta. Os olhos eram claros, feito folhas novas de primavera.

Enquanto ela lançava golpes contra sua lâmina, ele defendia cada um deles sem esforço. Em momento algum revelou a rigidez das palmas que tornava difícil segurar bem o punho da espada. A pele cicatrizada era uma fraqueza permanente que ele lutava para superar.

— Você mentiu quanto a sua irmã. — Ele trocou de mão e revidou, forçando-a a recuar. O som de metal contra metal reverberou no silêncio. — Ela não gosta nem um pouco de gatos. Eles a fazem espirrar.

Sakura ao menos teve a decência de parecer culpada. Mas quando Sasuke baixou a lâmina, ela girou, lançando a espada contra a sua garganta.

Ele se abaixou, acertando-lhe as pernas com as suas quando rolou no chão duro. A espada voou da mão de Sakura, que desabou por terra. Em poucos instantes, Sasuke lhe prendia de costas no chão, os punhos acima da cabeça.

—-Admita sua derrota, Sakura.

* * *

_**UAU! hueheuheuehue, esses dois são uma comédia, Sakura sacaneou!**_

_**Bem vinda Wonderje, espero que continue apreciando! Besitos a todas!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

Ela fez uma careta.

— Se prestasse atenção quando crescíamos, teria percebido que Ino não suporta gatos.

— Ela tinha 14 anos quando fui criado pelo conde Hyuga. Raramente a via, — Ele a soltou, embainhando a espada antes de sentar no chão, descansando as costas na parede.

Sakura recuperou e limpou a espada, antes de recolocá-la na parede. Depois, sentou-se a um braço de distância dele, os joelhos recolhidos debaixo das saias.

— Mas quer casar com Ino.

— Sim, quero. — Ele observou com atenção a maneira como um leve brilho de transpiração lhe revestia a testa, a dificuldade da respiração depois da luta de espadas, o bagunçado cabelo rosa eriçado em todas as direções.

— Por quê?

Sasuke hesitou em responder, porque existiam razões egoístas além de sua própria fascinação por Ino. Admitia a si mesmo que se não fossem o dote e as terras, não se interessaria por ela. Sakura perceberia a verdade, apesar do que dissesse. Sempre houve completa honestidade entre eles.

— Ela é linda... — começou, mas parou de falar quando seu olhar se voltou para as feições de Sakura. Ela havia mudado naqueles anos sem vê-la. Mas diferentemente do corpo forte e firme, o rosto apresentava certa vulnerabilidade. Delicado, como a mulher que ela tentava esconder.

Sob seu olhar, ela tentou endireitar os cachos, o que deixou os cabelos ainda pior. Com um sorriso torto, acrescentou:

— Linda, da maneira que não sou.

Havia perturbação na voz, uma consciência própria que ele não esperava. Sasuke esticou a mão para tocar-lhe as pontas do cabelo.

— Você é bem bonita, Sakura. Mas de uma maneira diferente de Ino. — Feito água e areia, as duas irmãs não poderiam ser mais opostas. — Você é uma lutadora talentosa — comentou. — Melhor que alguns dos guardas de seu pai, eu apostaria.

— Não sou boa o bastante, do contrário teria derrotado você.

O canto da boca de Sasuke se ergueu.

— Nunca me derrotará novamente.

Ela se ergueu, estudando as armas presas à parede.

— Devemos descobrir?

Sasuke refletiu no assunto. Não faria mal algum deixá-la tentar.

— Faremos uma aposta, então. Se eu vencer esta disputa, você dirá o que realmente me fará ganhar o coração de sua irmã.

— Você não vencerá.

Então ela estava bem confiante, não? Ele apontou para a parede.

— Vá em frente, então. Escolha sua espada.

Sakura escolheu a mesma espada, cortando de leve o ar. Sem aviso, ela apontou a lâmina contra o tronco de Sasuke, que bloqueou a investida.

— E o que você deseja, caso ganhe a aposta?

— Seu coração numa estaca, talvez. — Ela deu um sorrisinho e atacou outra vez, liberando uma raiva que parecia vir de outra fonte que não fosse a disputa perdida anteriormente.

— Se deseja ganhar meu coração, há maneiras mais gentis de se conseguir. Com um pedaço de terra, por exemplo. Ou com um cavalo novo.

— Comprarei uma fita para seu cabelo — disse ela entre os dentes, a espada se abrindo num arco perigoso.

Sasuke deixou que ela cansasse, mas não havia dúvida de que Sakura possuía aptidão maior que muitos homens. Sua técnica era impecável; se ele não estivesse prestando atenção, já teria sido realmente derrotado.

As bochechas de Sakura estavam vermelhas do esforço, os olhos estreitos em total concentração.

— Por que não reage contra mim? — perguntou Sakura. — Pare de defender meus golpes e mostre o que sabe.

O desafio fez com que Sasuke acelerasse o assalto. Atacou, forçando Sakura em direção ao canto da sala. Usando toda a sua força, manteve a espada em movimento, desferindo golpes contra a arma que certamente enfraqueceriam o braço de Sakura.

Mas ela continuava indo de encontro à força dele com sua lâmina. O rosto estava contorcido, a exaustão tornando-lhe os movimentos mais lentos.

Quando por fim a encurralou, Sasuke volteou a espada, e Sakura não conseguiu bloqueá-lo. Contendo-se no último instante antes que a transpassasse, praguejou e direcionou a espada para a parede.

Sakura tirou-lhe o equilíbrio com um chute, e sua cabeça bateu no chão. Ela sentou-se por cima dele, mantendo a espada contra sua garganta, uma das mãos no punho, a outra no lado chato da lâmina.

— Você se rende? — A voz estava rouca, como se Sasuke fosse prisioneiro dela entre os lençóis. Não se importava mais por ter perdido aquela disputa. As saias do vestido de Sakura estavam erguidas, as coxas abarcavam sua cultura. O firme traseiro repousava sobre seu membro, que instantaneamente se enrijeceu.

Com aquele contato tão próximo, Sakura corou, subitamente ciente do efeito que lhe causava. Sasuke segurou-lhe os quadris com as mãos, pretendendo afastá-la. Em vez disso, sentiu o formato firme do traseiro de Sakura, que respirou fundo.

O rosto estava vermelho de cansaço, o cabelo úmido de suor. Parecia uma mulher que tinha feito amor durante horas. Trincando os dentes, Sasuke tentou ignorar a reação de seu corpo.

— Está fazendo um jogo perigoso, Sakura. Eu poderia ter machucado você.

— Mas ganhei, não?

Os músculos do tronco se flexionaram quando Sasuke segurou-lhe as mãos. Ignorando a possibilidade de a espada cortar sua palma, empurrou Sakura para trás até ficar sentado ereto. Ela não teve escolha senão largar a arma.

Com o rosto tão próximo ao dela, Sasuke poderia conquistá-la de outra maneira, as bocas se misturando num beijo como o anterior. O desejo incendiou a vontade de possuí-la novamente. Sakura tentou sair do colo de Sasuke, mas ele não podia deixá-la ir. Ainda não. Poderia ter perdido a disputa, mas queria que ela compreendesse seu desagrado.

— Qual o meu castigo? — Segurou-a pela nuca, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos tosquiados para prendê-la.

Sakura conteve a respiração, os ombros erguidos como se de súbito sentisse medo. A espada descansava entre eles, porém ela a afastou.

— Deixe que eu me levante, Uchiha.

— Só depois que responder. Não disse o que queria, caso eu perdesse a disputa.

Ela fincou os tornozelos no chão e tentou empurrar-se para trás, mas o movimento fez com que sentisse novamente a ereção. Sasuke podia quase se imaginar abrindo a calça, levantando as saias até se afundar dentro dela.

Maldita! Sendo intencional ou não, Sakura despertara um desejo que ele queria satisfazer. Mas não podia. Não se quisesse casar-se com Ino. Luxúria era algo que nunca esperou sentir com Sakura, mas isso seria facilmente evitável.

— Eu quero... sua ajuda para capturar um ladrão. — Sakura não parecia totalmente convencida, então Sasuke se perguntou o motivo da hesitação. Ela tentou novamente escapar de Sasuke, que desta vez permitiu que se levantasse.

— Que ladrão?

Ela apanhou a espada, limpando-a meticulosamente.

— Alguém roubou um baú de madeira da capela, e acredito que seja alguém na casa.

— Falou com seu pai?

— Sim, mas ele não descobriu nada. — A frustração deixava seu rosto tenso. — Poderia ser um dos pretendentes de Ino.

— Mas não acha que sou eu.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Não estaria contando tudo isto se não acreditasse na sua inocência. Além disso, fui procurar o baú no seu quarto. Não estava lá.

— O que quer de mim?

— Escute o que os outros pretendentes dizem. Você sempre foi bom em andar por aí sem ser notado. Avise-me do que descobrir.

— Por que isso lhe importa, Sakura? — Ele se recostou na parede, notando que ela ainda parecia embaraçada. — Você agora vive na propriedade de seu marido, não é?

— Ainda não estou pronta para voltar! Ainda não.

O tom violento da voz o deixou curioso. Ela fugia de alguma coisa. Ou de alguém. Um pensamento sombrio lhe ocorreu ao recordar-se da esposa do irmão, Hinata. Tinha sido noiva de um cavaleiro normando, que a agredia. Graças a Naruto, ela escapou do casamento.

Será que alguém ameaçava Sakura da mesma maneira?

— Quem lhe fez mal? — perguntou ele, suavizando a voz.

Sakura agarrou a espada com força, erguendo a lâmina em posição de combate. Quando Sasuke olhou nos olhos dela, não viu medo, só fúria.

— Acha que deixaria algum homem me fazer mal?

As palavras foram usadas para afugentá-lo, para convencê-lo a deixá-la em paz. Mesmo assim, ele ainda não acreditava nela. Algo acontecera algo que a atormentava profundamente.

— Já é tarde — continuou Sakura. — Avise-me se descobrir qualquer coisa sobre o ladrão.

Sasuke não perguntou por que ela se preocupava com um baú roubado. Era aparente que precisava de algo que a distraísse. E apesar de não querer ficar particularmente envolvido, também não poderia permitir um ladrão entre eles.

Inclinando a cabeça, ele concordou:

— Eu a ajudarei.

Os torneios começaram ao amanhecer. Lorde Yamanaka havia organizado várias disputas para testar as habilidades dos cavaleiros: luta livre, corrida, arco e flecha e esgrima. Sasuke tinha selecionado a luta livre como seu primeiro teste de aptidão.

Antes de se aproximar da arena de luta, seu amigo Naruto deu um aviso:

— Eles não gostam de irlandeses. Esteja preparado para trapaças.

— Não interfira. Esta luta é minha.

— Se ameaçarem sua vida, vou interferir, com ou sem torneio. Você é meu irmão.

O amigo ainda tinha pouca fé. Além do mais, Naruto andava preocupado ultimamente. Sua esposa, Hinata, estava esperando o quarto bebê para o verão, e Sasuke sabia que Naruto preferia estar ao lado dela a ficar ali.

— Serei vencedor — assegurou calmamente a Naruto. E seria. Em sua mente não havia dúvida de que reclamaria a vitória. O amigo não parecia convencido, mas por fim cedeu e afastou-se.

Sasuke caminhou em direção à tribuna, onde lorde Yamanaka aguardava com suas duas filhas. Os outros pretendentes estavam vestidos em preparação para a luta, a maioria trajando armadura de malha. Todos eram normandos, e cada um carregava um título de cavaleiro ou lorde.

Isso deixava Sasuke desconfortavelmente consciente de que era o de mais baixa estirpe dentre eles. E apesar de o barão ter permitido que cortejasse Ino, suspeitava que fosse mera cortesia com seu pai adotivo, não porque lorde Yamanaka tivesse qualquer intenção de honrar uma união entre eles.

Inquieto, aguardou sua vez de cumprimentar Ino. As duas mulheres trajavam suas melhores vestimentas: Ino num vestido creme bordado com ouro, enquanto Sakura usava um vestido azul escuro. As cabeças estavam cobertas por véu e coroadas com aros de prata.

Lorde Yamanaka dizia algo que ele não conseguia ouvir, e Sakura olhava para longe, as faces coradas.

— O que houve? — perguntou ao homem ao seu lado.

— O barão está oferecendo ambas as filhas em casamento. A mais velha se casará antes da mais nova.

Sakura estava procurando marido? Sasuke ficou tenso com a declaração. Por que ela não mencionou o assunto? Ela nada dissera sobre casar outra vez. E ainda deveria estar casada antes que Ino pudesse escolher um pretendente?

Pela culpa estampada no rosto dela, devia ser verdade.

De repente, começou a questionar a coincidência daqueles encontros fortuitos. Sakura tinha entrado em seus aposentos, bom Deus! Enquanto se aproximava da tribuna para prestar respeito, sua irritação com Sakura aumentava.

De todas as mulheres na Cristandade, Sakura seria a última com quem casaria. Sua natureza teimosa colidia com a dele próprio, e não tinha esquecido a maneira como ela o atormentava quando ainda eram jovens. O homem que a tomasse por esposa precisaria de paciência infinita.

Escondeu a raiva enquanto se curvava diante de Ino.

— Lady Ino, você está adorável esta manhã.

Ela sorriu e ofereceu-lhe uma fita branca de presente.

— Será divertido observar sua luta, Uchiha.

Pelo canto do olho, Sasuke notou que Sakura o encarava. Ignorou o gesto, pois ela não tinha razão para demonstrar desagrado.

— Ainda lhe devo um presente — continuou, concentrando toda a sua atenção em Ino. — Há algo que deseje?

Ela pensou por um instante. Com um sorriso radiante, respondeu:

— Gostaria de uma tarde para nos conhecermos melhor. Já faz anos que não o vejo.

A satisfação jorrou dentro dele, reforçando sua confiança. Então ele tinha mesmo uma chance de ganhar-lhe a mão. O lindo rubor nas faces de Ino o fazia sentir-se capaz de erguer um muro de pedra.

— Se isso significa passar mais tempo com você, eu ficaria muito contente.

Sakura mantinha o olhar firmemente fixo na arena de luta, mas Sasuke pressentiu que ela revirava os olhos. Ino exibiu um grande sorriso.

— Excelente! Levaremos alguma refeição, e Sakura pode nos acompanhar também.

Sakura encarou a irmã, lançando-lhe um olhar feroz como se dissesse: Não é uma boa ideia.

Sasuke pensava o mesmo. Preferia ficar sozinho com Ino. Sakura provavelmente não tinha a menor vontade de ser dama de companhia, mas nenhum deles poderia protestar sem levantar suspeitas.

— Estarei aguardando por vocês amanhã.

— Nos estábulos, se tiver a bondade. Logo depois da terça hora.

Ele curvou-se em concordância e voltou-se para Sakura. Apesar de ela tentar um sorriso, este era forçado nos cantos. Sasuke baixou a voz.

— Não me contou que planejava casar outra vez.

— Não, não contei. — Pela tensão delineada no rosto, ela não estava contente. Embora exibisse o refinamento exterior de uma dama, parecia desinteressada em encontrar um marido. Pelo contrário, parecia estar contando as horas até a fuga.

— É o que deseja?

O desconforto dela pareceu se intensificar.

— Não quero falar disso agora.

A suspeita fincou raízes, mas Sasuke conteve as perguntas. Em vez disso, num gesto de paz, disse:

— Desejo-lhe sorte para encontrar um homem que seja do seu agrado.

— Estes homens não estão aqui por mim, Sasuke — sussurrou ela, baixando os olhos para as mãos. — Estão aqui por Ino. Você inclusive.

A tristeza permeava-lhe a voz. Sasuke não esperava sentir pena. Embora não soubesse o que de fato pudesse fazer, imaginava que poderia investigar os pretendentes. Tinha prometido ajudá-la a encontrar o ladrão, afinal.

— Descobrirei o que puder sobre os outros homens. — Ao menos seria alguma coisa. Ele se curvou para Sakura, apertando a fita de Ino na mão.

Ao se virar para partir, Sakura o chamou:

— Sasuke, espere.

— O que foi?

Ela pareceu avaliar uma decisão invisível na mente antes de inclinar-se.

— O homem mais alto, Sir Gaara, gosta de lutar com as duas mãos. Observe-o com cuidado quando enfrentá-lo com uma espada.

—Assim o farei.

O esboço de um sorriso aflorou-lhe nos lábios.

— Desejo-lhe boa sorte. Vai precisar.

— Ele é bonito, não é? — Ino apoiou o queixo nas mãos, inclinando-se à frente para ver a luta prestes a começar.

— Quem? Sir Gaara?

— Não, Sasuke. — A irmã exibiu um sorriso sonhador, que irritou Sakura. Pelo amor de Deus, Ino mal o conhecia. De fato, a própria menção ao nome de Sasuke Uchiha parecia deixá-la fraca.

Sakura apertou a adaga e tentou manter o desagrado longe da voz.

— Ele mal possui qualquer pedaço de terra.

— Mas seu irmão é um rei. Isso certamente faz dele um príncipe.

— Itachi Uchiha é um rei subordinado, não tem estirpe maior que nosso próprio pai. E Sasuke é o mais novo de cinco irmãos.

A irmã não parecia se importar.

— Papai não o convidaria se não fosse apropriado para marido.

Sakura não comentou que quem fez o convite foi o melhor amigo do pai, o conde de Hyuga. Ela observou Hiashi, sentado junto de seu pai. Robusto, com cabelos lisos e negros, os olhos do Hyuga eram ligeiros e astutos. Sempre sentiu carinho pelo conde, após viver quase um ano com sua família. O pai a mandara para longe de casa, como punição por suas travessuras.

O castigo se transformou no maior dos presentes, pois lá aprendeu às escondidas a usar uma espada.

Ela percebeu o olhar de Naruto. Pelo modo como ele mantinha os olhos em Sasuke, mesmo enquanto conversava com o conde, Sakura percebeu sua natureza protetora. As cicatrizes nas duas faces enfatizavam um rosto rude, deixando-a perturbada. Não seria prudente fazer inimizade com a família Uchiha.

O primeiro embate de luta livre estava para começar, e Sasuke enfrentaria Sai de Beaulais. Era um homem da mesma altura, com cabelos tão negros quanto e corpo esguio. O nome de sua família era bem conhecido, então Sakura inclinou-se para observá-los lutar.

Sasuke tinha se livrado das vestimentas, exceto as calças. A fita branca de Ino estava amarrada no braço e, sob a luz da manhã, o sol iluminava o cabelo negro. Músculos pesados delineavam o peito, o corpo tão afilado quanto uma espada. Embora Sakura já o tivesse visto despido antes, era como se fosse um homem completamente diferente.

Ele possuía as formas mais magníficas que já vira. Os ombros largos se estreitavam num abdômen musculoso, e a calça se ajustava ao contorno firme dos quadris. As faces de Sakura ficaram vermelhas com a visão, pois tocara Sasuke naquela noite, sentindo a pele macia ainda quente do sono.

Remexeu as coxas com aflição. Ontem mesmo tivera o descuido de deixá-lo excitado, e lembrava bem da sensação do corpo dele aninhado ao seu.

Não pense nele desta maneira. Ele não a quer.

Sakura fechou os olhos, tentando esquecer a boca quente de Sasuke reclamando a sua. Mesmo agora, observando-o lutar contra o oponente, seu corpo tornava-se desconfortavelmente sensível.

Sasuke fechou o braço ao redor de Beaulais, músculos flexionados. Onde ele arranjou tamanha força? Sakura lembrava-se dele construindo muralhas de pedra, erguendo grandes rochas enquanto cresciam juntos, mas seus músculos então eram finos e pequenos.

Agora exibiam uma força maciça que nunca soube que ele possuía. Não era de admirar que tivesse sido capaz de erguê-la com tanta facilidade. Mas, apesar do tamanho, Sasuke teve o cuidado de não esmagá-la quando o peso do próprio corpo pousou sobre ela.

Sakura respirou fundo, tentando bloquear outras recordações, da última vez em que um homem nu se deitou sobre ela. Sua noite de núpcias tinha sido dolorosa, humilhante e vazia. E permanecer na cama de Hiruko era algo que odiava. Nunca sentiu qualquer desejo pelo marido, só a esperança de que ele terminasse logo com ela.

Como seria se deitar com um homem que a tocasse com gentileza, com verdadeiro desejo? Seu olhar procurou Sasuke outra vez e, por baixo do vestido, arrepios percorriam sua pele.

Não. Não queria arranjar um amante, muito menos agora.

Sai desferiu um soco e a cabeça de Uchiha oscilou para trás. Sangue escorria dos lábios, mas Sasuke apenas sorria para seu oponente. Não parecia nem um pouco aborrecido com o pequeno ferimento. Respondeu com uma joelhada no estômago de Sai, aproximando-se para enlaçar o braço direito no pescoço do homem. O braço se flexionou, estrangulando o oponente.

Sai tentou escapar, mas Sasuke enrodilhou o pé na perna dele, atirando-o de costas no chão. Dentro de mais uns poucos segundos, a luta estava acabada.

Ino aplaudia, deliciada.

— Ele não foi magnífico?

Sakura só pôde assentir. Como ele tinha aprendido a lutar assim? Descobriu-se esperançosa da vitória de Sasuke, a atenção completamente concentrada nele. Sasuke ganhou embate após embate, até ser declarado campeão da luta livre.

No arco, Sai levou a melhor, pois a flecha de Sasuke desviou-se um pouco para a direita do centro do alvo.

Na corrida, Sasuke conseguiu por pouco ultrapassar Sir Gaara reclamando sua segunda vitória. Por último aconteceria o combate com espadas, e aos homens foi permitido um breve descanso antes do último teste de habilidade.

Sakura se pôs de pé, na esperança de caminhar um pouco, diminuir a energia nervosa acumulada no estômago. Seu caminho foi bloqueado pelo pai, pelo conde Hyuga e Naruto, que estavam entretidos numa conversa.

— Por Deus, sabia que devia ter apostado em Sasuke. — O conde lançou um olhar satisfeito a Naruto. — Seu irmão melhorou muito depois que foi criado aqui. Sabia que um pouco de treinamento normando ajudaria.

— Treinamento irlandês — corrigiu Naruto.

O Hyuga apenas zombou.

— Imaginei que diria isso. Ele melhorou por si mesmo, e acredito que faria uma união excelente com a jovem Ino. Tomara que se casem logo para que você possa voltar para Hinata, ha?

— Se for o desejo de Sasuke.

— Outros pretendentes estão competindo pela mão de Ino — interrompeu Inoichi. — Contudo, ele pode considerar minha filha mais velha, Sakura.

As faces de Sakura ficaram rubras. O pai fazia com que ela parecesse algo secundário, uma mulher oferecida como prêmio de consolação.

Apertou o pomo da adaga. Não importava se Sasuke se casaria com Ino ou não. Por que não deveria sentir-se feliz pela irmã? Era certo que não desejava Sasuke para si mesma.

Mais do que nunca, queria deixar para trás aquele torneio, esconder-se no arsenal ou nos estábulos. Seu futuro incerto tornava impossível fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse preocupar-se. Não tinha conseguido concentrar-se na procura do ladrão depois que o pai sugeriu que se casasse. E não conseguia livrar-se da sensação de que alguém a observava.

Sakura pediu licença, alegando que precisava de um momento para cuidar de suas necessidades pessoais.

— Volte logo — alertou Inoichi. — O combate com espadas será a última competição, e espero que esteja presente.

O brilho nos olhos do pai tomava claro que não aceitaria qualquer argumento. Às vezes ela se indagava se ele sabia de suas habilidades com espadas. Sempre teve o cuidado de nunca deixá-lo descobrir, pois o pai nunca compreenderia sua necessidade de excelência no manejo das espadas. Mas, entretanto, havia momentos em que o olhar dele parecia conhecedor demais.

Prometeu voltar logo. Contornando a multidão, acabou deparando com Sir Gaara.

— Milady — cumprimentou ele, curvando-se.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para observar o cavaleiro. Apesar de ser excepcionalmente alto, o rosto era bem agradável de olhar. Com cabelo avermelhado e olhos verde-agua, possuía uma aparência excêntrica. Sir Gaara era um dos lutadores mais fortes, e Sakura já o vira derrotar muitos homens em combate. Contudo, era muito calado e raramente falava com alguém.

— Sir Gaara. — Sakura assentiu em cumprimento e tentou contorná-lo.

— Eu posso...? — Ele calou-se, como se reunisse os pensamentos. — E-eu posso falar com você por um instante, lady Sakura?

O rosto ficou vermelho enquanto gaguejava, mas ele se forçou a continuar:

— Seu pai me disse que... v-você planeja casar outra vez.

Não exatamente, ela queria dizer. Em vez disso, respondeu:

— Sim, é o desejo dele. Ainda não decidi se o farei ou não.

— Eu ficaria muito... muito honrado se me c-considerasse como marido em potencial. — Sir Gaara fitava a grama, embaraçado com seu estranho discurso.

Sakura não sabia se eram os nervos ou se ele sempre tinha dificuldade para falar. Mas esta era a primeira vez em que um homem declarava abertamente algum interesse. Não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa.

— Você me envaidece — conseguiu dizer. — Mas não está cortejando minha irmã?

Ele baixou o rosto, ficando carrancudo. Arriscando um sorriso desconsolado, explicou:

— Ela... ela nunca consideraria um homem como eu.

Não? Sakura não tinha tanta certeza. Mas agora Ino parecia enlevada com Sasuke Uchiha, então era possível que Sir Gaara estivesse certo. Um toque de simpatia a tomou de surpresa.

Embora não tivesse certeza da razão, Sakura desprendeu uma fita azul do cabelo e entregou-lhe.

— Aqui. Leve isto quando for lutar.

Sir Gaara a amarrou no braço, a pequena tira de seda contrastando com a armadura de malha que vestia. Um leve sorriso surgiu em sua boca, como se não acreditasse no que ela havia acabado de fazer.

Sakura também não conseguia acreditar em si mesma. Mas a oferta desajeitada a emocionou de alguma forma.

— Deus permita que eu... eu possa ser vitorioso neste... próximo desafio. — O orgulho na voz dele a fez sorrir, e ele não pareceu tão intimidante.

— Eu lhe desejo boa sorte. — E ela estava surpresa por descobrir que estava sendo sincera.

Uma trombeta ressoou e Sir Gaara curvou-se, saindo para a arena de luta. Sozinha, Sakura ficou ali enquanto os homens se preparavam para o último desafio.

Quando viu o oponente de Sir Gaara, o sorriso de Sakura desapareceu. Era Sasuke.

Enquanto o cavaleiro normando vestia malha, Sasuke escolhera um leve corselete de couro para usar sobre a túnica. Braçadeiras de couro protegiam-lhe os braços, e ele carregava um pesado escudo de madeira. Percebeu o olhar dela e ergueu o escudo numa saudação discreta.

Sasuke fazia isso quando eram crianças. Anos atrás, ela pensava que era zombaria dele, porque tinha permissão para lutar enquanto ela só podia assistir. Agora percebia que ele só queria demonstrar respeito.

Embora existissem mil razões para não se importar com o torneio, uma parte dela lembrava-se do garoto desajeitado que Sasuke fora. O garoto que uma vez foi seu amigo, ensinando a ela o que aprendera dos mestres espadachins, mesmo que isso fosse proibido.

Todos os prévios votos de boa sorte para Gaara se esfarelaram, pois agora seu verdadeiro desejo era ver Sasuke surgir como o vencedor.

Sakura correu de volta para a tribuna, querendo um assento melhor para observar a luta. Ao passar por um pequeno amontoado de arbustos, enxergou algo marrom e retangular. Quando se ajoelhou, quase perdeu o fôlego. Pois ali, quase escondido entre a vegetação, estava o baú roubado da capela da família.

* * *

_**Que bom que vcs estão gostando da história! Fico muito feliz! Obrigada meninas!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

Restavam alguns poucos minutos antes do início da luta. Todo o corpo de Sasuke doía, e o suor se misturava ao sangue sobre sua pele. Depois da última luta, recebera um corte no braço. Um incômodo, nada mais, um ferimento que lhe valeu a vitória. Agora só restava mais uma rodada.

O aviso de Sakura reverberava em sua mente. Tomar cuidado com a troca de mãos. Embora pudesse lutar usando qualquer mão, preferia muito mais a direita. Melhor acabar com aquela luta rápido.

Sasuke esvaziou a taça de cerveja que seu amigo segurava, recuperando a força. A bebida fresca não aliviou sua sede, mas ele tomou alguns minutos para acalmar a respiração e concentrar-se na luta seguinte.

— Foi muito bem hoje — comentou Naruto.

O raro cumprimento melhorou seu humor. O amigo encontrava mais defeitos do que elogios numa luta.

— Bom o bastante por enquanto. Mais resta esta última luta.

— Use o cérebro, não o braço. E pelo amor de Deus, mantenha os olhos longe dos pés.

Sasuke escondeu um sorriso. Não fazia isso há anos, mas Naruto nunca o deixaria esquecer-se do fato.

— O barão diz que haverá um prêmio para o vencedor.

— O que quer que seja, ofereça-o de volta em honra à filha. Uma boa ideia, se o prêmio fosse ouro ou prata.

— Devo ir. — Devolveu a taça a Naruto e encaminhou-se para o oponente. — Estão começando.

Sasuke olhou para a tribuna. Ino estava sentada ao lado do pai, um sorriso ansioso no rosto, mas Sakura estava ausente.

Não lhe agradou ver que ela tinha ido embora. Será que estava bem? Permaneceu tensa na maior parte do torneio, o sorriso forçado. O olhar dele vasculhou a multidão, verificando cada um dos pretendentes. Ninguém parecia ausente, exceto ela.

Por que partiria agora, quando a luta estava para começar? Sakura adorava assistir a combates de espada. Começava a deixar a arena para procurá-la quando ela de repente surgiu de um pequeno bosque. Nas mãos, carregava um baú de madeira.

Sasuke parou diante dela.

— Você está bem?

Sakura quase tropeçou, mas ele lhe segurou o braço.

— Sim, estou bem.

Os ombros dele relaxaram. Estava para pedir licença quando ela exibiu o baú.

— Encontrei isto nos arbustos bem ali. É o que eu estava procurando na outra noite.

— O baú que você pensou ter sido roubado.

— Foi roubado — insistiu ela. — Baús de madeira não criam pernas e caminham até as árvores.

Mas se alguém o tivesse levado, por que o deixaria para trás?

— Não ouvi nada, Sakura. A maioria dos homens fala sobre sua irmã e nada mais.

— Fique de olhos abertos. — O olhar dela deparou com o corte em seu braço. Gentilmente, ela o examinou. — O que aconteceu com você?

— Deixei Sai me cortar, para poder chegar mais perto.

A mão dela permaneceu sobre seu ombro por mais tempo do que deveria. Apesar de a palma ser calejada por segurar a espada, o toque lhe aqueceu a pele.

— Sakura, não.

— Não o quê? — Ela recuou, as pontas dos dedos cobertas com seu sangue.

Sasuke escolheu as palavras com cuidado, sem desejar ofendê-la.

— Eu me casarei com sua irmã.

O embaraço inundou-lhe o rosto.

— Se ela o escolher. — Com outro passo para trás, acrescentou: — Não fiz nada além de examinar seu ferimento. Você se tem em alta conta se acreditou que eu o queria.

A situação ia mal. Ele tentou pedir desculpas.

— Não pretendia...

— Sua luta é a próxima. — Sakura o interrompeu. — Vá lutar com Sir Gaara. Talvez ele corte seu outro braço.

Com o baú preso ao lado do corpo, ela saiu em largas passadas para a tribuna. Sasuke entrou na arena, sua perturbação aumentando.

Por que sempre parecia cair na armadilha dela quando estavam juntos? E por que, em nome de Deus, ela o provocava tanto? Só quis ser educado, certificar-se de sua segurança. Mas depois de alguns segundos na presença dela, estavam discutindo.

Desembainhou a espada e preparou-se para a luta contra Sir Gaara. O alto cavaleiro usava a armadura de malha, a coifa escondendo tudo, exceto o rosto. Sasuke rodeou o oponente, esperando pela abertura certa. O peso da armadura desaceleraria o cavaleiro, e Sasuke pretendia tirar completa vantagem daquela fraqueza.

Sir Gaara deu o bote, e Sasuke desviou para o lado, bloqueando o ataque com sua própria espada. Trocaram alguns golpes, cada um tentando sobrepor-se ao outro.

No ombro do cavaleiro, Sasuke viu uma fita azul. Presente de Sakura, concluiu. Ao defender-se de outro golpe, perguntou:

— Está cortejando Sakura?

— Estou. E vi você... f-falando com ela ainda agora. — Sir Gaara girou a espada com toda a força, e Sasuke mal a bloqueou com o escudo. — Você a deixou zangada.

— Eu a deixo zangada só por respirar. — Sasuke avançou, atacando rápido, forçando o cavaleiro a recuar. Esta era sua chance de encerrar a luta, então empregou total rapidez e agilidade, atacando sem cessar.

Pelo canto do olho, viu Ino observando-o, as mãos pressionadas na boca. A expressão de Sakura era atenta, então seus olhares se encontraram. Ela ergueu a mão esquerda numa mensagem silenciosa.

A troca.

Sasuke transferiu o escudo para o outro braço, por pouco ganhando um corte na carne. Sir Gaara lutava tão intensamente com a mão esquerda quanto com a direita, fazendo Sasuke concentrar-se inteiramente na espada do adversário. O cavaleiro atacou inúmeras vezes, até a vitória começar a escapar dos dedos de Sasuke.

A frustração pela própria fraqueza provocou a fúria. Ele ignorou a técnica, confiando na força bruta. Quando garoto, por muitas vezes, fora desacreditado, declarado fraco. Os irmãos tentaram protegê-lo, ordenando que não lutasse.

Mas foi com teimosia que se recusou a desistir. E agora não perderia aquela luta.

A espada de Sir Gaara investiu contra o meio de seu corpo, mas Sasuke não teve tempo de erguer o escudo. A lâmina cortou fundo o braço de Sasuke, que se jogou para trás, rolando para longe. A energia vibrava através dele, a pulsação acelerando ao evitar outro golpe. A pressão da mão sobre a arma afrouxou, mas ele conseguiu recuperar-se.

A lama cobria o lado direito do rosto e dos ombros quando recuou do cavaleiro, esperando o momento certo de atacar. Sir Gaara cortou para baixo com a espada, mas Sasuke bloqueou o ataque, usando as pernas para desequilibrar o homem.

Ao redor dele, ouvia-se a multidão gritando em aprovação, embora a maioria encorajasse Sir Gaara. O sangue corria livremente pelo braço de Sasuke, mas ele não sentia nada da dor.

Com toda força, Sasuke ergueu o escudo para defender-se de outro golpe, então avançou com ímpeto, detendo-se à beira da garganta desprotegida do adversário.

— Alto! — gritou lorde Inoichi.

Sasuke manteve a lâmina parada, mas então olhou para baixo e viu a espada do cavaleiro posicionada em sua barriga. Praguejou, pois não tinha vencido a luta.

O cavaleiro normando sorriu, dando um passo para trás para embainhar a espada.

— Um empate, Uchiha.

Sasuke assentiu de leve, embora não estivesse satisfeito. Pretendia mostrar suas habilidades a Ino, mas apesar de não ter perdido, tampouco foi vitorioso.

Seu humor estava negro quando se aproximou da tribuna. Sir Gaara caminhava ao seu lado, a própria armadura também suja de lama.

— Lutou bem, Sir Gaara. — Ino sorriu, depois fez o mesmo elogio a Sasuke.

Lorde Inoichi ergueu uma das mãos.

— É hora do banquete. Já que conseguiu a vitória na maioria das competições, Uchiha, pode sentar-se entre minhas duas filhas hoje.

Não estava recebendo a mão de Ino, notou ele, embora isso fosse uma honra. Deveria estar contente, mas no momento estava imundo, seu corpo doía e sangrava.

Sasuke pediu a permissão do barão para deixar a arena de luta. Queria um instante sozinho para clarear a cabeça e limpar-se da lama.

Quando recebeu permissão, encaminhou-se para o bosque além da arena, recordando-se de um riacho que viu a caminho dali.

A luta o deixou desconcertado, pois quase perdeu. Sasuke deu uma olhada no sangue em seu braço, surpreendendo-se com a profundidade do corte. Sir Gaara era um oponente valoroso, um homem que não era derrotado facilmente. Sasuke simplesmente teria que treinar mais para vencer. Se isso significasse uma hora a mais por dia, que assim fosse.

Quando alcançou a água gelada, Sasuke despiu-se da túnica e afundou a cabeça no riacho. A água fria abrandou um pouco o sangramento do braço, mas o ferimento precisava ser costurado.

Vadeou a água, ainda vestindo a calça na esperança de limpá-la. Gostaria de ter se lembrado de trazer uma muda de roupas consigo.

Um ruído farfalhante chamou-lhe a atenção. Sasuke virou-se, surpreso com a intromissão. Sai emergiu das árvores. A mão repousava sobre o punho da espada.

— Sua habilidade com a espada é deficiente, irlandês.

Cristo! Já não tinha derrotado o homem na luta livre? E lá estava ele, seminu, as armas largadas na margem.

— Mas eu o derrotei. — Permaneceu na água, avançando bem devagar. Abaixou-se e fechou a mão sobre uma pedra redonda. — É o que quer, Sai? Uma lição de combate corpo a corpo?

O nobre procurou pela adaga no cinto.

— Vá embora de Ardennes. E pare de fazer a corte.

Um vulto metálico refletiu o sol e Sasuke se atirou para o lado. A lâmina afundou na água e, um segundo depois, Sai caiu. Atrás dele estava Sakura, um pesado galho nas mãos. Um fio de sangue corria da testa de Sai.

— O que, em nome de Deus, você pensa que está fazendo? — berrou Sasuke, saindo da água. — Você o matou, é isso?

— Ele estava prestes a matá-lo!

— Ele atirou a faca como aviso. Eu a vi e evitei. — Sasuke se aproximou do corpo de Sai e o cutucou com o pé. Felizmente, um fraco resmungo ressoou da garganta do homem. — Não preciso de você, nem de ninguém, para me defender.

O rosto de Sakura transformou-se do branco pálido num vermelho furioso.

— Ótimo. Que o próximo homem te mate, então. Irei embora sem fazer nada.

— E por que é que estava aqui? — perguntou Sasuke. — Deveria estar com seu pai, preparando-se para o banquete. Ou esqueceu que deve escolher um pretendente?

— Não esqueci. — Mas Sakura parecia envergonhada, de súbito consciente do que tinha feito. Seu olhar focou o chão, mas ela continuava segurando o galho como se fosse um punho de espada. As mangas se ajustavam aos braços, permitindo que Sasuke notasse o delinear dos músculos firmes.

A água fria do banho gotejava pelo torso, caindo sobre a calça ensopada. O olhar de Sakura passou por seus pés, subindo pelas coxas e abdômen antes de encontrar seu duro semblante.

— Pare de me perseguir, Sakura — avisou ele.

Os lábios dela se apertaram, os olhos verdes faiscaram.

— Não estava perseguindo você. Estava tentando salvar sua pele, ingrato.

Ingrato? Não precisava da sua ajuda. Será que Sakura ainda acreditava que ele era um rapaz magrelo de 16 anos, incapaz de defender-se? Sem chance.

Sasuke aproximou-se um passo, mas ela ergueu o galho, como se estivesse considerando atacá-lo.

— Nem pense nisso. — Arrancando-o das mãos dela, Sasuke quebrou o galho no joelho e atirou os pedaços no chão. — Volte para junto de seu pai, Sakura. Não sou o homem certo para você.

— Não o desejaria nem que fosse o último homem na Inglaterra. — Sakura lhe lançou um olhar furioso antes de segurar as saias e fugir da presença dele.

Sasuke apanhou as armas caídas e passou pela forma inerte de Sai, sua raiva tornando-se maior. Por que ela havia interferido? Sai poderia tê-la atacado se soubesse que estava atrás dele. Ela poderia ter sido ferida.

Maldita! Nada mudara, não em cinco anos. Sakura não depositava fé nele, mas Sasuke não pretendia justificar diante dela suas habilidades de batalha. Não tinha nada a provar, especialmente não depois da vitória, daquele dia.

Deu uma olhada no homem inconsciente aos seus pés, sua perturbação aumentando. E a julgar por tudo, graças a Sakura, acabara de fazer outro inimigo.

Sasuke compartilhava um trincho com Ino, garantindo que ela tivesse os melhores pedaços de faisão assado e arenque defumado. O barão não havia poupado custos no banquete, e Sasuke se refestelou com a comida. O manjar branco, seu prato favorito, era o mais delicioso que já havia experimentado. O creme de galinha levava um pouco de leite de amêndoas, açúcar, e a delicada cobertura de amêndoas fritas acrescentava-lhe textura. Ficou mais fácil manter a mente longe da dor no braço.

Mas mesmo enquanto comia, sentia-se incomodado com o que havia acontecido com Sai. O homem não hesitaria em revidar. Há única pergunta era quando.

— Não perdeu o apetite, posso notar — comentou Ino, numa tentativa de manter conversa. — Gostaria de um pouco mais? — Sasuke partiu uma porção de salmão com gengibre, mas ela meneou a cabeça, declinando.

Embora desse atenção completa a Ino, Sasuke estava bem ciente de Sakura no lado oposto. Ofereceu-lhe o mesmo regalo, para manter as aparências, mas pôde ver a raiva velada na expressão dela. Sai cambaleou salão adentro algum tempo depois, o olhar lívido. Uma tira de linho estava enrolada ao redor da testa, e ele se juntou aos outros pretendentes na mesa mais baixa. Ciente do olhar venenoso do homem, Sasuke fez o mesmo, desejando que Sai desviasse seu olhar.

Em vez disso, o nobre puxou uma adaga, deixando a lâmina brilhar sob a luz das tochas. Havia morte em seus olhos, uma visível ameaça.

Sakura não seria tola a ponto de confessar que nocauteara Sai, seria? O nobre normando não ficaria contente ao saber que fora atacado por uma mulher. E apesar de Sasuke estar confiante de que poderia lidar com a raiva do homem, não tinha a mesma certeza quanto a Sakura. Ela era insensata demais.

Uma harpa tocava melodias alegres, quebrando o silêncio e redirecionando a atenção dos convidados. Sasuke ignorou Sai e apanhou um morango. Levando-o aos lábios de Ino, elogiou a beleza da moça. Quando ela corou e aceitou a fruta, o cotovelo de Sasuke esbarrou no de Sakura por acidente. Ela se afastou, estreitando os olhos.

— Perdoe-me — desculpou-se ele. Pelo modo como Sakura se encolheu, era como se tivesse sido atacada.

Então, mudando a expressão, ela baixou a voz.

— Você está sangrando.

Sasuke olhou a manga da túnica, cuja cor se tornara mais escura.

— Não é nada.

— Precisa cuidar do ferimento. É profundo.

Ela agia como se tivessem lhe arrancado o braço. Apesar de o sangramento irritá-lo, não era nada tão sério.

Ignorando a insistência dela, ofereceu-lhe uma fruta.

— Gostaria de um morango?

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. Em seus olhos Sasuke enxergava preocupação. E apesar de querer inventar uma resposta divertida, algo que a fizesse sorrir, sabia que não funcionaria. Sakura sempre foi capaz de ver além de suas provocações.

E ele ainda a fitava, com um morango na mão. Virou-se e ofereceu a fruta suculenta a Ino. Sakura ficou rígida, como se ele a tivesse estapeado.

Estaria com ciúme? Não acreditava que isso fosse verdade, pois ela havia alegado que não se casaria com ele nem que fosse o último homem da Inglaterra.

Ele a observou conversando com Sir Gaara. Uma mecha do cabelo rosado soltou-se do véu, pendurando-se no pescoço. A curva da bochecha era suave, inesperadamente delicada. Quando estendeu a mão para apanhar sua caneca de cerveja, sentiu sua leve fragrância, um aroma de maçãs. Sentiu um sabor tão silvestre e ácido quanto o da fruta quando a beijou.

Sasuke tomou um gole prolongado, tentando levar para longe os pensamentos inúteis. Sua reação fora instintiva; teria sido o mesmo com qualquer mulher. Tinham sido amigos no passado, porém, se não fosse mais cuidadoso, Sakura se tornaria uma inimiga. Não queria causar mais nenhum estranhamento uma vez que estivesse casado com Ino.

Enquanto o banquete prosseguia, a cerveja fluía livremente. Ino pediu licença para conversar com as outras damas e Sasuke foi assistir aos vários dos jogos de azar. Estava cansado das lutas do dia e recostou-se a uma parede depois que as mesas de cavalete foram empurradas para os lados. Seu amigo Naruto ainda conversava com o conde Hyuga, mas sua expressão estava vitrificada, como se também quisesse fugir.

Sasuke tocou a manga da túnica, que estava grudenta de sangue. Maldição, Sakura estava certa. O braço estava ficando dormente do sangramento, o corpo enfraquecido.

— A quem você pagou para lutar em seu lugar? — uma voz masculina o interrompeu, vinda por detrás. — Uma das servas, talvez?

Era Sai. Sasuke pressentiu um soco vindo e deslocou-se para o lado, fazendo com que o normando acertasse a parede de pedra em seu lugar. O rosto de Sai ficou roxo de raiva e ele apertou a mão.

— Vejo que sua técnica não melhorou — comentou Sasuke. Quando outro soco veio na direção de seu rosto, ele o bloqueou, acertando o punho no queixo de Sai.

O normando revidou com um soco no braço e Sasuke respirou fundo, a dor espalhando-se pelo corpo. Empregou toda a força de seu punho no estômago de Sai, mas o homem revidou com um golpe em sua boca.

Sasuke sentiu sangue e atirou-se no chão, derrubando o nobre. Rolando para ficar de pé, agarrou Sai e o ergueu bem alto. Era um gesto para demonstrar sua força e humilhar o oponente. Uma exclamação ressoou na plateia, para sua satisfação. Com os músculos ardendo de exaustão, atirou Sai na terra.

Agachando-se, baixou a voz para que apenas Sai pudesse ouvir.

— Não me ameace novamente, normando. Ou da próxima vez não será capaz de levantar-se sem ajuda.

Ficou de pé, encarando a multidão. Lorde Ardennes parecia indiferente à luta, mas Ino estava horrorizada, as faces vermelhas de vergonha. Sakura nem olhava para Sai, mas o brilho nos olhos verdes revelava uma ponta de orgulho, que foi rapidamente substituído por raiva. Sasuke suspeitava que, caso estivessem sozinhos, ela lhe encheria os ouvidos.

Para Ino, ele resmungou um "Perdoe-me" entre os dentes. Então se virou para partir. O olho estava inchando e o sangue escorria pelo braço.

Passou pelo irmão a caminho das escadas, e Naruto lhe endereçou um olhar de aviso. A censura silenciosa irritou seu humor já nada bom. Já tivera o bastante naquela noite.

Quando alcançou o fim da escada em espiral, ouviu o som de passos leves seguindo-o. Sasuke virou-se e viu Sakura parada atrás dele.

— Você assustou minha irmã — disse ela. Não havia raiva no tom de voz, apenas um ar resignado. — Mandarei Ino cuidar de seus ferimentos, então poderá pedir desculpas com privacidade.

Ele não esperava por aquilo. Os ombros caíram, a raiva amainando. Com voz baixa, acrescentou:

— Não tive intenção de ofender sua irmã, ou você, ao lutar na presença das duas.

Sakura o estudou, os olhos verdes astutos.

— Foi minha culpa. Não deveria ter atacado Sai. — Ela pousou a mão na parede de pedra, os olhos revelando culpa.

— Posso cuidar de mim mesmo, Sakura — murmurou ele. Estendeu a mão e escondeu a mecha de cabelo rebelde de Sakura debaixo do véu.

Ela tremeu involuntariamente ao toque.

— Precisa tomar cuidado. Sai não esquecerá o insulto.

— Não tenho medo dele, Sakura.

— Talvez devesse. — Ela recuou um passo, o olhar passeando por Sasuke, que percebeu a calça ainda molhada e a lama seca. — Por enquanto, deve deixar Ino ajudá-lo.

A testa latejava com o sangue grudento. Sakura tinha razão.

— Onde devo esperar sua irmã?

— No solar. Eu a mandarei para lá daqui a pouco. — Com um aceno de cabeça como gesto de dispensa por parte de Sakura, ele se virou para ir embora. Passando a mão pelos cabelos, imaginou o que poderia dizer a Ino para se desculpar.

— Não posso cuidar dos ferimentos — protestou Ino, na privacidade do quarto delas. — Não sou boa com cura.

— Ele quer falar com você — replicou Sakura. Quando viu Sasuke lutando, uma parte dela ficou fascinada com sua força maciça. Ele agarrou Sai e o arremessou feito um graveto.

Tinha sido incapaz de tirar os olhos dele, e quando a luta terminou, sua pele se arrepiou em reconhecimento.

Uma gota de suor corria pelo pescoço dele, delineando o peito brilhante. Não parecia o mesmo de quando tinha 16 anos, um rapaz magricela, ainda não inteiramente homem. Mas agora que...Bom Jesus, ela queria tocá-lo, conhecer aquela força por si mesma. E embora a deixasse louca com sua teimosa arrogância, não podia negar o que sentia quando estava próxima dele. O próprio ar parecia carregado de desejo, cada movimento intensificando a surpreendente aflição em seu íntimo.

Quando viu Sai atacando-o mais cedo naquele dia, agiu sem pensar no orgulho de Sasuke. Ele precisava de ajuda, então ela ajudou, nada mais. Qualquer soldado faria o mesmo por um amigo. Mas ele considerou o ato um insulto, algo que ela não pretendia.

Era bom mesmo que ele tivesse renovado sua antipatia por ela. Sakura achava cada vez mais difícil resistir a ele. Forte e ousado, não podia evitar admirar o homem no qual se tornara.

Ele precisava da suavidade de Ino para equilibrar seu comportamento feroz. Não uma mulher como ela, tão rápida para discutir com ele, nada disposta a ceder. Caso casasse com um homem feito Sasuke, deixariam um ao outro em pedaços.

Ou acabariam incendiando um ao outro.

Ela podia visualizar-se brigando com ele e, depois, fazendo as pazes. Tendo provado o calor de sua boca e as chamas que pareciam queimar dentro de si, sabia que ele era muito perigoso.

— Pedi que ele a esperasse no solar—Sakura disse à irmã.—Não precisa fazer nada, só cuidar dos ferimentos e deixar que ele peça desculpas.

Ino ficou branca.

— Sakura, não é uma boa ideia. Verdade, não acho...

— Vai ficar tudo bem — interrompeu Sakura. Não havia dúvida de que Sasuke precisava de pontos. E a irmã precisaria cuidar de ferimentos de tempos em tempos, uma vez que estivessem casados. Era uma boa oportunidade para que ambos tivessem um momento a sós. Ela mudou de tática. — Não disse que o achava bonito? Ele foi melhor lutador que qualquer homem lá. Você mesma viu.

— Sim, mas não gosto de sangue. Faz-me desmaiar.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

— Não seja boba. Não passa de um arranhão. É só envolver com linho, e pronto.

Ino não parecia convencida.

— Parecia feio. E... fico nervosa só de pensar em ficar sozinha com ele. Virá comigo, não é, Sakura?

Não, de maneira alguma. Precisava continuar bem ali, para lembrar a si mesma das mil razões que faziam de Sasuke Uchiha um homem que não deveria desejar.

— Mandarei uma das suas aias, se isso a faz sentir-se melhor — ofereceu Sakura.

Ino se levantou e pôs a mão sobre o braço de Sakura.

— Sei que não gosta muito dele. Mas na verdade você pode sentar-se no canto e bordar alguma coisa. Ou... ou remendar um vestido. Tenho um com a barra rasgada.

Sakura hesitou. Se fosse para convencer Ino a ir, talvez pudesse simplesmente ficar fora de vista, no canto, fazendo costura.

Não, não, não. Não deveria nem considerar acompanhar a irmã. E se Sasuke tentasse beijar Ino? Ele não a desejaria lá, intrometendo-se num momento íntimo. Suas bochechas arderam ao pensar, pois ele sabia beijar muito bem.

— Diga que vem — implorou Ino. — Por mim. — E estendeu a mão, unindo o dedinho ao de Sakura. Era um gesto que faziam quando garotinhas, uma promessa fraternal que não poderia ser quebrada.

— Por favor — Ino pediu outra vez.

Não era boa ideia, mais Sakura concluiu que, desde que ficasse longe deles, talvez tudo corresse bem. Poderia olhar para o teto e contar teias de aranha, se necessário.

Conseguiu sorrir e assentiu em concordância. Ino a abraçou, murmurando um agradecimento.

— Então .vá — Sakura pediu à irmã. — Eu a acompanho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Quando chegaram ao solar, Sasuke aguardava num banco. Tinha vestido a túnica outra vez, e as longas mangas cobriam o talho que Sakura vira no seu braço. Ele se ergueu num silêncio respeitoso.

— Lamento se a assustei, lady Ino — começou ele. — Não deveria ter lutado com lorde Sai em sua presença. — Aproximando-se, estendeu as mãos para Ino.

Sakura esgueirou-se para um canto, fingindo estar ocupada com o bordado de um vestido. Embora tentasse não ouvir a conversa, não pôde evitar.

— Sakura me contou que ficou ferido lutando hoje cedo — comentou Ino. Ela o convidou a sentar e acrescentou: — Vou ver se a bacia d'água e as ervas foram preparadas. — Deixou o aposento e a porta se fechou atrás dela.

Sasuke franziu a testa para Sakura.

— Por que está aqui?

— Foi Ino quem pediu. — Ela ergueu o bordado. — Ela estava com medo de ficar sozinha com você. — Fazendo uma careta pelo inconveniente da situação, disse: — Esqueça que estou aqui.

Uma estranha expressão surgiu em seu rosto.

— Não é fácil esquecer você, Sakura.

Ela não sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Havia uma expressão nos olhos dele que jamais vira um olhar perscrutador. As faces do rosto eram estreitas, lançando sombras nas bochechas. Apesar do machucado, ele ainda era o homem mais bonito que já tinha visto. O olhar focou a boca, inchada do soco que levara.

Não pensaria em Sasuke sentado ali tão perto, nem pensaria no beijo. Ele se casaria com sua irmã.

Ela rasgou a barra do vestido, sentindo satisfação no ato de destruição. Respirando fundo, colocou linha na agulha de osso e fingiu que estava sozinha. Furou o linho, tentando acalmar a mente com o ritmo dos pontos regulares.

Graças à Virgem, Ino finalmente voltou com a bacia e as ervas. A irmã tagarelou um pouco sobre tópicos mundanos, sobre as plantações e os afazeres da casa. Sakura arriscou uma olhada e notou a cor cinzenta do rosto de Ino, que cuidava do corte nos lábios de Sasuke.

Mas ela não levantou a manga da túnica para inspecionar o verdadeiro ferimento. Sasuke respondia às perguntas de Ino, um sorriso caloroso no rosto ao falar com ela. Mesmo assim, o timbre da voz falseava, como se sentisse dor.

Por que ele não erguia a manga? Ou pedia que Ino examinasse suas costelas? Sakura tinha visto os golpes que sofrera no torneio. Talvez houvesse quebrado um osso. Porém sua irmã parecia alheia, forçando um sorriso e cuidando das feridas menores.

Quando Sakura ergueu o olhar mais uma vez, Sasuke a observava por cima dos ombros de Ino. Os olhos negros fitavam os seus numa silenciosa mensagem. Ele precisava de ajuda. E Ino começava a demonstrar seu nervosismo falando cada vez mais rápido.

Sakura voltou sua atenção à costura, sem saber o que fazer. Será que Sasuke queria sua interferência? Talvez não confiasse nela para cuidar do ferimento.

Depois de um momento, ele se levantou e agradeceu a Ino, desejando-lhe uma boa noite. Beijou-lhe a mão, os dedos demorando-se sobre o punho da moça. Sakura fincou a agulha de osso no bordado, atirando-o no cesto.

— Milady, se não se importa...? — Sasuke exibiu um sorriso encabulado para Ino. — Gostaria de ter uma palavra com sua irmã.

Ino meneou a cabeça.

— Nem um pouco. Nos vemos pela manhã, Sasuke. Lembre-se... perto dos estábulos, depois da terça hora.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

— Estarei esperando, milady.

Quando a porta se fechou, Sakura o estudou.

— Quer que eu veja seu braço?

Ele assentiu, encolhendo-se ao tentar erguer a manga da túnica. O sangue seco tornava isso impossível.

— Serei rápida — prometeu ela, pois ficar sozinha com ele não era prudente. Precisava escapar de sua presença, lidar com os estranhos desejos que não deveria sentir.

— Sua irmã parecia prestes a desmaiar. Não quis ofendê-la com meu sangue.

Claro que ele não sentia tais escrúpulos com ela. Sakura resistia à vontade de perguntar o que ele faria quando se casasse com Ino. A irmã era piedosa e odiava qualquer resquício de sangue.

— Farei o que posso. E as suas costelas?

Ela afastou a túnica, tomando cuidado com os ferimentos. No braço, o ferimento zangado vertia sangue.

— Isto vai precisar de pontos, acho.

— Minhas costelas não estão quebradas. Contundidas, talvez, mas não é nada.

— Posso amarrá-las, se quiser. — Sem esperar por uma resposta, foi apanhar a agulha e a linha no cesto.

Estava aliviada que a voz soasse tão calma, como se ele fosse outro homem qualquer. Sasuke nunca saberia o quanto a deixava nervosa ver sua pele nua mais uma vez. Não conseguia pensar em nada além daquela primeira noite em que o viu nu, da maneira como o corpo quente tinha se pressionado contra o seu.

Quando parou ao lado dele, examinou o ferimento. Terra e sangue seco beiravam o talho.

— Preciso lavar sua pele, do contrário o sangue pode ficar envenenado. — Ela notou uma jarra de vinho e despejou a bebida no corte, limpando-a. Sasuke deixou escapar um sibilo de dor.

A pele estava aberta, as beiradas recusando remendo.

— Ficará com uma cicatriz aqui.

— Sei disso. — Ele não se encolheu quando ela enfiou a agulha na carne. — Mas cicatrizes são a marca da honra.

— Ou a marca de um homem que não se moveu rápido o bastante.

— Você tem alguma cicatriz, Sakura?

— Nenhuma que eu vá mostrar a você.

A boca de Sasuke se curvou num sorriso, tomando-se íntimo.

— Todo guerreiro tem cicatrizes. — Com a mão livre, tocou-lhe o ombro. — Mesmo aquelas que não podem ser vistas.

Especialmente estas, pensou Sakura. Concentrou-se em costurar o ferimento com pontos apertados e regulares. Não pensaria na proximidade entre eles, ou na maneira como estava entre as coxas dele. Sasuke cheirava bem, um perfume masculino, uma mistura de terra e chuva. Sob a luz do fogo, os olhos negros observavam os dela.

— Por que cortou o cabelo? — perguntou ele.

Sakura quase se furou com a agulha. Uma pergunta inocente que não desejava responder. Conseguiu continuar costurando, procurando por uma resposta melhor.

— Torna mais fácil usar um elmo.

Era a verdade, mas não a verdadeira razão.

— Às vezes treino com os outros soldados — continuou ela. — Eles não sabem quem sou.

— A armadura é pesada.

Era, mas ela havia treinado por vários anos para se acostumar ao peso. O bastante para aguentá-la por intervalos curtos.

— Não consigo usá-la por muito tempo sem cansar — admitiu ela. — Mas é a única maneira de poder lutar com outros homens, sem que saibam quem sou. Do contrário, perderia minha habilidade.

— Por que isso é importante para você? Por que isso importa, poder lutar ou não?

Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Ele nunca compreenderia.

— Importa para mim.

— Você é uma mulher. — Sua voz soava profunda, como uma carícia.

Sakura estremeceu ao som dela.

— Sou uma guerreira. Mesmo que ninguém saiba.

Podia ver a discordância nos olhos dele, mas para crédito próprio, Sasuke não disse nada. Sakura sabia muito bem que não fazia o tipo de mulher que a irmã era. Ino era a jovem beldade, a mulher virginal que sabia tudo sobre cuidar de uma casa.

Ela não sabia nada, um fato do qual Hiruko nunca deixava de lembrá-la. Apesar dos melhores esforços, não tinha dado ao marido nenhum prazer em seu lar, nem em sua cama. Se tivesse caído doente e morrido, dificilmente ele teria notado.

— Por que você luta? — Sasuke perguntou outra vez, encarando-a como se pudesse ver as respostas em seu semblante.

— Lutar é algo que sei fazer bem — foi a resposta. Era a única coisa que conseguia fazer com certa perícia, exceto bordar. E, mesmo assim, só havia aprendido por que era necessário quando cuidava de homens feridos. Sangue nunca a incomodou, ela já havia costurado várias feridas.

Depois de dar um nó no fio, emplastrou o ferimento com o confrei e o alho esmagado que Ino tinha deixado. Não havia nenhuma teia de aranha que ajudasse o ferimento a fechar, mas uma bandagem bem apertada também serviria. Enfaixou bem o braço dele com linho limpo.

— Quer que eu enfaixe suas costelas agora?

Contra a vontade, ela se descobriu fitando-lhe a boca. O calor da sala ficava insuportável, a transpiração surgindo na pele.

— Não será necessário. — Sasuke segurou a mão de Sakura, que ficou autoconsciente dos calos ásperos na palma.

— O corte ficará bom em uma semana ou duas — comentou ela. — Mas tente mantê-lo coberto quando lutar.— Dando um passo atrás, ela puxou a mão e esperou que ele partisse.

Sasuke não atendeu à insinuação. Em vez disso, avançou até a encurralar contra uma parede.

— Nunca mais assuma um risco como aquele outra vez. Sai poderia ter machucado você. — Ele pousou a mão na parede atrás dela. Mais uma vez, o familiar perfume dele parecia atiçar seus sentidos.

Sakura tentou manter a respiração regulada, ignorar a rápida batida do coração.

— Eu poderia bloqueá-lo, caso tentasse me atacar.

— Você assume riscos demais — argumentou. — E por mais que eu fique feliz porque sabe se defender sozinha, não há razão para procurar problemas. — Segurou-lhe o queixo. — Você já os consegue por si só.

— Não me dê sermões. — Era como se o rosto dela estivesse em chamas, pois Sasuke estava perto demais. A gentil pressão das pontas dos dedos em seu queixo fazia suas mãos tremerem. — E não me toque.

Ele ergueu as mãos e afastou-se.

— Como quiser. Mas deixe existir paz entre nós, Sakura.

— E o que importa isso?

— Se vou casar com sua irmã, gostaria que fôssemos amigos.

Amigos. Alguma vez tinham sido apenas amigos um do outro? Ela o seguia por toda parte, muito mais vezes que o apropriado. Se a verdade fosse reconhecida, anos atrás carregava uma secreta admiração por ele, desejando que se apaixonasse por ela.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Sasuke sempre foi muito gentil, mas na maioria das vezes tentava evitá-la. Olhando para trás, compreendia a razão. Seria difícil para qualquer homem amar uma mulher que tentara espetá-lo com uma espada.

— Amigos — repetiu ela. — Suponho que não há mal nisso. — Ofereceu a mão, como se nada significasse. Mas o leve toque da mão de Sasuke disparou nela um selvagem calor. — Como sua amiga, previno que não faça nada idiota outra vez, como o que fez hoje.

O canto de sua boca se ergueu.

— Por que diz isso?

Inclinando a cabeça, ela comentou:

— Lutar com um homem quando está sangrando por horas, Sasuke? Acha prudente?

— Ganhei, não foi?

Sakura meneou a cabeça.

— Tive que costurá-lo depois disso.

Ele exibiu seu sorriso mais charmoso e largou a mão dela.

— Só um arranhão, Sakura. — Ficando sério, mudou de assunto. — Descobriu mais alguma coisa sobre o ladrão?

— Não. Nada.

— A maioria dos homens conversa sobre Ino ou sobre suas próprias tetras. Não ouvi uma única menção ao baú. Mas ao menos foi recuperado.

— Não é só o baú — admitiu ela. — Uma cruz e um cálice também foram roubados.

— E foram encontrados?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Ainda não. Mas isto não é o que mais me incomoda. Nenhum objeto era de valor. Foram feitos de madeira, não de prata. Não entendo por que alguém os desejaria.

— Não sei. Mas tentarei descobrir o possível. — Sasuke ergueu o braço enfaixado. — Eu lhe devo por isso.

— Não foi trabalho. — Sakura se obrigou a andar calmamente até a porta, desejando-lhe boa noite, quando o que queria mesmo era fugir para o quarto, escondendo as faces afogueadas debaixo do cobertor. Amigos, ele disse. Sakura não sabia se um dia isto seria possível.

Sasuke aguardava perto dos estábulos, o sol do adiantado da manhã lançando raios em meio às nuvens. Seu amigo Naruto tinha saído logo ao amanhecer para visitar o sogro, o conde Hyuga. Sem dúvida o conde pressionaria Naruto a voltar para Erin, para que ficasse ao lado de Hinata no novo nascimento. Sasuke esperava poder convencer Ino a casar-se com ele o mais breve possível, e assim conceder a Naruto seu desejo.

Enquanto isso, recebera a chance de passar algum tempo com Ino. Nenhum dos outros pretendentes teve a mesma chance, ao que soubesse, o que bem sinalizava para suas chances de ganhar a mão dela.

Ino tinha se esforçado para cuidar de seus ferimentos na noite anterior, embora não fosse suportar costurar o ferimento, tal como a irmã conseguira. Sakura não se amedrontava ao ver sangue ou ferimentos, tendo cerzido um bom número deles ao longo dos anos. Podia facilmente vê-la fazendo o mesmo por meia dúzia de filhos, se tivesse a sorte de gerá-los.

O pensamento o enervou. Sakura não queria casar, e embora suspeitasse que parte do motivo fosse sua relutância em deixar que um homem tivesse domínio sobre ela, pressentia uma sombra existente em seu antigo casamento. Algo havia acontecido, algo que ela nunca admitiria. Isso o aborrecia, pensar em Sakura sendo vítima de um homem, mesmo do marido.

Naquele momento, Ino chegou. O vestido esmeralda contrastava com a pele clara e o véu branco, fazendo seus olhos azuis parecerem mais vividos.

— Sasuke — cumprimentou ela com um sorriso. Atrás vinha Sakura, carregando uma cesta. Lembrou que Ino pedira que a irmã os acompanhasse. Mais uma vez, Sakura parecia desesperadamente incomodada, e Sasuke não poderia culpá-la.

— Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor depois de ontem — continuou Ino. Ela se aproximou, observando o corte nos lábios.

Na verdade, o braço ainda doía, mas Sasuke nada disse sobre isso.

— Estou sim.

— Ótimo! Então vamos indo. Estou cansada destes muros.

Dentro de poucos minutos, estavam montados e cavalgando fora dos portões do castelo. Ino abria caminho, enquanto Sasuke seguia. Sakura permaneceu atrás a princípio, mas instantes depois conduzia o cavalo ao lado dele. Usava um prático vestido cinzento, o cabelo escondido por um véu. Só um fino cinto dourado ao redor da cintura dava alguma cor.

Ansiosa, explicou:

— Tentei convencê-la a vir sozinha.

O comentário era um pedido de desculpas, mas ele apreciou a tentativa mesmo assim. Deu de ombros.

— Há lugares piores para se estar do que na companhia de duas mulheres bonitas.

— Não sou bonita, e nós dois sabemos disto. Não zombe de mim. — As palavras foram ditas calmamente, sem raiva, por uma mulher que acreditava nelas. Incitando o cavalo adiante, Sakura se juntou à irmã.

Não era bonita? Será que ela pensava isso mesmo? Não, Sakura não possuía a beleza suave da irmã. Mas sua impetuosidade e o cabelo tosquiado lhe davam uma aparência exótica, algo que a maioria dos homens não perceberia com o véu que usava.

Ela havia mudado, mais do que ele percebera. Embora Sakura sempre tivesse possuído certa intensidade no comportamento, lutando com ímpeto e discutindo com mais ímpeto ainda, nunca dissera nada contra sua aparência. Quem a convenceu de que não era atraente? O marido? Se fosse verdade, então era uma boa coisa que o maldito estivesse morto.

Ino fez a égua parar perto de uma clareira aberta. Sakura a imitou e levou os dois animais para pastar. Ao longe, estendiam-se montanhas sombreadas, cobertas com árvores verdes. O céu cinzento pontilhado de nuvens pesadas anunciava uma chuva vespertina.

Sasuke desmontou, e Sakura levou o animal dele sem pedir. Cuidando dos cavalos, evitava Sasuke e Ino, dando a ambos tempo para conversar sozinhos.

Ino escolheu sentar-se numa rocha grande, a relva verde despontando entre a vegetação morta do último inverno. Sakura permaneceu perto da colina, esfregando um dos cavalos enquanto observava a paisagem.

O vento soprou contra seu véu, revelando uma nesga de cabelo rosa no pescoço esguio.

Parecia pensativa, a preocupação encrespando-lhe o rosto. Sasuke não sabia o que a perturbava, mas suspeitava ser mais do que o ladrão. A relutância em confiar nele fazia o fato parecer ainda pior.

Ela ergueu os olhos para Sasuke, que tentou tranquilizá-la sem palavras. Balançando a cabeça, Sakura deu-lhe as costas numa silenciosa repreensão.

Tinha razão. Ele não tinha motivos para interferir em sua vida, da qual nada lhe dizia respeito.

— Sasuke, pode me ajudar com isso?

Ino penava para descarregar uma cesta de comida. O estômago dele roncou, embora nem de perto fosse hora para uma refeição. Ele exibiu um sorriso amigável e perguntou:

— O que trouxe consigo?

— Pensei que poderíamos desfrutar nosso almoço ao ar livre.

Louvados fossem os santos! Sasuke dirigiu a ela um olhar esperançoso.

— Precisamos mesmo esperar tanto tempo?

— Não se estiver com fome agora. — Ino deixou escapar uma gargalhada e abriu a cesta. Enquanto ele se servia de uma coxa fria de galinha assada, Sakura ainda se deixava ficar para trás.

— Vai se juntar a nós? — perguntou Sasuke.

— O quê? — Sakura ergueu os olhos e viu a comida. — Não, não estou com fome.

Sasuke sentou-se com Ino, imaginando o que conversar com ela. Esta era sua primeira oportunidade de demonstrar que seria um excelente marido. Mesmo assim, não conseguia pensar numa única coisa a dizer além de um simples agradecimento pela comida.

Ino olhava as próprias mãos, mas tampouco tentava uma conversa. Sakura caminhava pelo mato alto, a mão protegendo os olhos da luz do sol.

— Acha que ela se casará de novo? — perguntou a Ino, apontando em direção de sua irmã com a cabeça. O futuro de Sakura era um tópico seguro.

— Espero que sim. — Ino estudava um pedaço de queijo como se pretendesse guardá-lo ao invés de comê-lo. — Ela merece ser feliz, depois do que suportou em Ceredys.

— E o que foi?

Ino esfregou os braços, como se estivesse com frio.

— Ela não me contou. Mas sei que está zangada com o que aconteceu lá. Não dorme bem à noite. — Baixando a voz, acrescentou: — Além disso, alguém andou vasculhando seus pertences. Não sei o motivo, mas encontrei os vestidos dela espalhados, como se procurassem por alguma coisa.

O ladrão outra vez. Sasuke franziu testa, pois Sakura não havia mencionado qualquer ameaça a si mesma.

— Ela sabe disso?

Ino encolheu os ombros.

— Tentei esconder dela. Sakura já têm muitas preocupações. Mas alertei os soldados de papai para que mantenham nosso aposento vigiado o tempo todo.

— Ótimo.

Ela aventurou um sorriso conspirador, e Sasuke decidiu segurar-lhe a mão. A pele macia era fria, completamente diferente da palma áspera de Sakura. Ino permitiu que ele ficasse assim por alguns instantes, mas quando o polegar roçou sua palma, ela puxou a mão.

— Qual o problema? — perguntou ele.

Unindo e apertando as mãos, ela olhou para longe.

— É a minha tolice. Estou zangada comigo pelo que aconteceu na noite passada. Fui fraca, quando deveria ter cuidado do ferimento no seu braço.

Era a última coisa que ele esperava que ela dissesse.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não, não está. Minha irmã o ajudou, quando deveria ter sido eu. — Ino baixou a vista, como se envergonhada de si mesma. E quando fitou Sakura, havia inveja em seus olhos.

Ele compreendia o que significava para ela comparar-se à irmã. Durante toda a vida, ele viveu à sombra dos irmãos. Mas agora estava finalmente tomando controle de seu destino. Com Ino como esposa, poderia ser enfim dono de suas próprias terras.

Para alegrar-lhe o humor, Sasuke sugeriu:

— Se eu cortar meu braço outra vez, chamo você para costurá-lo.

Os lábios dela se curvaram.

— E assim que você começar a sangrar, provavelmente desmaiarei. Seria melhor você procurar uma curandeira. — Ela meneou a cabeça e suspirou. — Sakura tem muito mais coragem do que eu.

Ele não negou, mas tampouco esperava que Ino fosse igual à irmã. Para mudar de assunto, perguntou:

— Existe alguém com quem ela possa casar?

— Sir Gaara pediu a ela que o considerasse — admitiu Ino. Ficou vermelha, embora Sasuke não entendesse o motivo. — Ele me contou na noite passada.

Sasuke sabia que Sakura tinha dado um presente a Gaara, uma fita. Mas ela nada falou sobre Gaara como possível marido.

Esticou a mão na cesta e arrancou outra coxa da galinha assada. Não. Sir Gaara não era nada adequado para Sakura. Fora do campo de batalha, o homem era quieto demais. Sakura o atropelaria, dominaria cada aspecto do casamento. Só poderia viver com um homem que tivesse personalidade igual à dela.

— Você acha que ela o aceitara como marido? — Sasuke mantinha o tom casual, como se não estivesse interessado em saber se Sakura pretendia casar ou não.

— Talvez. — Ino partiu outro pedaço de queijo e aproximou-se mais de Sasuke. — Ele tem sido gentil com ela. — Erguendo a comida, olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. — E ele é bonito também.

Quando Ino colocou o queijo em sua boca, Sasuke capturou-lhe as pontas dos dedos, beijando-os. Era o que se esperava dele. O rosto de Ino ficou vermelho, mas ela não recuou.

Antes que ele pudesse progredir mais, um ruído os interrompeu. Cavalos se aproximavam em velocidade constante.

Sasuke deixou Ino e desembainhou a espada. Daquela distância não conseguia enxergar os homens, mas não se descuidaria da segurança. Ino exclamou baixinho, então ele a puxou para trás de si. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu Sakura apertando a adaga, parada em posição de luta.

Eram três homens, armados, mas não carregavam escudos. Sasuke enfim reconheceu dois dos pretendentes: Sir Gaara e Sai. Nunca vira o terceiro homem antes.

Sakura estava branca. Veio para perto dele, e seu medo o deixou irritado. Nada, nem ninguém, jamais assustara Sakura.

Mas aquele homem a assustava.

* * *

_**Meninas, senti a falta de vocês nos reviews! **_**Não deixem de comentar pleaaase *-***

**Em breve o final de Princesa Mimada, e quem sabe, um novo e super empolgante projeto =p**

**beijos e até o fim de semana!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Sasuke ficou ao lado de Sakura, mantendo Ino atrás deles.

— Quem é ele?

— Sasori de Ceredys. Filho de meu marido e o novo barão. — Não havia temor na voz, mas Sakura parecia prestes a vomitar.

Sasuke guardou a espada, mas apoiou a mão no punho. Os homens só frearam os cavalos, mas não desmontaram de imediato. Ele não ficou surpreso; isso garantia-lhes a vantagem física da altura.

Ino se adiantou para cumprimentá-los, mas Sasuke a deteve.

— Espere.

— Por que eles estão aqui? — murmurou ela. Olhou para a irmã, cujo rosto tinha cor de neve.

Sakura não se mexia. As mãos travaram ao redor da cintura, como se desejasse uma espada e uma bainha. Num baixo sussurro para que a irmã não ouvisse, ela murmurou:

— Mantenha-o longe de mim, Sasuke.

Ele quase se perguntou se não teria imaginado as palavras. O que aquele homem tinha feito a ela? Mas assentiu de leve, deixando que ela soubesse que ouvira.

Lorde Sai foi o primeiro a desmontar, exibindo um sorriso falso para Ino. Sasuke apertou o punho da espada. Se Sai ousasse ofender as mulheres, acabaria perdendo alguns membros.

— Vimos você saindo com as mulheres, Uchiha. — O nobre sorriu zombeteiro e acrescentou: — Não achou que deixaríamos você ficasse com as duas só para si, achou?

Sasuke cruzou os braços e encarou Sai.

— Não me lembro de lady Ino ter convidado qualquer um de vocês.

Sir Gaara olhou de soslaio para Ino. Não falou com ela, nem sorriu, mas algo provocou a suspeita de Sasuke. Havia inquietação nos modos do cavaleiro, como se tivesse vindo para evitar que os outros dois atacassem.

Mas agora sua maior preocupação era Sakura. Sasuke aproximou-se um passo dela, enquanto Sir Gaara desmontava.

O cavaleiro aproximou-se deles, embora o olhar relanceasse sobre os outros homens.

— Fico contente em vê-la esta manhã, lady Sakura. Você me parece... — Ele penava para encontrar as palavras certas. — ...muito bem. Isto é, quis dizer... seu rosto é como...

— Um diamante. Uma pérola. Apenas escolha uma jóia qualquer e acabe com isso — disparou Sai.

Ino encarou o nobre, depois assentiu para que Sir Gaara prosseguisse. O cavaleiro ajoelhou-se diante deles, o rosto vermelho. Sasuke quase teve pena dele.

Sakura certamente teve, pois aceitou a mão do cavaleiro e gesticulou com a cabeça para que levantasse.

— Obrigado pela gentileza, Sir Gaara.

A suavidade no rosto de Sakura pegou Sasuke de surpresa. Estava acostumado a vê-la em feroz concentração, como se estivesse encarando um inimigo. Mas naquele momento, Sakura tornou-se gentil, lembrando-o de que era feminina e desejável.

Sasuke não gostou da maneira como ela olhava para o cavaleiro, mesmo que as intenções do homem fossem honradas. Sakura sorria para Sir Gaara, e Sasuke quis arrancar a mão dela da dele. Era um pensamento irracional, pois de que importava se ela casasse com o cavaleiro? Seria menos um pretendente competindo pela mão de Ino. Mais isso o aborrecia mais do que deveria.

Um instante depois, quando ela desfez o contato, sentiu o toque suave da mão em sua espinha. O que ela estava fazendo? Quase pulou, tão assustado ficou ao sentir a mão dela sob ele. Sakura deslizou a palma na direção da adaga pendurada à sua cintura.

Ela tinha a própria arma... por que precisaria de uma segunda lâmina? Porém, duvidava que Sai não fosse começar uma briga.

Ino trocou um olhar com Sir Gaara e inventou uma desculpa.

— Estávamos prestes a voltar para Ardennes, não é? Se quiser nos acompanhar de volta...

— Creio que interrompemos sua refeição. — Sai apontou para a cesta de provisões com um sorriso pesaroso. — Não há necessidade de voltar tão depressa.

Para seu crédito, Ino não convidou os homens a juntarem-se a eles.

— Creio que não há o bastante. — Sorriu em tom de desculpas. — Só preparei provisões para nós três. Se voltarmos ao castelo, ficarei contente em oferecer uma refeição mais apropriada, para vocês e todos os outros. Como sua anfitriã, permitam-me fazer isso.

Apesar do gracioso oferecimento, Sasuke ficou contente por ver que o sorriso de Ino parecia esconder o aborrecimento. Ótimo! Não queria que ela se envolvesse com nenhum daqueles homens.

Sasori de Ceredys caminhou até Sakura, as mãos estendidas em cumprimento. Sakura não se mexeu, mantendo a mão na lâmina pendurada nele. O simples toque o deixava ciente dela, da súbita confiança nele. Sasuke fez uma promessa silenciosa de mantê-la segura.

Nunca tinha visto Sakura tão agitada, e não saberia dizer ao certo se era de medo ou raiva. De qualquer forma, seria melhor se Sasori mantivesse distância.

— Lady Sakura, senti falta do prazer de sua companhia em Ceredys. — O barão tentou passar por ele para cumprimentá-la, mas Sasuke continuou fixo em sua posição.

— Não creio que lady Sakura queira falar com você. — Sasuke puxou de leve a espada, numa silenciosa ameaça.

— E o que a dama diz por si mesma? — perguntou Sasori.

— Lorde Sasori. — A voz era clara e firme, não demonstrava qualquer medo. — Fez uma longa viagem.

O corpo dela ficou tenso, como se estivesse para atacar o homem. Sasuke nunca a viu daquela maneira, como se quisesse matar Sasori. Por quê? O que o barão fizera?

Ino interveio outra vez.

— Quero mesmo ir embora. — Começou a arrumar a cesta e olhou para Sasuke num apelo de ajuda.

— Então vamos, se é o que quer — concordou ele.

Mas enquanto ela se encaminhava para o cavalo, Sasuke deixou claro para todos os homens ali que não deixaria nenhum mal acontecer às mulheres. Não deixou de notar a raiva flamejando nos olhos de lorde Sasori.

Nem a fúria que Sakura tentava conter.

Sasori viera atrás dela.

Sakura apertou o punho da adaga, desejando que não fosse pecado mortal matar um homem. Sua pele fervilhava só de tê-lo por perto.

Ficou junto a Sasuke e Ino pelo resto do dia, embora se sentisse mal por interferir no relacionamento dos dois. Sasori não era confiável, mesmo num castelo cheio de servos e guardas.

Após a refeição da noite, levantou-se e seguiu Ino até o quarto. Ao passar pelos homens sentados às mesas de cavalete, seus sentidos ficaram em alerta. Especialmente quando os olhos famintos de Sasori se fixaram nela.

Aquele desejo proibido não era correto. Sakura odiava tudo nele, desde o brilhante cabelo vermelho até os olhos castanho-escuros. Ao passar, ele sorriu, erguendo a taça em saudação. Ela ignorou o gesto.

Sasori era culpado pelo que tinha acontecido ao povo de Ceredys. Toda a culpa caía sobre os ombros dele.

E os dela.

O pai tinha razão. Andava se escondendo ali, criando desculpas para não voltar. Como ousaria refazer a própria vida quando tantos estavam sofrendo? Sua pele ficou fria, mal conseguia enxergar os arredores, como se olhasse através de uma máscara.

Sasuke esperou que ela passasse diante dele, e sua mão roçou-lhe as costas, aquecendo a pele. Ele a fazia sentir-se segura, pois não permitiria que Sasori a seguisse.

Ino desejou boa-noite e Sasuke lhe beijou a mão. Sakura se encaminhava para a espiral de degraus de pedra, mas Sasuke a chamou.

— Por que tem medo de Sasori de Ceredys? Ele lhe fez algum mal na casa de seu marido?

Sakura pôs a mão na parede, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

— Não tenho medo dele. — Ela o odiava. Só de pensar nele tinha vontade de arrancar-lhe o coração. — Mas ele ameaça sua própria gente. E eu quero que ele desapareça.

Nada disse sobre a ameaça a si mesma. Os olhos de Sasori a acompanhavam em cada momento, como se quisesse despi-la das roupas. E depois do que fizera às criadas...

Sakura fechou os olhos, como se isso pudesse fazer o pesadelo desaparecer. Sem pensar, segurou as pontas dos cabelos.

Sasuke lhe tocou a ponta do queixo, buscando o olhar dela. Os olhos negros a observavam como se tentasse descobrir a verdade.

— Ele abusou de você?

Sakura estremeceu, pois não queria lembrar daquilo.

— Não. Eu... eu me defendi dele. — Depois da morte do marido, com a ajuda de Chiyo, escondera armas em cada cômodo. Sem o apoio da sogra, talvez tivesse sido presa do inatural desejo de Sasori.

Sasuke pressentiu o que ela não tinha revelado, e a fúria escureceu seu rosto.

— Quer que eu me livre dele? Falarei com seu pai.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. Ele está aqui a pedido de meu pai. — E porque esperava-se a aprovação de Sasori antes que ela pudesse casar outra vez.

Não que isso importasse, pois não tinha intenção de casar. Graças a Deus, Sasori nunca poderia casar-se com ela, segundo as leis de consanguinidade da Igreja. Sendo seu enteado, agora eram parentes de sangue. Mas não era ingênua para achar que isso o impediria de forçar seu corpo ao dela.

— Você não me parece bem — comentou Sasuke.

Era assim tão evidente? Sentia-se como se estivesse para vomitar, só de pensar em Sasori.

Sasuke estendeu a mão até sua nuca. O simples toque lhe trouxe inesperado conforto. O polegar acariciava a parte exposta do pescoço, causando uma surpreendente onda de arrepios.

O que ele estava fazendo, tocando-a daquela maneira? Sabia que devia recuar, escapar do calor daquela mão. Por um instante, pareceu bom fingir que ele a protegeria. Que poderia sentir-se segura.

Com relutância, subiu um degrau da escadaria de pedra, e a mão de Sasuke caiu.

— Devo ir. Ino está esperando.

— Não se esqueça de barrar a porta — alertou Sasuke. — E vigiarei Sasori de Ceredys. Ele não lhe fará mal.

Sakura parou na escada, observando Sasuke. O cabelo negro emoldurava um rosto forte que fazia seu coração disparar. Por um segundo, desejou que ele a puxasse para os braços e a apertasse forte. Queria o conforto do abraço de um homem, perder-se nele.

Subiu a escada, perguntando-se por que estava tendo aqueles pensamentos súbitos e inesperados com Sasuke. Não tinha o direito de pensar nele daquela forma.

Esqueça-o, Sakura. Deixe-o ir. Ele quer Ino, não você.

Tentou convencer a si mesma que também não o queria. Já tivera sua oportunidade de casamento, que se tornara um miserável fracasso por causa dela própria. Não apenas isso, mas estava evitando as responsabilidades em Ceredys. Não conseguia parar de pensar no povo, imaginando o que estariam suportando em sua ausência.

O que fazer, o que fazer...

Pousou as palmas na pedra. A sugestão de seu pai, que se casasse com um homem por causa de seu exército, começou a se metamorfosear. Precisava de um guerreiro bem forte, um homem com influência suficiente para subjugar Sasori. Sir Gaara ainda não tinha recebido sua herança completa, e Sasuke nem de perto possuía o bastante para contratar os homens de que ela precisava. O único pretendente com riqueza suficiente era Sai.

Não podia nem considerar isso. Sai e Sasori eram como irmãos no modo de pensar, frios e calculistas. E os outros pretendentes não tinham fundos, nem força, para lutar contra Sasori.

Precisava contratar homens de boa reputação, homens nos quais pudesse confiar. Mas isso exigiria o tesouro de um rei.

Um inesperado sorriso falseou em seus lábios. Uma pena que não pudesse encontrar o lendário tesouro de Ceredys. Chiyo falara em ouro e milhares de moedas de prata, suficientes para comprar um reino. Ela alegava que o rubi que usava no pescoço pertencia ao tesouro original antes de ter sido enterrado novamente, em meio a um cerco.

Se não tivesse visto a jóia por si mesma, Sakura teria acreditado que tudo não passava de histórias de criança. Mas Chiyo teve o rubi até Hiruko morrer. Então a pedra desapareceu, mas ela jamais revelou onde estava.

O tesouro nórdico seria o bastante para contratar um bando de soldados. Se pudesse ser encontrado...

Sakura afastou os pensamentos inúteis. Eram tolos e nada práticos.

Segurou a adaga ao seu lado, a palma delineando o pomo arredondado. Se quisesse mesmo ajudar sua gente, deveria casar outra vez, deixando de lado seus próprios sentimentos. Mesmo assim, a ideia fazia suas entranhas se revirarem de preocupação.

Quando alcançou o quarto, Ino já tinha ido dormir. Sakura se despiu, e quando estava apenas com a roupa de baixo, ajustou a pesada barra de madeira na porta. O frio ar de primavera gelava sua pele, então ela se afundou debaixo do cobertor, abraçando os joelhos para se aquecer.

Lá fora, o vento açoitava as venezianas de madeira num rítmico ruído surdo. O som atormentava sua consciência repetidas vezes.

Tentou fechar os ouvidos para o ruído, mas este persistia, atormentando seus sentidos. Memórias sombrias a invadiram, apesar de seus esforços para evitá-las.

Sasori estava lá, dentro daquelas paredes. E mesmo que dissesse a si mesma para não temê-lo, apanhou sua lâmina e a escondeu debaixo do colchão. Se ele ousasse invadir o quarto, estaria preparada.

Não seria a primeira vez que ele fazia tal coisa.

Ela o pressentiu naquela noite em Ceredys, ouviu a porta abrir lentamente. Sua mão buscou a adaga que mantinha escondida debaixo das cobertas.

Quando sentiu a mão fria tocar seu ombro, puxou a lâmina contra o peito dele, jogando as roupas de cama para longe. Ele rosnou de raiva, mas ela o forçou contra a cama, segurando a lâmina no coração dele.

— Eu deveria matá-lo — murmurou. — Aqui e agora, por causa do que fez.

A respiração dele acelerou, fosse por medo ou excitação, ela não tinha certeza.

— Deixe as mulheres em paz — ordenou.

Feito um cão no cio, Sasori tinha abusado de muitas servas jovens. Os pais e os maridos estavam enfurecidos com seus atos, mas os poucos que procuraram vingança tinham perdido uma das mãos ou a vida.

— Elas me quiseram — argumentou ele. Contra suas palmas, sentia o calor do sangue dele, e isso era tudo o que podia fazer para não acabar com tudo aquilo.

— A única coisa que elas querem é sua morte — disse ela, apertando a lâmina no vão da garganta dele. — E se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado com meus atos. Você poderia acabar sofrendo um acidente.

— Ousa me ameaçar?

O que ela esperava era assustá-lo. Fazer com que sentisse o mesmo medo que espalhava no povo de Ceredys.

— Tenha certeza disto. A próxima mulher que tocar, a próxima saca de grão que roubar deles, será sua última.

Sakura tocou as pontas irregulares dos cabelos. Deveria tê-lo matado naquela noite. Teria sido melhor para todos. Fora tolice deixá-lo partir.

Em poucas horas, tornou-se prisioneira dentro de sua própria casa, trancada num porão de estocagem. Tinha ficado um dia sem água e comida, até ser encontrada pelo ferreiro. Ele a libertou, entregando-lhe uma trouxa contendo seus pertences.

— Lady de Ceredys pediu que fosse entregue a você — disse ele.

— Obrigada. — Ela apanhou a trouxa, o coração pesado. — Encontrarei uma maneira de recompensá-lo pelo que fez.

O homem de mais idade baixou a cabeça.

— Vá com Deus, milady.

Como despedida final, ela cortou fora a pesada trança, deixando-a para trás. Não mais seria escravizada por um homem. Aliviada do fardo, vestiu a armadura e o elmo de um soldado, escapando enfim.

Muito tempo se passara. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido com o ferreiro, ou com qualquer outro. As pessoas estavam sofrendo sob o domínio de Sasori, e ela não descobrira meios de ajudá-los. Um apelo ao rei não serviria de nada; um homem podia tratar seus servos da maneira que quisesse, desde que pagasse suas taxas e oferecesse sua lealdade.

Devia existir uma maneira de detê-lo.

Sakura apertou os braços com tanta força que surgiriam marcas pela manhã. Sua pele estava gelada, mas ela deixou o desconforto de lado. Fortalecendo a si mesma, Sakura vestiu-se de bravura. Sasori de Ceredys não a tocaria. Nem qualquer outro homem.

* * *

_**Gente, to achando essa fic tão kawaii! Pq as meninas pararam de deixar reviews? Sinto falta de vocês! ;_; bjos biah, ni e guest!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Este capítulo é hilário!**_

* * *

**Capítulo Sete**

A capela estava vazia, exceto pelo brilho suave das tochas iluminando as paredes de pedra caiadas. Depois da missa daquela manhã, Sasuke passou o quarto de hora seguinte em calma contemplação.

Sakura havia devolvido o baú de madeira, que repousava atrás do altar, encostado na parede dos fundos. Feito de teixo, lembrava um baú que seu avô Jiraya tinha entalhado. A superfície apresentava um desenho simples, de volutas e linhas inclinadas. Tocou a parte externa, sentindo que o padrão possuía um significado que ele não conseguia apreender muito bem.

Esfregou os olhos, sentindo-se subitamente cansado. Havia algo de errado naquele ladrão. Para o baú reaparecer sem nada faltando, sugeria-se que o homem não teve a intenção de roubá-lo.

Quando conversou com Sakura, ela alegou que o homem usava uma espada, que tinha sido atacada na capela. Possivelmente eram dois homens.

Um provavelmente levara o baú, enquanto o outro lutava com ela. A raiva surgiu nele ao pensar em Sakura ferida; Ela corria riscos demais, esquecendo de si mesma quando o assunto era lutar.

Apanhou e virou o baú de cabeça para baixo. Às vezes um entalhador talentoso poderia esconder alguma coisa dentro de uma abertura secreta. Mas enquanto vasculhava cada centímetro da madeira, não enxergava nada.

Sasuke deixou a capela e se aventurou lá fora nas ameias. Nuvens de chuva varriam os céus, e ele se deteve para olhar as terras do castelo.

Por um instante, estudou as defesas, contemplando como sua fortaleza se pareceria, assim que a construísse.

Sonhava com isso. E agora sentia que o sonho estava muito perto, quase ao alcance da mão. Sua própria terra e uma esposa ao seu lado para ajudá-lo a cuidar de tudo.

Sentiu alguém tocando seu ombro, então girou, a lâmina desembainhada. O antebraço de Sakura impediu que a faca lhe alcançasse a garganta.

Abalado, Sasuke baixou a lâmina.

— Sinto muito.

— Não pretendia assustar você.

Ele exibiu um sorriso torto.

— Sou o mais novo de cinco irmãos. Se eu não me movesse rápido, pagaria o preço.

— Atormentavam você, não é?

— Em cada dia de minha vida.

Sakura aventurou um sorriso, que o aqueceu. Sua atenção se concentrou na curva da bochecha e no brilho dos olhos verdes. O véu escondia completamente os cabelos rosados, e ele suspeitava ser um dos poucos que sabiam de sua curta extensão. Deveria ser deselegante e masculino. Mas, em vez disso, o corte grosseiro aumentava sua beleza, enfatizando o queixo suave e os lábios carnudos.

Não deveria estar pensando nela desta maneira. Isso o perturbava, pois estava ali para ganhar a mão de Ino Yamanaka. E estava perdendo tempo demais com Sakura.

— O que a traz aqui fora neste tempo agradável? — perguntou ele. As nuvens escuras mudavam, uma leve névoa de chuva começando a cair.

— Evitando Sasori. — Ela cruzou os braços, como que para evitar um mau espírito.

Sasuke agarrou o punho da espada, o metal atingindo a palma cheia de cicatrizes.

— O que ele fez com você, Sakura? — Mantinha a voz suave, embora por dentro tentasse conter uma crescente apreensão.

— Não é nada.

Sakura se recusava a olhar para ele, o que piorou seu humor, sua imaginação conjurando todas as razões que fariam uma mulher temer um homem.

— Não acredito em você.

— Acredite no que quiser, Uchiha. As razões para evitar Sasori são apenas minhas. — Ficou de costas para ele, fitando a porta de madeira.

O silêncio dela só fez com que suspeitasse do pior.

— Ele machucou você?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não a mim. — O assomo de cor no rosto fez com que ela cobrisse as bochechas com as mãos.

Então Sasori tinha machucado outra pessoa. E ao que parecia, Sakura se sentia responsável.

Ela deu mais um passo para trás, então Sasuke percebeu que inadvertidamente a encurralava. Obrigou-se a deixá-la em paz.

— Você me pediu para mantê-lo longe. Ainda quer isso?

Sakura curvou os ombros.

— Não é justo de minha parte, eu sei. Não pode ficar comigo a todo instante. Suponho que seja a hora de enfrentar meus medos.

Mas ela não parecia nada ansiosa por isso. Deixou as ameias, fechando a porta ao passar. Sasuke não a seguiu, embora quisesse.

Sakura merecia felicidade depois do primeiro casamento. E se decidisse casar, Sasuke desejava que escolhesse um homem que cuidasse dela. Após terem sido criados juntos, conhecia Sakura tão bem quanto a uma irmã.

Uma ponta de culpa se formou dentro dele. Os pensamentos que tinha em relação a ela recentemente não eram de natureza fraternal. Em especial depois de sentir o corpo dela pressionado tão junto ao seu. Os murmúrios suaves que ela deixou escapar com o beijo, arrastando-o para longe da razão, tornavam-na perigosa.

Era luxúria, só isso. Poderia controlar aqueles sentimentos facilmente. Era melhor tirá-la da cabeça, concentrar-se na mulher cujo coração ele realmente queria.

Mais dois dias se passaram sem que Sakura visse Sasori. Sabia muito bem que não deveria acreditar que ele a deixaria em paz. Não, esperaria que ela baixasse a guarda antes de agir.

A irmã não sentia tal inquietação. Naquela manhã, os olhos de Ino brilhavam de alegria.

— Ele vai me levar para cavalgar — confessou ela enquanto se vestia, enfiando o vestido pela cabeça.

— Quem?

— Sasuke, claro. — Ino ergueu os braços para que a aia pudesse terminar de vesti-la. — Não conte a ninguém — avisou. — Especialmente ao papai. Ele me protege demais.

— E com razão. — Sakura não gostou nada daquela ideia. A irmã era jovem, ingênua demais quanto às maneiras dos homens. — Não deveria ir sozinha.

— Sasuke quer me conhecer melhor, foi o que disse. E eu... acho que o aceitarei como marido, Sakura. Não acha que uma noiva deve passar algum tempo sozinha com seu prometido?

Você ainda não está prometida, pensou Sakura. Fechou os olhos, contando até três. É claro que Ino desejaria ficar sozinha com Sasuke. E se Uchiha tentasse seduzir sua irmã? E se a tocasse ao modo que um amante?

Da maneira que a tocara.

Sakura agarrou as bordas do próprio vestido, desejando nunca ter permitido aquilo. Não queria conhecer o sabor da boca de Sasuke, a sensação de seu corpo.

E também não queria que Ino conhecesse. A irmã era inocente demais para ficar sozinha com um homem. Se Sasuke ousasse encostar um dedo em Ino, Sakura lhe cortaria fora as mãos e as daria de comida aos cães.

— Para onde vão? — Sakura manteve o tom casual, como se não se importasse. Quanto mais pensava nos dois juntos, mais se preocupava com a irmã.

— À antiga abadia. As ruínas são românticas, não acha?

— Acho que vão desabar e enterrá-la viva caso cheguem muito perto.

A irmã revirou os olhos.

— Sabia que não deveria ter contado a você.

— Bem, é verdade. Vá, se quiser, mas não deixe que a beije.

— E por que não? Ele parece um homem que sabe beijar.

E sabe mesmo, pensou Sakura, mas não seria boa ideia revelar isso.

— Você é muito jovem, Ino.

— Tenho 19 anos. Muitas mulheres casam aos 13.

— E agradeça à Santa Virgem por não ter sido uma delas.

Ino sentou-se na cama, os braços envolvendo um dos joelhos.

— Eu nunca perguntei a você... como é entre um homem e uma mulher. Mas, Sakura, quero saber. Você foi casada. Como é ser tocada por um homem?

Oh, Jesus! Suas bochechas ardiam. De que forma deveria responder? Sakura não sabia como as coisas deveriam ser. Hiruko fora indescritivelmente cruel, e tudo por sua culpa. Se tivesse mantido suas habilidades de luta escondidas do marido, ele nunca tomaria ciência disso. Uma boa esposa não deveria lutar com o marido na noite de núpcias. Nem deveria feri-lo e derrotá-lo.

Hiruko nunca a perdoou por isso e atirou sua adaga no fogo, proibindo-a de tocar em uma arma outra vez. Ordenou aos seus homens que a segurassem e a açoitou por desobediência.

E depois, quando ela se deitou na cama, machucada e sangrando, tirou-lhe a inocência Sakura tinha chorado, desejando estar morta. Mas Hiruko gostou de humilhá-la.

— Não sei o que dizer. — Sakura fitava o chão. Nunca poderia admitir a verdade à irmã. — Só espero que seu casamento seja melhor que o meu.

O sorriso de Ino sumiu.

— Sinto muito. Não deveria ter tocado no assunto.

Um nó amargo se formou em seu estômago.

— Talvez as coisas sejam diferentes com você. Espero que sim. — Ajudou Ino a arrumar o véu, então recuou um passo para admirá-la. A irmã usava um vestido violeta feito com lã e bordado com fio de prata. Bem ajustado, as pregas horizontais enfatizavam a cintura fina e os braços esguios. As mangas drapejavam até o chão, enquanto um cinto trançado se assentava em seus quadris.

Sakura esfregou os próprios braços, os músculos definidos nada delicados ou macios como os da irmã.

— Estarei de volta ao pôr do sol — prometeu Ino. — Se papai perguntar...

— Direi que não se sente bem, que prefere ficar no quarto. — Sakura se aproximou da irmã. — Pedirei aos servos que preparem uma cesta de comida, pois Sasuke gosta de comer. E não se demore, ou irei atrás de você.

O sorriso de Ino voltou.

— Obrigada, Sakura. — Ela a abraçou e praticamente saiu voando do quarto.

Sakura mirou a porta de madeira por tanto tempo que sua visão ficou borrada. A irmã ficaria sozinha com Sasuke Uchiha. Ele a cortejaria, usando cada tática disponível para ganhar seu coração. Precisava das terras que Ino possuía em Erin, o dote que o ajudaria a estabelecer uma base. Como qualquer estrategista, usaria suas forcas em vantagem própria.

Maldição, maldição, maldição! A preocupação alfinetava sua natureza protetora, corroendo seu estômago. Não era ciúme. Não, não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Deveria segui-los e ficar escondida, para o caso de Ino precisar dela? Nenhum dos dois precisava saber que ela estava lá.

Sua consciência dizia que a ideia não era nada boa. Ino merecia privacidade, não que a irmã mais velha a espionasse como se fosse uma criança.

Porém aí estava a verdade. Elas eram irmãs. E Sakura não permitiria que ninguém magoasse Ino. Nem mesmo um homem no qual confiava.

Trocou o vestido por outro de lã marrom que a ajudaria a se misturar às árvores perto das ruínas da abadia. Para chegar antes deles, teria que partir imediatamente.

Sakura escondeu os cabelos com um véu, mas pretendia tirá-lo assim que chegasse. O pedaço de pano branco facilmente entregaria sua posição. Na cintura, procurou pela adaga, certificando-se de que ainda estava ali.

Por fim deixou o aposento. Dentro de um quarto de hora, estava a caminho da abadia em ruínas.

Sasuke ajudou Ino a desmontar, guiando a égua até uma árvore próxima. Ino parecia tão adorável quanto uma rosa, a pele clara contrastando com o rico púrpura do vestido. Deixou que as mãos se demorassem na cintura dela, esperando sentir o mesmo furor de desejo que sentia com Sakura.

Mas não sentiu nada.

Ignorou a sensação de inquietude. Conhecer Ino levaria tempo, mas tinha certeza de que sentiria algo por ela, em algum momento.

— Fico contente que tenha me convidado para cavalgar com você hoje — disse Ino, sorrindo. As faces apresentavam um leve rubor, como se estivesse nervosa por estar perto dele.

— Nunca passamos nenhum tempo sozinhos, não é? — Sasuke segurou-lhe a mão e a conduziu até a abadia em ruínas. Quando era um garoto de 16 anos, às vezes visitava aquele local, tão próximo as terra do conde de Longford. Praticara suas habilidades de luta ali, imaginando que a abadia era seu próprio castelo.

Sakura fora sua oponente com bastante frequência. Haviam passado horas juntos, batalhando com espadas. E apesar de quase o deixar louco, seguindo-o por toda parte, também o provocava para que se tornasse um lutador melhor, um homem melhor. Por causa de suas provocações, passara semanas erguendo rocha pesadas, construindo força até poder superar qualquer homem na luta corpo a corpo.

Por que pensava nela com tanta frequência? Fazia pouco sentido, pois mal eram amigos. Ainda assim, nunca sentira luxúria tão forte, vontade de estar com uma mulher. Beijar Sakura fora um erro; um erro que não se repetiria.

Ino sentou-se na relva, espalhando as saias. Era um convite para sentar-se ao lado dela, mas Sasuke ainda se sentia constrangido. Feito um predador convidado a degustar um suculento cordeiro.

— É um belo dia — comentou ela.

— É sim.

Diabos, ainda tinha 16 anos? Nunca teve tanta dificuldade para conversar com uma mulher antes. Pelo contrário.

— Gostaria de comer alguma coisa? — sugeriu Ino. — Sakura me lembrou de trazer algumas provisões.

Ela estava para se levantar, mas Sasuke lhe segurou a mão.

— Não. Ainda não.

Precisava saber se alguma faísca poderia sé irradiar entre eles. Claro que beijar uma mulher seria o mesmo que beijar qualquer outra. A necessidade de saber, de descobrir se poderia expulsar Sakura da mente, fez com que abandonasse a cortesia. Estendeu a mão e segurou Ino pela nuca.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, os lábios partindo-se em surpresa. Sem pedir, Sasuke inclinou-se e a beijou. Colocou tudo a de si no beijo, esperando despertar o mesmo desejo que sentia com Sakura.

Mas não sentiu nada. Era como um irmão mais velho, beijando uma mulher que não queria ser beijada. Interrompendo o beijo, viu o rosto de Ino corar. Ela tocou os lábios com a mão, então ficou vermelha.

— Estava esperando que fizesse isso.

E ele, por sua vez sua vez, desejava não ter feito. De alguma forma, exibiu um sorriso que não sentia.

Um alto ruído farfalhante lhe chamou a atenção. Lá, no bosque próximo às ruínas, viu um galho se mexendo. Não havia vento, então levou a mão à espada.

— Fique aqui. Há alguém nas árvores. — Ele a empurrou de volta às ruínas. — Fique aqui em cima até eu voltar.

Ino obedeceu e Sasuke viu os galhos se moverem novamente. saiu em disparada, correndo na direção do som. Com a arma em punho, apressou-se em descobrir quem exatamente estava escondido na vegetação.

Quando vasculhou as árvores, viu Sakura segurando uma adaga, o olhar furioso.

Sasuke rosnou.

— Por que não estou surpreso em vê-la?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar cáustico.

— Eu estava cuidado de minha irmã, para garantir que não tentaria seduzi-la.

Ele lhe segurou o punho para manter a faca afastada.

— Deveria me conhecer melhor, Sakura.

— Você parece ter o hábito de beijar mulheres. Primeiro eu, e agora ela. Eu diria que você não é confiável.

O nervosismo na voz o tomou de surpresa. Sakura estava com ciúme? Nunca imaginou tal coisa possível, mas não havia dúvida de que Sakura estava aborrecida com seu galanteio.

Sasuke lhe torceu o punho, forçando-a a largar a lâmina.

— Duvido que sua irmã vá apreciar seus esforços.

Ela mirou o chão ao ouvir isto.

— Não lamento por isso. Se fosse qualquer outro pretendente, eu teria feito o mesmo.

Provavelmente era verdade.

— Agora que está aqui, deve se juntar a nós. — Ele começou a puxá-la em direção à clareira.

— Não! — Sakura tentou soltar-se, a voz demonstrando pânico. — Não conte nada disso a ela.

Sasuke a ignorou, erguendo-a e colocando-a sobre o ombro. A posição incongruente servia para envergonhá-la por espionar, então Sasuke ignorou os apelos para que a soltasse.

Soltaria, claro. Assim que revelasse a espionagem à irmã.

— Achei nosso intruso — gritou para Ino. A moça estava empoleirada em cima de uma das rochas mais altas e, como ele esperava, a fúria lhe escurecia o rosto. Quando alcançou a abadia em ruínas, pôs Sakura no chão.

— O que faz aqui? — inquiriu Ino, descendo das ruínas até ficar diante da irmã. O rosto de Sakura tornou-se vermelho.

— Só... me certificando de que você estava bem. Você... você está fora há muito tempo.

— Saí há apenas alguns minutos.

Sasuke deu um passo atrás, divertindo-se. Nunca teve qualquer irmã, e no momento Ino parecia pronta para arrancar os olhos de Sakura.

— Você estava nos espionando.

— Estava protegendo você.

— Espionando. — Fechando o punho, Ino socou a irmã no ombro. — Vá procurar um pretendente para você. Este aqui não é seu.

Apesar de tudo, Sasuke não pôde deixar de sorrir. Nunca vira mulheres brigando por sua causa. Era uma experiência bem interessante. Acomodando-se ao lado da cesta, abriu-a e escolheu um pedaço de cordeiro, preparando-se para ver a guerra se desdobrar.

Sakura esquivou-se de outro soco.

— Já lhe disse, não quero me casar de novo. Se abrisse os olhos, perceberia que só estou agindo como papai deseja. Por você, para que possa se casar com o homem que escolher.

Ino recuou para desferir outro soco, mas Sakura segurou-lhe a mão.

— Basta! Vamos para casa e esquecer isto tudo.

— Pensou que poderia tomá-lo de mim? — Ino se atirou sobre a irmã, rolando com Sakura sobre a relva.

Sasuke deu outra mordida, apoiando o braço no joelho. Uma pena que Naruto não pudesse ver aquilo. Ou seus outros irmãos. Nunca se divertira tanto.

Sakura lutou bastante, e usou toda a força para prender Ino contra o chão. A irmã se debatia, mas nada poderia fazer para se libertar.

— Vou soltá-la agora. Não tente lutar comigo, ou a envergonharei ainda mais. Acha que Sasuke quer vê-la agindo desta maneira?

Na verdade, sim, mas ele não poderia dizer isso. Ino praguejou feio, mas parou de se debater. Sakura largou Ino, que sentou-se, esfregando os punhos.

— Sasuke, lamento por isso — desculpou-se Sakura. — Por favor, leve minha irmã para casa. — Com um olhar sombrio, acrescentou: — E se não estiverem de volta em uma hora, sairei à caça de vocês dois. — Assim sendo, começou a caminhar de volta à floresta.

Ocorreu a Sasuke que ela viera sem escolta. Nada prudente, dada a animosidade que ela sentia por Sasori de Ceredys.

Estava prestes a sugerir que voltassem juntos, mas a ira no rosto de Ino deixava claro que a ideia não seria bem recebida. O rosto dela estava sujo de terra, o cabelo soltando-se do véu. Parecia pronta para matar a irmã.

— Você tem um bom punho, para uma dama — aventurou-se a dizer.

Ino bufou, limpando a terra do vestido.

— Faço mais coisas do que você imagina.

E era o que parecia.

* * *

**_Divertiram-se? Pois é, estou de férias, isso significa, mais tempo para os projetos Oba!_**

**_Querem mais capítulos? Deixem Reviews! Faz bem pro ego! ahuahuahuahu_**

**_beijos_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo H-O-T-!**

* * *

**Capítulo Oito **

Sakura foi até seu antigo baú no canto do quarto. Deixara-o para trás quando se casou com Hiruko, acreditando que não precisaria dele.

Mas agora queria algumas poucas horas para fugir das preocupações. A manhã tinha transcorrido mal, e lamentava muito o que tinha feito. Só pretendera proteger Ino, garantir sua segurança.

Mas quando viu Sasuke beijando a irmã, algo dentro dela explodiu. Sacudiu as árvores deliberadamente, querendo que ele ficasse com as mãos longe de Ino. E funcionara.

Era uma péssima irmã por se sentir assim. Não havia nada de errado com Uchiha. Sasuke certamente seria um bom marido para Ino, mesmo que sua fortuna fosse menor que a de outros homens.

Sakura se sentou no chão, pousando as mãos sobre a superfície de madeira do baú. Antigamente era tão despreocupada quanto a irmã, acreditando que o casamento seria um momento de júbilo. Nutrira tantas esperanças, acreditando que Hiruko era um homem tão gentil quanto o pai. Mas estivera errada.

Um pesado suspiro lhe escapou. Não podia arruinar a felicidade da irmã. Se Ino casasse com Sasuke, sua união sem dúvida seria diferente. Sasuke era um homem equilibrado e cuidaria de sua irmã.

Por que, então, sentia-se tão infeliz? Não queria Sasuke para si. Não era o tipo de mulher que seria uma boa esposa para um homem. Hiruko deixara isso bem claro.

E agora, parecia que também não era boa irmã. Ino estava certa por desprezá-la pela espionagem. Pois foi o que fez, não importava quais tivessem sido suas intenções.

Precisava de uma distração, uma maneira de distanciar-se dos problemas e liberar as frustrações. Suas mãos realmente cocavam por outra luta de espada.

Mas quando abriu o baú, as roupas não estavam mais dobradas e arrumadas em pilhas. Pelo contrário, vestidos e roupas intimas estavam enroscados com véus, deixando bem claro que alguém vasculhara o baú. Com que propósito? Não gostava da ideia de alguém mexendo em seus pertences, fosse amigo ou inimigo.

Duvidava que a irmã o tivesse tocado, pois Ino possuía mais vestidos do que a maioria das mulheres precisaria. Não havia nada de valor ali, exceto...

A garganta quase se fechou quando esticou a mão para destravar o fundo falso. Ainda ali. Graças à Santa Virgem! Sakura suspirou aliviada ao erguer a pesada armadura de malha, junto com um par de meiões masculinos, uma calça e uma túnica.

Embora odiasse a armadura, era necessária para esconder sua identidade. Podia andar entre os homens do pai sem que ninguém soubesse. Roubara a armadura de um soldado morto, depois que um lorde galés tentara conquistar Ardennes anos atrás.

Deixou a armadura de lado e ocupou-se em dobrar o restante dos vestidos. Mais do que nunca, sentia que alguém a observava. Possivelmente Sasori ou um dos outros pretendentes.

Despiu o vestido, substituindo-o pelas roupas masculinas. Colocou a camisa de malha sobre a túnica. A cota pendurou-se sobre seu torso, tensionando-lhe os ombros sob seu peso. A coifa escondia o cabelo tosquiado, mas seu pescoço doía só por vesti-lo. Por último, colocou um elmo cônico. Não usaria outras peças de armadura, incapaz de suportar o peso.

Só por pouco tempo, prometeu-se. Então voltaria para o quarto e ninguém saberia.

Naquele exato momento, precisava testar o peso de uma espada, sentir o sangue correr pulsando nas veias. E apesar de não poder trajar a armadura por mais de uma hora, isso a ajudaria a esquecer a tarde desastrosa.

Ino a confrontaria por causa de Sasuke, mas ela ainda não sabia o que responder. Duvidava que um pedido de desculpas significasse qualquer coisa para a irmã.

Sakura primeiro lutou para caminhar, recuperando o equilíbrio. Mas quando saiu dos aposentos, os músculos recordaram a sensação do peso, a sensação dos frios elos de metal contra as bochechas e os cabelos. A cada passo, sentiu-se recuperando uma sensação de poder.

Ninguém questionou quando entrou no arsenal. Ninguém notou quando ela saiu, uma espada leve presa à cintura. Não usava luvas, preferindo lutar com as mãos nuas para segurar a espada com mais força. De qualquer forma, as manoplas eram grandes demais para suas mãos.

Sakura chegou lá fora, caminhando a largas passadas pelo pátio em direção à área de treinamento. Os homens já tinham começado a combater, mas ela parou de sorrir do ruído familiar de aço retinindo. Vários dos pretendentes de Ino estavam treinando junto com os homens de seu pai.

— Procurando uma disputa? — uma voz familiar perguntou. Ela girou e viu Sasori de Ceredys. Ao vê-lo, sua pele ficou fria, as palmas suadas.

O medo convulsionou seu estômago, fazendo com que desse um passo involuntário para trás. Uma frieza se formou dentro dela, uma necessidade de vingar a mulher que ele deflorara. E sem pensar nas verdadeiras consequências, ouviu-se dizer

— Aceito seu desafio.

Depois de devolver Ino em segurança ao donjon, Sasuke encontrou o irmão Naruto dentro do aposento que compartilhavam.

— Como foi a visita a Longford?

Naruto fez uma careta.

— O conde é um bom homem. Apreciou o uísque que levei. Mas a mãe de Hinata... — Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Quis arrancar sua cabeça por deixar Hinata para trás, não foi?

— Não poderia arrastá-la mar afora quando está tão perto de dar à luz, poderia? — Naruto esfregou a orelha, como se lady Hyuga a tivesse golpeado. — Mas ela acha que eu deveria ter trazido algumas das crianças. Sinto saudades delas.

— E poderia, você sabe. Aposto que Konohamaru teria considerado a viagem uma aventura maravilhosa. — Sasuke tinha um xodó pelo filho mais velho de Naruto. O garoto só tinha sete anos de idade, mas fazia Sasuke recordar de si mesmo quando criança.

— Se eu o tivesse trazido, lord Yamanaka o teria enchido de doces desde o amanhecer até o anoitecer.

— Não vejo nada de errado nisso. — Sasuke se alongou, mesmo com o olhar de reprovação do irmão.

— Espere até ter seus próprios filhos, então pensará diferente.—Naruto meneou a cabeça. — E a propósito, como está indo com lady Ino? Já conseguiu o noivado?

— Acho que ganhei a simpatia dela. Não graças à irmã. — Contou o feito de Sakura naquela manhã. Ela alegara que só queria certificar-se de que a irmã estava protegida. Mas aquilo o lembrou de como ela o seguia, anos atrás. Sempre lá, sempre colada nele quando não a queria por perto.

Estranhamente, não achou aquilo tão irritante. Sakura estava furiosa por ele ter beijado Ino, e isso não era interessante? Feito uma mulher ciumenta, praticamente arrancou os galhos da árvore para chamar sua atenção.

Deveria ter ficado irritado. Em vez disso, ficou intrigado.

— Descobriu alguma coisa enquanto visitava o conde? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Só que estou grato por haver um mar entre nós. — Naruto estremeceu. — Do contrário, já estariam arranjando noivados para as crianças.

— Falo de... outros assuntos. Ouviu alguma coisa sobre o primeiro marido de Sakura, Hiruko?

Naruto esfregou o restolho de barba na bochechas.

— E por que eu desejaria saber alguma coisa sobre ele?

Sasuke encolheu os ombros, tentando comportar-se como se a resposta não importasse.

— Eu queria saber por que Sakura odeia a ideia de se casar novamente.

— Por que você mesmo não pergunta a ela?

— Já perguntei. Mas ela não quer me contar.

Os olhos de Naruto se tornaram contemplativos.

— Isso aborrece você, o primeiro casamento dela. — Antes que ele pudesse negar, o irmão continuou: — Já perguntou a si mesmo por que está fazendo esta pergunta? Prefere cortejá-la em vez de Ino?

— Não. Sakura é muito... — Lutou para encontrar as palavras corretas. Vivida demais, apaixonada demais. — Agitada demais — completou.

— E Ino tem dote em terras em Éireann, ao sul de Dubh Linn. As terras de Sakura estão vinculadas a Sasori, filho de Hiruko. Não quero me envolver nisso.

— Então pare de perguntar sobre Sakura e preocupe-se com Ino.

Era um bom conselho, e Sasuke sabia que deveria obedecê-lo. Contudo, a cada instante que se passava, perguntava-se por que não parecia conseguir arrancá-la dos pensamentos.

— Deveria voltar para casa, Naruto — sugeriu Sasuke. — Não há necessidade de se demorar mais.

— Vim testemunhar seu casamento. — Apesar do tom brusco do irmão, Sasuke sabia que Naruto sentia falta da esposa.

— Não há necessidade. O conde Hyuga servirá de testemunha. — Com um olhar perspicaz, acrescentou: — Hinata não ficará contente se der à luz antes do tempo e você não estiver com ela.

— O bebê não chega antes do fim do verão.

— E todos eles chegam quando se espera, não é? — Sasuke viu o ar de desconforto do irmão, pois o filho mais novo, Minato, pegara a todos de surpresa. Só pela graça de Deus a criança ainda estava viva.

— Volte para sua esposa e filhos — insistiu Sasuke. — Ficarei bem. E levarei minha esposa para conhecer nossa família, assim que estivermos casados.

Embora Naruto parecesse incomodado com isso, não discutiu.

— Não se demore aqui, então. Esperamos você em casa na véspera do Solstício de Verão.

O Festival de Verão era um que Sasuke particularmente apreciava, então assentiu em concordância.

— Estarei lá.

— Ótimo. Enquanto isso, falarei com o barão para descobrir o que puder quanto a um noivado para você. — Naruto estendeu a mão e apertou a do irmão.

Sasuke retribuiu o aperto e encontrou o olhar do irmão.

— Conseguirei ganhar a terra, Naruto.

— Não duvido. Mas não sei se certa dama bonita e doce é bem o que deseja.

As palavras do irmão ressoaram em sua mente. Por que desejaria menos? Ino era perfeita para ele.

— Faca boa viagem.

O amigo o apertou num abraço, batendo-lhe nos ombros.

— Mandarei Kakashi para ficar em meu lugar. Ele o escoltará para casa.

— Prefiro passar a viagem sozinho com minha esposa.

O rosto marcado de Naruto rachou-se num sorriso.

— Posso compreender. Mas não faça nenhuma tolice. Como casar com a mulher errada.

Como se houvesse chance disso acontecer. Sakura e ele não poderiam ser mais desencontrados.

Depois que o irmão partiu, Sasuke buscou a bainha e a espada. Precisava de uma boa luta agora, uma chance de colocar-se além dos limites.

Talvez conseguisse expulsar Sakura de seus pensamentos.

Sasori lhe atirou um escudo, que Sakura apanhou, erguendo a madeira para receber o primeiro golpe. Ele não perdeu tempo em atacar, martelando golpes contra a espada que lhe deixavam os ombros dormentes. Mas ela mantinha a defesa, permanecendo firme sobre os pés.

— Não é muito bom lutador, não é, garoto? — Sasori avançou, forçando-a a erguer o escudo para bloquear o ataque.

Ele brincava com ela, tornando difícil avaliar as habilidades dele. Poderia derrotá-la caso não se concentrasse.

Sakura procurava com cuidado por uma brecha, então usou toda a sua força para arquear a lâmina na direção das costelas dele. No último momento, Sasori usou o escudo para defletir o corte, empurrando-lhe o braço para trás com força.

Nunca lutara com ele diretamente. Sua prévia vitória sobre ele, naquela noite quando usou a faca, fora com a vantagem da surpresa. A força e a esperteza dele minavam a confiança de Sakura, que começava a questionar a prudência de envolver-se naquela disputa.

Ele continuava a superá-la, forçando-a a recuar. Então a lâmina correu livre, e Sakura cortou-lhe o braço, arrancando sangue.

Sasori urrou de raiva, investindo contra ela. No último instante possível, ela ergueu o escudo de madeira, surpreendendo-se quando Sasori o atirou de lado. Sem ele, ela só contava com a lâmina para bloquear o ataque agora.

Os outros se aproximaram, assistindo a disputa. Sir Gaara, além de Sai, estavam entre eles.

Sakura penava para manter a espada em riste para defender-se, sabendo que escolhera mal o oponente. Sasori não lutava limpo, e o lado cego da lâmina a acertou no peito.

O ar escapuliu dos pulmões quando ela caiu no chão, de costas. Sakura levou o braço ao rosto, incapaz de sentar-se com a armadura pesada. Então outra voz masculina falou:

— Você ganhou a disputa, Ceredys. Deixe o garoto ir embora e lamentar sua humilhação em paz.

Era Sasuke. Oh, céus! Ela rezou para que ele não a reconhecesse. Não depois de ser derrotada tão feio.

Sakura rolou para o lado, penando para se sentar. A cota de malha tornava isso quase impossível. Suas costas doíam, o peito ardia, mas se não estivesse vestindo a armadura, sem dúvida estaria morta.

Com lentidão, colocou-se de pé, a cabeça baixa. Foi a pior disputa que já enfrentara. O que acontecera com sua coragem, com suas técnicas de luta? Tudo se dissolveu quando encarou a espada de Sasori.

Os outros a deixaram ir, mas ela ouviu passos seguindo-a. Com uma olhada por cima do ombro, viu que era Sasuke. O que ele queria?

Deixe-o ir, rezou. Precisava livrar-se daquela armadura e cuidar dos ferimentos a sós.

Quando ela entrou no donjon, Sasuke a alcançou. A voz permaneceu pouco mais alta que um suspiro.

— Sei o que está fazendo, Sakura. E quero falar com você. Agora.

Ele sabia. Como? Ela não tinha revelado nada do cabelo, nada de suas formas femininas. Nada deveria entregá-la.

Sakura lhe enviou um olhar furioso. Com a voz ligeiramente estridente, perguntou:

— E o que é que estou fazendo?

— Melhor estar em meu quarto nos próximos dois minutos — exigiu ele numa voz ainda pouco acima de um sussurro —, ou terei uma palavrinha com seu pai.

— Esta armadura... — protestou ela.

— Livre-se dela então — concedeu ele. — Mas não se engane, esteja lá ou a levarei arrastada.

Ela subiu as escadas, as coxas ardendo de exaustão quando alcançou o quarto que dividia com Ino. Abrindo a porta de leve, praguejou silenciosamente quando viu a irmã sentada lá.

Jesus! Não poderia entrar, não sem se revelar. Com silêncio, fechou a porta e redirecionou seus passos para aposento de Sasuke. Batendo de leve, quase caiu para frente quando a porta foi aberta.

Sasuke fechou a porta depois que ela passou, barrando-a. Então removeu o elmo e a coifa da cabeça de Sakura.

— Pensei que tivesse ido colocar um vestido.

— Ino estava dentro do nosso quarto — admitiu. — Não podia deixar que me visse.

O rosto de Sasuke se contorceu, a raiva explodindo.

— E mesmo assim desfilou entre os homens como se fosse um deles? Por quê? Por que procura o perigo desta maneira?

— Queria treinar. Estou perdendo minhas habilidades, preciso...

— Não precisa usar uma espada. — Ajudou-a a tirar a cota de malha, colocando a camisa da armadura de lado. — Diabos, Sasori poderia ter ferido você.

Ele machucou, queria dizer, mas sua língua teimosa ficou em silêncio.

Trajando apenas túnica, calça e meiões, Sakura sentou-se. Descansou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, inclinando-se para esconder-se. A túnica esticava-se sobre os seios de Sakura, que ficou desconfortavelmente ciente do ferimento sofrido com a lâmina de Sasori. Embora a malha a tivesse protegido de ser cortada, a armadura lhe machucou a pele. O corpo doía, os braços estavam exaustos. Desejava mergulhar num banho quente, deixando a água relaxar seus músculos cansados.

— Está sentindo dor. Deixe-me ver. — Sasuke não pediu permissão, apenas se aproximou, ajoelhando diante dela. Afrouxou os laços da túnica, e ela não o impediu. Desnudando o corpo acima dos seios, revelou a pele vermelha.

As pontas dos dedos dele roçaram a superfície, examinando-a gentilmente.

— Não deveria ter lutado com ele.

— Agora sei disso. — Havia sido tola de acreditar ser capaz de derrotar Sasori. Queria vingança por tudo que ele tinha feito. E falhara.

Lágrimas quentes se espalharam pelos olhos, mas ela piscou para secá-las. Embaraçada com a derrota, não sabia mais o que dizer.

O toque das mãos de Sasuke desfez o controle sobre seus pensamentos. Os dedos pousaram sobre seus ombros, o calor gentil, e convidativo. Sem pensar, colocou as mãos sobre as dele.

Queria que ele a beijasse outra vez. Encheu-se de vergonha, pois isso nunca seria possível.

Para encobrir os pensamentos, traçou as cicatrizes nas palmas dele.

— Elas curaram bem. — Quando ele chegou à propriedade de Longford para ser criado, ela viu os furiosos riscos vermelhos, o resultado da tortura que suportara.

— Doeu, quando lhe cortaram? — perguntou baixinho.

— Doeu mais saber que tinha traído meu irmão. Se eu não tivesse confessado onde estavam escondidos, Orochimaru nunca os teria encontrado.

— Mas Naruto o perdoou.

Sasuke assentiu. Puxou as mãos, desta vez repousando-as na cintura dela.

— Demorou mais tempo para que eu me perdoasse.

Sakura precisava se afastar de Sasuke, mas as mãos dele a mantinham no lugar. O que ele estava fazendo? Por que continuava tão perto dela? Engolindo em seco, disse:

— Lamento ter seguido você e Ino. Foi errado de minha parte.

Ele a estudou, o olhar penetrante. Aqueles olhos negros quentes a capturaram, observando-a com evidente desejo.

— Por que fez aquilo?

— Eu já disse, queria protegê-la.

— Evitar que beijasse um homem como eu.

— Sim — murmurou ela.

As mãos dele deslizaram pelas dobras da túnica, afastando o tecido para estudar-lhe a pele, avermelhada por causa da armadura. A inesperada sensação das mãos sobre sua pele despertou-lhe uma espiral de calor e desejo na espinha.

— Sasuke, não. — Era o toque de um amante, não o toque de um homem inspecionando um ferimento.

— Não deveria tê-lo desafiado — insistiu Sasuke. — Você não é forte o bastante para derrotá-lo.

O orgulho dela se inflamou.

— Minhas habilidades são boas. A força não importa.

— Importa. E você deveria conhecer suas limitações.

— Posso vencer qualquer um daqueles homens, Uchiha, inclusive você. — Tentou afastar as mãos dele, mas Sasuke lhe segurava os ombros, não permitindo que se afastasse. Numa guerra silenciosa, Sakura lutou contra sua força incessante.

— Não pode me vencer, Sakura. Nunca mais.

Sua voz soava profunda com sinais de frustração sexual. Quando olhou nos olhos dele, viu que a batalha entre eles tinha se transformado em algo mais. Sasuke a desejava. E não gostava nada disso.

Ele relaxou a pressão, dando-lhe a chance de fuga. Mas Sakura não se moveu. Não sabia se poderia, pois agora sua pele estava tomada por arrepios, o sangue ficando quente. Sem pensar, pousou as mãos sobre a túnica dele, tentando acalmar o coração disparado.

— Precisa ir, Sakura. — Mesmo enquanto falava, as mãos dele afagaram os cabelos tosquiados, deslizando por sua suavidade. Massageou as têmporas de Sakura, que fechou os olhos, sorvendo seu toque.

— Por que você faz com que me sinta assim? — murmurou ela. — Nunca foi desse jeito com Hiruko.

Ela tinha sido maltratada pelo marido. Sasuke tinha certeza disso. Queria dizer que homem nenhum deveria destratar a esposa, que não era culpa dela. Queria que Sakura soubesse o quanto era bonita, que qualquer homem a desejaria.

Da maneira como ele a desejava.

A boca, cheia e sensual, estava ligeiramente aberta. E ele não podia mais negar a si mesmo aquela paixão por Sakura. Sua boca desceu sobre a dela, pois precisava saber se da última vez fora apenas uma luxúria acidental.

Não fora.

Em termos simples, o beijo de Sakura o despedaçou. Embora nunca fosse compreender o que havia nela para escravizá-lo, não queria abandonar aquela boca doce. Ainda não. Sua língua deslizou para dentro, na imitação do que queria fazer com ela.

Pensamentos nada fraternais, desta vez. Queria erguê-la sobre a cama e penetrar fundo em seu corpo até fazê-la gritar em puro êxtase. Sua masculinidade doía, sua rigidez pressionando a calça. Queria-a úmida, levá-la ao mesmo frenesi que sentia.

Os sons que ela fazia enquanto era beijada, os gemidos roucos, excitavam-no a ponto de doer. Sasuke ergueu-lhe a perna ao redor de seu quadril, deitando Sakura no chão.

Ela o beijava em resposta, tão perdida quanto ele. Sasuke correu a boca pela maciez da garganta enquanto lhe acariciava as costas. Afrouxando ainda mais a túnica, revelou a vermelhidão inchada acima dos seios, beijando a região também.

Levou as mãos ao estômago macio, detendo as palmas para envolver os seios nus. Deixou que o peso deles caísse em suas mãos, querendo levar a boca aos mamilos retesados.

Maldita fosse ela por arriscar tanto a vida. Vê-la derrubada o deixou mais do que louco. A ideia de qualquer homem feri-la, intencionalmente ou não, inflamava uma fúria inegável.

Com os polegares, roçou os mamilos eretos, gemendo quando a ouviu respirar fundo. Sasuke a ergueu para escarranchá-la em seu colo, deslizando sua rígida ereção entre suas coxas. Sakura estava trêmula, como se dividida entre o medo e a necessidade.

Através da calça masculina que ela vestia, Sasuke lhe agarrou o traseiro, massageando a carne firme enquanto erguia Sakura de encontro a seu membro. Cristo, queria tomá-la naquele instante. Queria rasgar o tecido, enterrando seu corpo no dela.

Sakura apertou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, implorando:

— Sasuke, não. — Com voz entrecortada, murmurou: — Isto é errado.

O cérebro dele estava enevoado, incapaz de reunir um pensamento claro.

Sakura empurrou Sasuke, que a soltou imediatamente.

Por Deus, o que tinha feito! Nunca pretendeu colocar as mãos nela, muito menos permitir que as coisas fossem tão longe. Ele a soltou imediatamente, sentando-se com os joelhos erguidos.

— Tem razão. Sinto muito. — Descansando a testa na mão, agora compreendia o aviso do irmão.

Havia se tornado presa dos encantos dela, seduzido pela inesperada chama de desejo entre eles. Não gostava nem um pouco de si mesmo, nem do que fizera.

— Não acontecerá novamente — ele jurou.

Sakura endireitava as roupas, mas Sasuke lhe notou os dedos trêmulos. Ela agarrou o pé da cama até os nós dos dedos embranquecerem.

— Não fale disso para Ino. Prometa-me.

Ele assentiu de leve. Se Ino soubesse disso, suas chances de casamento estavam acabadas.

— Melhor você ir — disse ele.

Sakura assentiu, parecendo infeliz. Depois que ela fugiu do quarto, Sasuke praguejou.

O desejo não significava nada. Apesar de ter perdido da cabeça, agindo segundo a luxúria ao invés da lógica, sabia que nunca poderia se casar com Sakura. Não apenas porque brigariam do anoitecer até o amanhecer, mas porque ela não possuía as terras de que ele precisava.

Sakura só poderia controlar sua parte em Ceredys enquanto fosse viva. Depois disso, a terra seria revertida para Sasori e seus herdeiros. Qualquer filho que ela tivesse jamais veria um pedaço daquela terra.

Não, seria melhor Sakura casar com um homem com seu próprio feudo, sua própria propriedade. Um homem como Sir Gaara da Areia, que estava para herdar sua própria fortuna.

Sasuke tentou ignorar a onda de raiva que nublou seu humor quando pensou em outro homem tocando Sakura. Ela não lhe pertencia, nunca pertenceria.

Era melhor para os dois que fosse assim.

* * *

_**Geeente! esse capítulo pegou fogo hein! Huhuhuhu as coisas estão cada vez ficando mais complicada para o nosso casalzinho teimoso, pobre Ino, hauhauahua. Mas esse Sasori é uma praga mesmo, espero que o castigo venha a cavalo! **_

_**Obrigado a todas as minhas lindas que deixaram reviews! Se tem algum menino, manifeste-se também! Em breve tem mais!**_

_**Beeijos**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

Quando entrou no quarto, Ino manteve-se de costas, ignorando o cumprimento de Sakura. A irmã estava furiosa, e com razão.

E apesar de Ino não saber nada do que acabara de acontecer, Sakura sentia-a como se seus pecados estivessem estampados em seu rosto.

A culpa e o ódio de si mesma triplicaram, tornando difícil encontrar as palavras certas. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer senão pedir desculpas e prometer a si mesma não sucumbir à tentação novamente.

— Sinto muito — começou Sakura. — Não pretendia espreitar, só cuidar de você.

Ino ficou rígida e, quando finalmente se virou, franziu a testa.

— Por que está usando roupas de homem? — Seu tom demonstrava tanta surpresa que era como se Sakura andasse nua no quarto.

— Minhas... outras roupas estavam sujas — mentiu Sakura. Embora não parecesse acreditar, Ino apanhou um vestido limpo no baú de Sakura. Seus movimentos eram rígidos, como se cumprisse uma obrigação.

— Aqui.

Sakura pegou a roupa, mas não a vestiu de imediato.

— Você é minha única irmã — disse, continuando com as desculpas. E apesar do que acontecera com Sasuke, não permitiria que nada ameaçasse tal laço. — Não quero que nada lhe aconteça.

— Não tenho mais 14 anos — retrucou Ino. — Não preciso de uma ama.

— Tem razão — admitiu Sakura. — Mas é difícil largar velhos hábitos. — Com um profundo suspiro, acrescentou: — Eu me comportei mal.

— Sim, comportou-se mal — concordou a irmã. — Não tinha o direito de nos seguir.

— Mereci isso. — Sakura tocou o rosto, onde Ino batera mais cedo. A carne estava dolorida e ficaria roxa mais tarde, ela sabia.

Ino parecia desconfortável com o lembrete.

— Não. Não devia ter batido em você.

Teria feito mais do que me bater, se soubesse o que fiz, pensou Sakura. Mas sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu mereci.

Afrouxando as tiras da túnica, tirou a roupa pela cabeça e começou a colocar o vestido.

Quando viu o vergão vermelho no peito dela, Ino a deteve.

— O que lhe aconteceu? Não fiz isso, fiz?

— Não. Foi minha falta de cuidado. — Outra mentira, acrescentada às outras que contara. Felizmente, Ino não fez mais perguntas.

Em vez disso, a irmã disse:

— Quer que eu cuide disso? Não sou tão boa quanto você como curandeira, mas deve estar doendo.

A garganta de Sakura ficou seca. O oferecimento de paz era tão desmerecido que mal sabia o que dizer.

— Cuido disso mais tarde, depois que tomar banho.

Ino a ajudou a pôr o vestido, estranhamente calada.

— Sei sobre a armadura — disse subitamente. — E sobre suas lutas.

Sakura ficou gelada, e uma explicação lhe veio aos lábios.

— Não negue. — Ino ergueu a mão, meneando a cabeça. — Sei disso há anos.

Era a última coisa que ela esperava que Ino falasse.

— Quando descobriu?

— Quando voltou de Longford. — A irmã se sentou na cama, as mãos se apertaram sobre o colo. — Embora eu não compreenda seu desejo de lutar, não contarei a papai.

—Eu mesma não compreendo às vezes — admitiu Sakura. Era verdade. Quando ela vestia a armadura, sentia seu peso, tanto o fardo da malha quanto o do desejo proibido de lutar.

— Costumava pensar... que era o espírito de nosso irmão — continuou Sakura. — É como se parte dele vivesse em mim. É tolice, querer lutar como ele seria capaz?

— Sim. — Ino cruzou as mãos sobre o colo. — Temo por você, Sakura. Pode morrer se não deixar disso. Não tem a força dos outros homens.

Normalmente, teria discutido com a irmã, pois tinha vencido muitas disputas. Mas Ino e Sasuke estavam certos. Hoje tinha sido diferente, pois permitira que a concentração lhe escapasse. O medo que sentia de Sasori dominara a luta.

Os braços de Ino a envolveram num abraço. Sakura a abraçou também.

— Não queria lhe causar preocupação.

— Apenas pare — implorou Ino. — Você não tem nada mais a provar.

Apenas a mim mesma, pensou Sakura, mas ficou calada. Quando se separaram do abraço, Ino lhe deu um véu para esconder os cabelos. Sakura o ajustou enquanto a irmã verificava a própria aparência, olhando-se num espelho de aço polido.

— Acho que me casarei com Sasuke — confessou Ino.

Sakura apertou o cabo da faca com tanta força que pensou que o quebraria.

— Verdade? — A raiva se infiltrou em sua mente, aliada a um toque de medo.

Ino rodopiou, abraçando a própria cintura. As bochechas arderam de esperança.

— Eu... eu acho que posso aprender a amá-lo, Sakura. Acho que é a escolha certa para mim. Falarei com papai esta noite.

Sakura tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. A mágoa se prendeu na garganta, mas ela a suprimiu.

— Tem certeza? — As palavras tropeçaram da boca, como se tentasse fazer Ino mudar de ideia. — Há outros homens que talvez lhe sirvam melhor.

— Nenhum tão bonito quanto ele. — Ino arrumou os cabelos, escondendo a longa trança debaixo do véu.

Sakura parou com os argumentos, pois de que adiantaria? Sasuke merecia uma esposa como Ino. Gentil e laboriosa, a irmã o faria feliz.

Não podia deixar que aquele sentimento gélido se espalhasse e crescesse dentro si. Não podia reclamar Sasuke para si, mesmo que o beijo ainda formigasse em seus lábios.

O que fizera a Ino foi errado. Imperdoável até. A culpa tomava difícil encarar a irmã, e desprezava a si mesma.

— Espero que encontre a felicidade com ele. — Sakura apertou a mão da irmã, rezando para que Ino nunca descobrisse a traição.

— E você? — perguntou Ino. — Não há nenhum homem com quem queira casar? Sir Gaara, talvez?

Havia um rubor de curiosidade no rosto de Ino, mas Sakura a tranquilizou.

— Não se preocupe comigo. — Ela não tinha intenção de casar com ninguém. — Farei com que consiga o homem que deseja.

Sakura atravessou o quarto para olhar pela janela. Aquele sentimento estranho era culpa, nada mais. Sasuke era seu amigo, e tinham concordado em que nada mais aconteceria. E acreditava que ele manteria o juramento.

Não havia escolha.

Sasori St. Leger sentou-se diante de Inoichi de Ardennes. Apesar de possuírem a mesma estirpe e agora um laço de parentesco por causa de Sakura, o jovem barão invejava Inoichi. O belo castelo, com quase toda a madeira convertida em pedra, era muito superior à sua própria herança.

Queria mais. Ambicionava o ouro reluzente, os aromas confortáveis da boa comida e da cerveja. O castelo deixado pelo pai estava endividado, uma fortaleza arruinada quase sem fundos que permitissem que vivesse no estilo que desejava.

A culpa era daquela mulher. Sua avó, Chiyo, sabia onde o tesouro da família estava escondido. Jóias e ouro, espólios de uma invasão nórdica, mantiveram a propriedade em bom estado enquanto o avô estava vivo. Supostamente havia mais, mas só Chiyo sabia onde estava escondido.

E agora estava morta, maldita! Tinha feito de tudo para arrancar-lhe a informação, mas nem às portas do último suspiro a desgraçada quis lhe contar.

Agora o rubi de Chiyo tinha desaparecido. Ele lhe pertencia por direito, junto com o resto do tesouro. Suspeitava que Sakura tivesse roubado a pedra preciosa, e era possível que Chiyo houvesse contado a ela os segredos do tesouro. Vira as duas juntas com bastante frequência.

Nunca conheceu qualquer mulher como Sakura. Poderosa, corajosa e desafiadora. Sua virilha doía só de pensar nela. Mesmo quando o ameaçou com uma faca, não pôde negar a maneira como o excitou. Deveria ter casado com ele, não com seu pai. Hiruko a roubara, contra sua vontade.

Tinha toda a intenção de recuperá-la. Não como esposa, mas talvez como amante. Queria provar aquela bela pele, subjugar sua carne sob a dele. Queria que lutasse contra ele, pois ficaria satisfeito em puni-la. E então, depois de curvá-la à sua vontade, obrigaria Sakura a confessar a localização do rubi e do tesouro.

Mas primeiro precisava levá-la de volta a Ceredys. E isso significava ganhar o apoio do pai.

— Lady Sakura partiu faz um bom tempo — começou Sasori, sorvendo a cerveja como se o assunto fosse casual. — Ela tem passado bem?

Inoichi encolheu os ombros.

— Bastante bem, suponho. Apesar de andar negligenciando suas responsabilidades em Ceredys.

E a ladrazinha tinha levado o que lhe pertencia. Mas Sasori teve o controle necessário a expressão calma.

— Vim pedir a ela que volte. O povo sente falta de sua senhora.

— Ela voltará, em breve. — Inoichi uniu as mãos sobre a mesa. Seu olhar era sombrio, e Sasori se perguntava o que Sakura tinha revelado ao pai quanto à súbita partida.

— Soube que está pressionando Sakura a casar novamente — comentou Sasori.

— Sugerindo, sim. — Lorde Ardennes parecia descontente. — Ela não tem filhos e ficou viúva muito jovem.

— A maioria não desejaria que ela se casasse outra vez. Seria pecado um homem sucumbir à tentação de uma viúva. A Igreja não perdoa isso.

— A Igreja pode ser convencida de qualquer coisa, desde que seus cofres fiquem cheios. — Lorde Ardennes franziu a testa. — Acho que seria do melhor proveito para Sakura. Sir Gaara já se ofereceu a ela. — O barão reencheu sua taça, mas não ofereceu a mesma cortesia a Sasori.

Sasori fingiu não notar o desprezo, mas era um golpe invisível ao seu orgulho. A qualidade da bebida em muito ultrapassava a cerveja de Ceredys, e ele culpava Sakura por isso. Não era responsabilidade dela supervisionar os cervejeiros?

A frustração dele aumentou. Ela precisava voltar, assumir suas responsabilidades e colocar a propriedade em ordem. Tinha se esquivado das necessidades de Ceredys por muitos meses. Isso acabaria. Não poderia mais evitar seu papel de senhora, e se isso significasse convencer lorde Ardennes de que recusaria qualquer oferta de casamento, assim seria.

— Nós dois queremos o que é melhor para lady Sakura — admitiu Sasori. Tinha de ser cuidadoso, pois lorde Ardennes não aceitaria ameaças. — E apesar de Sir Gaara ter feito oferta, devemos decidir se a união seria ou não do melhor interesse para ela.

Ardennes apanhou um figo, regado em mel. Sasori nunca saboreou tais iguarias, mas não se rebaixaria pedindo tais favores ao barão.

— Verdade. — O pai de Sakura comeu o figo, lambendo as pontas dos dedos. — Quase considerei Sasuke Uchiha para ela. Parecia haver interesse, mas ela negou. Ele, pelo contrário, alegou seu interesse por Ino.

— O irlandês quase não tem terras. Fico surpreso por considerá-lo.

— Tive uma conversa com seu irmão mais velho, Naruto Uzumaki, não faz muito tempo — comentou Ardennes. — Parece que o rei de Laochre oferece um presente em nome de Sasuke, um dote por qualquer filha que ele escolha.

Sasori escondeu seu desprazer, fingindo interesse.

— Ouro?

— Cavalos. — Ardennes sorriu. — Trazidos da Terra Santa, creio eu. Os melhores animais que alguém poderia desejar.

Ele não sabia da fraqueza do barão por cavalos, mas era claro que o homem estava positivamente animado com a perspectiva. Sasori deixou de lado a taça vazia.

— Deixe que Uchiha se case com sua filha mais jovem. Sakura é necessária em Ceredys. Já que não tenho esposa, a presença dela faz muita falta.

Ardennes esfregou o queixo.

— Farei a ela a sugestão mais uma vez. Mas Sakura me disse que não tem vontade de voltar. — Seu olhar se tornou aguçado, mas Sasori não se importou com a súbita ameaça que sentia. — Minha filha não é, nunca foi, do tipo covarde — comentou o barão. — Por que fugiria de sua proteção?

A pergunta objetiva tinha um tom de alerta, mas Sasori não daria a lorde Ardennes qualquer motivo para preocupação. Com um leve sorriso de desculpas, disse:

— Havia um homem com interesse indesejável por Sakura. Assim que descobri, mandei o homem embora. Ela pode voltar sem medo.

Ardennes relaxou os ombros, acreditando na história que o outro inventara.

— Ótimo! Fico contente por ter corrigido o problema. Odiaria pensar que você permitiu que qualquer coisa acontecesse à minha filha dentro da segurança de sua própria casa.

Sasori velou a irritação, mas ao menos Sakura não tinha revelado ao pai a verdadeira razão de sua partida. O silêncio tomaria fácil levá-la de volta.

— Onde está lady Sakura? — perguntou com um sorriso. — Não tive oportunidade de conversar com ela demoradamente. Deve estar querendo saber notícias de Ceredys.

— Está lá fora no jardim, segundo me disseram. — O barão acenou com a mão em dispensa. — Pode ir procurá-la, se for de seu agrado.

— É o que farei. — Sasori curvou a cabeça, ansioso para ver Sakura. Ele a levaria para Ceredys, onde poderia ver seu rosto a cada manhã, observá-la cuidando das tarefas.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao jardim, pensava exatamente no que diria a ela.

Sakura ajoelhou-se ao lado de um canteiro de ervas, os dedos arrancando o mato. Se ao menos pudesse se livrar de sua culpa assim tão fácil. Ino ficou tagarelando sobre Sasuke pela manhã inteira. Por fim, Sakura pediu licença, precisando de qualquer forma de fuga.

Esfregou os ombros, pois os braços doíam depois da luta da véspera. A viva inflamação acima dos seios era um óbvio lembrete de sua derrota.

Não estava pronta para enfrentar Sasori — isto estava bem claro. Mas poderia aprender.

Pensando em seus erros, concluiu que tinha esperado que ele lutasse limpo. Sasori tinha se aproveitado de cada vantagem, usando sua fraqueza contra ela. Naquele momento, tornou-se vítima, incapaz de defender-se.

Não aconteceria outra vez. Se fosse para enfrentá-lo novamente em combate, venceria. Mesmo que isso significasse tirar-lhe a vida.

Lamentou pensar nisso, pois nunca matara ninguém. Mesmo assim, era o que guerreiros faziam quando necessário. Protegiam sua gente a todo custo.

Guerreiros não se acovardavam pensando em matar um inimigo. E Sasori era isso. Um inimigo que estava fazendo gente inocente sofrer. Como senhora de Ceredys, cabia a ela defendê-los.

Sakura estava tão entretida com a ideia que não notou a aproximação de Sasuke até sua sombra cair sobre ela. A pulsação acelerou ao vê-lo. O rosto estava fatigado, como se não tivesse dormido bem. Imaginou que ele refletia o descontentamento dela própria.

— Vim me desculpar pelo que fiz ontem. — Na mão, ele carregava um gato malhado de branco e cinza. O pequeno felino exprimiu um tímido miado, e Sasuke o entregou a Sakura. — Pensei que pudesse dar um lar a este rapaz, já que sua irmã não pode cuidar dele.

Sakura tocou o pelo sedoso, e o gatinho miou outra vez, arqueando a cabeça em sua mão. O coração dela se condoeu ao ver a criaturinha.

— Aceito as desculpas. Foi tão culpa minha quanto sua — admitiu.

Sasuke não procurou o olhar dela, mas ombros relaxaram um pouco. Sentou-se, o punho apoiado no joelho erguido. Nenhum dos dois falou nada. Sakura brincava com o gatinho, não querendo arriscar a tentativa de trégua.

O bichinho começou a subir por seu vestido, enfiando suas garrinhas no tecido azul do vestido. Sakura ergueu o gatinho e finalmente fez a pergunta que mais temia.

— Conversou com minha irmã?

— Não. Não a vejo desde a visita às ruínas.

Sasuke ficou sério, os olhos ficando preocupados.

— Mas me casarei com ela.

Sakura correu os dedos pela terra do jardim, fingindo que aquelas palavras não lhe importavam. Não deveriam, afinal. Sabia que Sasuke precisava das terras do dote de Ino na Irlanda. Sua decisão era prática, e ele seria gentil com a irmã.

— Será uma boa união — comentou ela, embora a garganta parecesse inchada com muitas outras coisas que queria dizer. — Espero que encontrem a felicidade juntos.

Sasuke a encarou, os olhos vendo além de seu escudo.

— Está mentindo para mim.

— E se estiver? — disparou Sakura. — Isso importa? Minha irmã possui tudo o que você quer. A terra, a beleza, e não terá dificuldades para cuidar da propriedade.

Diferentemente de mim. Lágrimas irracionais e despropositadas estavam lhe enchendo os olhos. Arrancou outra erva daninha do solo, tentando descontar a raiva no mato.

A mãe morrera quando era uma menina, e nunca houve quem lhe ensinasse a cuidar das coisas. Mais tarde, Ino começou a assumir o comando da casa com a ajuda de um senescal. A irmã lhe ensinara um pouco sobre a propriedade, mas não serviu de muita coisa.

— Ino não tem tudo o que quero — disse Sasuke baixinho. — Mas terá de servir.

As palavras não serviam de consolo. Pelo contrário, elas a apunhalavam com a mesma certeza com que uma lâmina atravessaria seu coração. Sakura secou os olhos com a manga do vestido.

— Não diga isso.

— Foi como beijar uma irmãzinha — continuou ele. — Nada como aconteceu entre nós.

— Por que está me dizendo isto? — Estava tentando magoá-la ainda mais? Sasuke era seu amigo há tanto tempo, não podia lhe tirar o chão assim.

— Se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes...

— Não são. — Sakura sabia que não devia acreditar que poderia ter sido escolhida. — Minhas terras estão vinculadas às de Sasori. Não posso lhe oferecer a terra de que precisa. E não poderia ser o tipo de esposa de que precisa.

— Não sei o que seu marido fez para que acreditasse nisso. — Sasuke tomou-lhe a mão, a palma grande cobrindo-lhe os dedos. — Você é uma mulher muito desejável, Sakura.

Agora era Sasuke quem mentia. Hiruko a castigava por ser uma esposa fria, uma mulher incapaz de lhe dar conforto. Era tão inútil na cama quando para cuidar da casa.

Não, o casamento era uma prisão, nada mais.

Sua mão se fechou sobre um broto de carvalho, arrancando a árvore indesejada no canteiro de ervas.

— Vá procurar minha irmã.

Sasuke levou a mão dela aos lábios, num gesto de despedida. O toque de sua boca na pele disparou-lhe uma onda de calor no corpo.

— Não quero perder sua amizade, Sakura. Apesar do que aconteceu.

Ela não respondeu, embora sentisse vontade de chorar. Em vez disso, passou os minutos seguintes limpando o jardim, deixando os pensamentos vagarem.

O pai esperava que se casasse novamente. Teria que escolher um dos pretendentes restantes, assim que Ino acertasse o noivado com Sasuke.

No momento, queria fugir de Ardennes, para proteger sua frágil liberdade. Mas não poderia, pois Inoichi não permitiria que Ino se casasse com Sasuke. O pai era tão teimoso que executaria a ameaça.

Sakura não sabia mais o que fazer.

Senhor, por favor, não, rezou. Sua única esperança era apelar ao pai. Deveria haver uma maneira de convencer o pai a mudar de ideia.

Quando o último mato se foi, Sakura ficou de pé e preparou-se para ir embora. Quase tropeçou quando viu Sasori se aproximando.

De cabelo vermelho, com uma túnica vinho e meiões pardos, usava uma corrente de prata para denotar sua estirpe.

Quantos servos tinham passado fome para lhe custear aquela corrente? A raiva inflamou o sangue em suas veias, deixando-a tentada a puxar a adaga. Mas o leve sorriso no rosto de Sasori a fez questionar a presença dele ali.

— Milorde. — Cumprimentou-o com uma rígida cortesia, enquanto a mão repousava no punho da adaga. Pensamentos sanguinários, de arrancar-lhe o coração, passaram por sua mente.

— Não me oferece um abraço de boas-vindas, lady Sakura? Ou devo chamá-la de mãe?

Ela não deixou a provocação passar.

— Não sou sua mãe. — Apesar de agora possuírem um laço por matrimônio, nunca o reconheceria.

Quando Sakura tentou passar por ele, Sasori bloqueou o caminho. Um sorriso condescendente se espalhou pelo rosto dele.

— Verdade. Nunca pensei em você como mãe. Pensei como a esposa que deveria ser minha. Ele a roubou de mim, você sabe.

Sakura não sabia sobre que loucura ele falava.

— Sempre fui noiva de Hiruko.

— Mas deveria ter se casado comigo. Meu pai prometeu, depois quebrou a palavra.

Graças aos céus! O casamento com Hiruko fora um pesadelo, mas teria sido pior se tivesse casado com Sasori.

— Chiyo falou de você antes de morrer.

Ao mencionar a avó, Sakura hesitou. Chiyo fora sua única aliada em Ceredys, uma amiga constante.

— O que ela disse?

Sasori ignorou a pergunta.

— Você a via com frequência, não?

— Ela era gentil comigo.

— Então deve ter visto o rubi que ela usava no pescoço. E ela deve ter contado sobre o tesouro de Ceredys.

Foi então que ela compreendeu por que ele estava ali. Sasori ambicionava as posses de Chiyo. O brilho nos olhos dele mostrava um homem desesperado.

— Vi o rubi algumas vezes. — Ela o fitou. — Mas nunca me falou do tesouro.

— Ele me pertence. Mas desapareceu, junto com o rubi. — Sasori se aproximou, o olhar ameaçador. — Acho que você o levou quando partiu. E acho que sabe exatamente onde está minha herança.

A mão dele tentou agarrar sua cintura, mas Sakura puxou a faca.

— Não sei de nada.

— Não acredito em você.

— Acredite no que quiser. Mas, se me tocar, corto seus dedos fora.

Ele riu, erguendo as mãos numa zombeteira rendição.

— Tão ofensiva. É assim que trata todos os seus pretendentes?

— Não tenho pretendentes.

— Não foi o que seu pai me disse. — Sasori rodeava Sakura, que manteve a mão firme na faca.

Pela expressão despreocupada no rosto, ele não se sentia nada intimidado por sua arma. Isso aumentou sua raiva, fazendo com que quisesse provar a ele que era uma ameaça. Sim, perdera a disputa, mas isso não a tornava incompetente.

— Que homem escolherá? Sir Gaara, talvez? — Sasori continuava a rodeá-la, empurrando-a para o canteiro de ervas.

Sakura deu um passo para trás, o pé encostando-se ao espinhento alecrim.

Maldito fosse por deixá-la com medo! Estava quase se agachando entre as ervas, só para fugir dele. E Sasori se vangloriava por isso.

— Ou levará outro homem para sua cama? — A voz dele era sedosa, insinuando seus desejos proibidos. — Um homem que saiba como conquistá-la?

Seu bom-senso explodiu. Quem era ele para ameaçá-la assim? Como ousava encurralá-la, agindo como se fosse seu mestre?

Sem pensar, Sakura avançou, apontando a faca no rosto dele. A ponta da lâmina acertou a bochecha, o sangue escorreu. Sasori lhe agarrou o pulso, apertando-o até ela pensar que o quebraria.

— Isto foi um erro, lady Sakura. — Sasori a encarava, deixando que soubesse através dos olhos o que queria fazer com ela. E a frieza, a profunda crueldade de seu olhar, a aterrorizava.

Por fim, ele soltou Sakura, que quase caiu de joelhos de tanta dor. Sasori passou por ela como se estivesse diante de algo a ser descartado. Depois que ele se foi, Sakura deixou que as lágrimas viessem, lágrimas quentes de raiva por sua impotência.

Sempre sentira conforto em sua habilidade de luta, mas Sasori a despojara disso. Deixara-a ciente de sua fraqueza e, sabendo disso, sua confiança mira.

Tinha mesmo pensado que poderia recrutar homens contra ele?

Abalada, Sakura levantou-se, ainda segurando o punho machucado. Com a outra mão, abaixou-se para apanhar a faca caída.

Sim, cometera um erro ao cortar Sasori. E agora não duvidava de uma retaliação. Ao voltar para o donjon, sentiu sua raiva aumentar mais do que nunca.

Precisava treinar mais. Precisava antecipar seus movimentos, impedir que ele a transformasse em vítima.

E da próxima vez, ela venceria.

* * *

_**Obrigada pelo carinho e pelos comentários! Vocês são Demais!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez**

— Que aconteceu com seu pulso? — perguntou Ino quando Sakura voltou para o aposento que compartilhavam.

Ela não podia esconder a pele vermelha, mas também não sabia se confessava ou não a verdade para Ino. Uma mentira seria mais fácil, porém não queria que Ino confiasse em Sasori.

— O barão de Ceredys e eu tivemos uma discussão no jardim — admitiu. — Ele não foi muito delicado.

— Ele a machucou. — A voz de Ino ficou estridente. — E papai precisa saber disso.

— Contarei a ele — respondeu Sakura, embora não tivesse nenhuma intenção disso. Inoichi dificilmente acreditaria nela. E mesmo que acreditasse, Sasori poderia alegar que se defendeu quando ela tentou esfaqueá-lo. O que era verdade.

Não, seu pai apenas tomaria o partido de Sasori e ordenaria que fosse punida pelo ferimento. Melhor não dizer nada.

— Ainda me trata como se eu fosse criança — disse Ino baixinho. — Sei que algo terrível aconteceu com você quando morava em Ceredys. Mas você nunca conta nada.

— Se eu falar nisso, será como viver tudo outra vez — admitiu Sakura.

— Não volte para lá — alertou Ino. — Se Sasori lhe fez isso, não creio que seja prudente morar com ele.

A irmã lhe segurou a mão sã, apertando-a de leve.

— Você sempre se preocupa comigo, mas desta vez é diferente. Papai lhe deu uma escolha, deve pensar em si mesma. Case com o homem que você quer.

— Não posso — murmurou Sakura. Sob o olhar indagador da irmã, acrescentou: — Não quero me casar com homem nenhum. Não depois de meu primeiro casamento. — Ela puxou Ino num abraço. — Mas não se preocupe. Encontrarei um meio de fazer com que papai mude de ideia. Ele deixará com que você se case com Uchiha sem me forçar a casar outra vez.

— Acho que está desistindo cedo demais — disse a irmã. — Sir Gaara se ofereceu. Ele ficaria contente em ter você por esposa.

Sakura meneou a cabeça. Não existia homem que a aceitaria pelo que era. Nem o pai, nem Hiruko. Ambos queriam que fosse uma mulher dócil, subserviente, que obedecesse suas ordens. Mas ela era uma guerreira de coração, mesmo que nunca pudesse revelar isso a ninguém.

— Vá procurar a curandeira para cuidar de seu punho. — Ino a empurrou para a porta. — Falarei com papai sobre Sasori.

— Não, não é necessário. — Sakura não queria Ino envolvida em sua guerra com Sasori. — Agora sairei para um passeio perto do rio. Quero algum tempo para pensar. — E tempo para fazer seus planos.

Nos últimos dias não houve sinal do ladrão da capela. Possivelmente o homem havia encontrado o que procurava, ou desistido.

— Não vá sozinha — avisou a irmã. — Leve um guarda com você.

Sakura assentiu, embora não desejasse uma escolta. Queria ficar sozinha, longe de todos, enquanto praticava com a espada. Embora fosse perigoso, sentia que precisava de solidão.

Ino a abraçou novamente, a expressão cautelosa.

— Esteja de volta ao pôr do sol.

Sakura exibiu um sorriso exasperado.

— Sim, mamãe.

O rio cortava as terras de Ardennes, estreitando-se num riacho que alimentava o suprimento de água do castelo. Devido aos últimos dias chuvosos, tinha subido acima dos bancos, transbordando sobre a grama.

Sasuke observava o horizonte, vasculhando qualquer ameaça escondida à figura solitária parada ao lado do rio. Parecia que Sakura ainda estava sozinha.

Ino viera à sua procura, avisando da intenção da irmã em cavalgar sozinha.

— Ela disse que levaria um guarda, mas sei que não. E depois do que Sasori fez ao pulso dela...

Ela explicou o resto, deixando Sasuke irritado. Saber que o maldito a machucara outra vez, apenas instantes depois de deixar Sakura, fez com que desejasse garantir que Ceredys nunca mais ergueria a mão contra uma mulher outra vez.

Ino lhe implorou para que seguisse Sakura e a protegesse.

— Confio em você para cuidar dela — dissera.

Sua fé consumada era um duro golpe à consciência de Sasuke. Não merecia sua confiança, não depois do que tinha feito. Mas também não queria que Sakura ficasse sozinha e vulnerável a um ataque.

O reflexo prateado do rio brilhava ao longe, e Sasuke reduziu a marcha do cavalo. Sakura estava parada ao lado da montaria, olhando a distância.

O vestido azul estava amarrotado, o véu torto na cabeça. Na mão esquerda, ela segurava uma espada, girando-a segundo alguns movimentos de treinamento. O corpo esguio se mexia com graça, a espada uma extensão natural do braço.

Feito a lâmina, Sakura possuía força própria, fria e mortal. E apesar da máscara que ela usava diante dos outros, ele conseguia ver por trás da fachada de aço.

O instinto o avisava para ficar longe de Sakura, apesar da promessa feita à irmã. Algo mudara entre eles, o que o deixava desconcertado. Tinha vindo até ali planejando casar com lady Ino. Ela guardava a chave para tudo o que desejava, suas próprias terras e uma esposa ao seu lado.

Porém se encontrava devaneando com Sakura. Ainda na noite anterior acordara suando frio, o corpo profundamente excitado. Tinha imaginado o corpo nu enroscado ao seu, a pele cálida ao lado da sua. Queria ver o rosto dela em êxtase quando a agradasse. Saboreá-la, fazê-la gritar seu nome quando lhe preenchesse o corpo com a própria carne.

Ele a desejava mais do que já desejara qualquer coisa na vida. E isso se tornara um tormento atroz, sabendo que nunca a teria.

Casamentos aconteciam para formar alianças e aumentar riquezas, não por desejos pessoais. Não poderia desistir de tudo, das conquistas com as quais sonhara a vida inteira, por uma mulher. Tampouco seria justo com Sakura, pois não tinha nada para oferecer-lhe em troca.

A luz reluziu na espada antes que Sakura a embainhasse mais uma vez. Ela encostou o rosto na sela do cavalo, os ombros caídos. Apertou o punho direito, como se lutasse contra a dor.

Sasuke não poderia ficar longe por mais tempo. Aproximou-se com o cavalo, sabendo que estava se intrometendo num momento de privacidade.

— Sei que está aí — falou Sakura. — Ino o mandou, não foi?

Sasuke não deu resposta, mas amarrou o cavalo a uma árvore próxima.

Sakura se virou para encará-lo, a expressão velada.

— O que quer?

— Sua irmã me contou o que aconteceu. E que veio aqui sozinha.

— Tenho o direito de ficar sozinha, se eu quiser. — Ela manteve a atenção no cavalo, acariciando os flancos da égua. — Especialmente se precisar treinar.

— Não. Não enfrentará Ceredys novamente.

A preocupação surgiu nos olhos de Sakura, que o encarou com fúria.

— Você não é meu mestre, Uchiha. Ceredys encontrará minha espada. Não serei vítima dele.

— Está correta — murmurou ele. — Porque ele enfrentará minha espada. E quando eu terminar com ele, Ceredys não tocará em uma mulher novamente.

Para enfatizar a afirmação, ergueu o punho direito de Sakura para observá-lo. A pele ao redor estava vermelha e começando a ficar roxa. Com gentileza, tocou-lhe o ferimento, as pontas dos dedos correndo suavemente pela superfície.

— Conte-me o que aconteceu.

Sakura parecia desconfortável.

— Sasori me encurralou, e eu o cortei com a adaga para escapar. Ele agarrou meu punho e quase o quebrou.

Ela explicou o resto, mas Sasuke mal ouvia uma palavra. Rasgaria Ceredys em pedaços na próxima vez que colocasse os olhos nele.

— Não quero você perto dele novamente. Fique junto a seu pai, se necessário.

— Não tenho escolha, Sasuke. — Ela voltou a fitar o rio. — Se eu voltar a Ceredys, não terei como evitá-lo.

— Não pode nem pensar em voltar a morar com um homem como Sasori. — Uma grande raiva se revelava nos punhos fechados. — Não é seguro.

— Se alguém ameaçasse as pessoas de sua tribo, você voltaria para defendê-los, apesar do perigo. — Ela desembainhou a espada com a mão esquerda. — Não há mais ninguém para proteger o povo de Sasori. É meu dever.

— Você não tem meios.

— Não, mas encontrarei uma maneira. Conseguirei meu próprio exército.

Ela avançou com a lâmina contra um inimigo invisível. Os movimentos estavam carregados de raiva, como se estivesse enfurecida com a própria fraqueza.

Sasuke sacou a própria arma, observando Sakura. Embora ela colocasse todos os esforços nisso, suas técnicas de luta eram notavelmente fracas com a mão esquerda.

Sakura parou por um instante, as costelas doendo de exaustão.

— Meu pai quer que eu case com um homem que tenha um exército. Talvez eu devesse mesmo.

O ciúme se espalhou nele, embora soubesse que era irracional. Um marido ajudaria Sakura a apelar ao rei pela causa de sua gente. Também poderia garantir sua segurança.

Mas a ideia de outro homem reclamando-a na cama, tocando-a intimamente, fazia Sasuke apertar o punho da espada.

— Pensei que não tivesse desejo de casar.

— Não tenho. — Ela tocou a arma na dele. — Mas meu pai não deixará Ino se casar antes que eu faça o mesmo.

Sasuke não sabia daquela condição. Sakura ergueu a mão num gesto de dispensa.

— Não tema. Encontrarei uma maneira de fazer meu pai mudar de ideia. — Dando de ombros, acrescentou: — Mas não seria uma boa esposa para homem nenhum. Hiruko tinha razão nisso.

— Sakura...

— Não, é verdade. Diga-me com honestidade... se eu possuísse o dote de Ino, casaria com uma mulher como eu? Uma mulher mais à vontade com uma espada do que com uma agulha?

Sasuke lhe estudou os vividos olhos verdes, o cabelo rosa tosquiado. No rosto dela, via as dúvidas, a crença que sustinha de que não era desejável.

— Eu me casaria com você num instante, se possuísse o dote de sua irmã.

A incerteza e o pânico varreram-lhe o rosto.

— Está mentindo.

Ele a deixou desconfortável com a admissão, o que não era sua intenção. Para lhe aliviar o pânico, acrescentou:

— E provavelmente a mataria no dia seguinte.

Sakura pareceu relaxar com isso.

— Talvez eu o matasse primeiro. — Rodeando-o, bateu com a espada na dele. — Quer lutar comigo? A não ser que tema que eu ganhe.

Ele não temia, mas não queria magoá-la ainda mais.

— Consegue lutar com a mão esquerda?

— Um pouco. — Com um leve sorriso no rosto, ela fez o primeiro ataque. Sasuke o bloqueou com facilidade, provocando uma careta em Sakura. — Não pratiquei muito.

Esperou que ela fizesse o próximo movimento, mantendo-se na defensiva.

— Não ouse me deixar ganhar — ordenou Sakura.

— E alguma vez deixei? — Ele defendeu-se de outro ataque, movendo-se facilmente enquanto ela tentava outra vez descobrir alguma brecha.

—Não — admitiu. Aventurando um sorriso, acrescentou: — É por isso que sempre gostei de lutar com você.

Sasuke não fez comentário, embora gostasse de lutar com ela também. Mas agora, a luta tinha uma atmosfera diferente, algo que era inesperado. Enquanto Sakura brandia a espada, percebeu um rubor de animação no rosto dela, os lábios carnudos. Sua percepção a respeito dela ficou ainda mais intensa, fazendo-o lembrar de todas as razões pelas quais precisava acabar com aquela luta e levá-la de volta para Ardennes.

Aumentou a velocidade, lançando a lâmina contra ela enquanto liberava a própria frustração. Mas Sakura revidou, golpe a golpe.

Não sabia ao certo como ela conseguia. Um traço de orgulho delineava sua face. Os olhos verdes se aqueceram com o desafio, mesmo que um leve suor pudesse ser notado em sua testa.

— Fiquei grata pelo treinamento, anos atrás. — Sakura avançou, mas ele aparou o golpe, —Ninguém mais me ensinaria.

— Você é tão boa quanto muitos homens. — Sasuke tentou novamente tirar-lhe a arma com um golpe forte contra a lâmina. Mais uma vez Sakura se manteve firme.

— Às vezes melhor do que você — provocou.

Sasuke atacou de novo, usando sua força contra ela. Sakura rosnou quando ele atacou a lâmina, e quando a mão dela enfraqueceu, Sasuke mandou a arma girando para a grama.

— Não desta vez.

Sakura abaixou-se para pegar a espada, mas Sasuke a deteve.

— Largue isso. Descanse um pouco. — Caminhou ao lado dela até o rio.

Sakura abaixou-se e encheu as mãos de água para beber. As gotas escorreram pelo pescoço para dentro do corpete.

Sasuke não conseguiria desviar o olhar se tentasse. O tecido azul se agarrava à pele, delineando os seios firmes que ele acariciara com as mãos na noite anterior. Queria correr a boca sobre a trilha da água, despindo o vestido para expor-lhe o corpo. Em sua mente, imaginou-se derramando água fria sobre os mamilos, observando-os desabrocharem. Então os aqueceria com a língua e a boca, sugando-os até ficarem úmidos.

Sakura o tentava de uma maneira como nenhuma mulher tinha conseguido. Tudo nela —, não apenas o temperamento feroz, mas também a suavidade do rosto, a maneira como se movia. A maneira como sempre foi capaz de conversar com ela.

Basta! Aquele era um caminho para a loucura. Quanto antes casasse com Ino, mais cedo ficaria longe de Sakura.

— Quer recomeçar? — perguntou ela.

Sim, ele queria. Mas não uma luta com espadas. Virou-se antes que ela notasse sua reação.

— É tarde. Devemos voltar.

— Volte, se quiser. Pretendo continuar treinando. — Sakura secou a boca com a palma da mão.

— Aqui você não fica. Vai voltar para o castelo de seu pai. Não é seguro para uma mulher ficar sozinha. — Não a deixaria para trás, não importava o quanto ela pudesse protestar.

— Não preciso da sua proteção. Posso me cuidar sozinha.

Sasuke deu uma olhada nos machucados dela.

— Claro que pode.

— Pare de zombar de mim.

— Não pode derrotar Sasori de Ceredys, sabe disso.

Sakura disparou na direção dele e agarrou a espada em sua cintura. Ela a puxou, o rosto determinado.

— Posso e vou.

Um segundo depois, a arma caiu de suas mãos e ela apertou o punho. O rosto ficou branco de agonia.

— Mão errada. — Ela se encolheu.

Sasuke a guiou até uma pedra chata e a fez sentar-se.

— Respire fundo. A dor vai passar. — Umedeceu o véu abandonado na água fria do rio, torceu e enrolou-o no pulso dela.

— Preciso retornar a Ceredys, Sasuke — insistiu Sakura. — Não posso deixar Sasori vencer.

A dor marcada no rosto dela era maior que a do pulso, concluiu. Mesmo que casasse com Ino e deixasse Sakura para trás, ela não desistiria da missão de defender sua gente.

— Ele não luta limpo — lembrou Sasuke. — E você está acostumada a lutar pelas regras.

— Posso aprender a lutar diferente — insistiu ela. — Mostre-me como.

— Você está machucada.

— Por favor, Sasuke. — Sakura segurava o pedaço de linho contra o punho, colocando-se de joelhos. Havia tamanha sinceridade nos olhos dela, que seria impossível dizer não. — Você é o único homem que poderá me ajudar.

Sasuke não queria. Sakura não compreendia realmente o que um homem como Sasori era capaz de fazer. Poderia perder a vida caso tentasse um ataque.

— É perigoso demais.

Ela se aproximou dele, apoiando as mãos em seus ombros.

— Não esquecerei o que ele fez às mulheres em Ceredys. E acreditando ou não que eu deva enfrentá-lo outra vez, é o que pretendo fazer.

A destemida vingança no rosto dela deixou Sasuke ciente de que Sakura não hesitaria em desistir da própria vida naquela batalha. Sem questionamento.

E ele não queria o peso da morte dela em sua consciência.

Apanhou a espada caída e a ergueu.

— Você perdeu a luta contra Sasori assim que perdeu a espada.

— Não a perderei da próxima vez.

Sasuke não queria que houvesse uma próxima vez. Mas Sakura não era o tipo de mulher que admitiria qualquer fraqueza. Talvez não houvesse mal em mostrar-lhe alguns métodos de luta corpo a corpo. Ao menos ela poderia se proteger, caso não tivesse mais uma arma.

Segurou-lhe a mão esquerda.

— Deve aprender o que fazer caso não tenha arma.

A julgar pelo ar culpado em seu rosto, imaginou que ela estava revivendo suas antigas falhas. Exercendo pressão em sua mão esquerda, Sasuke murmurou:

— Assuma controle da minha espada. Não me deixe subjugá-la.

Ela agarrou-lhe o punho com a mão esquerda, esperando pelo próximo movimento.

— E agora?

O leve toque das mãos dela roubou sua concentração. A perna dela estava apoiada na sua, firmando-se numa posição de luta. A barra do vestido estava levantada, desnudando a panturrilha.

— Use uma das pernas para tirar meu pé de equilíbrio — instruiu. — Como fez antes.

— Só consegui porque sua espada estava presa na parede.

— Apenas faça.

Talvez Sakura colocasse algum bom senso em sua cabeça quando o derrubasse no chão. Talvez então ele se lembrasse da mulher com quem casaria, não da mulher que desejava.

Sakura puxou a perna dele com a sua, mas só conseguiu acertar-lhe a panturrilha. O golpe não fez nada ao seu equilíbrio, embora Sasuke fosse ficar com outro hematoma por causa disso.

— É o melhor que pode fazer? — provocou.

Ela o chutou outra vez, mas ele não cedeu.

— Não sou forte o bastante.

Segurando-lhe os cotovelos, forçou todo o peso de Sakura para um lado.

— Empurre o peso do seu inimigo para uma das pernas. Então o derrube.

Enquanto ela estava desequilibrada, Sasuke bateu de leve nas costas da perna dela. Antes que Sakura caísse na grama, ele a amparou. Apesar da força, ela era leve. Pretendia recolocá-la de pé, mas em vez disso manteve-a nos braços, apenas segurando-a.

— O que está fazendo, Sasuke? — murmurou ela.

Ele não respondeu de pronto. Seus olhos vasculharam os dela, vendo neles a mesma confusão. Tocou os cabelos de Sakura, levando a mão à nuca.

— Não sei.

Mas sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Tinha usado aquela oportunidade para segurá-la nos braços, embora fosse errado. Com gentileza, recolocou-a de pé.

Sakura aventurou um sorriso triste quando Sasuke guardou a espada. Brincava com a tira do punho, por fim dizendo:

— Obrigada pela lição.

— Você foi bem, a chora, apesar do punho.

Ela ficou reservada diante do tratamento carinhoso, os olhos sérios.

— Sou sua amiga? Depois de toda essa dificuldade com a minha irmã, ainda serei sua amiga?

Embora assentisse, por dentro ele não tinha certeza. E a julgar pela maneira como Sakura o fitava agora, pressentiu que ela também não era imune a ele.

Ela segurou os punhos, mordendo os lábios feito uma criança culpada.

— Fique aqui — disse ele de repente. — Vou nadar um pouco. — Precisava da água gelada para afogar o doloroso desejo que não poderia ser exterminado. Por Deus! Não colocaria um dedo nela, sem importar o quanto quisesse.

Sasuke tirou a túnica pela cabeça, desafivelando o cinto da espada. Sakura sentou-se na margem, observando-o enquanto se despia.

— Melhor se apressar, do contrário suas roupas não terão tempo de secar — avisou ela. —Não vai querer voltar para a minha irmã com a calça ensopada.

Havia um desafio velado naquelas palavras, os olhos verdes cheios de divertimento.

Ele não se acovardou diante do desafio.

— Isso não será problema, Sakura. Pois não ficarei vestido.

Antes que ela pudesse enunciar um protesto, Sasuke tirou a calça e caminhou para a água, completamente nu.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Onze **

Sakura não titubeou, olhou com vontade. Pelos santos! Aquele homem tinha um belo corpo, com linhas planas e puro músculo. Ela o sentira perto de si, e isso mexeu com seus sentidos. Embora fosse terrivelmente indecente, queria tocá-lo novamente, encher suas mãos com o corpo esculpido.

Sasuke nadava a largas brecadas, atravessando o rio estreito até a margem oposta e voltando. Feito a proa de um barco, ele singrava a corrente, a pele dourada deslizando na água.

Sakura observava da margem, as mãos apoiadas no rosto. Deveria estar sentindo-se culpada, mas ao invés disso maravilhava-se com o quanto Sasuke tinha mudado.

O sol da tarde ficava mais quente, o cabelo dela grudado na nuca. O vestido estava agarrando na pele, e a água parecia muito mais convidativa do que deveria.

E se vadeasse até os joelhos? É claro que não se afogaria em 30 cm de água, não é? E se um peixe aparecesse nadando perto dela, poderia correr de volta à margem. Apesar de saber que era ridículo ter medo de um peixe, a ideia de algo gelado e escorregadio, esgueirando-se para beliscar sua pele, a deixava com vontade de gritar.

— Vem se juntar a mim? — perguntou Sasuke, empurrando os cabelos para trás. Gotas d'água brilhavam em seu peito. — Não está tão fria quanto parece.

— Eu estava pensando em molhar os pés — admitiu ela. — Mas é só.

— Vá em frente. Não há mal nisso.

Sakura o encarou, como se considerasse se ele dizia ou não a verdade. A água parecia refrescante. Tirou os sapatos, largando-os na margem.

— Está com medo? — perguntou ele.

— Não — mentiu. Criando coragem, deu um passo adiante. O fundo arenoso do rio oscilou num sedoso afago sob seus pés. E a água... Ah! A água estava divina. Nem muito fria, nem muito quente. Sakura deu alguns passos até a água tocar seus joelhos. Segurando as saias na altura das coxas, conseguiu proteger o vestido.

Sasuke começou a caminhar em sua direção, e enquanto a água ficava baixa, descendo do peito até a cintura, Sakura ergueu as mãos.

— Você fica aí. — Quase podia ver os ossos dos quadris e, que Deus a perdoasse, já sabia o que estava abaixo da superfície.

Sasuke ergueu as mãos, fingindo rendição.

— Como quiser. — Ficou observando-a, então perguntou: — Você ainda não sabe nadar?

— Sei — respondeu.— Mas não sou muito boa.

— Eu carrego você, caso queira se refrescar. — Ele recuou, afundando-se na água. Quando seus ombros desapareceram debaixo da superfície ondulante, acrescentou: — Mas poderá ficar molhada.

O tom rouco de sua voz a tocou feito uma carícia física. Sem aviso, seus mamilos ficaram eretos, o peso do tecido a confiná-los. Sentiu que correspondia a ele, o corpo reagindo a um chamado silencioso.

Sasuke desapareceu embaixo da água, e Sakura ficou olhando para o ponto onde ele estava antes.

O que ele estava fazendo? Como Sasuke não reapareceu, começou a ficar nervosa. A água turva tornava difícil ver algo além da altura da cintura. Será que ele estava bem?

Sakura vasculhou na parte mais funda, tentando ver alguma coisa. A água estava calma, apenas o vento provocava uma leve ondulação.

— Uchiha, pare com isso! saia da água!

Nada. Sakura se inclinou e chapinhou a superfície com as mãos. Observava a água, esperando vê-lo. Ah, Jesus! Já tinha passado tempo demais. Será que ele precisava de ajuda?

Algo lhe roçou os joelhos, então Sakura berrou, batendo na criatura.

Sasuke surgiu segundos depois, segurando-lhe a cintura. Urrou um zombeteiro grito de batalha, jogando-a no ar. Um grito escapou-lhe dos lábios quando se agarrou nele ao descer.

— Maldito seja, Sasuke! Não me solte.

Ele a agarrou com força, levando-a para a água mais funda.

— O-o que você está fazendo?

— Estou segurando você. — Carregava-a na água, ainda segurando-a nos braços. A parte inferior do vestido estava ensopada, o tecido pesado puxando-a para baixo.

— Leve-me de volta à margem. Não gosto disso. — Sakura se segurou com mais força no pescoço dele, tentando erguer cada parte do corpo para fora do rio.

— Num instante — prometeu ele. Seus olhos negros a observavam, sombrios e proibidos. Um simples erguer da boca e Sakura o beijaria. A pele dele estava fria, o completo oposto do fogo que lambia o corpo de Sakura.

Sasuke afastou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo molhado, o toque tornando sua pele insuportavelmente sensível.

— Sasuke — murmurou ela. Precisava tanto dele que doía. Os dedos tremiam quando os esticou para tocar seu queixo forte.

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke atravessou a água a largas passadas e levou-a de volta à margem. Colocando-a de pé na grama, continuou na direção de suas roupas caídas. Quando estava completamente vestido, voltou-se para Sakura.

— Coloque os sapatos, depois levo você para casa.

Sakura se sentou, a brisa fazendo o vestido molhado gelar a pele. Não era a única coisa que se tornara fria. Nunca tinha visto Sasuke daquela maneira, tão distante. Era como se não pudesse esperar para se livrar dela. Isso a magoava de uma maneira inesperada. Depois de calçar os sapatos, ele a ajudou a montar.

Ela guiou o animal para perto de Sasuke, incerta do que fizera para deixá-lo tão zangado.

— Sasuke, qual é o problema?

— É melhor ficar longe de mim no momento, Sakura. — O tom duro em sua voz soava predatório.

— E por quê?

Sem aviso, ele a arrebatou do cavalo e buscou sua boca, O beijo a devastou, destruindo seus argumentos e forçando-a a lamentar todas as coisas que dissera. O abraço ardente era carnal, e quando as línguas se encontraram, um calor se inflamou dentro dela.

Úmido e sensual, Sakura simplesmente se pendurou em Sasuke enquanto era beijada. As línguas duelavam, despeitando sentimentos que ela tentava manter enterrados.

Por muito tempo, Sasuke fora seu amigo. Era quem a consolava quando uma disputa com espadas dava errado. Era quem enfaixava seus cortes, ajudando nas mentiras que contava ao pai e ao conde de Longford.

Que Deus a ajudasse, mas não queria perdê-lo. Nem mesmo para a irmã.

Descansou a mão no rosto de Sasuke, observando o subir e descer de sua respiração. Então se descobriu inclinando-se para beijá-lo outra vez. Vagarosamente, na mais leve sugestão de união entre as bocas, entregou a ele parte de si. Sasuke não mais a beijava com ardente luxúria, apenas restringia a tempestade, deixando que ela tomasse o controle.

Sakura traçou-lhe a boca com a língua, os olhos dele nublando num desejo impiedoso. Ele a desejava, e Sakura sentia seu desejo rivalizando-se ao dela.

Depois de hoje, não teria escolha senão deixá-lo para sempre. Como se removesse uma parte de si mesma, faria o necessário para empurrá-lo para os braços de Ino.

Mas agora, e apenas naquele instante, aquele momento era dela. A boca de Sasuke deslizou por seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço. Quando ele parou de beijá-la, Sakura enxergou uma grande apreensão em seus olhos.

Feito um homem que odiava a si mesmo pelo que acabara de fazer.

Sasuke evitou Ino e Sakura pelo resto da tarde. A culpa lhe pesava os pensamentos, fazendo-o contemplar o curso de ação correto. Não merecia estar ali, muito menos casar com Ino Yamanaka. O beijo compartilhado com Sakura fora o golpe final em sua honra.

Devia partir de Ardennes, voltar sua atenção para outras ambições. Existiam outras herdeiras, melhor ainda, outras formas de ganhar terras. Ficar sozinho era nada menos do que o merecido.

Arrastou-se para dentro do salão, tomando um assento entre os outros pretendentes, ao lado de Sir Gaara. O rosto do cavaleiro parecia sombrio, os nós dos dedos brancos de tão apertados.

— O que houve? — perguntou Sasuke.

— Lady Ino escolheu seu m-marido. Será anunciado está noite.

A notícia inesperada o apanhou de surpresa. Será que ela havia escolhido um pretendente diferente? Olhando ao redor, viu que Lord Sai não estava mais entre eles.

— Onde está Sai? — perguntou a Sir Gaara.

— Foi embora. Ele... ele partiu porque lady Ino não o escolheu.

Sasuke não sentiria falta do normando esquentado e ficou contente com a partida dele. Mas ainda enxergava tensão no rosto do cavaleiro.

— Quem lady Ino escolheu?

Antes que Gaara pudesse responder, o barão de Ardennes levantou-se da cadeira sobre o estrado.

— Minhas filhas escolheram seus pretendentes — declarou o barão de Ardennes. — Estou feliz por anunciar os escolhidos. Lady Sakura escolheu Sir Gaara para ser seu marido.

Sir Gaara olhou na direção do barão, um ar incrédulo no rosto. Estava claro que Sakura não tinha contado a ele suas intenções, mas o cavaleiro não parecia contrariado.

As mãos de Sasuke apertaram a mesa de madeira, completamente pasmo. Sakura havia falado que não tinha desejo de se casar. Teria mudado de ideia depois do que fizeram naquela tarde?

Tentou capturar-lhe o olhar, mas Sakura se recusava a fitá-lo. Em vez disso, estendeu a mão para apertar a da irmã. O sorriso de Ino estava radiante, os olhos vasculhando a multidão.

E então ele soube. Sakura concordara com um noivado pelo bem da irmã. Ela sorriu para Gaara quando ele se aproximou do estrado, mas seu coração não estava naquele sorriso.

Será que ela persistiria com o casamento? Embora soubesse que seria uma boa união, o fato era que não queria que ela se casasse com outro homem.

Mas o barão não havia terminado. Ainda de pé, segurando a mão de Ino, ergueu a taça num brinde.

— Minha filha mais nova escolheu Sasuke Uchiha para ser seu marido.

Sasuke mal percebia as felicitações ditas ao seu redor. As palavras lhe faltavam quando se ergueu da cadeira.

Sakura o fitava diretamente, assentindo de leve com a cabeça. Não havia felicidade em sua expressão, só resignação. Acreditava que era isso o que ele queria. E depois daquela tarde, depois de quebrar o juramento de nunca mais tocá-la, Sakura assumiu a missão de colocar Ino em seus braços.

Tentou não encarar Sakura, mas por trás daquele sorriso mascarado, enxergava tristeza.

Sasuke não sabia ao certo como conseguiu caminhar até o estrado, pois a cada passo sentia como se uma força lhe apertasse a garganta.

E quando Ino voou para seu abraço, viu um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos de Sakura.

Naquela noite, na privacidade do quarto que compartilhavam, Ino murmurou:

— Sasuke não me disse nada, Sakura. Será que errei ao escolhê-lo?

— Claro que não — mentiu ela. — Foi uma surpresa, só isso. Ele esperava conversar com nosso pai primeiro, imagino.

O estômago de Sakura se retorcia ao pensar no que tinha feito. O ar espantado nos olhos de Sasuke a deixou com vontade de chorar. Ela procurou o pai em desespero, sabendo que Sasuke era honrado demais para recusar a união. Aceitaria Ino como esposa e ganharia a terra que sempre desejou.

Por sua vez, precisaria desaparecer antes que seu próprio casamento acontecesse. Embora não gostasse da ideia de magoar Sir Gaara, não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

— Ele não falou comigo — continuou Ino. — E parecia muito zangado.

— Ele não estava zangado com você. Simplesmente ficou surpreso porque papai decidiu fazer o anúncio dessa maneira.

— E você se casará com Sir Gaara. — O rosto de Ino corou de alegria. — Ele parece ser um bom homem.

— Ele é. — Um homem gentil e humilde que não merecia ser usado daquela forma. Sakura escondeu o rosto no cobertor, querendo poder fugir naquele instante.

Poderia conversar com Sir Gaara? Convencê-lo a continuar com a farsa para que Ino pudesse casar? Talvez pudesse lhe oferecer algo em troca, talvez a renda proveniente das terras deixadas pelo marido.

Mas não. O cavaleiro era orgulhoso demais para aceitar tal coisa.

A noite se desdobrava, mas Sakura não conseguia dormir. Quando os ombros da irmã subiam e desciam em sono profundo, vestiu uma capa e saiu da cama na ponta dos pés. Nem sabia para onde ia, nem o que pretendia fazer, mas a inquietação a atormentava.

Grande parte da casa dormia e, exceto pelos guardas, não viu mais ninguém. Continuou descendo a escada até ver o brilho familiar das velas dentro da capela.

Quando se aproximou, foi avaliar o baú de madeira. Por que fora roubado? O fraco brilho das velas lançava uma luz suave sobre a madeira, mas ela não enxergava nada que o tomasse diferente de outros baús entalhados.

Quase se esquecera do ladrão, de tão preocupada com Sasori. Agora se perguntava se haveria uma ligação entre eles.

Sasori queria o rubi de Chiyo, junto com o lendário tesouro. Seus fundos nunca pareciam suficientes, não importava o quanto possuísse.

Aporta se abriu, e seu estômago afundou quando Sasori entrou na capela fazendo o sinal da cruz. O gesto era quase uma zombaria, pois ele certamente era o demônio encarnado.

— Veio rezar por seus pecados, lady Sakura?

O corte vermelho no rosto chamou a atenção de Sakura, que procurou sua faca. Não estava lá. Esquecera de trazê-la, achando que não haveria necessidade porque era tarde da noite.

— O que quer, Sasori?

Ele se aproximou e Sakura o rodeou até ficar de costas para a porta. Não deixaria que a encurralasse novamente. Sua mente girava com ideias de fuga, caso ele a ameaçasse.

— Não se casará com Sir Gaara. — O olhar se demorou nos seios dela, os olhos ardentes.— Voltará comigo para Ceredys, que é seu lugar.

Sakura puxou as pontas do manto para esconder sua roupa de baixo dos olhos de Sasori.

— A escolha é minha, não sua.

— Está enganada — disse ele baixinho. — Como herdeiro, devo aprovar qualquer homem que você traga à família. As terras são de meu pai, afinal.

— E você não pretende aprovar pretendente nenhum. Não é?

O fino sorriso era a resposta de que ela precisava. Virou-se para fugir, mas Sasori se colocou na frente, quase fazendo com que tropeçasse.

— Isso não é tudo, lady Sakura. Ainda há a questão do rubi que você roubou. Sei que Chiyo o deu a você antes de partir.

— Ela não me deu nada. Como poderia, se fugi de sua captura? — Ela olhou para porta.

— Ela a libertou, não foi? Não sem ajuda, mas sei que ela foi a responsável. E a joia não está mais em Ceredys. — Ficou por trás dela, bloqueando-lhe a passagem. — Conhece a punição por roubo. — Estendeu o braço e agarrou o punho dela. — Odiaria que você perdesse esta mão. — O polegar dele lhe acariciava o pulso, mas Sakura puxou a mão.

— Não me ameace.

Ele a ignorou.

— Devolva o rubi e não contarei nada disso ao seu pai. — Apontou para o corte no rosto.

— Como posso devolver algo que não tenho?

Sasori desta vez agarrou-lhe o punho machucado. Sakura sentiu grande dor e mordeu o lábio para conter a agonia.

— Já cansei de ser desafiado por você.

Sakura tentou fugir da dor, usando a técnica de Sasuke para derrubar Sasori. Mas não conseguiu centrar seu peso contra o dele, portanto seus esforços não surtiram efeito.

— Foi você — acusou ela. — Você mandou um dos seus homens roubar coisas da capela e vasculhar meus pertences. Estava procurando o rubi de Chiyo, não estava?

Sasori se inclinou, fitando-a nos olhos. Não negou nada.

— Eu o encontrarei, Sakura.

Os olhos dela ficaram enevoados com o tormento do punho. Que os santos a ajudassem! Precisava soltar-se dele. Outros passos ecoaram às suas costas. Ouviu um rosnado masculino, então piscou aturdida quando Sasuke apareceu na porta.

Quando ele os viu, atacou Sasori de imediato. Sasori a soltou e Sakura caiu no chão de pedra, segurando o punho. Ouvia o esmagar de punho contra carne, os dois homens lutando. Quando se arrastou na direção da porta aberta, viu de relance o rosto de Sasuke.

Sua expressão era assassina.

— Irei matá-lo por tocar em você.

* * *

_**Gente, nem preciso dizer né? Puuuuro fogoooo! hauhauhaua mas né de pegação não, é de porrada mesmo! hauahuahuahua**_

_**Obrigada pelos lindos reviews! Se pedirem com jeitinho, posto mais rápido ainda! huehue**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doze **

Sakura se sentou, os pés escondidos debaixo das saias. Bom Deus! Nunca vira Sasuke daquela maneira. Enfurecido, como se tivesse perdido o controle de seu temperamento.

O sangue escorria do nariz de Sasori, e Sasuke tirou-lhe o equilíbrio, jogando-lhe a cabeça na pedra. Sasori urrou, esticando os dedos para furar os olhos de Sasuke.

Horrorizada, Sakura se levantou, procurando por algo que pudesse usar como arma. Qualquer coisa que colocasse um fim naquilo. Mas a não ser o baú de madeira e as velas, não havia nada.

Sasori rolou, a mão buscando a espada na cintura. Sakura pisou nela, mas Sasori a empurrou para longe, derrubando-a no chão.

Com isso, Sasuke se tornou um homem possuído. Seu punho jogou a cabeça de Sasori para trás, antes que as duas mãos se fechassem ao redor do pescoço do oponente.

Oh, Jesus! Ele ia mesmo matar Sasori. Embora Sakura quisesse que o barão desaparecesse, Sasuke poderia enfrentar uma execução se matasse um nobre. O rei não admitiria tal coisa.

— Sasuke, não. — A voz dela pareceu quebrar a névoa de fúria da batalha, e Sasuke afrouxou a pressão no pescoço de Sasori.

Seu punho abriu caminho pelas costelas dele, então Sakura se pôs de pé, correndo para perto de Sasuke. Desviando-se do outro punho, conseguiu detê-lo.

— Ele não vale a pena — implorou ela. — Você já fez o bastante.

Sasori jazia inconsciente, o sangue encharcando a túnica.

Sasuke estava sem fôlego, o rosto ardendo de fúria. A túnica estava aberta; por baixo dela, o peito reluzia de suor. Os músculos firmes estavam tensos enquanto esperava que Sasori se erguesse.

— Vamos sair daqui agora — murmurou ela, segurando Sasuke pela mão.

Apesar de estar grata por ele ter aparecido, agora achava que teria sido melhor que não. Seu coração pesou ao ver o corpo de Sasori. Pela primeira vez, rezou para que o barão vivesse.

Levando Sasuke embora, alertou os guardas e ordenou que mandassem ; uma curandeira para a capela. Enquanto isso, conversaria com Sasuke, abrandaria sua raiva. Pressentia que ela não estava direcionada apenas a Sasori.

Sakura o levou para fora, para o pequeno jardim do pátio interno. A escuridão era quebrada apenas por algumas tochas, as chamas volumosas e brilhantes sob o céu noturno.

— Obrigada por vir em meu auxílio — disse ela baixinho. Tocando-lhe o ombro, estava consciente da força dele. — Mas não precisava surrá-lo assim.

Sasuke passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, e enquanto se acalmava, seu comportamento se tornava mais frio.

— Não deixaria que ele fugisse da justiça desta vez.

— Ele acha que tenho o rubi da avó dele — explicou Sakura. — Mas não tenho. Foi um mal-entendido.

— Não era só isso que Sasori queria. —A mão dele tomou-lhe o rosto, o polegar acariciando-lhe a têmpora. — Eu vi como ele olhava para você.

Sakura fechou os olhos, saboreando a sensação das mãos dele. Que Deus a ajudasse! Queria tanto ser abraçada, ser confortada em seus braços.

— Por que anunciou um noivado? — perguntou ele, a mão caindo.

Sakura se afastou de Sasuke, caminhando para a parede de pedra que cercava o jardim. O ar da noite estava morno, então deixou a capa se abrir para refrescar a pele.

— Ino é a mulher que você quer. E achei que isso... tomaria tudo mais fácil.

— Mais fácil para quê?

Sakura não encontrava as palavras certas, pois não sabia o que estava sentindo. Tudo o que sabia era que queria a felicidade de Sasuke. Seria melhor deixá-lo partir. Sasuke a obrigou a encará-lo, a mão segurando-lhe a nuca.

— Não posso casar com sua irmã, Sakura. Não mais.

Ela ficou calada, com muito medo do que poderia falar. Era tão culpada quanto ele pelo que fizeram com Ino. Sentou-se na grama, segurando o punho machucado, sentindo que seu coração estava tão ferido quanto o punho.

Sasuke sentou-se ao lado, desatando a capa até esta cair no chão. Vestida apenas com a roupa de baixo, Sakura ergueu os joelhos.

Ele pôs as mãos nas laterais do corpo dela, inclinando-se.

— Quer que eu a leve de volta para o quarto?

Tudo que ela queria era dizer sim. Uma única palavra, e ele não a tocaria. Mas a própria ideia de deixá-lo era insuportável.

Estendeu a mão ao ombro dele, deslizando-a por baixo da túnica.

— Não se vá.

Sasuke procurou-lhe a boca, beijando-a com gentileza e suavidade. Sakura se tornou dócil em seus braços, derretendo feito gelo quando encontra fogo. O contato do beijo curou-lhe as mágoas e os medos escondidos.

— Não se case com Gaara — ordenou ele, antes que a boca encontrasse a dela outra vez. — Não deixe outro homem tocar você.

Desta vez beijou-a com uma fome selvagem, e Sakura sentiu-se tomada pelos desejos proibidos que a atormentavam.

Queria se esquecer das lembranças ruins, do marido que nunca a desejou. Da irmã que estava traindo.

Por enquanto, havia apenas Sasuke e aquele momento juntos. Na escuridão, ninguém poderia vê-los. A tentação de se entregar era impetuosa, impossível de se resistir.

Sasuke a deitou na grama macia, a boca descendo pela extensão do pescoço. Sakura estendeu a mão ferida por baixo da túnica para tocar a pela masculina e cálida.

O grunhido avisou Sakura de que Sasuke havia gostado do toque. Tornou-se mais ousada, explorando-lhe as costelas, procurando as batidas do coração. Nunca tivera a chance de tocar um homem, conhecer a planície rija de seu corpo.

Sasuke lhe ergueu o punho machucado, beijando a pele com carinho. A boca movia-se como se na tentativa de curá-la com seu toque. O corpo de Sakura se arqueou, sua feminilidade ardendo de vontade por ele. A mão de Sasuke ergueu a barra de sua roupa, desnudando-lhe as pernas até o tecido alcançar a cintura.

Agora ela estava nua, e o sopro do ar da noite em sua pele era ao mesmo tempo aterrador e excitante. Remexeu as pernas, gemendo, quando a mão dele deslizou entre suas coxas. Era chocante perceber que estava úmida. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Sensações vertiginosas cresciam dentro de Sakura, fazendo-a arder por algo que não compreendia. Sasuke a provocava, afundando os dedos em sua carne, estimulando sua pequena saliência.

Sakura agarrou-lhe os cabelos, ao mesmo tempo lutando contra as sensações eróticas e ansiando por mais. Nunca fora tocada daquela forma. Nunca tinha sentido tamanha necessidade, um desejo selvagem de ser preenchida.

Jesus! Aquilo era errado. Precisava afastá-lo, recompor seus pensamentos rebeldes.

Mas então Sasuke baixou o vestido até a cintura, tomando-lhe o seio na boca. Ela gemeu, incapaz de livrar-se daquela insensata vontade por ele. E quando Sasuke continuou a acariciá-la intimamente, atormentando e provocando a parte de seu corpo que mais ansiava por ele, não conseguiu parar de tremer.

— Seria assim, se nos tornássemos amantes — disse ele com a voz rouca. — Toda noite. Eu a tocaria aqui. — A mão acariciou sua carne sensível, descobrindo um ritmo torturante. As mãos de Sakura deslizavam pela espinha dele, trazendo-o mais perto até sentir seu cálido membro entre as pernas. Sasuke ainda estava vestido, mas ela ansiava por remover a barreira entre eles.

— Eu saborearia sua pele. Assim. — A boca se moveu sobre as marcas que cicatrizavam acima dos seios. Desceu, cada vez mais, até beijar cada mamilo. A língua dardejava sobre os bicos enrijecidos, seu hálito quente provocando arrepios nela.

— Eu preencheria seu corpo com o meu. Assim.

Sasuke deslizou dois dedos dentro de Sakura, que reagiu com outra onda de excitamento. E ele reproduzia a sensação do ato amoroso, afligindo-a com a promessa de mais.

O corpo de Sakura arqueou, buscando algo que ela não conseguia explicar. Mas conforme Sasuke movia os dedos, Sakura se arqueava ainda mais, espremendo-se nele.

Mais. Queria que a pressão se intensificasse, que aliviasse aquele tormento. Mas, em vez disso, Sasuke reduziu o ritmo, o polegar movendo-se em círculos enquanto os outros dedos avançavam e retraíam.

— Sasuke! — implorou ela, agarrando-lhe a cabeça. Seus músculos se contraíam, apertando forte. Não compreendia o que estava acontecendo com ela, as sensações primitivas que a deixavam em pedaços.

Então, sem aviso Sasuke tomou a boca de Sakura, a mão provocando-a com tanto ímpeto que ela desmoronou num ofuscante frenesi de tremores espalhando-se pelo corpo.

Oh, céus! Mal conseguia se mexer, o corpo tremendo com aqueles espasmos estranhos.

Sakura o agarrou com força pelo pescoço, querendo muito que ele a reclamasse. Com os olhos escuros de paixão, Sasuke tomou-lhe a mão e guiou-a até sua calça.

Seu rígido volume lembrou Sakura do que aconteceria em seguida. Se permitisse que aquilo continuasse, Sasuke tomaria seu corpo. Tal como antigamente, teria que suportar a dor, esperando que ele terminasse. Ficaria imóvel, sentindo-lhe o peso e, quando acabasse, ele iria embora.

Todo o seu desejo pareceu murchar e morrer.

As batidas de seu coração triplicaram, e Sakura descobriu-se incapaz de mexer-se ou falar. Aquilo... Nada daquilo deveria ter acontecido. Permitira que ele se aproximasse demais, esquecendo de si mesma em seus braços. A brutalidade do marido ressurgiu, espalhando-se nela até não poder conter as lágrimas.

— Quero que pare.

Compreendendo mal, Sasuke sentou-se e puxou-a para seus braços.

— Calma... Sinto muito. Não deveria ter feito nada disso.

Sakura o apertou, incapaz de apagar as lembranças.

— Não posso. Nunca deveria ter vindo aqui com você.

Sasuke entrelaçou os dedos aos dela.

— Eu preferiria morrer a machucá-la, Sakura.

Preciso ir. — Ela endireitou a roupa e ficou de pé. Sem olhar para trás, fugiu para o quarto.

Sasuke seguiu Sakura em silêncio. Desta vez queria ter certeza de que ninguém a perturbaria.

Ficou longe o bastante para não ser visto, mas próximo o suficiente para segui-la. Não lamentava o que havia feito a Sasori de Ceredys. Nem um pouco. Só desejava ter chegado mais cedo.

Poderia ter matado aquele homem com facilidade. Não apenas por ver o desgraçado apertando o punho de Sakura, mas pelas outras vezes em que Sasori a machucara.

O impulso selvagem de proteger Sakura afastou qualquer senso de razão.

Foi só por insistência dela que parou. E sem dúvida haveria consequências. Sasuke não se importava. O pai de Sakura poderia ficar zangado, mas não perdoaria ameaças contra a filha.

Se não fosse tão tarde, Sasuke confrontaria Inoichi agora. O barão precisava compreender o perigo que Sakura corria por causa de Sasori e garantir que ela nunca voltasse para a casa do marido. Significava desistir do seu terço de terra, mas não havia alternativa.

Enquanto Sakura subia a escada espiralada, ele ficou observando até ela desaparecer de vista por trás da porta do quarto. Sasuke ainda esperou por vários minutos, para ter certeza de que ela estava segura.

Ficou parado ao pé da escada por algum tempo, procurando por alguma distração, qualquer coisa que livrasse sua mente da inquietação que o preenchia, além da frustração que Sakura lhe causou.

Vagou até a cozinha e convenceu uma serva sonolenta a lhe trazer uma porção de pão, queijo e sobras da carne da refeição anterior, junto com uma jarra de cerveja. Procurou um canto no salão entre os soldados e pretendentes que dormiam, então se afundou na comida. Embora satisfizesse sua fome física, não aliviava seu descontentamento.

Tinha ido longe demais naquela noite. Não foi intencional, mas se viu capturado pelo desejo por Sakura. Seu corpo ansiava pelo dela mesmo agora, irritado com uma necessidade insatisfeita. Tinha assustado Sakura sem querer, mas ela o deixava louco.

Deu ouvido aos seus desejos carnais ao invés da razão, e agora perderia tudo. As terras, e provavelmente sua amizade com Sakura. Depois da maneira como se comportou naquela noite, não era surpresa que ela tivesse fugido dele.

E agora teria que deixar Ardennes. Não havia razão para continuar ali, especialmente depois de ter enganado a irmã de Sakura. Não poderia mais tomar Ino por esposa. E a ideia de se casar com uma herdeira diferente azedava seu humor.

Melhor construir seu reino sozinho, sem um dote de casamento que lhe garantisse terras. Teria que alugar sua espada, assim como Naruto e Kakashi tinham feito, para ganhar fundos. Entretanto, isso levaria anos.

Uma sensação de vazio se espalhou por seu corpo, acompanhada de um sentimento de perda. Não queria deixar Sakura para trás, mas que outra escolha existia? Não possuía nada em Erin para oferecer a ela. Seria melhor para ela continuar sob a proteção do pai. Ficou de pé, sentindo-se subitamente exausto. Faltavam poucas horas para amanhecer, mas duvidava que conseguisse dormir naquela noite. Passos ressoaram no silêncio da noite, uma sombra cruzou sobre ele.

Quando ergueu os olhos, deparou com o rosto de Inoichi Yamanaka. Dois soldados estavam ao seu lado, trajando armadura de malha e elmos cênicos.

— Levem-no — ordenou o barão.

Sakura não viu Sasuke durante a manhã. A cada hora que passava, sua ansiedade dobrava. O castelo inteiro estava cochichando sobre Sasori. De acordo com a curandeira, Sasuke tinha lhe quebrado o nariz e o rosto estava seriamente machucado. Qualquer um que olhasse para ele saberia o que Sasuke tinha feito.

— Lady Sakura — interrompeu uma voz. — Posso falar com... com você?

Era Sir Gaara. O cavaleiro exibiu um pequeno sorriso, um homem que se comportava como se mal pudesse acreditar que ela havia concordado em casar com ele. Oh, Jesus! Ela esquecera completamente do compromisso impulsivo.

— Claro — respondeu ela.

Gaara inclinou-se para reparar em sua excepcional altura. Os escuros olhos verdes se aqueciam ao fitá-la, mas ela notava a batalha que era para de tentar falar claramente.

— Você me surpreendeu na noite passada quando... me escolheu. — Ele lhe ofereceu o braço, que ela aceitou, seu humor afundando ainda mais.

— Deveria ter conversado com você antes — admitiu ela.

Não era justo. Ele não merecia ser usado daquela maneira. Não poderia continuar com uma farsa daquelas, não quando existiam alternativas.

Sakura tomou sua mão e o conduziu para uma parte mais calma do pátio interno.

— Sir Gaara, perdoe-me. Não fui honesta com você.

O rosto bonito ficou rígido, como se ele soubesse o que ela estava para dizer. Sakura respirou fundo. Como se isso fosse tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Como se de alguma maneira pudesse voltar atrás e corrigir seus erros de alguma maneira.

A expressão dele tornou-se mais séria.

— Você não pretendia... casar comigo, não é?

Sakura lhe apertou a mão.

— Você é um bom homem. E se eu fosse casar outra vez, você seria um excelente marido. — Baixando ainda mais a voz, admitiu: — É desejo de papai que eu me case, não meu. Ele jurou que não permitiria que Ino escolhesse um marido até que eu concordasse em casar.

O rosto dele ficou vermelho, e não houve como duvidar da raiva quando ele puxou sua mão.

— E você... pensou em me usar.

Sakura assentiu devagar, sentindo-se a pior mulher do mundo.

— Eu só queria a felicidade da minha irmã. Não envergonhá-lo. — Havia uma faísca de irritação nos olhos dele.

— Você estava... planejando me rejeitar diante... do padre?

— Eu não levaria as coisas tão longe.

— E se o seu pai t-tivesse pedido que... fizéssemos os votos primeiro... A-antes da sua irmã? Teria casado comigo então? — O cavaleiro normando já não parecia tão gentil. Pelo contrário, a boca estava endurecida, os olhos zangados.

Sakura lembrou que, apesar da falta de jeito, ele era um excelente lutador.

Tinha violado seu senso de honra ao tomar aquela atitude. Olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, desculpou-se.

— Foi errado de minha parte considerar tal coisa. Falarei com meu pai.

— Ele está com Uchiha. Haverá... justiça depois do que ele f-fez com Ceredys.

— Justiça? — O que seu pai pretendia fazer com Sasuke? Inoichi não era famoso pela indulgência, e sem Sakura lá para defendê-lo, seu pai acreditaria que Sasuke tinha atacado Sasori sem motivo.

O chão sobre o qual estava de pé pareceu desabar.

— Preciso falar com meu pai.

Agora. Antes que Inoichi fizesse algo inimaginável. Sir Gaara segurou seu braço.

— Por quê?

Ela quase enxotou a mão dele, mas se conteve.

— Ele não fez nada senão me defender. Não quero vê-lo punido de maneira nenhuma.

Gaara afrouxou a pressão. Olhos astuciosos a fitavam, como se ele suspeitasse da verdade secreta. Sem mais questionamentos, deixou-a.

— Não haverá... noivado nenhum entre nós — murmurou ele. — Eu... falarei com seu pai.

Era uma forma de salvar seu orgulho, concluiu Sakura.

— Lamento pelo que fiz.

— Vá atrás dele. — Gaara apontou na direção do salão. — Atrás do homem que realmente quer.

Sakura não perdeu tempo discutindo, apenas ergueu as saias para se apressar. Lá dentro um soldado barrou seu caminho, impedindo-a de entrar nos aposentos particulares do pai.

— Deixe-me passar — ordenou ela.

— Lorde Ardennes proibiu a entrada. — O guarda manteve a mão no punho da espada, embora Sakura soubesse que nunca a usaria contra ela. Só pretendia intimidá-la, para que fosse embora obedientemente.

Analisou-o com atenção, avaliando seu peso e cinturão. Virou-se devagar, como se pretendesse ir embora. Visualizou seu oponente, lembrando exatamente da posição da espada e da adaga.

Com rapidez, Sakura girou e correu até o guarda, desequilibrando-o e chutando-lhe as pernas. Ele desabou no chão e Sakura pulou por cima dele, abrindo a porta para o aposento do pai.

A conversa foi interrompida com sua intromissão. Sasori estava sentado diante do barão. Seu rosto estava terrivelmente inchado, o nariz num ângulo esquisito.

Ótimo! Ele merecia cada soco e coisa pior pelo que tinha feito, tanto a ela quanto ao povo de Ceredys.

A expressão sombria do pai tomou-se furiosa.

— Sakura, você não foi convidada a tomar parte nisso.

— Sasori contou que me atacou quando eu estava na capela na noite passada? Sasuke veio em minha defesa.

— Foi o que Uchiha disse. — Inoichi relanceou Sasuke, que estava de pé com os braços atados às costas. — Mas Sasori também me contou que você o cortou com sua própria adaga. E que você apanhou jóias que por direito pertenciam a ele.

Sakura apertou a adaga em sua cintura.

— Não existe jóia nenhuma.

Sasori a encarou com expressão fria. A ameaça por trás de seus olhos fez com que Sakura quisesse dar um passo atrás, mas manteve-se firme.

— Chiyo me contou, antes de morrer, que as entregou a você. — Sasori cruzou os braços.

— Então elas seriam minhas, não seriam?

— As jóias não pertenciam a ela para que as desse de presente — argumentou Sasori. — Devolva-as para mim, então perdoarei seu ato de violência. — A voz tornou-se suave, como se ela fosse uma criança travessa.

Sasori não fazia ideia dos atos de violência em que ela estava pensando naquele momento.

Sakura se dirigiu ao pai.

— Papai, deixe Sasuke em paz. Ele não fez nada além de me defender.

— Nós já chegamos a um acordo. — Sasuke não dirigia um comentário a ela, mas ao seu pai. — Irei embora de Ardennes.

Ir embora? Mas ele não podia ir embora. Seu coração pulou como se tivesse despencado de um abismo.

— Como disse ao seu pai — continuou Sasuke, muito sério —, não quero mais me casar com Ino. Foi um pedido dela, não meu. — Seus escuros olhos negros sustentaram os dela com palavras não ditas. — Não há outra razão para que eu fique.

Os lábios se abriram, mas Sakura não disse nada. O que esperava? Que em vez disso se casasse com ela? Que desistisse de seu sonho de terras por ela?

Não. Ele retomaria sua vida, e ela faria o mesmo. Seria melhor assim.

Por que, então, doía tanto pensar na partida dele?

Sasuke lançou um olhar gélido para Sasori.

— O cavalo é seu. Como compensação pelos ferimentos. — Olhando novamente para Ardennes, acrescentou: — O caso agora está encerrado.

Quando Sasuke foi dispensado do cômodo, Sakura o seguiu. Pressentia que havia acontecido mais alguma coisa, algo que não tinha contado a ela. Mas ele não deixou de andar, nem reduziu o passo para conversar. Sakura precisou correr para alcançá-lo, e mesmo assim sentiu que ele não queria nada com ela. O que havia mudado?

— Sasuke, o que vai fazer? — Colocou a mão no ombro dele.

O efeito foi imediato. Sasuke pôs a mão nas costas dela e a guiou para o jardim. Ele queria privacidade, compreendeu de súbito.

Quando estavam sozinhos, Sasuke apoiou a mão na parede de pedra que cercava o jardim de ervas.

— Estou voltando para minha casa em Erin.

Estendeu a mão e segurou o punho machucado de Sakura, acariciando a pele marcada com o polegar. As batidas do coração dela dispararam, o toque gentil parecia suavizar a abrasão.

— Contou para Ino? — A irmã ficaria arrasada quando descobrisse que Sasuke a abandonaria.

— Sim. Ela sabe. — Os músculos firmes do antebraço se flexionaram. — Partirei pela manhã.

Sakura queria implorar para que ficasse, embora soubesse que ele não ficaria.

—A culpa é minha. — murmurou. — Se eu pudesse voltar e mudar as coisas, eu o faria.

— A escolha foi minha. — Sasuke a observava com atenção, então inclinou a cabeça. — Seria impossível casar com Ino e ser fiel a ela. Não quando quem eu quero é você.

Abaixou a cabeça e a beijou carinhosamente, o beijo de um homem que significava tudo para Sakura. Mas era um beijo de despedida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Treze **

— Queria me ver? — Sakura se juntou mais uma vez ao pai em seu aposento particular.

O sol da tarde lançava raios de luz na cadeira, em contraste com seu espírito deprimido. Tinha procurado por Ino apenas para descobrir que a irmã a evitava.

Inoichi entrelaçou os dedos sobre a arranhada mesa de madeira, com postura rígida.

— Estou mandando você de volta para Ceredys. Sasori a escoltará para casa.

Não. Ele não a obrigaria a partir, não com o homem que a machucara. Obrigaria?

— Não irei com ele — insistiu. Se o pai se importasse realmente com seu bem-estar, teria mandado Sasori partir, não Sasuke. Mas agora compreendia que a raiva e a frustração no rosto dele estavam direcionadas a ela. — Sasori me atacou na capela na noite passada. Isso não importa para você? — Sakura estendeu o punho e exibiu as manchas escuras que o envolviam.

Porém o pai não deu atenção ao ferimento.

— Estou desapontado com você, Sakura. Não deveria ter provocado Ceredys.

— Como pode defender Sasori? Ele quase quebrou meu punho! — Ela mal conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Inoichi se comportava como se o machucado fosse por culpa dela.

— Você apanhou o rubi? O rubi do qual ele falou?

Argumentos enfurecidos encheram-lhe a mente, mas de que adiantava negar? O pai acreditava nas mentiras de um homem que a machucara.

— Não peguei nada. — As palavras estavam inchando na sua garganta. — Eu juro.

Inoichi soltou-lhe o pulso, meneando a cabeça.

— Não sei se você diz a verdade ou não. — Ele a encarava, o rosto amargo. — Tive esperanças de que Sir Gaara a tiraria das minhas mãos. Mas agora até esta possibilidade está perdida.

— Tirar-me das... — Ela não completou a frase, a fúria aumentando tanto que era difícil respirar. — Sou um fardo para você? Sua própria filha?

— Sakura, você possui uma casa. Você possui suas próprias terras, terras que anda negligenciando, devo acrescentar. Não me importei quando veio para uma visita, mas nunca imaginei que estivesse fugindo de suas responsabilidades.

A garganta de Sakura apertou, e ela lutava contra a vontade de atirar alguma coisa. Apertou a faca, penando para manter a irritação controlada.

— Voltarei para Ceredys — disse ela, a voz contida e arrastada. — Quando estiver pronta. Pode ter certeza disso.

E quando voltasse, garantiria que Sasori nunca mais erguesse a mão contra o povo.

Seu pai já estava sacudindo a cabeça.

— Pelo bem de sua irmã, quero que vá embora de Ardennes agora. — Ele ergueu a mão em gesto de dispensa. — Não me importa para onde vá. Mas não vai interferir nas perspectivas de casamento de Ino outra vez.

Sakura congelou, pois não estava pronta para partir. Ainda não. Não tinha feito qualquer plano, nem havia pensado além da próxima semana.

— Está colocando a culpa em mim. E nem sei por quê. — A sensação de enjoo no seu estômago piorou.

— Você é culpada. — murmurou ele. — Ino aceitou o pedido de Uchiha, e na mesma noite viu você abraçada com ele.

O sangue pareceu-lhe fugir-lhe do corpo, pois não sabia daquilo. Não tinha parado para pensar que alguém poderia vê-los, tão presa estava ao momento. E a verdade era que devia ter afastado Sasuke. Tinha permitido o beijo, permitido que a tocasse de maneiras indesculpáveis.

— Sinto muito — murmurou. Distraída, esfregou o punho dolorido, desejando que de alguma forma pudesse apagar tudo que tinha acontecido. Sua vida estava se desfazendo em pedaços, porém nada podia fazer para impedir.

Estava de saída quando o pai parou diante dela. Inoichi estendeu a mão e puxou a adaga de sua cintura. Girando-a na luz, a arma lançou sombras em seu rosto.

— Escute minhas palavras, Sakura. Uma verdadeira dama nunca atacaria um homem. Deveria ser obediente e dócil. Só assim encontrará felicidade um dia. Nunca tente exercer sua vontade contra a de um homem.

Com um giro da mão, atirou a lâmina contra a parede de pedra. O cabo da adaga estalou e rachou-se com o impacto, soltando-se da lâmina.

O pai fechou a porta ao passar, deixando-a sozinha. Sakura olhava a arma quebrada, sentindo como se ela mesma estivesse estilhaçada no chão. Sua adaga fora destruída mais uma vez. Era como se o pai se desfizesse dela, como se desfizera da arma. Conteve uma onda de lágrimas, olhou para os cacos.

O punho e a lâmina estavam separados, então ajoelhou-se para apanhá-los. Duvidava que a arma pudesse ser reparada desta vez. A espiga da lâmina estava tão gasta que não era surpresa ter se estilhaçado com o impacto. Quando apanhou o pomo, o punho decorado pareceu estranho em sua mão, fora de equilíbrio. Estava assim desde que partiu de Ceredys. Mas quando mexeu nele, percebeu que estava oco. Algo pequeno e redondo rolou para o chão de pedra.

Sakura ficou sem fôlego quando viu o rubi de Chiyo. Jesus! A pedra oval era um pouco mais estreita que seu polegar. Ficou sem saber o que fazer agora. Nunca tinha gostado da decoração que o ferreiro acrescentou à arma, mas agora concluía que Chiyo tinha feito do pomo um esconderijo para a gema. O ferreiro devia ter prendido a pedra dentro do pomo vazio, selando-o com o cabo da adaga. Ninguém mais poderia ter remendado a arma com tamanha habilidade.

Por que Chiyo fizera isso? Estava claro que tinha dado a pedra a Sakura por algum motivo, sabendo o quanto a adaga significava para ela. Era um presente, mas Sakura não se sentia digna de recebê-lo.

Ajoelhando-se no chão, fez uma oração silenciosa pela alma da mulher, apertando o rubi em sua mão.

Chiyo fora uma mulher extraordinária, uma dama que abdicava das tradições quando achava que as coisas deveriam ser feitas de determinada maneira. Havia ficado maravilhada ao descobrir os talentos de Sakura com a espada e pedia demonstrações, escondendo toda a sorte de armas em seu quarto, apesar da proibição de Hiruko. Espadas, adagas... até uma maça estrelada certa vez.

Mas era a espada que Sakura conhecia melhor, e Chiyo nunca se cansava de observá-la.

— Mostre-me o que sabe — a velha senhora pedia. Subornou um dos soldados para juntar-se a elas certa tarde.

O pobre homem não soube o que fazer a princípio, quando Sakura o desafiou para uma disputa com espadas. Mas quando ele começou a perder a luta, foi forçado a intensificar seus esforços, empregando a força que faltava a Sakura. Mas Sakura revidou, golpe a golpe, até a espada de o soldado sair voando de sua mão.

Chiyo gargalhou de contentamento e entregou ao envergonhado soldado um saco de moedas, ordenando que fosse embora. Depois que ele se foi, ela abraçou Sakura.

— Como queria ter aprendido a lutar como você. — Ela sorriu, apertando a mão de Sakura nas suas. Os dedos enrugados eram frágeis, mas a força neles era inegável.

— Meu filho Hiruko pode ser um tolo, mas a esposa dele não é. — Tocou a corrente dourada ao redor do pescoço, onde o rubi estava pendurado. — Queria que fosse a filha de meu próprio sangue. Gostaria de vê-la governando Ceredys por inteiro.

O sorriso de Sakura desapareceu.

— Não sei como dirigir a propriedade. E nem tenho o conhecimento para...

— Você tem o coração. — Chiyo lhe tocou o ombro. — Sabe o que precisa ser feito. — Um cintilar de ferro faiscou dentro daqueles olhos azuis. — E você fará. Livre este lugar do mal que cresce aqui dentro... — A voz dela foi enfraquecendo, então Sakura a ajudou a deitar-se na cama. — Rezo pelo dia em que você vai endireitar todas as coisas que caíram em desordem.

Sakura segurou os dois pedaços da faca, curvando a cabeça em recordação. Depois escondeu o rubi dentro do pomo outra vez, juntando os pedaços da adaga. Não deixaria que Sasori o encontrasse.

A jóia não fora roubada; este era o lembrete do qual precisava. E devia isso a Chiyo: ajudar o povo de Ceredys.

A irmã estava sentada na cama, a cabeça baixa. Assim que Sakura entrou, Ino ergueu o queixo. A expressão fria de seu rosto foi rapidamente mascarada, pois desviou o olhar sem qualquer palavra de cumprimento. Nada menos do que Sakura esperava.

Sakura tinha prendido as partes quebradas da adaga na cintura, por baixo do cinto. Ficou sentada, esperando que a irmã falasse. Porém um quarto de hora se passou, sem que Ino dissesse nada. Por fim, Sakura tentou-pedir desculpas.

— Sinto muito. Nunca imaginei...

— O quê? Que Sasuke desejaria você ao invés de mim? — Os olhos de Ino se enfureciam com as lágrimas não derramadas. — Você é minha irmã. Não acredito que tenha feito isso comigo.

— Nunca pedi a atenção dele. Nem sei como isso aconteceu.

Ino passou a mão pelas bochechas, a pele pálida.

— Eu sei como. É porque você sempre foi mais destemida do que eu. Mais forte, mais corajosa. — Ela cerrou os punhos antes de unir as mãos. — Não sou como você, Sakura. Ele quer algo que nunca serei.

Ino andou pelo quarto, liberando sua raiva.

— Culpo a mim mesma por levar você quando estávamos juntos. Eu deveria saber que ele preferiria você dentre nós duas.

Sakura não sabia como responder, pois Sasuke não a queria de verdade. Nem tinha sugerido que fosse com ele para Erin, nem mesmo depois de quase se tornarem amantes. Escolheu afastar-se das duas.

Com o peito apertado, lutava para não pensar no que faria agora. Se o fizesse, poderia perder o juízo.

Apertando os braços com força, Sakura admitiu:

— Sasuke deixará Ardennes pela manhã.

— Você vai com ele?

— Não. Não o verei outra vez.

Por um longo instante, Ino observou a irmã. Depois disse:

— Você é uma tola. Se Sasuke me quisesse, iria com ele.

— Ele nunca pediu isso.

As acusações pesavam no quarto, mas apesar de Sakura querer fazer com que a irmã se sentisse melhor, tinha seus próprios problemas com que se preocupar. Principalmente um lugar para onde ir.

Sentou-se diante do seu baú. Todos os seus pertences já estavam ali dentro junto com a armadura de malha. Sasuke a devolvera depois da luta com Sasori.

Sakura tocou o fecho de ferro, a madeira áspera, tentando imaginar a quem poderia pedir ajuda. Então abriu o baú e começou a separar os pertences que queria levar.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Ino, a expressão aguçada.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

— Papai quer que Sasori me acompanhe até Ceredys. Mas não posso voltar com ele. Não depois de me ameaçar. — Separou uma peça íntima de linho, olhando para o tecido claro. — Talvez eu vá para a Normandia. Temos parentes lá.

Ino se aproximou e ordenou:

— Não vai para a Normandia. Vá embora com Sasuke.

— Não posso. Não depois do que fiz com você...

— Isto não me diz mais respeito. Ele me falou que pensa em mim como uma irmã. —A amargura surgiu na voz de Ino. — Sabe como me senti? O homem por quem me apaixonei não me quer. — Sentou-se e puxou os joelhos até o peito, o vestido safira caindo em ondas sob a coberta. Lágrimas de raiva escorriam pelas bochechas. — Se não posso tê-lo, ao menos quero que seja feliz sem mim.

Ino secou as lágrimas, o rosto pálido e gelado.

— Vá embora com ele, Sakura. E não volte aqui nunca mais. Não quero ver você.

A manhã irrompeu no céu, então Sakura se levantou do catre no chão. Não tinha dormido nada na última noite, ficou apenas olhando para a porta. A pele estava fria por não ter um cobertor, e o corpo parecia esgotado e frágil.

Ino tinha saído tarde da noite, passando várias horas sozinha antes de voltar para o quarto. Sakura não perguntou para onde a irmã tinha ido, apenas aceitou que ela queria um pouco de tempo para si mesma.

Levantou-se em silêncio e apanhou a pequena trouxa de roupas que escolhera para levar consigo. A armadura ficou dentro do baú, pois pretendia deixá-la para trás.

A luz da manhã invadia o horizonte com toques de rosa e dourado. Ela vestiu uma capa sobre o vestido para se proteger do frio. A escolha que fizera ainda a perturbava, era um fardo que pesava sobre seus ombros.

Pois decidira pedir ajuda a Sasuke.

A ideia de procurá-lo a assustava. Pensou nisso a noite inteira, questionando sua sensatez. Mas ele era o único homem no qual confiava. Não viraria as costas para ela, não quando precisava dele.

Sakura olhou para a irmã adormecida. Nunca pretendeu magoar Ino, mas pedir desculpas não mudaria nada. Mesmo assim, murmurou:

— Sinto muito.

O cobertor se mexeu, fazendo-a imaginar se teria sido ouvida por Ino. Sakura deu mais uma olhada na figura adormecida. Com os ombros caídos, abriu a porta para sair. Do outro lado, distinguiu dois dos guardas de Sasori.

— Bom dia, lady Sakura. — Um soldado deu um passo à frente para lhe bloquear o caminho.

Um medo terrível se abateu sobre ela.

— O que quer?

— Viemos escoltá-la até o quarto de lorde Ceredys — disse o soldado mais alto. — Você voltará para casa, assim que ele der as ordens.

Antes que ela pudesse recuar, os guardas seguraram seus braços.

— Ino! — gritou antes que fechassem a porta e a arrastassem para longe. Sakura praguejou, lutando para se libertar, mas um dos homens segurava seu punho machucado. Qualquer movimento causava uma dor insuportável.

Maldito fosse Sasori! Ele não tinha o direito de torná-la cativa dentro de , sua própria casa.

— Soltem-me! — ordenou ela, mas foi ignorada pelos soldados, que a empurraram para dentro de outro cômodo. Atrás de si, ouviu os ruídos de dois homens lutando. Os soldados a empurraram até que caísse no chão de pedra. Seus pertences foram atirados aos seus pés.

— Sakura.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e viu Sasori sentado numa cadeira, o rosto era uma mistura matizada de manchas pretas e roxas. Um vergão bem vermelho marcava seus lábios, e a expressão em seus olhos era a de um homem inclinado à vingança.

— Espero que tenha dormido bem na noite passada, em preparação à jornada de hoje.

Sakura não respondeu, seus olhos buscavam uma maneira de escapar. Havia quatro homens no aposento, além dela mesma e Sasori. Gente demais. Seu espírito vacilou, pois preferia morrer a voltar para Ceredys com ele.

— Por que pensa que pode me fazer cativa dentro do donjon do meu pai? — perguntou ela. — Jamais concordei em ir com você.

— Você não é uma prisioneira — corrigiu ele. — Só estamos escoltando você para casa num gesto de cortesia. Seu pai prefere que você tenha nossa companhia, para protegê-la de qualquer perigo. — Suas palavras continham um traço de ironia enquanto gesticulava para que um de seus homens a colocasse de pé.

— Ceredys não é minha casa. —As batidas de seu coração aceleravam enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de escapar. — E você não pode me obrigar a voltar.

— Ah, mas você irá por vontade própria — disse Sasori. — Porque, se não for, mandarei meus homens atacarem Sasuke Uchiha. Ele está a pé sabia? Seria muito fácil cravar uma flecha nas costas dele. — Sasori suavizou o tom. — Mas se vier comigo sem protestar, eu o deixo em paz.

Seria preferível confiar numa aranha. Mas agora não tinha tempo para discutir. Sasuke estaria partindo em breve. Provavelmente viajaria para oeste, rumando para a costa. Estaria a céu aberto, exposto a qualquer ataque.

Não, não colocaria Sasuke em risco com seus protestos. Melhor fingir rendição, esperando pelo momento certo para escapar.

— Não tenho escolha, tenho?

Sasori sorriu.

— Fico contente ao ver que entendeu. Darei ordens para a partida e mandarei que o resto de seus pertences seja levado.

Olhando para a cintura dela, estreitou os olhos.

— Sua faca está quebrada. Que curioso.

Antes que ela pudesse recuar, ele puxou a faca de seu cinto. O pomo se soltou, e o rubi retiniu no chão. O triunfo moldou os olhos de Sasori.

— Ora! Quis escondê-lo de mim.

— Só o encontrei ontem à noite.

— Mentirosa. E agora vai me contar onde está o resto do tesouro.

— Não sei...

O punho dele veio na direção de seu rosto, mas Sakura se atirou no chão, desviando-se do soco. Sasori atirou o punho da adaga no pé de Sakura, guardando a lâmina e o rubi consigo. Um ar feroz lhe cruzou o rosto.

— Fique tranquila, encontrarei o resto das jóias de Ceredys. Você me contará tudo que quero saber. Ou sofrerá por isso. — Aos homens, ele ordenou: — Vigiem-na enquanto vou ver os cavalos. Não deixem ninguém além de mim entrar neste cômodo.

Quando saíram, apenas um soldado permaneceu enquanto outro ficava de vigia do lado de fora. Sakura se obrigou a comportar-se feito a irmã, quieta e recatada. Seria mais fácil pegar o guarda de surpresa quando fosse a hora de agir.

Se horas ou minutos haviam passado, Sakura não tinha certeza. O aposento permanecia escuro, já que o guarda havia fechado as venezianas. Jesus! Desejava que as ameias fossem mais próximas. A janela era larga o suficiente para se atravessar, e seria possível alcançar o passadiço de pedra se desse um grande salto. Mas um passo em falso seria sua morte. Era um risco grande demais.

O guarda pareceu menos interessado nela conforme o tempo passava. Sakura não falou com ele nenhuma vez, nem se comportou como se fosse uma ameaça. Conquistar sua complacência era um ponto crítico de sua fuga.

O punho quebrado da faca estava no chão aos seus pés. Embora fosse feito de metal, era ineficiente como arma. Não sabia o motivo, mas enfiou o punho em sua cintura. Era algo familiar, era dela, e talvez uma nova lâmina pudesse ser acrescentada algum dia.

Observou o conteúdo do quarto mais uma vez. Havia apenas a cadeira, a cama e os vestidos que levara consigo. E apesar de preferir usar a cadeira como arma, o guarda estava sentado nela, não era uma boa escolha.

Mas existia outra possibilidade. Sakura considerou todas as opções, pesando-as na mente.

Quando ouviu um leve ruído se aproximando, um som estalado, ficou tensa. Era hora de fazer algo em vez de esperar que Sasori retornasse.

— Estou com frio — murmurou ao guarda. — Posso colocar outro vestido?

O guarda hesitou, mas não encontrou razão para negar o pedido. Dando de ombros, ele lhe jogou a trouxa de roupas. Sakura a desfez, avaliando as vestimentas até escolher uma de linho.

Ele ainda a observava.

—Vire-se de costas, por favor — pediu. — Você não precisa me olhar enquanto me visto.

Ficou surpresa quando ele obedeceu. E, mexendo nas roupas, fez parecer como se estivesse se trocando quando na verdade se aproximava dele. Segurando o tecido com firmeza com as duas mãos, seguiu em frente e envolveu a vestimenta ao redor do pescoço do guarda. Torcendo-o bem, sufocou o homem, rezando para que ele perdesse a consciência logo. Não queria que ele morresse, só que ficasse fraco.

Quando ele desabou no chão, Sakura abriu as venezianas. Para seu choque, uma grossa corda estava pendurada diante dela. Olhando para fora, viu Sir Gaara descendo por ela.

— O que está fazendo? — murmurou. Ele se jogou para dentro do cômodo.

— Sua irmã me contou o que... aconteceu. Ela pensou que precisaria de ajuda.

Ino? Sakura agarrou os próprios ombros, surpresa por a irmã ter enviado o cavaleiro em seu socorro.

— Por que não avisou meu pai?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Desta maneira foi, ha... quero dizer, achei que seria... m-mais interessante. Tirar você daqui sem que ninguém soubesse.

Um sorriso esperançoso surgiu nos lábios dela.

— Mais interessante?

Ele assentiu.

— Menos complicado. E nin-ninguém se machuca. — Ele ficou envergonhado de tanto gaguejar, mas Sakura não se importava nem um pouco.

Gaara tinha razão. Se ela pudesse escapar antes que Sasori notasse, talvez ganhasse algumas horas de dianteira cavalgando. Mas então, uma perspectiva assustadora lhe ocorreu. Será que Gaara esperava que ela pulasse dali?

— Como sugere que eu desça?

Ele brigava com as palavras, falando lentamente.

— Ajudo você... a alcançar as ameias. Precisamos ir agora.

Sakura encolheu-se com a ideia de balançar na corda até o passadiço de pedra. Não estava diretamente abaixo da janela, e havia uma possibilidade muito grande de que não conseguisse saltar.

— Prefiro lutar com os guardas lá fora. — Estava para sugerir que fizessem isso quando a porta começou a ser aberta.

Sir Gaara se jogou contra a porta, ordenando:

— Vá!

Com o estômago lutando para ficar calmo, Sakura segurou a corda. Não é muito longe, disse a si mesma.

Talvez se repetisse isso bastante, conseguiria acreditar que era verdade.

— Balance na direção das ameias — insistiu Sir Gaara. — Encontrará o que precisa para s-sair do castelo. — Ele fez mais força quando fortes batidas na porta chacoalhavam a estrutura. — Sasuke e-está a milhas daqui agora.

Sakura rastejou pela janela, equilibrando-se no peitoril enquanto agarrava a corda. Olhando para Sir Gaara, exibiu um sorriso agradecido.

— Você é um verdadeiro herói, Sir Gaara.

E com o coração acelerado, ela desceu pela corda.

O crepúsculo escurecia o horizonte, e Sasuke parou junto ao rio para beber. Seguia o caminho do sol rumo ao oeste, os pés inchados de tanto andar.

O sabor do fracasso amargava em sua língua. Levaria uma semana para alcançar a costa sem cavalo. Tinha pensado em desafiar as ordens de lorde Ardennes e roubar sua montaria de volta. Mas, no fim, decidiu manter-se em paz com o homem, mesmo que isso significasse aceitar multas com as quais não concordava.

O caminho que trilhava estava tão desgastado quanto seu espírito. Tinha esperado chegar ali e conseguir uma noiva, satisfazer um destino com o qual sonhava. Terras. E uma mulher adorável ao seu lado. Era para ser o começo de uma nova vida, uma na qual teria seu próprio reino ao invés das sobras dos irmãos.

Entretanto, estava voltando para casa de mãos vazias. Sim, graças ao seu temperamento fora expulso de Ardennes sem sequer um cavalo. Mas não se arrependia de ter defendido Sakura. Faria tudo novamente, se tivesse a chance.

Ela se tornara uma mulher forte. Embora tivesse suportado sua cota de sofrimentos, nunca cedeu à autopiedade. Sasuke admirava a sua coragem e, querendo admitir ou não, já sentia saudades dela. Sakura era sua "igual" de várias maneiras, tanto na espada... quanto no espírito apaixonado.

A noite que compartilharam no jardim ainda o assombrava. O perfume de seus cabelos, a doçura da boca... a suavidade da pele.

Deveria ter trazido Sakura consigo, apesar dos problemas que isso causaria. Ao menos saberia que ela estava protegida.

O céu se tornava escuro, o sol afundando no horizonte. Sasuke fez uma fogueira e arrumou um catre para passar a noite. Tinha coagido a cozinheira do castelo a lhe empacotar provisões para a jornada. Enquanto descarregava o saco, ouviu um único cavalo se aproximando.

Sasuke segurou a espada, olhando ao longe. Uma cota de malha cintilava na fraca luz do sol, então ele se escondeu no capim alto, esperando que o soldado inimigo se aproximasse.

Será que lorde Ardennes mandara algum homem? Ou Sasori de Ceredys? Não tinha certeza, mas desejava ter um arco e flechas.

Rastejou até a parte mais distante da margem do rio, com o punho da espada na mão. Enquanto observava o estranho se aproximando, notou algo de errado. O soldado não estava sentado ereto, parecia tombado sobre a sela. Usava as cores de Ardennes, mas não carregava qualquer escudo.

Será que o homem estava ferido? Ou seria uma armadilha para atraí-lo para mais perto?

Com cautela, Sasuke saiu de seu esconderijo quando o estranho parou. O soldado tentou desmontar, mas escorregou do cavalo, caindo no chão.

Cristo! Era Sakura.

Sasuke embainhou a espada e correu até ela, ajudando-a a sentar. O corpo dela se dobrou contra Sasuke, que não sabia como tinha conseguido ficar em cima da sela durante tantas horas de cavalgada.

Olhou ao redor, mas não viu mais ninguém com ela.

— Você está bem?

Tirou o elmo de ferro e a coifa de malha da cabeça de Sakura, que aventurou um sorriso cansado.

— Agora estou.

* * *

_**Que emocionante ;-;**_

_**Vocês repararam no "novo" casal? hihihih**_

_**Obrigada pelos comentários e até breve!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Meninas, daqui pra frente a coisa fica é muito H-O-T-!**_

**Capítulo Catorze**

Sasuke a ajudou a tirar o resto da armadura, despindo-a da malha até estar vestida com nada além de um vestido amarrotado e a roupa de baixo. O tecido estava agarrado ao seu corpo, úmido de suor.

— Estou tão cansada — murmurou ela, deixando que ele a abraçasse. — Tive medo de não encontrá-lo.

Sasuke deixou que ela descansasse em seu peito, afastando-lhe os cabelos do rosto.

— Estou contente por ter vindo.

Mal podia acreditar que era ela mesma. Apesar de querer saber por que Sakura o seguira, tinha medo de perguntar. Como se ela fosse escorregar entre seus dedos e desaparecer.

Ergueu-lhe o rosto e a beijou de leve num gesto de boas-vindas. Embora desejasse o toque de Sakura, não queria pressioná-la por mais.

— Tenho comida, se estiver com fome.

O sorriso dela aumentou.

— Graças a Deus! Tive esperanças de que encontraria comida.

Ele abriu as provisões e escolheu um doce delicado, recheado com figos e amêndoas picadas, coberto com mel. Partiu um pedaço e o deu a ela.

— Ah, isso é tão bom! — Sakura gemeu de prazer. Parecia uma mulher que tinha feito amor, por isso Sasuke trincou os dentes para conter os pensamentos luxuriosos que corriam em sua mente.

— Vinho? — ofereceu ele, entregando a ela o frasco.

Sakura bebeu, então sentou-se para terminar de devorar a comida. Sasuke deixou que ela comesse o quanto quisesse, satisfazendo sua própria fome com queijo e pão fresco.

Sakura lambeu os dedos ao terminar. O sol havia desaparecido no horizonte, enquanto as chamas alaranjadas da fogueira lançavam uma luz brilhante em meio à escuridão.

O cabelo dela se destacava nos ombros, selvagem e despenteado. Sakura alisou o vestido e ergueu os joelhos. Os pés estavam descalços depois de ter abandonado as botas.

— Suponho que queira saber por que o segui. — Parecia embaraçada, mas prosseguiu: — Você era o único a quem poderia pedir ajuda.

— O que aconteceu?

Ela se voltou para a fogueira, aquecendo as mãos. As chamas lhe iluminaram o rosto e as marcas escuras que circundavam o pulso esquerdo.

— Sasori me fez prisioneira e me trancou em seu quarto. Estava planejando me obrigar a voltar a Ceredys.

Ela esfregou o punho, a voz baixa.

— Se não fosse por Sir Gaara, talvez não tivesse escapado.

— Sir Gaara? — Sasuke tentou manter o tom neutro, mas o nome do cavaleiro lhe causou uma onda de ciúmes. -— Foi ele quem a resgatou?

Sakura assentiu.

— Minha irmã o mandou.

— E seu pai? Ele deixou que isso acontecesse dentro de seus próprios muros? — Sasuke tinha visto como Inoichi de Ardennes ignorava a filha, e isso provocava seu próprio senso de justiça.

— Ele queria que eu fosse embora. — Diante da confissão, Sakura ergueu os joelhos. Embora tentasse escondê-lo, Sasuke viu o medo surgindo.

— Por quê? — Não conseguiu evitar o horror na voz. Um pai deveria proteger a filha, não sujeitá-la aos perigos de homens como Sasori.

Sakura olhou para trás, para o horizonte, o rosto perturbado.

— Por que traí Ino com você.

Embora ela não dissesse, ele era o responsável por seu exílio. Sasuke sentou-se, apoiando a mão num dos joelhos.

— Não pedirei desculpas por desejar você. Ou por me recusar a casar com sua irmã. Teria sido errado.

Os límpidos olhos verdes de Sakura buscaram os dele, repletos de pesar e culpa.

— O que fizemos foi errado. Eu deveria ter ficado longe de você.

— Não teria feito diferença. — Estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto. — Teria?

A culpa tingia-lhe as faces quando Sakura desviou o olhar.

— Preciso decidir o que fazer agora. Talvez eu possa ir para a Normandia, se você me escoltar. Tenho parentes lá e...

— Venha para Éireann comigo — interrompeu ele. — Você ficará segura.

Sakura hesitou, arriscando olhar para ele. Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de preocupação.

— Eu poderia ficar lá... por algum tempo. Mas não posso abandonar Ceredys e o povo à mercê de Sasori. Fiz um juramento.

Sasuke queria argumentar que aquilo não era responsabilidade dela, que deveria ficar longe de Ceredys. Mas de nada adiantaria. Sakura mantinha suas promessas, apesar dos riscos para si mesma.

— Recrute ajuda entre os homens de minha tribo — sugeriu ele. — São confiáveis, e talvez você consiga convencer meu irmão Itachi, o rei de Laochre, a ajudá-la.

Sakura suspirou.

— Acho que tentarei isso. Não tenho mais para onde ir. — Ela se virou de costas, então Sasuke se aproximou, puxando-lhe as costas para seu peito.

— Você não está sozinha, Sakura. — Com os cabelos dela em seus lábios, o corpo encostado ao seu, todos os sentidos ficaram em alerta. Os fios macios cheiravam um pouco a flores, e as mãos de Sasuke lhe envolveram a cintura.

Numa resposta silenciosa, ela segurou os braços dele, apertando-os de leve. Pela primeira vez, não lutava contra si mesma ou afastava Sasuke. Pelo contrário, devolveu o abraço, repousando a cabeça debaixo do queixo dele. Sasuke ficou surpreso por ser assim tão bom abraçar uma mulher.

— E você? — perguntou ela. — Vai procurar outra herdeira com quem se casar? — Embora a voz dela permanecesse calma, Sasuke sentiu sua postura mudar, como se estivesse temerosa da resposta.

Era uma pergunta que ele não fora capaz de encarar. Depois de tudo que acontecera, parecia desonroso casar com uma mulher por causa de suas terras, embora esta fosse a razão para a maioria dos casamentos.

— Não sei — foi tudo o que disse. — Tomarei uma decisão depois que voltar para casa. — Muitas coisas haviam mudado. Os planos que fizera agora pereciam irreais, sonhos de um tolo. Mesmo assim, não queria desistir deles.

— Qualquer mulher seria afortunada por casar com você — murmurou Sakura. Ela voltou o rosto para ele, que notou o rubor de embaraço em suas faces. Era como se ela tivesse falado demais.

— Não quero pensar no que reserva o futuro — admitiu ele. — Agora prefiro só ficar com você.

— Como amigos — murmurou Sakura, a mão apoiada no ombro dele.

— Não, Sakura. — Ele ficou de joelhos, as mãos se afundando nos cabelos dela. — Não como amigos. — Tomou-lhe a boca, beijando-a de uma maneira que a faria entender exatamente o que ele queria. Sakura estremeceu em seus braços, mas não o afastou. — Não posso pensar numa maneira melhor de passar esta noite do que fazendo-a gritar de prazer.

Sakura parecia espantada, a boca entreaberta. Os olhos verdes cheios de incerteza e um tanto de medo.

— Sasuke... é como se estivéssemos começando outra vez, feito estranhos.

— Não somos estranhos, Sakura — Tocou-lhe o ombro, deslizando a mão braço abaixo. — Seremos amantes.

Com o corpo ficando rígido, Sasuke puxou os quadris dela para perto, espalmando seu traseiro.

— Quero ver você em êxtase. De novo... e de novo.

Ela apoiou a testa no peito de Sasuke, que ouviu seu trêmulo suspiro.

— Não sou... boa nisso.

— Boa no quê? — Sasuke a obrigou a encará-lo, vendo que suas bochechas estavam ferozmente vermelhas de humilhação.

— Em estar com um homem. Fui um desapontamento para meu marido.

Por trás das palavras de mágoa, Sasuke notou a tristeza. Ela fora destratada, e as cicatrizes do casamento ainda não tinham se curado.

Embora pudesse simplesmente deixá-la em paz, permitindo que dormisse longe dele, não queria que Sakura acreditasse nas mentiras ditas por Hiruko.

— Se você foi um desapontamento na cama, é culpa do seu marido. Não sua.

Sasuke a abraçou novamente, acariciando-lhe as costas para tranquilizá-la. Não parecia produzir qualquer efeito, pois Sakura não relaxava em seus braços.

— Eu odiava aquilo — admitiu ela.

Era como um passarinho apavorado, preparado para voar de seus braços. Apesar de ser um tormento físico, Sasuke afrouxou o abraço, afastando-se. Se ele exigisse demais agora, Sakura ficaria com medo dele.

— Acredite em mim, nunca faria nada para machucá-la. Se não quer que a toque, eu a deixo em paz.

Sasuke a conduziu até o catre que havia arrumado mais cedo, lutando para suportar a dor da excitação. Pelos deuses! Aquela seria uma noite terrível.

— Agora durma, e junte forças para amanhã.

Sakura o observou por um instante, como se estivesse tomando uma decisão. Por fim, tirou o vestido, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo. Ela se deitou no catre, enquanto Sasuke concentrava-se na fogueira, tentando não olhar para suas belas formas.

— Não vai dormir ao meu lado? — perguntou Sakura. — Sei que deve estar cansado da jornada.

Estava, mas não confiava em si mesmo para ficar tão perto sem tocá-la.

— Vou ficar vigiando você.

Acima dele, o céu da noite reluzia com estrelas. A lua lançava uma taz cintilante sobre a clareira, despejando-se sobre a pele dela feito prata. Sakura virou-se de lado, o cabelo rosado caído sobre um dos ombros.

— Sasuke — murmurou ela. Ele olhou para trás, então desejou não ter feito aquilo. A roupa de linho pouco escondia o corpo, revelando a curva arredondada dos seios, o volume dos quadris. — Tenho medo.

— Não tenha. Sasori e seus homens não nos encontrarão. Já estaremos longe pela manhã.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

— Eu não estava falando de Sasori. — Sentou-se outra vez, as mãos apoiadas no colo. — Tenho medo de não agradá-lo caso nos tornemos... mais do que amigos.

A vulnerabilidade em seu rosto, a maneira como lhe desnudava aquela confissão, fez com que Sasuke escolhesse as palavras com cuidado.

— Não há nada que pudesse fazer que não fosse do meu agrado.

— Aquela noite no jardim. Nunca senti nada como aquilo antes.

Sasuke não se mexeu, seu controle chegando ao limite. Se ela encostasse um único dedo nele, sabia que não resistiria.

Sakura se inclinou à frente, apoiando o peso nas mãos.

— Confio em você. Mas não sei o que fazer. Você me mostra?

Sakura não sabia o que ocorria com ela para ser tão ousada. Mas agora já havia perdido tudo. Sua casa, sua família... não lhe sobrara nada, apenas Sasuke.

Quando estava em seus braços, conseguia esquecer-se de tudo. O beijo, a maneira de tocá-la... Isso a deixava aflita. Queria o conforto do abraço dele naquela noite. Mesmo que isso significasse reviver o passado.

— Você não sabe o que está me pedindo — disse ele. Sua voz profunda soava inquieta, como se Sakura tivesse ultrapassado um limite.

— Você me ensinou a usar uma espada. Sem dúvida, pode me ensinar também isso. — Queria experimentar aquela agitação secreta que ele conjurou antes, saber o que significava ser desejada.

Sasuke praguejou e ficou de pé, caminhando em sua direção. Os olhos negros ficaram ardentes, e quando ele tirou a túnica, o peito nu parecia um mármore liso.

— Ainda sente medo, não sente?

Ela assentiu.

— Não tema. Basta dizer uma palavra para que eu pare.

De costas, Sakura sentiu as mãos dele acariciando-a. A boca abaixou-se para roçar sua nuca, provocando-lhe milhares de arrepios. Sasuke afastou-lhe os cabelos, beijando a orelha, depois a bochecha.

— Não quero que pare. — Precisava se perder no toque dele, esquecer de tudo que acontecera. Ouviu um leve ruído quando Sasuke removeu o resto das roupas.

Sasuke deitou-se atrás dela, puxando-lhe as costas contra si. Ela ofegou em choque ao sentir seu membro rígido contra as nádegas. As mãos dele deslizaram sob sua roupa, erguendo a barra até desnudar sua carne. Sakura estremeceu, fechando os olhos quando ele deslizou sua intensa ereção entre suas coxas.

Seu corpo reagiu ficando úmido, e Sasuke usava o membro para roçá-la e provocá-la.

— Você sempre me atormentou, Sakura. Mesmo quando era menina... e mais agora, como mulher.

Arrepios se espalharam pela pele de Sakura. Sasuke puxou o vestido de linho contra os seios, os mamilos despontando de excitação. Passou um único dedo sobre o tecido, acariciando os bicos.

— Quero provar você.

Sakura tentou remover a roupa, mas Sasuke a impediu, o peso de seu corpo prendendo-a contra o catre.

— Deixe assim por enquanto.

Com um sorriso malicioso, levou a boca ao tecido e lambeu o mamilo através do linho. Sakura arqueou os quadris, a pele ardendo intensamente. Sasuke mordiscou-lhe os seios com os dentes, usando a ponta de sua masculinidade para atormentar sua carne sensível.

— Sente isso?

A respiração dela falhou.

— Sim! — O mesmo arrebatamento se espalhou pela pele e, conforme a sensação crescia mais e mais, Sasuke reduziu o passo.

— Entregue-se, Sakura. Deixe-me conduzi-la até lá.

Ela gritou, ao mesmo tempo querendo liberação e temendo o que aconteceria depois. Sasuke a beijou, espoliando sua boca enquanto lhe acariciava a feminilidade.

Ali. A mão dele a estimulou até Sakura alçar voo, tremendo violentamente enquanto gloriosas sensações a envolviam.

Sem pensar, Sakura levou a mão ao membro dele, envolvendo-lhe a extensão com os dedos. Quando outra onda de prazer estremeceu seu corpo, ela o apertou, massageando-o. Sasuke agarrou-lhe a mão, que se movia mais rápido por toda a extensão dele. Deixou escapar um gemido, despejando a semente úmida sobre seu ventre. Moveu-se de encontro a Sakura, investindo em sua mão com sua ereção mais algumas vezes, até descansar seu peso sobre ela.

— Você me surpreendeu — falou com voz rouca.

Parecia embaraçado com o que tinha feito, então Sakura puxou a boca dele para um beijo suave.

— Foi errado? Só quis agradá-lo.

— Não há dúvida de que me agradou. Talvez até demais. — Soltou-se do abraço antes de ir buscar o véu abandonado de Sakura. Instantes depois, voltou com o pedaço de linho, que havia umedecido na água. Limpou o corpo de Sakura, que estremeceu com a água fria. Passou o pano algumas vezes sobre os seios, excitando-a sem intenção.

Ou talvez com toda a intenção.

Sakura deixou que Sasuke a secasse, enrolando a ambos na capa dele. Sasuke a manteve abraçada com a cabeça em seu peito. Ela relaxou deitada nele, tranquilizada pelo calor do corpo junto ao seu.

Enquanto o sono se aproximava, Sakura tentou não pensar no que o futuro reservava. Pois sabia, assim como Sasuke, que nunca poderia existir um casamento entre eles. Não havia futuro para um irlandês sem terras e uma viúva banida.

Tudo o que possuíam eram aqueles momentos roubados. E um dia, em breve, estes também deixariam de existir.

Quando Sakura acordou, sentiu cheiro de peixe assando. Sasuke estava sentado ao lado do fogo, uma truta fresca espetada acima das chamas. Estava completamente vestido, e seu olhar se aqueceu quando viu sua pele nua despontando por baixo da capa.

Ela tentou não ficar autoconsciente, embora lembrasse tudo que haviam feito na noite passada. Talvez, esta noite, Sasuke terminasse o que tinham começado. Sua pele se arrepiava só de imaginar, apesar de ficar aflita com a questão da união dos corpos.

Esfregou os braços por causa da friagem matutina. Sem o calor do corpo de Sasuke para aquecê-la, estava com frio. Nunca fora alguém que pulava da cama pela manhã. Geralmente puxava o cobertor e enrolava-se, tentando roubar mais uma hora de sono.

— Este é o único peixe que conseguiu apanhar? É um tanto pequeno, não acha? — provocou. Apanhando o vestido e a roupa de baixo, vestiu-se, tentando não ficar envergonhada por usar apenas a roupa de baixo.

— Não há nada de pequeno no meu peixe. — A voz de Sasuke era quase um rosnado, como se ela tivesse ameaçado sua masculinidade com a descrição. — É grande o bastante para nós dois. — Agarrando-a pela cintura, acrescentou: — Divido com você, se me beijar.

Sakura ergueu o rosto para encontrar a boca de Sasuke, cuja língua avançou para se enlaçar à dela. Oh, Jesus! Ele sabia como dissolver sua força de vontade, desarmando suas defesas.

Sensações incomuns a invadiam, uma necessidade feroz que jamais conheceu com qualquer homem, exceto ele. Seu corpo ansiava por aquela pele nua junto à sua, as mãos talentosas tocando cada centímetro seu.

Mas ainda tinham uma longa jornada pela frente. Ela se afastou, as mãos trêmulas.

— A comida, Sasuke — lembrou a ele.

Os olhos negros estavam repletos de desejo, mas Sasuke a soltou. Tirou o peixe do espeto e o colocou sobre uma rocha grande para dividi-lo. Com a adaga numa das mãos, cortou um pedaço para Sakura. Ela apanhou sua parte e lutou para despedaçá-lo.

— O que aconteceu com sua adaga? — perguntou Sasuke, notando os pedaços desfeitos.

— Meu pai a quebrou — admitiu Sakura. Contou a ele que Chiyo escondera um rubi dentro da arma, e que Sasori lhe tomara a jóia.

— Ele pensa que é parte de um tesouro imenso. Mas só vi o rubi.

— Foi por isso que a atacou naquela noite.

— Sim. Eu não sabia que Chiyo tinha me dado a jóia. Se meu pai não tivesse quebrado a arma, nunca a teria encontrado. — Sakura esfregou os olhos, suspirando profundamente. — Agora Sasori tem o rubi. Mas não sei se vai me deixar em paz.

— Se ele acha que existe mais, duvido disso. — Sasuke estudou o punho. O pomo tinha se partido e ele cutucou o espaço oco com um único dedo. — Você acha que existe um tesouro maior?

— Sasori acha que sim.

Ele ergueu o punho da adaga para olhar lá dentro. Enfiou o dedo mindinho dentro do buraco onde a espiga da lâmina deveria ficar. Um instante depois, puxou de lá um pedaço bem dobrado de pergaminho, pouco maior que a unha do seu polegar.

— Sakura, você viu isso?

Ela não tinha visto.

— O que é?

Sasuke abriu o pergaminho. Sakura viu estranhas marcas pretas gravadas na parte de baixo, num desenho estranho. Acima delas havia um emblema espiralado e a figura de um pássaro.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Sakura.

— Vi entalhes semelhantes no baú da capela. Mas não vi um pássaro como este. — Sasuke examinou mais de perto o desenho incomum. — Não é um pássaro, Sakura. São seis.

As estranhas espirais e os pássaros não significavam para ela. Nem as marcas pretas.

— Deveríamos investigar?—perguntou-se Sakura em voz alta. — Se ao menos soubéssemos o que as marcas significam...

— Talvez. — Sasuke a puxou para perto, tomando-lhe a cintura com as mãos. Com a boca acariciou-lhe o pescoço. — Mas agora acho que deve terminar de comer.

Apanhou o peixe e alimentou Sakura com seus próprios dedos. A truta escamosa estava deliciosa, mas a língua quente de Sasuke só fez seu desejo aumentar.

Tinham quase terminado quando Sasuke ficou paralisado de repente, seu olhar focado ao longe. Sakura abrigou os olhos e imediatamente viu a ameaça.

Uma faixa prateada faiscou sob o sol da manhã, o brilho de armaduras de malha. Fossem os homens de Sasori ou os do pai dela, isso não importava. Ambos eram perigosos.

— Quantos? — perguntou ela, a mão procurando o punho da adaga como de hábito. Tinha esquecido que estava quebrada.

— Uma dúzia, talvez.

— Quer lutar com eles? — Provavelmente poderiam se defender bem, caso Sasuke tivesse uma arma que ela pudesse usar.

— Somos apenas nós dois, Sakura. Não pretendo conquistar nossas mortes. — Recolhendo o catre e seus pertences, atirou o saco de suprimentos sobre o cavalo. — Suba.

Sakura chutou terra na fogueira para abafá-la, então deixou Sasuke erguê-la. Ele montou atrás dela, incitando o cavalo para oeste. Com o sol e os inimigos às costas, conseguiu cavalgar o mais rápido que podia. A égua sofria com o peso extra, mas conseguiu sair num galope lento.

— Ao menos temos um cavalo — murmurou Sasuke no ouvido de Sakura. — Mas levaremos horas para alcançar a costa. Com sorte, encontraremos as cavernas e poderemos nos esconder deles.

Sakura pressentiu um grande medo por trás daqueles planos.

— E se eles nos apanharem?

— Tomamos uma decisão quando for a hora. Enquanto isso, cavalgaremos.

Ela segurava as rédeas com firmeza, o coração correndo no mesmo ritmo das patas do cavalo. A manhã cedeu lugar à tarde, e os soldados ainda continuavam visíveis, cada vez mais próximos. A égua estava ficando cansada, então Sasuke parou para deixar que o animal bebesse água. Desmontou e ajudou Sakura a descer.

— A égua precisa descansar — interveio Sakura. — Se exigirmos demais dela, não será de serventia nenhuma.

— Eles estão se aproximando de nós, Sakura.

— Sei disso. — Sentia-se cada vez mais abatida, mas quando Sasuke a ergueu novamente sobre o animal, protestou: — É cedo demais. A égua precisa de mais tempo para se recuperar.

— Não temos tempo. Mas não vamos obrigá-la a carregar nós dois. — Segurando as rédeas numa das mãos, colocou a égua num leve trote enquanto corria ao lado delas.

Sakura quis discutir, mas o rosto de Sasuke exibia uma teimosia indestrutível. Ele ficaria cansado em pouco tempo, então ela tomaria seu lugar correndo ao lado da égua. Parecia tolice, mas achou mesmo que estavam mantendo distância dos soldados inimigos.

Quando os minutos se tornaram quase meia hora, Sakura não suportou mais. O rosto de Sasuke estava vermelho, o suor ensopava sua túnica, mas ele não demonstrava sinais de reduzir a marcha. Sua resistência a surpreendia. Mas se não parasse para descansar logo, teria um colapso. Ela puxou as rédeas para que a égua parasse, e Sasuke tropeçou.

— É sua vez de cavalgar. Eu corro.

— Não. Temos que continuar avançando.

— E você vai acabar se matando se continuar desse jeito. Monte este maldito cavalo e descanse. — Sakura não conseguia acreditar que ele estava se forçando a tal ponto. Desmontando da égua, tomou as rédeas dele.

Ao invés de montar, Sasuke ficou correndo ao lado de Sakura. O que ele estava fazendo?

— Sasuke, não faça isso.

— Não sou fraco, Sakura. Eu consigo dar conta.

Era isso o que ele pensava? Que ela o consideraria menos homem caso descansasse?

— Nunca disse que era fraco. Mas não vai adiantar nada se formos capturados e você não puder lutar. — Parou de correr e puxou as rédeas da égua outra vez. Colocando as mãos nas laterais de seu rosto, tentou fazer com que Sasuke compreendesse. — Não posso correr tanto quanto você. Mas também não posso enfrentá-los sozinha, caso isso aconteça.

A resposta dele foi recolocá-la sobre o cavalo. Rígido de exaustão e determinação, Sasuke continuou correndo. A movimentação do cavalo fazia atrito com suas coxas. Quando enfim alcançaram a costa, Sakura fez uma oração de agradecimento por estarem mais perto do destino do que imaginava.

Pelos céus! O corpo de Sasuke parecia ter sofrido uma tortura. A túnica estava ensopada, os ombros caídos.

— Vamos deixar a égua para trás — ordenou Sakura. — Ela só serviria para guiar os homens até nós. Os soldados tomarão posse e cuidarão dela. — Com uma olhada para as águas cinzentas do mar acrescentou: — E rezo para que você esteja certo quanto às tais cavernas.

— E estou. Eu as vi quando vinha para cá.

Sakura segurou a mão dele e arrastou o pacote de suprimentos, deixando a égua para os soldados. Odiava a ideia de abandonar a égua, mas não havia alternativa. A salvação deles era a luz estar diminuindo, pois seus perseguidores teriam de parar à noite.

— Como vamos chegar a Erin? — perguntou ela enquanto desciam a encosta do litoral rochoso.

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça.

— Naruto disse que mandaria um dos meus irmãos com o barco. Ou posso pedir ajuda a um pescador.

Assim que alcançaram a praia, conduziu Sakura pela água rasa. Tomou os suprimentos dela, que ficou agradecida por se livrar do fardo. O peso da armadura de malha era mais do que conseguia suportar.

— Por que estamos andando no mar? — perguntou ela.

— Para não deixar rastros. A maré apagará todos os nossos vestígios.

A água fria ardia em seus pés, mas Sakura mordeu os lábios para continuar andando. A distância que percorreram, ela não saberia dizer. O céu estava roxo escuro, o sol margeando o horizonte numa lâmina dourada.

Enfim, Sasuke parou.

— Olhe ali.

Felizmente, Sakura viu a caverna. Estava tão cansada que nem se importaria caso não fosse um abrigo decente. Se fosse ampla o bastante, poderiam fazer uma fogueira. Sua pele estava tão gelada que seus dentes batiam.

Seguiram através das rochas, ainda evitando que os pés tocassem a areia. Quando chegaram à entrada, Sasuke pressionou as costas na parede rochosa, escutando. O pungente ar marinho preenchia o interior, fazendo Sakura torcer o nariz.

— Podemos fazer uma fogueira? — perguntou ela.

Sasuke largou os suprimentos.

— Acho que sim. A caverna é profunda o bastante para que a luz fique escondida. E está muito escuro para que vejam a fumaça. Fique aqui enquanto recolho alguma madeira.

— Tenha cuidado. — Sakura o deteve e puxou-lhe a boca para um leve beijo. Sasuke aprofundou o contato, enchendo as mãos com os cabelos dela.

— Não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça, Sakura.

— Sei disso. — Mas quando ele a deixou, uma fria escuridão pareceu cair sobre ela feito um manto proibido. Rezou a Deus pedindo que de alguma maneira encontrassem uma saída.

Sasuke despejou uma carga de madeira dentro da caverna, procurando por pederneira dentro do pacote de provisões. Demorou um pouco para que o fogo pegasse, mas enfim o pequeno espaço ficava mais quente. Finas rachaduras no teto da alta caverna impediam que a fumaça ficasse muito espessa.

Sakura sentou-se o mais perto possível da fogueira, os pés descalços, os sapatos molhados descartados. Parecia frágil, vulnerável. Nada como a guerreira que ele conhecia.

Embora os pés ardessem da distância que correra, não deixaria que ela notasse sua exaustão. Queria cuidar dela, garantir sua segurança. Nunca deixaria ninguém lhe fazer mal, especialmente Sasori.

Viu que Sakura examinava o punho, flexionando-o lentamente.

— Como está seu punho?

— Ainda machucado. Mas não está quebrado nem torcido, felizmente. — Mexeu o punho para mostrar e acrescentou: — Posso lutar, se for preciso.

Não havia necessidade de Sakura se arriscar a isso, não se permanecessem escondidos. E com a escuridão para abrigá-los, os homens de Sasori não se aventurariam nas rochas.

— Não precisará lutar — prometeu.

Sakura abriu as provisões e apanhou um fiasco de vinho e um pão amanhecido. Sasuke sentou-se ao lado, esperando que ela comesse. Mas ela não comeu. Em vez disso, colocou a comida sobre uma pedra e abriu os braços para ele.

— Venha aqui.

Ele não entendeu o que ela queria. Mas dada a escolha entre comida e Sakura, não havia dúvida do que ele preferia mais. Quando tentou abraçá-la, Sakura recostou-se na parede da caverna. Fez com que ele se deitasse em seus braços, as costas descansando nos seios macios enquanto as coxas ficavam esticadas de cada lado dele.

— Está cansado. E é minha vez de cuidar de você. — Partiu um pedaço de pão e o alimentou. Sasuke mal sentiu o sabor da parca refeição, apesar de faminto. Não comiam desde aquela manhã e, sob circunstâncias normais, mergulharia na comida.

Mas era muito mais interessante ver as pernas formosas surgindo por baixo da barra do vestido. Aceitou outro pedaço de pão, erguendo um pouco mais a barra do vestido com uma das mãos.

Agora que estavam sozinhos mais uma vez, sua percepção de Sakura aprofundou-se. Pôs a mão no joelho exposto, deixando que ela soubesse de seu interesse.

Após terminarem de compartilhar o pão, Sakura abriu-lhe a túnica e a tirou. Sasuke não sabia quais eram suas intenções, mas desde que continuasse removendo suas roupas, não se importava muito.

As mãos dela afundaram em seus ombros, trabalhando os músculos cansados. A sensação dos dedos tocando-o era magnífica, então Sasuke fechou os olhos, mal ousando respirar.

— Sakura — disse baixinho —, você é muito boa nisso. — Não sabia como ela pôde algum dia acreditar que seu toque não o agradaria.

Ela lhe acariciava a nuca, os dedos deslizando por seus cabelos, aliviando a dor na base da nuca. Embora o toque não tivesse o propósito de excitá-lo, estava provocando uma chama que ele ansiava extinguir.

— Você está tenso — murmurou ela. — Relaxe e deixe-me cuidar de você.

Relaxar? Quando as palmas escorregaram por sua pele, Sasuke lutou para conter um gemido quando a caricia alcançou sua espinha. Para se distrair, envolveu com as mãos os joelhos dela, recostando-se em Sakura. Os polegares avançavam por baixo do vestido, afagando-lhe as coxas.

Mas quando os lábios dela beijaram sua escapula, foi o limite.

— Pare — pediu entre os dentes.

— Parar o quê? Só queria fazê-lo relaxar.

Sasuke virou-se para encará-la. Puxando-lhe a cintura, trouxe Sakura para seu colo para que pudesse sentir seu rígido volume pressionando a calça. A boca de Sakura se abriu em choque quando Sasuke tomou-lhe os quadris nas mãos.

— Só há uma maneira de me relaxar, Sakura. E se não parar de me tocar, possuirei você bem aqui.

* * *

_**AUHA**_**UIHA****_UIAHUIAHAIU Hot pra esse capítulo é pouco né?_**

**_Ansiosas? hihihihi_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quinze**

As palavras a deixaram trêmula. Não pretendia tocá-lo daquela maneira, mas uma vez que começou, foi difícil parar. Seus músculos quentes eram tão firmes, tão bem formados, que ela aproveitou a chance para correr as mãos por ele.

Nos olhos dele, viu desejo, um sofrimento que só ela poderia aliviar. E naquela noite, Sakura suportaria o que quer que estivesse para acontecer.

Seria muito ruim? A julgar pelo volume espesso repousando contra sua feminilidade, suspeitava que seria desconfortável.

Tinha suportado as atenções do marido, e mesmo sentindo dor, aprendera a ignorar Hiruko e esperar que ele terminasse. Ele nunca lhe inspirou qualquer tipo de desejo, nada como a maneira como Sasuke a impelia.

Mal percebia as mãos dele esfregando-lhe as costas.

— Sakura, falei sem pensar —murmurou ele. — Sabe que nunca a forçaria a nada. Juro por minha vida.

Mas Sakura viu-lhe a expressão contida, de um homem que estava no limite.

— Não seria à força — percebeu-se sussurrando. Não conseguiria nomear os sentimentos que tinha por ele, mas mesmo que sua vida estivesse despedaçada, estava contente por estar com Sasuke. Não era certo, não era justo para com sua irmã, mas ansiava pelo conforto que ele poderia lhe trazer. E se pudesse acalmá-lo com seu corpo, isso pouco importaria.

O interior da caverna ficara quente, o fogo aquecendo o pequeno espaço. Mesmo descalça, ficou de pé diante dele, a pulsação disparada com o que estava para fazer. Os olhos de Sasuke foram encobertos por uma necessidade dominadora e, sob a luz dourada do fogo, a pele dele assumia um tom mais escuro. Sakura queria beijá-lo, moldar as mãos naqueles ombros fortes e deixar o passado para trás.

Sasuke a olhava como se quisesse devorá-la. Ficou de pé, as mãos paradas na cintura.

— Me deixa deitar com você esta noite?

Sakura sabia que aquela noite seria diferente de todas as outras vezes em que ele a tocara. E apesar de odiar o ato de aceitar um homem dentro de si, não podia negar que Sasuke a fazia sentir-se uma posse valiosa...

— Deixo — murmurou. E Sasuke quebrou a distância, cobrindo-lhe a boca com a sua.

Ela se entregou, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço com os braços. O beijo era o de um homem tentando ser gentil, mas, no fundo, ela pressentia uma urgência primitiva. Como seria liberar aquele poder?

Abriu a boca, permitindo que a língua dele entrasse. Úmida e insinuante, sua pele se arrepiava ao saboreá-lo, os seios tensos contra o vestido. As mãos de Sasuke procuraram os cordões, e Sakura sentiu uma lufada de ar frio quando ele baixou o vestido até sua cintura.

A boca de Sasuke trilhou o caminho até os seios ansiosos, e quando a língua tocou o mamilo, sua respiração se dispersou. Ele o mordiscou de leve, sugando-a, até o corpo dela ficar úmido. Na noite anterior, Sasuke a tocara intimamente, os dedos haviam deslizado dentro dela com facilidade. Talvez não fosse doer tanto quanto pensava.

Afrouxou os cordões da calça dele, mas Sasuke não a deitou na areia, como esperava. Em vez disso, livrou ambos das roupas, arrumando-as no chão para formar uma cama macia. Trouxe o catre dos pertences, dispondo-o acima das roupas para formar uma cama sedosa.

— Deite-se — ordenou ele, e Sakura obedeceu, sentindo o pelo macio em suas costas. Sasuke a fitava, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela estava mesmo para se entregar a ele.

— Você é a mulher mais magnífica que já conheci.

Sakura corou, pois não tinha as curvas arredondadas da maioria das mulheres. Era muito magra, e os braços eram firmes e duros por causa do treino com a espada.

Consciente de si mesma, tentou cobrir-se, mas Sasuke segurou-lhe com cuidado os punhos de cada lado do corpo.

— Não. Quero ver você.

O olhar ardente viajou por toda a extensão de seu corpo, demorando-se nos seios e na junção entre as coxas.

Apoiando o peso nos braços, cobriu-lhe o corpo com o seu próprio. Ao contato com a ereção, Sakura respirou fundo.

— Está tudo bem. — Sasuke a tranquilizou, inclinando-se para outro beijo.

Sakura estendeu as mãos para guiá-lo até sua entrada, planejando acabar logo com aquilo.

Mas Sasuke se manteve parado.

—Ainda não está pronta para mim.

Não estava pronta? Seu corpo estava trêmulo, e sentia-se mais úmida do que em qualquer vez com Hiruko. Claro que era o momento!

Sasuke beijou um caminho pela clavícula, movendo-se na direção do mamilo ereto. Quando ela gemeu com a sensação, ele pôs a mão entre as coxas, penetrando-a com dois dedos.

Sakura arqueou as costas, lutando contra a chocante sensação do afago, enquanto a língua de Sasuke acariciava o seio. O polegar encontrou o nódulo excitado, e Sakura ofegou de prazer quando ele o estimulou.

— Espere — implorou, a respiração vindo em intervalos rápidos. — Não posso suportar. Não serei capaz de... de me conter. — Agora estava tão perto, que temia deixar a sensação escapar.

— Não se contenha. Deixe acontecer. — A boca descia, enquanto o ritmo das mãos mantinha-se constante. Deixou um caminho de beijos pelas costelas, descendo pela barriga. A invasão das mãos forjava um fogo que se avolumava, mais e mais. — Vai acontecer mais de uma vez, Sakura. Prepare-se.

Então, de súbito, a boca de Sasuke estava entre suas pernas, a língua mergulhando em seu centro. Oh, santo Deus! Sakura se sobressaltou com o toque selvagem e libertino da língua de Sasuke. Lambendo-a, sugando sua carne, até precisar conter um grito, o corpo galopando na urgência da extrema satisfação.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente.

— Ainda não, Sakura.

Ainda não? As mãos dela se afundaram no catre sedoso enquanto a língua persistia com as carícias, empurrando-a para outra liberação. Estava quase gritando, desesperada por ele.

— Sasuke, chega disso. Preciso de você. — Sua pele ardia por ele, o corpo ansiava pela união.

Sasuke rolou de costas, erguendo-lhe o corpo acima do seu até colocá-la sentada.

— Estou às suas ordens, Sakura.

Sasuke a guiou até seu membro rígido e, feito uma adaga que encontra sua bainha, Sakura desceu sobre ele. Não doeu, mas seu corpo ainda precisou se ajustar ao tamanho.

Não estava acostumada com isso, a estar no comando. Pela expressão atordoada, concluiu que Sasuke batalhava contra os instintos, mal tendo controle sobre si mesmo. Lentamente, Sakura ergueu o corpo, então desceu os quadris outra vez, tomando-o bem fundo. O grunhido de resposta que veio da garganta dele lhe deu confiança. Moveu-se novamente, e a sensação de ser preenchida começava a se tornar sensual.

Sasuke movia os quadris em contraponto ao ritmo dela, penetrando-a suavemente, mas de uma maneira que era uma caricia.

— Mais rápido, Sakura — encorajou. A voz, parecendo um veludo áspero, mandava que aceitasse o prazer que ele oferecia. Sakura experimentou um passo mais acelerado, um estremecimento inundando-a quando o recebeu bem fundo, o corpo tremendo a cada investida.

Sasuke estendeu as mãos para lhe afagar os seios. Com os polegares, esfregava os bicos enrijecidos, movendo mais rápido conforme ela se arqueava contra ele.

— Mais — ordenou ele, agarrando-lhe os quadris. Puxou o corpo de Sakura contra o seu, fazendo-a ofegar com a violenta felicidade que envolvia o ato. — Monte em mim.

E assim ela fez, os quadris chocando-se com os dele até sentir por dentro uma pontada de prazer, que se espalhou até seus músculos internos espasmarem ao redor dele.

Foi então que Sasuke perdeu o controle. Empurrando-a de costas, ergueu-lhe as pernas ao redor da cintura. Agarrando-lhe os quadris, invadiu-a bem fundo, investindo até se contorcer, tensionando-se até tudo derreter numa inebriante lagoa de êxtase.

Sakura fechou os olhos, sentindo a rígida extensão dele embainhada lá dentro. Ao invés de resistir, aceitou-o de bom grado. Outro clímax inesperado acometeu Sakura, que se agarrou a Sasuke numa rendição desesperada.

Sasuke rosnou, investindo outra vez até cair imóvel sobre seu corpo. Um instante depois, sua boca deixava beijos preguiçosos no pescoço dele, os corpos ainda colados.

Sakura o abraçou, completamente exausta, mas não querendo que ele se mexesse de maneira alguma.

Isto, era isto que nunca teve com Hiruko. O marido nunca perdeu tempo com carícias, nunca lhe ensinou nada. Era um despertar que nunca esperou saborear.

Correu os dedos pelas costas de Sasuke, pelos músculos firmes dos quadris, descobrindo-lhe o corpo.

— Você está bem? — murmurou ele contra sua pele. Não parava de tocá-la, as mãos afagando cada parte que pudessem alcançar.

Ela estremeceu, o corpo subitamente frio. Sasuke rolou de lado, retirando-se do corpo dela. Lá fora, ouviu-se o ribombar de um trovão e o som da chuva.

Sakura se sentou e procurou pelo vestido. Sasuke a deteve.

— Deixe aí. Quero dormir ao seu lado, minha pele contra a sua.

Ela abandonou a vestimenta, acomodando-se junto a ele.

— Então tem que me manter aquecida.

— Isso não será problema, preciosa. — Ele a puxou para perto, arrumando a capa em cima de seus corpos nus.

— O que faremos quanto aos homens de Sasori? — murmurou ela. Podia imaginar os homens, reunidos à espera do amanhecer. Suas chances de fuga eram mínimas. — E se nos encontrarem?

— Não deixarei que levem você. — Os braços se apertaram ao redor dela. — Não importa o que aconteça.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura se vestiu ao amanhecer, movendo-se silenciosamente para não acordar Sasuke. Tinha dormido mal, preocupada com Sasori e seus homens. Se deixassem a caverna, ficariam expostos. E não podia ser levada de volta a Ceredys. Não enquanto não reunisse seu próprio exército contra Sasori.

A preocupação se instalou em seu estômago, fincando raízes. Sentou-se numa pedra grande, observando Sasuke dormir. Foi então que notou os pés dele. Bolhas e sangue seco cobriam-lhe as solas.

Ele não dissera nada sobre seu desconforto. Era tudo por causa da corrida de ontem, e só podia imaginar a dor.

Os olhos de Sasuke pestanejaram enquanto se abriam, e então ele se deparou com o olhar dela.

— O que foi?

— Seus pés. Deveria ter me dito, eu teria cuidado deles.

— Ficarão bem. Não é nada.

Sakura se encolheu quando ele ficou de pé sobre a areia, imaginando a abrasão dos grãos contra a carne.

— Ao menos me deixe enfaixá-los para você.

— Tenho meus sapatos. É o bastante. — Apanhou e vestiu as roupas e os sapatos, e enquanto ele cobria o corpo, ela corou. Sasuke fizera amor com ela mais duas vezes naquela noite, e a julgar pelo olhar abrasador em seu rosto, contemplava outra rodada.

— O que faremos quanto aos soldados? — perguntou ela, trazendo a atenção dele para o dilema em questão.

— Você fica aqui. Há uma aldeia a poucos quilômetros daqui, tentarei convencer um pescador a nos ajudar a fugir.

Ficar para trás? Ah, pouco provável.

— Iremos juntos — corrigiu ela.

— Está segura aqui. Sasori não sabe onde você está.

— E acha que pode escapar sem ser visto? — Ela meneava a cabeça.

— Sou bom nisso, Sakura. Confie em mim.

— Ao menos se formos juntos, posso lhe dar cobertura — argumentou ela. Será que ele se imaginava invencível?

A irritação cruzou o rosto de Sasuke, que ajustou o cinturão da espada.

— Não preciso da sua ajuda, Sakura.

— Se pensa que ficarei para trás, Uchiha, está muito enganado. Esqueça o orgulho e deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ele atravessou a caverna e a agarrou pela cintura.

— Acha que permitirei que qualquer coisa lhe aconteça? — A mão espalmou as costas dela, esfregando-a em círculos pequenos. — Fique aqui. Ficará segura.

Sasuke a tratava como se não ela não tivesse coragem nenhuma. Como se ela fosse se esconder nas sombras enquanto ele saía para lutar.

— Você faria o mesmo?

Ele inclinou a cabeça, sem entender a pergunta.

— O que quer dizer?

— Se estivesse sendo caçado, ficaria para trás enquanto eu saísse para lutar?

— Não é a mesma coisa. Você é mulher.

Sakura estendeu o braço e sacou a espada dele, a raiva aumentando.

— Uma mulher, não sou? Fui treinada, assim como você.

— Você não é tão forte.

— Minha técnica é tão boa quanto à dos homens de meu pai. Serei de mais ajuda ao seu lado do que ficando para trás. — Ela não acreditava naquela súbita mudança em Sasuke, como se ela fosse incapaz de proteger a si mesma. Poderia não ter a mesma força de um homem, mas certamente poderia se defender.

Sasuke inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas Sakura não ignoraria o assunto, mesmo que ele deixasse seus joelhos fracos com o toque enternecedor de sua boca.

— Você é uma distração — disse ele. — Se eu tiver que lutar, ficarei pensando se está em segurança ou não. Se ficar aqui, saberei que nenhum mal lhe acontecerá. —Apertou-lhe os ombros. — Fique na caverna.

O decreto arrogante não foi bem aceito por Sakura. Não era um cão, treinado para ficar para trás enquanto ele saía para lutar. Não. Estava cansada de ouvir sobre o que deveria fazer e como deveria se comportar. Sasuke receberia sua ajuda, querendo ou não.

Esperou até ele sair. Então recolheu os suprimentos e o seguiu, os movimentos furtivos para não ser ouvida. Enquanto ele atravessava as rochas, ela penava para equilibrar a carga e sair da caverna. A luz do dia a deixou um tanto cega, por isso decidiu proteger os olhos, contemplando o mar.

Ao longe, viu um barco se aproximando. Uma mistura de esperança e medo surgiu dentro de Sakura, que fitava intensamente o barco. Era sua imaginação, ou o barco estava se aproximando? Hesitou ao dar um passo à frente, olhando ao redor. Talvez fosse um dos irmãos de Sasuke, como esperado.

Quando olhou para o topo da colina, o coração dela afundou. Trajando armadura de malha completa, viu Sasori de Ceredys sobre seu garanhão.

Sakura praguejou, concluindo que Sasuke estava certo. Sasori não desistiria, não enquanto acreditasse que ela sabia a localização do tesouro. Ele estava obcecado com aquilo, e sem dúvida continuaria com a procura até seu último suspiro.

Seus dedos apertaram a pedra calcária, mas preferiu continuar na sombra das rochas. O exército estava esperando que deixassem o santuário. Sakura olhou para o mar, imaginando se conseguiria nadar até o barco. Apesar de não ser boa nadadora, a embarcação era sua chance de fuga.

Sasuke subiu pela beirada das cavernas, vindo na direção dela. Empurrou-a para trás, o rosto sério e enfurecido.

— Devia ter ficado aqui.

Sakura ignorou a ordem e manteve a voz baixa.

— Há um barco não muito longe. Quer tentar nadar até lá?

— É o barco do meu irmão — disse Sasuke, que a puxou pelo cotovelo, guiando-a de volta para dentro. — O que Naruto mandou para me buscar.

— Isso é bom, não é?

— Só se conseguirmos alcançá-lo antes dos homens de Ceredys atacarem. — Ele a encurralou na parede, as mãos apoiadas na pedra calcária.

— Você se arriscou demais ao deixar a caverna. Mandei que ficasse aqui.

— E eu falei que não ficaria escondida como uma covarde. Lutarei ao seu lado, Uchiha, não debaixo de sua sombra.

Sasuke a encarava, a mandíbula apertada de raiva.

— Não me desafie, Sakura.

Ela lhe enfrentou a fúria, erguendo o queixo.

— Tomo minhas próprias decisões, Uchiha. — O som de vozes de homens e tropel de cavalos parecia se aproximar, então a pulsação dela acelerou. — Estão vasculhando a costa, não estão?

Sasuke assentiu, recolhendo as mãos.

— Não temos muito tempo. Se não sairmos, eles nos prenderão aqui. — Segurou a mão dela enquanto a levava para a entrada.

— Me dê sua faca, então poderemos lutar juntos — argumentou ela.

— Eles têm flechas. — Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça. — Sem um escudo, estaremos mortos. Espere até o barco se aproximar mais, então nade até ele. Conte ao meu irmão o que aconteceu. Ele saberá o que fazer.

— Poderíamos arriscar nadar juntos.

Sasuke não parecia ouvir suas palavras.

— Deixarei que Ceredys me faça prisioneiro. Ele tentará pedir um resgate, ou me usará para conseguir você. Vá com meu irmão, pois ele voltará com nosso exército.

A ideia poderia funcionar, mas Sakura não confiava em Sasori. Ele não era o tipo de homem que fazia prisioneiros. Preferiria matar Sasuke a mantê-lo para pedir um resgate.

Não, o risco não valia a pena. Precisavam fazer algo inesperado, algo que surpreendesse Sasori o bastante para que não reagisse a tempo.

A ideia foi tomando forma, se solidificando. Sasuke não gostaria dela. Mas á única maneira de garantir que ele a seguiria seria aproveitando o momento.

Antes que pudesse ser detida, largou os pertences e saiu correndo da caverna.

* * *

_**Meninas, obrigada pelos lindos reviews! *-* Incentiva pra caramba, mesmo sendo uma adap, eu me atento aos detalhes de naruto, pesquiso nomes, vejo o que melhor se encaixa, e releio todos os capítulos antes de postar, se escapa algo, vcs me desculpem, as vezes falho XD!**_

_**Então meu muitíssimo obrigada! E divirtam-se!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Sakura atravessou a areia, correndo em direção ao mar o mais rápido que podia. Os pés atingiram a água gelada e as ondas reduziram seu ritmo. Cavalos galopavam em sua direção, mas ela mergulhou, afogando os sons misturados de homens gritando e patas golpeando a arrebentação. O vestido pesava, puxando-a ainda mais para baixo.

A boca se encheu de água, então Sakura começou a entrar em pânico. Nunca fora boa nadadora, mas agora sua vida dependia disso. Quando subiu buscando ar, o corpo sofreu com o frio debilitante. Mal conseguia se mexer, mas obrigou-se a continuar patinhando.

Se não alcançasse o barco, tudo estaria perdido. A princípio avançou com violência pela água, a cabeça sacudindo com as ondas. Então, de repente, sua mente se acalmou. Ela era forte. Tinha treinado desde menina.

Use sua força. Lute.

Seus braços cortaram as ondas, e embora tivesse considerado tirar o vestido ensopado, precisaria dele para se aquecer depois. A lã colava ao corpo, enquanto usava as pernas para se manter flutuando.

Dando uma rápida olhada para a praia, viu que tinha se distanciado o bastante para que os cavalos de Sasori não pudessem segui-la. Ainda estava ao alcance da flechas, mas eles não faziam qualquer movimento para atingi-la.

Bem como imaginava, Sasori a queria viva, não morta.

Mas não havia sinal de Sasuke. Onde ele estava? O medo a impeliu a nadar mais rápido, os braços ardendo enquanto se aproximava do barco.

Frio. E muito cansaço. Nunca tinha nadado tamanha distância antes, e sua energia se dispersava. A boca estava cheia de água salgada, mas se obrigou a continuar adiante.

Deu mais uma olhada para trás e viu dois dos homens de Sasori nadando em sua direção.

Maldição! Agitou os ombros, lutando para alcançar o barco. Estava bem perto agora.

Depois que intermináveis minutos se passaram, um remo de madeira apareceu e Sakura o agarrou, o homem puxando-a para bordo. Ele tinha cabelos platinados e uma faixa em seu olho. O rosto era parecido com o de Sasuke.

— Acho que é um dia frio para nadar — disse ele.

Sakura tremia de frio, os dentes batiam.

— Onde Sasuke está? Você o viu?

— Ele pulou na água não muito depois de você. — O homem puxou uma das velas com força, ajustando-a até o barco mover-se mais rápido na água, aumentando a velocidade.

— Temos que esperar por ele — argumentou Sakura. Ela espreitou pela borda do barco, incapaz de acreditar no tom casual daquele homem. Seu coração bradava, pois não tinha visto Sasuke nenhuma vez. A ideia de que pudesse estar se afogando a fez querer pular na água atrás dele.

— Ah, Sasuke consegue nadar uma grande distância debaixo d'água. Eu não me preocuparia com ele. — O homem calmamente pegou uma besta, mirando os soldados que nadavam. — Sou Hatake Kakashi. Você deve ser a herdeira de Ardennes.

Sakura não sabia bem como responder. Não era como se pudesse se apresentar como a mulher que destruíra as chances de Sasuke de se casar com a irmã.

— Sou filha de Inoichi Yamanaka, lorde de Ardennes. Viúva do barão de Ceredys — restringiu-se a dizer. — Sakura Haruno é o meu nome.

Kakashi exibiu um sorriso torto.

— Ele falou de você quando voltou para Éireann, depois de ser treinado.

Falou? Aquilo atiçou a curiosidade dela, imaginando o que Sasuke teria dito. Mas Kakashi deixou de conversa para mirar um dos soldados que nadava na direção do barco. Disparou a besta, e a flecha foi certeira. O soldado flutuou no mar antes que o corpo começasse a afundar.

Kakashi recarregou a arma, apontando as ondas com a cabeça.

— Lá está Sasuke. Veja. — Sakura acompanhou seu olhar e viu uma cabeça se sacudindo nas águas, talvez a 50m de distância.

Sakura segurou o fôlego, enquanto Kakashi continuava disparando a besta, atingindo um homem atrás do outro. Quando apenas quatro homens restavam na praia, ela viu que Sasori se retirava. Em silêncio, fez uma oração de agradecimento.

— Naruto o mandou para cá? — perguntou.

Kakashi assentiu.

— Sasuke tem um talento para arranjar problemas. — Relanceando para a praia, acrescentou: — Como você pode ver.

Instantes depois, Kakashi baixava o remo na água. Sasuke o agarrou, e o irmão o ajudou a subir, a água do mar espirrando dentro do barco. Com um sorriso convencido, Kakashi disse:

— Vejo que causou boa impressão aos normandos.

Sasuke não parecia nada contente.

— Acerte o curso, Kakashi.

Sakura observava o fundo do barco, bem ciente do olhar furioso de Sasuke. Kakashi lhe jogou sua capa, na qual embrulhou-se, o vestido ensopado fazendo seus dentes baterem.

— Quer dividir a capa? — ofereceu a Sasuke.

O olhar dele estava revestido de crítica silenciosa.

— Não.

Sasuke se dirigiu a Kakashi.

— Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso, mas estou feliz por você ter vindo.

— Depois que se esquentar um pouco, podemos falar nisso. — Kakashi olhou para Sakura. — Mas se uma mulher atraente oferecesse dividir a capa comigo, duvido que ficaria me agarrando ao orgulho e tremendo de frio.

— Feche os ouvidos, meu irmão. Tenho que conversar com Sakura.

Para o embaraço dela, Kakashi foi para a proa do barco, fingindo interesse em uma das velas. Escutaria cada palavra, ela sabia.

Sakura puxou as pontas da capa ao seu redor.

— Talvez não seja boa ideia dividir a capa com você.

— Você poderia ter morrido — declarou Sasuke. — Correndo daquela maneira em campo aberto? Uma flecha, e você estaria morta.

A fúria lhe trincou o maxilar, os olhos falseando.

— Nunca vi algo tão idiota e perigoso em toda minha vida. Você deveria esperar que eu desse o primeiro passo.

— Enquanto se entregava como prisioneiro? — As acusações dele dispararam a irritação dela. — Acha que Sasori o deixaria vivo? Ele o mataria na primeira oportunidade. — Atirou a capa nele, ignorando a expressão divertida de Kakashi. — Salvei nós dois com o que fiz. E não me arrependo.

— Como consegue imaginar que seus atos fizeram qualquer sentido?

— Porque Sasori não me quer morta. Ele me quer viva, porque acredita que sei sobre o maldito tesouro.

E assim poderá me controlar, pensou zangada. Exatamente como Sasuke estava tentando fazer agora.

— Tomo minhas próprias decisões — explodiu ela. — E esta foi uma boa decisão, eu diria.

— Ela está certa — explicou Kakashi. — Ela fez um excelente trabalho ao distraí-los para que você pudesse escapar. — Ele agarrou uma das cordas e Sasuke o ajudou a ajustar a vela.

Sakura recuperou a capa caída, enrolando o corpo gelado em seu calor. Se ele não queria usá-la, então ela usaria.

Kakashi amarrou a vela e acrescentou:

— Gritar com uma mulher não é boa ideia, Sasuke. Melhor beijá-la e dizer que lamenta.

— Não ouse. — Sakura não estava interessada em falsos galanteies, nem em pedidos de desculpas vazios.

Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura, que teria se afastado, caso pudesse. Mas no momento estava encurralada na proa do barco.

— Você deixou seus pertences na caverna.

— Não havia nada de valor.

— Um conjunto de armadura de malha tem grande valor.

Sakura esfregou os braços, fitando a água escura do mar.

— Nada vale mais do que nossas vidas.

Sasuke estendeu a mão para segurar a dela. Baixando a voz para que Kakashi não ouvisse, murmurou:

— Por que fez isso, Sakura? Meu coração quase parou.

Encostou a testa na de Sakura, que sentiu o perdão surgindo dentro de si.

Kakashi clareou a garganta.

— Vai beijá-la ou não?

A resposta de Sasuke foi apertar Sakura em seus braços, a boca roçando a dela.

As cores verdes de sua terra natal os receberam, conjurando um sorriso no rosto de Sasuke. Embora apenas poucas semanas tivessem passado desde que a viu pela última vez, sentia saudades de Éireann. E a julgar pela expressão nos olhos de Sakura, ela enxergava a beleza, assim como ele.

Laochre, a fortaleza circular de seu irmão, já não era mais uma mistura de pedra e madeira, mas rivalizava com alguns dos mais fortes castelos da Inglaterra e da Normandia. Itachi a desenhou com altas torres quadradas, construídas em rocha calcária com paredes externas de três metros de altura, e um fosso profundo cheio de água, para afugentar invasores.

Felizmente, sua tribo tinha laços fortes com os normandos, por isso sobreviveram à difícil transição quando o rei reclamou Éireann para si. Recebeu permissão de manter as próprias terras, em grande parte devido às alianças com os lordes normandos Sarutobi de Renalt e Tobirama de Godred.

Embora normandas por nascimentos, as esposas de seus irmãos se tornaram tão parte da tribo que poucos perceberiam sua descendência. Sakura sem dúvida se entenderia bem com elas.

— É aqui que você mora? — perguntou ela quando atravessaram os portões do castelo de Laochre.

— É onde meu irmão, o rei, mora — corrigiu. O temor respeitoso no rosto dela o deixou ligeiramente desconfortável, pois sua própria casa era muito mais humilde.

Sasuke caminhava lentamente para esconder o desconforto nos pés. As solas cheias de bolhas tinham começado a cicatrizar, não graças à água do mar. Mas não revelaria qualquer dor à sua família. Seus ferimentos fechariam logo.

Quando alcançaram o pátio interno, Sasuke ouviu uma voz feminina misturada à gargalhada de uma criança.

— Nagato, estou mandando voltar aqui!

Seu sobrinho de oito anos saiu voando pelo pátio enquanto a rainha Konan o perseguia. Alcançou o garoto no exato instante em que ele pulou com os dois pés numa grande poça de lama. Terra e água voaram no rosto dela, salpicando a frente do vestido.

De súbito, a gargalha se extinguiu.

— Agora você conseguiu, Nagato. — Sasuke meneou a cabeça. Olhando ao redor, apontou para o portão ao longe. — Aposto que sua mãe vai colocar lá.

O rosto do menino tornou-se intrigado.

— Colocar lá o quê?

— Sua cabeça, depois que arrancá-la.

Konan já agarrava o jovem filho pelo braço. O menino fez uma careta e implorou:

— Mas, mãe!Não pude evitar.

— Podia ter evitado, sim. E além de pedir desculpas a mim, também deve se desculpar à convidada de seu tio Sasuke. — Ela aventurou exibir um sorriso para Sakura, mudando para a língua normanda sem qualquer esforço. — Minhas desculpas por este pequeno pestinha. Sou Konan Uchiha.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura, subitamente percebendo que ela não tinha entendido uma palavra da conversa. Ele estava acostumado às duas línguas, pois os irmãos mais velhos o obrigaram a aprender a língua normanda em tenra idade.

Enlaçou Sakura com o braço, sorrindo para a esposa do irmão.

— Rainha Konan — corrigiu ele — esta é Sakura Haruno de Ceredys, filha do barão de Ardennes.

Sakura começou a fazer uma reverência, mas Konan a dispensou com um aceno de mão.

— Não precisa me tratar de modo diferente. Meu marido pode ser um rei, mas sou apenas a esposa dele.

O olhar dela avaliou os dois, e Sasuke percebeu que tanto ele quanto Sakura estavam em frangalhos. Apesar da roupa ter secado durante a viagem, o vestido de Sakura estava rasgado em várias partes, e o cabelo, coitado, estava sem véu e se destacando na cabeça.

— Vão querer tomar banho e se refrescar depois da jornada — convidou Konan.

Sakura ficou envergonhada à menção de sua aparência. Encolhendo-se, esticou a mão para tocar as pontas dos cabelos.

Sasuke não deixou de perceber o olhar penetrante da cunhada sobre si, além da pergunta silenciosa sobre Sakura tornar-se ou não sua esposa. Ele balançou de leve a cabeça, alertando-a para não dizer nada.

Enquanto a mãe estava distraída, Nagato aproveitou para escapar, escondendo-se atrás de Kakashi, que acabava de se unir a eles.

— Não vai deixar que ela corte minha cabeça, vai?

Kakashi despenteou os cabelos do menino.

— Hoje, não. Mas deveria se desculpar, do contrário vai acabar limpando os estábulos.

Nagato enrugou o nariz e Konan trocou um olhar divertido com Kakashi.

— Fico contente por estar em casa, Sasuke — prosseguiu Konan.

— Assim como eu. É como deve ser, todos nós juntos para a véspera do Solstício de Verão. — Ele a acompanhou para dentro do salão, segurando a mão de Sakura.

Kakashi caminhava atrás deles, mas apertando bem a mão de Nagato.

— Vocês farão um banquete para a véspera do Solstício de Verão? — perguntou Sakura.

— Faremos — disse Sasuke. — Os Uchiha gostam de qualquer coisa que seja motivo para um festival.

Ela conseguiu sorrir.

— Suponho que goste da comida e da bebida.

Ele assentiu e apertou-lhe a mão, acariciando-lhe a pele. Embora não dissesse nada, viu a cor surgindo no rosto dela. As duas noites que passaram juntos só tinham estimulado ainda mais seu apetite.

Konan os guiou pelo castelo, mostrando a Sakura os diferentes cômodos. Quando por fim chegaram ao solar, deteve os dois.

— Espere aqui, Sakura, pois mandarei preparar seu banho antes do banquete de boas-vindas desta noite. — Com um sorriso hesitante, olhou para o vestido de Sakura. — E posso lhe trazer um vestido, caso precise.

A expressão de Sakura era de gratidão.

— Obrigada.

Assim que Sakura entrou, Konan fechou a porta e confrontou Sasuke.

— Vai se casar com ela?

Apesar de Sasuke já esperar a pergunta, a negativa parecia presa em sua garganta.

— Somos amigos. Ela precisou de minha ajuda depois que o pai a expulsou.

Konan comprimiu os lábios numa fina linha.

— Não respondeu minha pergunta, Sasuke. E o que aconteceu à herdeira com quem supostamente se casaria?

— É complicado — foi tudo o que disse. — Recusei uma união com lady Ino.

— E trouxe Sakura para casa no lugar dela? — Konan olhou para o solar. — Ela é bastante bonita, concordo. Acho que posso fazer os preparativos para o casamento, caso queira celebrar a cerimônia na véspera do Solstício de Verão.

Sasuke ergueu as mãos para contê-la.

— Ela não vai se casar comigo, Konan.

— Por que não desejaria você? — Com as mãos nos quadris, a rainha parecia pronta para começar uma guerra.

— Paz, Konan. Ela não tem intenção de se casar com homem nenhum. Ficou viúva há um ano, e o marido não era gentil com ela,

A raiva da rainha se amainou.

— Sinto muito. Eu não sabia.

— Quero que ela fique a salvo aqui. — Sasuke colocou a mão no ombro de Sakura. — Isso significa muito para mim.

Konan tocou-lhe o rosto.

— Ela pode ficar aqui em Laochre como nossa convidada. Mas você deve ficar na sua própria casa.

Sasuke exibiu um sorriso preguiçoso.

— Está protegendo minha castidade, Konan?

Konan meneou a cabeça e deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Comporte-se, Sasuke. Enquanto isso, mandarei uma mensagem para que Hinata e Naruto venham se juntar a nós esta noite. Gostarão de saber que chegou em casa em segurança.

Sasuke assentiu e abriu a porta do solar outra vez. Com a interrupção, Sakura se voltou para Sasuke.

— Precisa de alguma coisa?

Ele não respondeu, apenas a puxou para um beijo. Parecia fazer dias que não a tocava, e precisava sentir a boca de Sakura na sua.

— Sim, eu precisava disso — murmurou contra a boca de Sakura. Quando se afastou, o rosto dela estava vermelho. Sakura olhou para Konan, como se pedindo desculpas, mas Sasuke só viu um ar divertido no rosto da rainha.

— Fora, Sasuke — ordenou Konan. — Sakura não precisa de sua ajuda para esfregar as costas.

— Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar — ofereceu ele, erguendo as mãos.

Konan o empurrou para fora do cômodo, rindo.

Sakura se aconchegou dentro da banheira fumegante, desejando ficar dentro daquele calor para sempre. Uma criada a ajudava a lavar os cabelos, enquanto outra cuidava de sua roupa velha. A rainha Konan estava ocupada escolhendo um vestido novo para Sakura vestir.

Ela fez uma careta ao pensar no quão desastroso seu vestido parecia. A cor tinha desbotado com a água do mar, e depois se rasgou em várias partes. Nem Kakashi nem Sasuke tinham comentado nada. Não que ela pudesse ter feito qualquer coisa, mas odiava a ideia de conhecer estranhos vestida feito uma serva.

Nunca se sentiu tão estranha na vida. Ali, a tribo falava a língua irlandesa, Não compreendia uma palavra da conversa deles, mas já podia ver como seus costumes eram diferentes. Isso lhe trouxe os antigos sentimentos de desamparo em Ceredys, embora tentasse afastá-los.

A rainha escolheu um vivido vestido tingido de açafrão, mas meneou a cabeça.

— Não, essa cor a deixaria muito pálida. Rosa, talvez. — Ela ergueu outro vestido, então sacudiu a cabeça. — A cor não é escura o bastante para você.

Sakura não dizia nada, sentindo-se cada vez mais desconfortável. A rainha era uma mulher incrivelmente bela, com cabelos azuis e olhos castanho-claros. Quando ela apanhou outro vestido, Sakura sentiu-se ainda mais constrangida.

Possuía diversos vestidos, mas nunca se importou muito com a aparência. Hiruko se casara com ela sem sequer se conhecerem antes, e não prestava muita atenção no que ela vestia.

— Sinto muito — disse à rainha. — Não pretendia usar roupas que lhe pertencem. Eu poderia comprar um vestido, talvez...

Com o quê? Nem trouxera uma espada consigo. Sentia-se banida da família, incapaz de pedir ajuda aos parentes.

— Você é minha convidada — lembrou Konan. — E me sinto solidária ao que sente, pois também passei por isso. — A rainha contraiu o rosto, mas Sakura não conseguia imaginá-la na mesma situação.

— Imagino que exista uma boa razão para que não tenha nenhum pertence — continuou Konan.

O tom indagador deixou Sakura compelida a contar sobre Sasori e o exército.

— Não sei se serei capaz de voltar — concluiu ela. — Mas não posso deixar o povo de Ceredys à mercê de Sasori. Eles precisam de ajuda.

Sabia que eles sofreriam com a fúria dele enquanto estivesse ausente. A vergonha a rondava, a lembrança de seu fracasso anterior era um ferimento supurado que nunca se curava.

A rainha abriu um baú, reunindo uma braçada de vestidos.

— Você pediu ajuda a Sasuke? Ele pode ter alguma estratégia em mente.

— Ele acha que devo recrutar homens de sua tribo. — Sakura encarava a água. — Porém não tenho moedas suficientes para pagá-los. Além disso, nem falo a língua deles.

— Sasuke está planejando lutar em seu nome? — Konan ergueu um vestido, fingindo estar interessada na cor, mas Sakura não deixou de notar a preocupação na voz da rainha.

— Esta batalha não é dele -— murmurou Sakura. Não queria arrastar Sasuke para uma luta, não quando podia ser morto.

Sentiu tanto medo quando não o viu nadando para o barco de Kakashi. Tantas coisas poderiam ter dado errado. Talvez o tivesse perdido.

Cerrou os punhos dentro d'água, o coração se contorcendo com a ideia. Precisava saber que ele estaria a salvo em meio a sua tribo. Que nada aconteceria com ele.

E precisava enfrentar Sasori sob seus próprios termos. Ele a derrotara uma vez, mas não o faria novamente.

Sakura se recostou na banheira de madeira, apertando os joelhos com força. A criada ajudou Sakura a enxaguar os cabelos e a enrolou numa toalha de linho. Konan a levou para junto do fogo e, enquanto a criada penteava os cabelos de Sakura, instruiu as servas quanto aos preparativos do banquete daquela noite.

— Precisaremos de mais mesas de cavalete. E esta noite teremos o prato favorito de Sasuke, cordeiro assado. — Konan prosseguiu dando mais ordens a respeito da cerveja e descrevendo o que queria para a festividade. A cabeça de Sakura girava com tantos detalhes. Tudo isso só por causa deles dois?

— Não é necessário se dar a tanto trabalho — começou a dizer. Sakura não queria se imaginar como centro da curiosidade de todos. Suas apreensões triplicavam só por pensar.

Konan a ignorou e dispensou as mulheres.

— Sasuke é como meu próprio irmão. E merece nada menos que nossas melhores boas-vindas. — As palavras foram ditas num leve tom de repreensão, e Sakura escondeu o próprio desconforto.

A rainha ergueu um vestido azul forte, da cor de centáureas.

— Este sim vai realçar seus cabelos. — Inclinando a cabeça, ela perguntou: — Por que tão curtos? Esteve doente?

— Não. Não foi por isso que os cortei. — Sakura não disse mais nada, pois não queria responder perguntas. — Pode me emprestar um véu?

Konan a fitou intensamente, estreitando o olhar. Encarava Sakura como se quisesse compreendê-la. Mas, felizmente, não fez mais perguntas. Em vez disso, puxou um véu de linho de dentro do baú de roupas.

Sakura suspirou de alívio. O véu esconderia o cabelo tosquiado, evitando maiores explicações.

Konan a ajudou a vestir uma roupa estranha, um vestido justo chamado léine e uma veste azul com volumosas mangas drapejadas. O tecido de seda era muito bonito, e Sakura jurou não sujá-lo de maneira alguma.

Uma leve batida soou na porta um instante depois, uma voz feminina falando a língua irlandesa. Sakura não sabia o que foi dito, mas a tainha abriu a porta.

Uma mulher de cabelo escuro, vestida num simples léine creme e veste cinza, entrou. O sorriso caloroso era genuíno e acolhedor.

— Esta é a esposa de Kakashi, Shizune — disse Konan. — É a mais talentosa curandeira que já conheci. Ela queria conhecê-la, mas não sabe falar sua língua. Ficarei contente em traduzir para você.

Sua língua, dissera ela. Não nossa língua. Parecia que Konan tinha abandonado os laços com a terra natal.

— Sou muito grata ao seu marido, Kakashi. Ele salvou nossas vidas — disse Sakura à mulher, e a rainha traduziu. Então Sakura acrescentou:

— Pode pedir a ela que examine os pés de Sasuke? Ele os machucou dias atrás, e sei que não pedirá ajuda, apesar de precisar.

Depois que Konan fez o pedido, Shizune assentiu e apertou a mão de Sakura, falando rapidamente com Konan. A rainha falou:

— Shizune diz que está contente em ajudar. E lhe dá as boas-vindas como noiva de Sasuke.

Aquele reconhecimento foi um golpe no coração, pois Sakura viu o brilho protetor no olhar de Konan.

— Não sou noiva dele — admitiu. — Mas sempre serei uma amiga. — Recebeu o olhar desaprovador de Konan mediante seu próprio voto. Sasuke nunca falou em casamento, nem falaria. Sempre soube disso.

E... a verdade era que ela não sabia se podia ser esposa de algum homem. O casamento lhe roubara a liberdade, acorrentando-a à vontade do marido. Não enganaria a si mesma pensando que seria diferente com Sasuke.

Todos os homens queriam uma mulher que confiasse no marido para defendê-la, não uma capaz de defender a si mesma. A exemplo do pai e do marido, Sasuke nunca receberia com prazer suas habilidades de luta, nunca a aceitaria pelo que era.

Doía pensar nisso, pois a cada momento que se passava, ficava mais próxima dele. Próxima demais. As noites que passou nos braços dele foram além de sua imaginação. Mesmo agora, sua pele ardia ao pensar em como ele a tocara. E hoje à noite procuraria por ele mais uma vez.

Mais tarde naquela noite, entre a grande multidão de irlandeses e irlandesas, Sakura encontrou Sasuke imediatamente. Apesar de estar conversando com um parente, a atenção dele se voltou para Sakura, os olhos ardentes com a lembrança do que tinham compartilhado nos braços um do outro. Ela não conseguia se mexer, cativa pelo olhar dele. Sasuke terminou a conversa, vindo diretamente até ela. Um tremor surgiu nos joelhos, o inegável desejo espalhando-se diretamente em seu centro.

Quando Sasuke chegou ao lado de Sakura, tomou-lhe a mão sem dizer uma única palavra. Ela mal conseguia acompanhar suas largas passadas, mas o forte aperto em sua mão tornava impossível discutir.

— Onde estamos indo? Sua família...

— ... Pode esperar — completou ele. — O banquete só começa em uma hora. E preciso passar algum tempo com você.

Puxou-a para uma escada em espiral, cobrindo-lhe a boca com a sua. Banqueteou-se com os lábios e a língua, como se não conseguisse o suficiente.

Sakura não conseguia recuperar o fôlego, o coração disparado no peito. Enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços, rendendo-se à fome daquele beijo.

— Você é minha, Sakura — disse ele de encontro ao pescoço.

Ela agarrou os cabelos dele, deixando que se apropriasse de sua boca em outra troca arrebatadora. Seu coração estava se esfarelando, em guerra com a mente. Aqueles momentos roubados eram tudo o que tinham juntos. E apesar de saber que eles não durariam, pendurou-se em Sasuke.

Quando a mão dele começou a mexer nas saias, Sakura concluiu que Sasuke não estava pensando direito. Não podia deixar que ele a possuísse numa escadaria de pedra, na frente de qualquer um que aparecesse.

— Sasuke, espere...

— Shh... — murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo. Puxou-a pelos quadris, arrastando-a com arrebatamento de encontro ao seu corpo.

E Sakura concluiu que palavras não adiantariam. Só ações fariam com que ele enxergasse a razão. Afastando a boca, puxou a adaga dele e desvencilhou-se do abraço.

— Uchiha, mantenha a calça no lugar e controle-se. Pode me ter mais tarde.

— Muito bem dito — veio uma voz atrás dela.

Mortificada, Sakura se virou e viu um homem ricamente vestido descendo a escada. A julgar pelo aro dourado que usava na cabeça, não havia dúvida de que era o rei Itachi Uchiha.

— Meu irmão... — o rei sorria — ...acho que finalmente encontrou seu par.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Sasuke estendeu a mão, e Sakura lhe devolveu a adaga pelo punho. Ele a apresentou ao irmão, e ela parecia querer desaparecer através da parede.

— Bem-vindo ao lar. — Itachi deu um tapa nas costas do irmão, então voltou sua atenção para Sakura. Os olhos cintilaram de divertimento. — Você me lembra Konan. Ela já puxou uma faca contra mim, uma ou duas vezes.

— É mau hábito meu — confessou Sakura, as bochechas ficando vermelhas. Então se dirigiu a Sasuke. — Sinto muito, Sasuke. Não deveria ter feito isso.

Ele agarrou-lhe a mão, apertando-a com força. Falando baixinho, avisou:

— Não faça isso novamente.

Tinha simplesmente ficado sem fôlego ao ver Sakura. Vestida feito uma de suas parentes, a viva veste azul-centáurea e a léine creme deixaram a pele de Sakura da cor do luar. O vestido caía em dobras suaves, acentuando sua cintura elegante.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, o irmão interveio.

— Sasuke, leve Sakura para ser apresentada ao resto dos Uchiha enquanto procuro Konan. Conversaremos sobre seu problema no litoral galés mais tarde.

Sasuke segurou a mão de Sakura e a levou ao salão. Todos os seus parentes e família estavam reunidos, sentados às longas mesas de cavalete, enquanto a rainha Konan esperava por seu marido, o rei, no estrado. Havia lugar para cada um dos irmãos e respectivas esposas.

Olhando para as dúzias de mesas repletas de comida, para os harpistas e os bardos, Sakura empalideceu.

— Nunca esperei tudo isso.

— Espera-se que o rei ofereça grandes festas. — Sasuke a levou até o estrado e as cadeiras que os esperavam. Os gêmeos de Shizune e Kakashi passaram correndo na frente deles, quase fazendo Sakura tropeçar. Sasuke apanhou os meninos pelas túnicas, entregando-os ao pai.

Kakashi fez uma careta e carregou um garoto debaixo de cada braço.

— Nada de doces para vocês.

Quando chegaram ao estrado, Sasuke levou Sakura ao centro da mesa, onde se sentariam perto de seu irmão Itachi. Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela com curiosidade, e Sasuke ouvia o burburinho das fofocas.

Apesar de Itachi apresentá-la como uma estimada visitante, Sasuke sabia que todos acreditavam que Sakura seria sua esposa. Pela primeira vez, ficou contente por Sakura não falar a língua irlandesa, pois não poderia ouvir os gracejos dos seus parentes.

Através dos olhos deles, conseguia ver o quanto ela era encantadora. Corajosa e forte, era uma mulher pela qual valia a pena lutar. Uma mulher com quem qualquer homem desejaria casar.

Era preocupante perceber que não queria que Sakura se fosse, apesar do juramento dela a Ceredys.

Quando finalmente se sentaram, Sakura se inclinou na direção dele, sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

— Estou com vontade de fugir. Nunca vi tanta gente me olhando. — O calor da respiração de Sakura em sua pele causou-lhe um tremor involuntário.

— Então fuja comigo. Mais tarde, como prometeu. — Sasuke pôs a mão sobre a dela por baixo da mesa.

Sakura tomou um generoso gole de vinho, mas não sorriu com a provocação, pelo contrário, parecia perdida com toda aquela conversa e as pessoas que a observavam.

— Sasuke, pare de olhar para Sakura — interrompeu Kakashi, falando a língua normanda para proveito da convidada. — Quero ouvir a história de como conseguiu ser encurralado por soldados normandos e resgatado por uma mulher.

Sasuke encarou o irmão, mandando para Kakashi um aviso silencioso para que esquecesse as perguntas. Queria que Sakura aproveitasse o banquete, não que sofresse um interrogatório.

— O infortúnio parece me perseguir — foi tudo o que disse.

Mas Sakura se voltou para Kakashi, em tom de desculpas.

— Foi minha culpa. Enquanto viajava com Sasuke, fomos perseguidos por uma dúzia de homens.

Itachi tinha se inclinado para ouvir a explicação, por isso Sakura se dirigia aos dois.

— Algum de vocês conhecia meu marido, Hiruko de Ceredys? Ou seu filho Sasori?

Sasuke esperava que Itachi fosse dizer que não, mas em vez disso o irmão assentiu com a cabeça.

— Infelizmente, conheci o barão anos atrás. Mas não o filho. — A julgar pela expressão do rei, estava claro que não tinha qualquer apreço por Hiruko.

— Sasori causa muito mais sofrimento — disse Sakura. -— Eles não merecem viver daquela maneira. Jurei voltar para Ceredys para ajudá-los.

— Suponho que Sasori seja como o pai — disse Itachi calmamente.

— Sim. — Sakura escolheu a comida, então confessou. — Tentei contratar mercenários, mas roubaram meu dinheiro e não fizeram nada para ajudar.

— Mercenários? — A mão de Sasuke apertou a de Sakura. Não sabia que ela tinha recorrido a táticas tão desesperadas. Tinha sorte por apenas terem roubado o dinheiro sem tentar machucá-la de outras maneiras.

A expressão de Itachi ficou austera.

— Expulsar Ceredys não ajudará sua gente. O rei não apoiaria seus esforços, nem permitiria que você tomasse posse da terra. O barão tem um herdeiro?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Acho que não.

— Mesmo que Ceredys fosse morto, sua porção da propriedade e seu título passariam para outro herdeiro. Talvez para um primo.

Sakura apanhou a faca de comer.

— Não posso abandonar o povo. Eu me sinto responsável por eles.

Itachi a observou por longo instante, transferindo o olhar para Sasuke, então disse:

— Que Deus esteja com você em sua empreitada.

A resposta do irmão não foi nada do que Sasuke esperava. Seria o simples caso de separar 20 homens, mas o rei preferiu ignorar o silencioso pedido de ajuda, mudando o tópico para os preparativos da véspera do Solstício de Verão.

Estava claro que o irmão não queria envolver a tribo Uchiha numa guerra contra o barão de Ceredys, nem pelo bem de Sakura. E apesar de compreender o desejo de Itachi de manter sua gente longe do conflito, Sasuke não deixaria Sakura voltar para Ceredys sozinha.

Agora parecia que encontrar um exército seria um problema. Seus parentes não atravessariam o mar e arriscariam suas vidas apenas por amizade. Sakura precisaria de prata ou de outra forma de pagamento.

A cada hora que se passava, Sasuke sentia que Sakura ficava mais desnorteada. O sorriso era forçado, e ela não compreendia nenhuma das conversas sem a sua tradução.

— Venha caminhar comigo — disse baixinho, segurando-lhe a mão mais uma vez.

Sakura se levantou e Sasuke pediu licença. Os irmãos dispararam comentários provocadores enquanto ele saía, mas Sasuke os ignorou.

Levou Sakura para um canto mais reservado, no topo das ameias. Ali, poderiam admirar a paisagem, vendo o mar cintilante e o vasto reino que pertencia ao seu irmão.

— Você não está feliz aqui — disse ele, — Posso ver nos seus olhos.

Ela se sentou na escada de pedra e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos.

— Ficarei bem. Só estou incerta quanto ao futuro.

Sasuke se sentou ao seu lado.

— Não lamento por você estar aqui. — Ficava aborrecido por vê-la tão perturbada, por isso se perguntava como poderia tranquilizá-la.

Sakura encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e olhou para o castelo. Tochas flamejavam contra os muros de pedra, enquanto dúzias de soldados mantinham vigilância.

— Suponho que posso me sentir a salvo de Sasori dentro das paredes deste castelo.

— Itachi acredita numa defesa forte.

Sakura franziu a testa logo em seguida e apontou para um prolongamento da muralha interna onde havia um buraco mediano.

— O que aconteceu ali? Não deveriam reparar aquela brecha?

Sasuke apertou os lábios.

—Não é nada. Só um buraco. -— Um buraco que ele queria que Itachi remendasse fazia nove anos.

— Por que está lá?

— Porque o maldito do meu irmão mais velho acha que é engraçado.

Sakura virou o rosto para ele, curiosa. Sasuke não queria explicar, mas Sakura perguntou mesmo assim.

— O que aconteceu?

Como ele não respondeu, um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sakura.

— Isso aborrece você. Devo então perguntar ao rei Itachi?

O irmão adoraria contar a ela a história, disso Sasuke estava certo. A tribo inteira sabia dela, e agora os soldados tocavam o buraco para ter sorte antes de ir para a batalha. Como aquela tradição tinha começado, ele nunca soube.

Suspirando, ele confessou:

— Itachi estava convertendo os velhos muros em pedra. Eu tinha 13 anos, acho. Uma das pedras caiu. Acho que faltou cimento para segurá-la, mas o resto da estrutura permaneceu intacto. Kakashi me desafiou a atravessar o buraco.

Os lábios de Sakura se crisparam. Por Deus! Era melhor não rir daquilo.

— Você conseguiu atravessar? — Apesar de Sakura ter feito a pergunta com completa seriedade, Sasuke sentia que ela estava tentando conter uma risada.

— Não. A cabeça e os ombros passaram, mas não consegui ir além das costelas.

Foi uma humilhação da qual sempre lembraria. Não conseguia esquecer o quanto seus irmãos tinham rido dele, enquanto penava para se soltar.

— Você ficou entalado dentro do muro?

Sasuke a encarou. Claro que havia ficado entalado.

— Uma das pedras do topo deslizou em cima de mim. Quase desloquei meu ombro tentando sair.

— E o que seus irmãos fizeram? — Sakura cobriu a boca com a mão, as bochechas ficando vermelhas.

— O que qualquer irmão mais velho faria... Eles me deixaram lá pelo resto do dia. Riam de mim cada vez que passavam. Kakashi colocou uma coroa de margaridas na minha cabeça, mas não consegui arrancá-la porque não conseguia mover meus braços. Desgraçado!

— Quem tirou você de lá?

— Uma das criadas da cozinha ficou com pena de mim. Mas Itachi deixou o buraco lá de recordação.

Sakura começou a gargalhar, então o abraçou.

— Ah, Sasuke, eu queria ter visto isso.

— Fico contente que não tenha visto. — Ele interrompeu a gargalhada da melhor maneira que sabia. Com um beijo.

Sakura o beijou também, deixando-se cair naquele abraço. Sasuke deslizou as mãos por dentro das mangas da veste, moldando-lhe o corpo, acariciando a curva dos seios.

Ela ofegou, enquanto Sasuke continuava seu devastador ataque. O mais leve toque do polegar em seu mamilo disparou uma inesperada umidade entre suas coxas. Sakura se conteve antes de gemer, mas quando as mãos dele tocaram seu tornozelo, subindo pela perna debaixo das saias, não conseguiu se conter. A textura áspera da palma em suas coxas a fazia estremecer. Subindo ainda mais, ele acariciou as pernas, demorando-se sobre a pele.

— Quero estar com você outra vez.

Sakura ficou contente por suas bochechas ardentes estarem escondidas pelas sombras do céu noturno. Apesar de querê-lo desesperadamente, estava com medo de dormir nos braços dele.

— Não sei se isso seria prudente.

— Aqui não — corrigiu ele, os lábios tocando gentilmente seu rosto. — Levarei você para minha cabana. Ninguém vai nos perturbar.

Ela lutava para acalmar o oscilar da respiração. A cabeça e o coração estavam em guerra, a razão combatendo os desejos do corpo.

— Seus parentes pensam que serei sua esposa, não é?

As mãos de Sasuke lhe emolduraram o rosto.

— Não se preocupe com eles. Tudo o que importa é o que existe entre nós.

— Você está travando uma batalha que não posso ganhar — murmurou ela, encostando a testa na dele. — A cada vez que deito em seus braços, você despedaça meu coração. E nós dois sabemos que deixarei Erin.

De alguma forma, Sasuke tinha sitiado seus sentimentos, lentamente destruindo os muros até Sakura não conseguir imaginar uma vida sem ele. Mesmo agora queria abraçá-lo, sorver seu perfume e saber que ele lhe pertencia.

— Você não precisa fazer essa escolha. Pode ficar aqui comigo.

— Não posso, Sasuke — disse ela abraçando-o forte. — Um dia, você se casará com uma herdeira. E não quero estar aqui quando isso acontecer.

Ele a abraçou, sem negar o que fora dito.

— Não pense no futuro, Sakura. Apenas fique comigo agora.

Ela deixou que ele a abraçasse, temendo que aqueles momentos juntos acabassem.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Sasuke levou Sakura ao aposento que Konan tinha reservado. Era melhor deixá-la dormir sozinha depois da longa jornada. Apesar de querer confortá-la, dormir com o corpo dela junto ao seu, o alerta de Sakura ressoava dentro dele.

Ela estava certa. Quanto mais tempo passassem juntos, maior seria o risco de magoá-la. Sakura ainda acreditava que ele desposaria uma herdeira, embora tivesse desistido da ideia.

Não queria enfrentar um futuro sem ela, mas não parecia existir alternativa. Sakura nunca abandonaria o juramento a Ceredys. Colocaria a vida em perigo, e não havia nada que Sasuke pudesse fazer para impedi-la.

A não ser que fosse com ela.

A ideia de Sakura erguendo a espada contra Sasori, ou pior, vê-la sendo atacada, era inimaginável.

O sol da manhã despontou através da porta, então Sasuke foi para fora. Primeiro cuidou dos animais, depois vistoriou sua propriedade.

A cabana circular fora construída com calcário e palha, com chão de terra batida. Meia dúzia de cabeças de gado se empanturrava com o milho seco que ele estocou para o inverno, protegido por um pequeno muro de pedra. Não era suficiente. Mesmo se vendesse cada uma das vacas, ainda precisaria de mais moedas para comprar terra e construir uma casa maior.

Uma pequena seção do muro tinha começado a desabar, então Sasuke se ocupou em ajustar as rochas caídas. Seus músculos se contraíram ao erguer uma pedra, colocando-a no topo de uma pilha. Trabalhou pelo período de uma hora, suando até completar o muro. O trabalho facilitou os pensamentos e a fazer planos.

As festividades para a véspera do Solstício de Verão estavam se aproximando. Durante a aenach, visitantes viriam das tribos vizinhas para casar entre si e concorrer nas competições de força e habilidade. Geralmente havia prêmios para os vencedores, às vezes uma taça de prata ou um cavalo. Talvez pudesse vencer as competições e usar as moedas para ajudar Sakura.

Olhou de relance para sua pobre cabana. Sakura merecia coisa melhor do que isso. Merecia uma bela propriedade, com um exército ao seu dispor para expulsar Sasori de Ceredys.

E ele desejava ser o homem que ofereceria isso a ela.

— Ali está ele. — Nagato Uchiha apontou para Sasuke, que estava reparando um muro de pedra.

Sakura fez uma oração silenciosa de agradecimento pelo garoto saber falar sua língua, do contrário nunca teria encontrado a casa de Sasuke.

Sakura agradeceu Nagato, que ficou esperando, um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Quer alguma coisa?

Ele trocava o peso de um pé para outro.

— Meu tio às vezes me dá um doce ou um bolinho de mel quando sou prestativo.

Outro sorriso astuto.

— Se eu tivesse algo para lhe dar, certamente daria — desculpou-se Sakura. — Mas talvez Sasuke tenha algo.

Ao som das vozes deles, Sasuke ergueu os olhos. Nagato correu para seus braços, tagarelando em irlandês numa velocidade que Sakura não conseguia compreender.

Mesmo quando Sasuke encontrou um doce para o sobrinho, ela não deixou de notar seu ar de desconforto, como se estivesse envergonhado da casa.

Não havia razão para isso. A pequena cabana de pedra possuía palha nova, e as paredes eram sólidas. Lembravam as cabanas redondas que vira, não muito longe de sua terra natal. O acolhedor aroma de fumaça de turfa cercava o lugar, e apenas o mugir do gado quebrava o silêncio. Por trás da cabana havia uma pequena horta, com fileiras de cebolas e ervilhas já plantadas.

Sakura não esperou um convite, apenas entrou enquanto Sasuke conversava com Nagato. O interior era fresco e escuro, o chão de terra imaculado. Um pequeno colchão de palha jazia ao canto, enquanto uma fogueira brilhava no centro. Uma prateleira continha potes de cozimento e pratos feitos de argila queimada.

Não havia decoração de qualquer tipo, e Sakura duvidava que ele tivesse tempo ou inclinação para tal. Só precisava de um pouco mais de cuidado para tornar a cabana um lar. Sentou-se num banco ao lado da mesa, e não demorou muito para que Sasuke entrasse.

— É aqui que mora? — perguntou ela.

Ele assentiu com um gesto brusco da cabeça.

— Por enquanto. Espero deixar isto para trás um dia.

Sakura atravessou o pequeno espaço, parando diante dele.

— Por quê? Não há nada de errado com seu lar. — Verdade fosse dita, preferia a cabana a um vasto castelo, pois ninguém a criticaria ali, nem notaria sua lamentável falta de habilidade com a casa.

— Poupe sua pena. Sei como é este lugar. Mas não viverei assim para sempre.

Sasuke achava que ela estava mentindo? Não era pena, não mesmo.

— Por que diz isso?

— Quero oferecer mais à minha família e à mulher com quem me casarei um dia. — Ele observava as vigas da casa, sem olhar para Sakura enquanto falava.

O ciúme açoitou o bom-senso dela à menção de uma esposa. Sakura viu-se falando:

— Já a escolheu?

Os olhos dele faiscaram num súbito desejo.

— Tenho uma em mente.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais uma palavra, Sasuke a prendeu entre o banco e a mesa, segurando-lhe a cabeça enquanto a beijava. Era como se anos tivessem se passado desde que a tocara, por isso o desejo irrompeu nela no mesmo instante. As mãos dele se moviam com rapidez, avançando por cada camada de roupa enquanto Sakura lutava para livrá-lo da túnica e da calça.

Uma necessidade selvagem despejou-se sobre ela feito água, correndo em suas veias na ânsia de se unir àquele homem. Beijou-lhe o peito, correndo as mãos pelos ombros e braços.

— Quero você dentro de mim.

— Vai ter que esperar, então. Pois ainda não terminei de tocá-la.

Depois que as roupas dela estavam no chão, Sasuke a deitou de costas na mesa, sua espinha pressionada na madeira. Fixou a boca no mamilo dela, usando os dentes e a língua para deixá-la ainda mais excitada. Fez com que as pernas dela lhe envolvessem a cintura, o membro rígido pressionado seu centro úmido.

— Não deixarei que volte para Ceredys, Sakura. Não arriscarei sua segurança com Sasori.

Apertou o traseiro dela, forçando sua extensão a roçar-lhe a intimidade. Deixando apenas a ponta avançar, não deixou que Sakura tentasse acolhê-lo.

— A decisão é minha — sussurrou ela, ofegando quando a boca de Sasuke desceu até seu umbigo. Ele se abaixou até ficar de joelhos no chão, as pernas dela bem abertas diante dele.

— Não é mais — grunhiu ele, de encontro à carne sensível. Com a língua, provou Sakura intimamente. Afagava a carne de maneira rítmica, uma crescente pressão se elevando cada vez mais dentro dela.

— Fiz um juramento para aquelas pessoas — disse ela entre os dentes, ofegando quando Sasuke ficou de pé, erguendo-lhe os quadris para os dele.

— E estou fazendo um juramento a você agora. Você ficará aqui. Irei em seu lugar e os libertarei, se isso significa tanto para você.

— A batalha é minha. Não é sua.

— Discuta o quanto quiser, mas não deixarei nenhum homem machucá-la.

Mergulhou em Sakura, que se despedaçou, o incrível prazer fazendo-a atingir o êxtase. Sasuke ergueu os tornozelos dela para que ficassem apoiados em seus ombros enquanto invadia e recuava. Sakura sentia cada centímetro da penetração, e cada investida a deixava mais próxima de outro clímax.

Mas não tinha gostado da declaração presunçosa.

— Não serei colocada de lado novamente, Sasuke. Eu enfrentarei meus próprios inimigos.

Ele retirou seu membro, virando Sakura com delicadeza até que seus cotovelos estivessem apoiados na mesa, os joelhos bem separados sobre o banco.

— Menos Sasori.

No instante seguinte, Sasuke a preenchia por trás, penetrando tão fundo que Sakura achou impossível pensar com clareza. Seu corpo tremia violentamente enquanto ele a conduzia à beira da loucura e a mandava voando aos céus. Quase gritou enquanto ele a penetrava, mais e mais. Sasuke se tornou ainda mais rígido enquanto a preenchia, urrando quando alcançou o próprio clímax.

Sakura desabou sobre a mesa, incapaz de se mexer. Sasuke descansou o rosto em suas costas, ainda dentro dela.

— Quando eu voltar — murmurou ele, beijando-lhe a pele —, alugarei minha espada até juntar prata suficiente para lhe comprar sua própria propriedade.

Ele achava que poderia comprar sua afeição? Esperava que ela aguardasse um ano ou mais, até ele sentir que tinha bastante riqueza?

— Não preciso de uma propriedade. Não significa nada para mim. — Especialmente se Sasuke não estivesse lá. Será que ele não enxergava que se acorrentaria a uma vida itinerante? Viraria um mercenário, um homem que ela mal veria.

— Significa tudo para mim.

Aquelas palavras a deixaram gelada. A questão não era oferecer um bom lugar para que ela morasse. Era superar os outros, elevando-se à riqueza dos irmãos. Sasuke não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que ela dissera.

Por quê? Por que ele estava se comportando assim, como se ela precisasse de mais para ser feliz? Mas ele mesmo dissera o motivo, não? Era ele quem queria uma propriedade, não ela.

Depois de algum tempo, Sasuke retirou-se dela e se limpou, vestindo as roupas outra vez. Sakura penou com o léine e a veste, mas Sasuke a ajudou com os cordões.

— Deve voltar para Laochre — disse ele, beijando-a no rosto. — Ficarei aqui esta noite, para cuidar de algumas coisas. Vejo você amanhã.

Simples assim, estava sendo dispensada. Sem uma palavra sequer sobre querer casar ou viver com ela, nada. Só a promessa de que pretendia ir para Ceredys e deixá-la para trás. Para fazer o quê? Fiar lã? Varrer o chão?

Sakura saiu a largas passadas da casa dele sem se despedir. Tudo o que queria fazer agora era desvencilhar-se da irritação. Atravessou a terra dele, tomando cuidado enquanto passava pelo pasto das vacas. Lágrimas quentes encheram-lhe os olhos, pois as ambições de Sasuke o deixavam cego para a verdade.

Ela não queria um reino. O medo do fracasso a assombrava, sabendo que desapontara o povo de Ceredys. Não queria ser responsável por dúzias de famílias, por saber se teriam comida suficiente para durar o inverno.

Mas Sasuke, sim.

Um peso surgiu em sua garganta. Nunca percebera o quanto aquilo era importante para ele. Não poderia oferecer a ele o reino que queria; as terras herdadas do marido eram controladas por Sasori. Mas tampouco queria que Sasuke gastasse anos de sua vida à procura do ouro que talvez nunca teria.

Não importava o que ele prometera, Sakura se recusava a ficar em Erin enquanto ele saía para lutar as batalhas por ela.

Aquilo era mais do que vingança e redenção. A questão era provar a si mesma que poderia enfrentar seu maior inimigo e vencer. Que poderia engolir seus medos e tornar-se uma verdadeira guerreira.

Protegeu os olhos do sol da manhã, admirando Laochre. A fortaleza era suprida de incontáveis soldados, irlandeses que caminhavam com a calma confiança de lutadores.

E nenhum deles sabia de seu segredo. Tinha se escondido por muito tempo, negando suas habilidades. Era surpresa Sasuke não enxergá-la como igual, já que vivia se escondendo por trás da sombra de desaprovação do pai?

Parou, respirando fundo. Já era hora de mudar isso.

* * *

_**Olá meninas, tudo bem? Dias corridos!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dezoito**

Enquanto passava pela casa dos membros da tribo Uchiha, Sakura ficou surpresa em ver as crianças colhendo ervas, amarrando sálvia, erva-de-são-joão e lavanda frescas em feixes. Mas o que a surpreendeu ainda mais foi a abundância de lenha.

— São para as fogueiras — comentou Kakashi enquanto se aproximava às suas costas. — As cinzas e os carvões protegerão contra a má sorte. E todos pularão as brasas para receber proteção.

— Um costume perigoso. — Ela analisou a imensa pilha de madeira, considerando impossível que alguém pulasse tamanha fogueira sem colocar a roupa em chamas.

— É sim. E as crianças gostam disso mais do que tudo. — A expressão de desagrado era visível. — Meus meninos principalmente.

— Vocês queimam todas as ervas?

— Todas não. Algumas são torcidas em feixes para dar sorte. Eu geralmente presenteio minha esposa, Shizune, com um feixe de lavanda. O problema é que ela sempre o mói para preparar remédios.

Ainda assim, ele foi até as cestas de lavanda e ofereceu a Sakura uma pequena porção.

— Torça isto num feixe e faça um pedido. Depois atire-o numa das fogueiras hoje à noite.

Sakura aceitou as ervas perfumadas e começou a torcer as hastes num nó. Havia tanto para desejar, mal sabia por onde começar.

Eles caminhavam lado a lado, mas Kakashi de repente ficou tenso ao ver uma jovem parada com um grupo de meninas. Seus longos cabelos escuros estavam trançados com fitas e flores.

— Alguma coisa errada? — perguntou Sakura.

Kakashi parecia homicida.

— Ela é jovem demais para isso.

— Quem?

— Minha filha, Rin. — Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e foi então que Sakura notou os rapazes que observavam as meninas. Kakashi parecia querer cortar as gargantas deles e deixá-los lá sangrando.

— Jovem demais para o quê?

Um ar selvagem cintilava nos olhos dele.

— Jovem demais para estar pensando em beijar um rapaz. Ou pior, arranjar um amante. Ela só tem 13 anos, pelo amor de Danu! — A mão esquerda apertava o punho da espada, e foi então que Sakura reparou nas cicatrizes.

Kakashi notou a direção do olhar dela.

— Não se preocupe. Se qualquer um deles ousar encostar a mão na minha filha, posso usar a minha espada muito bem.

Sakura viu cicatrizes semelhantes na palma da mão direita. Esta parecia ainda mais danificada, os dedos torcidos num formato nada natural.

— O que aconteceu com você?

Ele ficou sério.

— Fui punido por um crime que não cometi. Mas abençoada seja, Shizune salvou minhas mãos. E minha vida. — Ele as estendeu para que fossem examinadas. — Se não fosse por ela, talvez as tivesse perdido.

— Dói? — Sakura não conseguia imaginar tal vida, ser incapaz de usar completamente as mãos.

— Não. Não são tão bonitas quanto meu rosto, mas podem fazer o que for necessário. — Kakashi piscou, sua natureza provocativa deixando-a relaxada outra vez. — Agora, se me dá licença, tenho alguns rapazes para matar.

— Sua filha ficará humilhada.

— Talvez fique — admitiu Kakashi. — Mas manterá sua virtude.

Enquanto ele caminhava, Sakura escondeu um sorriso. Ao redor, sentia o aroma fermentado do pão fresco. O martelo do ferreiro soava em meio aos ruídos das meninas rindo e do mugir do gado sendo reunido. Embora ainda faltasse um dia para a véspera do Solstício de Verão, já podia sentir a agitação aumentando.

Crianças praticavam corrida umas com as outras, enquanto Sakura ouvia o som de aço contra aço num campo de treinamento próximo.

Mais adiante, viu vários alvos montados, enquanto quatro mulheres praticavam com o arco. Apesar de duas serem bem talentosas, as outras duas continuavam mirando baixo demais, as flechas cravando no chão.

Com os cabelos trancados para trás, vestindo apenas o léine de manga estreita, as mulheres tinham mais liberdade de movimento. Mas quando Sakura as observou cometendo os mesmos erros repetidas vezes, não conseguiu deixar de se aproximar de uma mulher ruiva, ligeiramente mais nova do que ela.

— Perdoe-me — disse, sabendo que elas não a compreenderiam. A mulher ruiva parou, a expressão confusa. Sakura apontou para o arco e perguntou: — Posso tentar?

A mulher trocou um olhar com as amigas, mas concordou. Sakura apanhou a arma, sentindo a madeira, testando a corda. Era um bom arco, então ajustou uma flecha, mirando o alvo. Puxou a corda, disparando a flecha diretamente no centro do alvo.

A mulher lhe abriu um grande sorriso, e começou a tagarelar em irlandês. Sakura gesticulou para que a mulher pegasse o arco outra vez, então arrumou a mira, ligeiramente mais alto do que o alvo que ela pretendia atingir.

— Você precisa deixar que a flecha caia quando dispara — explicou, sentindo-se ridícula por falar numa língua que elas não conheciam, mas então Kakashi apareceu e traduziu suas palavras. A mulher tentou novamente e, desta vez, a flecha atingiu o alvo de palha. O sorriso dela aumentou, então Kakashi disse:

— Acho que você fez amizade com Moegi. Ela quer que você ensine as outras. Estão competindo contra a tribo Kusa no arco e flecha. Se puder ajudá-las a ganhar, ficarão em dívida com você.

Sakura aventurou sorrir para as mulheres, concordando. A mulher chamada Moegi pegou a mão de Sakura e a apresentou às outras. Não demorou muito e Sakura estava mostrando a cada mulher como disparar adequadamente. Ficou orgulhosa em observar o progresso delas. Pois isso era algo que ela sabia muito bem, mesmo que não fosse adequada para ser a senhora da casa.

Uma hora depois, as mulheres se despediram de Sakura, que decidiu observar a luta de espadas. Um dos homens mais velhos trajava a armadura de um cavaleiro normando. Coordenava os homens nas práticas de luta que vira centenas de vezes no castelo de seu pai. Encantada, ficou observando, desejando poder se juntar a eles. Como uma dança violenta, eles atacavam com as espadas, desviando golpes e bloqueando investidas. Ela pousou a mão sobre o punho quebrado que carregava por baixo da veste, a vontade crescendo dentro de si.

Quando pararam para descansar, o rei Itachi se aproximou. Sakura tentou fazer uma mesura, mas ele dispensou com a mão.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? Ou quer apenas assistir?

Na verdade, ela queria participar. Mas antes precisaria de sua própria espada.

— Eu queria ver os guerreiros. — Na verdade, esperava escolher os homens que poderiam juntar-se a ela na luta por Ceredys. Apesar de não ter nada para oferecer a eles, poderia prometer prata e jóias caso a acompanhassem até a Inglaterra.

O rei a levou até o campo de treinamento.

— Os homens competirão para ver quem é o mais forte. Acho que o vencedor será Sasuke.

— Ele mudou muito desde a época de criação.— Sakura caminhava ao lado do rei na direção do donjon. — De muitas maneiras.

Ergueu os olhos para o alto castelo com suas paredes de pedra, encolhendo-se um pouco quando passaram debaixo do balestreiro. Desde menina, jamais gostou da ideia de ser observada. Teve certeza de ter visto o jovem Nagato, que pensou melhor antes de atirar o bolo de lama que carregava nas mãos sujas.

— Vai se casar com meu irmão? — perguntou o rei Itachi. Havia uma nota de desaprovação em sua voz.

Sakura parou de caminhar, surpresa com a confrontação.

— Ele não pediu minha mão. — E embora partisse seu coração pensar nisso, não tinha certeza de que poderia dizer sim caso ele pedisse. Não queria se casar com um homem que estava constantemente em busca de riquezas, acreditando falsamente que era isso que ela queria. — E primeiro devo proteger minha própria gente, Sasuke sabe disso.

Itachi apontou para o campo de treinamento.

— Sir Lee, o cavaleiro normando que você viu treinando meus homens, pode ajudá-la a falar com eles. Não posso prometer que alguém vá se juntar à sua luta, mas você pode perguntar. Quando estiver pronta para partir, nós lhe ofereceremos uma travessia segura.

Sakura finalmente ergueu o olhar para os olhos negros como carvão do rei, grata pelo auxílio. Embora não fosse garantia de que encontraria homens para ajudá-la, era a primeira vez que recebia qualquer tipo de apoio.

— Obrigada.

Sakura tentou fazer uma mesura, mas o rei a impediu, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Notei a maneira como Sasuke a observa. E todos nós só queremos a felicidade dele. — Como um irmão superprotetor, ele deixou bem claro o que sentia.

— Eu nunca faria nada para magoá-lo.

O rei a estudou, como se estivesse olhando dentro dela para lhe determinar o valor.

— Então entendemos um ao outro.

A manhã da véspera do Solstício de Verão lançou um véu místico sobre a tribo Uchiha. Havia flores por toda parte, e nem uma única lareira queimava. Todas tinham sido apagadas como preparativo às fogueiras daquela noite.

Quando Sasuke chegou a Laochre, o ar estava fervilhando de animação. Viu seu irmão Naruto chegando com a esposa, Hinata. Ela se apoiava pesadamente no marido, a barriga arredondada com a gravidez.

— Você me parece bem, Hinata — comentou Sasuke, dando-lhe um beijo de boas-vindas.

— Sinto que deveria estar sendo arrebanhada junto com as outras vacas — brincou ela. Sasuke a abraçou calorosamente, e o olhar dela se tornou perspicaz. Ele não sabia o que Naruto tinha contado a ela, mas Hinata o observava como se não tivesse gostado do que ouvira. — Não imaginei que você preferia Sakura à irmã. Meu pai me contou muitas histórias sobre ela. Onde ela está?

— Não a vejo desde ontem — admitiu.

Hinata fitou o marido e Sasuke logo mudou de assunto.

— Shisui estará presente?

Era curioso que seu irmão mais velho estivesse ausente. Renomado contador de histórias, Shisui raramente perdia um festival. Naruto sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não desta vez.

— Por quê? O que aconteceu?

Sasuke não conseguia imaginar nada que mantivesse Shisui afastado.

— Algo a ver com uma mulher.

O olhar incisivo que Naruto lhe endereçou era inegável. Sasuke não recuou daquele olhar sagaz. Mas ao invés de reagir à pergunta velada do irmão, comentou:

— Shisui fará falta. Espero que ele mude de ideia.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça.

— Eu também. — Beijou a esposa no rosto e acrescentou:— Vá descansar, Hinata. Você está pálida. Junto-me a você mais tarde.

Sasuke pediu licença e rumou para a multidão que se reunia. Passou pelos jogos infantis e pela corrida de cavalos, até alcançar os jogos de habilidade. Observou os homens lutando, anotando mentalmente quais dos lutadores tinham maiores talentos.

O som de metal contra metal ecoava no campo, e depois de um tempo ele foi ver as disputas com espada. Uma grande multidão estava reunida ao redor, por isso mal conseguia ver os lutadores. À sua volta, homens faziam apostas.

Sasuke apanhou uma das suas moedas de prata. Não era sempre que fazia apostas, mas aquele embate tinha chamado a atenção de seus parentes.

Rai Uchiha, seu primo, estava torcendo junto com os outros. Sasuke se aproximou, espremendo-se para ver os lutadores.

— É Kakashi? — perguntou a Rai.

Um dos espadachins devia ser Kakashi ou Itachi, para que tamanha multidão rodeasse a área. Tanto homens quanto mulheres encorajavam seus próprios campeões.

— É um dos malditos Kusa. — Rai deu uma risada. — E uma mulher está arrancando a pele dele.

O bom humor de Sasuke se evaporou. Não. Ela não ousaria.

Mas Sakura Haruno era uma mulher tão imprevisível quanto a chuva. Nenhuma outra mulher era tão talentosa, nem tão ousada. Sem dizer mais nada ao primo, forçou caminho entre a multidão.

Sakura estava de pé, encarando um dos homens da tribo Kusa. Não usava léine nem veste, mas um par de calças masculinas, presas por uma corda. A calça se ajustava às suas formas, e Sasuke duvidava que fosse o único homem a notar a curva dos quadris. No torso, vestia uma túnica e um ionar. O cabelo estava preso numa curta trança junto à nuca.

Arrogante e vaidoso, o Kusa deixou escapar um urro e investiu contra Sakura. A espada cortou baixo e Sasuke segurou sua própria espada, pronto para entrar na luta.

Mas Sakura aparou o golpe, pulando ligeiro para fora do caminho. O Kusa a rodeou, a fúria faiscando no rosto.

— Vocês são tão covardes que mandaram uma mulher para lutar?

— Até nossas mulheres são mais fortes que o melhor lutador dos Kusa! — berrou Rai, para aprovação da multidão.

Mas Sasuke não compartilhou das risadas. Tudo que conseguia ver era sua mulher, enfrentando um inimigo perigoso sem nada além de uma espada. Sakura havia insultado o orgulho daquele homem, e o Kusa não ofereceria misericórdia. Talvez não a matasse, mas não hesitaria em quebrar um osso ou arrancar sangue.

Maldita! Por que Sakura havia feito aquilo? Não havia necessidade. Sasuke tentou entrar no círculo, mas um braço forte o deteve. Era Itachi, seu irmão.

— Não. Deixe-a acabar com isso. — Havia um brilho de aprovação nos olhos de Itachi. — Você nunca me disse que ela sabia lutar.

— Eu a treinei.

— Fez bom trabalho. — Itachi assentiu pensativamente. — Não é má ideia. Há várias de nossas mulheres que talvez se saiam tão bem. Isso duplicaria nossas forças.

— Não está falando sério.

O irmão encolheu os ombros.

— Contra um exército normando treinado, qualquer um faz o que pode. Poucos esperariam que uma mulher fosse tão talentosa.

Sakura se protegeu com o escudo, então recuou com destreza, mandando o oponente para o chão.

O Kusa rosnou uma praga asquerosa, mas se viu encarando a ponta da espada de Sakura em seu pescoço.

— Eu venci — disse ela, calmamente. Apesar de poucos entenderem a língua normanda, a vitória estava clara.

O ruído da multidão era quase ensurdecedor. Sasuke ficou impressionado com as moedas trocando de mãos e o imenso saco de prata que Sakura recebeu. Contra todos os pesares, ela derrotara o inimigo.

Sasuke tentava avançar, mas foi quase atropelado pelos homens e mulheres que tentavam alcançá-la.

Sakura tentava manter o sorriso, mas conforme as pessoas se juntavam ao redor dela, ficava menos confiante.

Sasuke desvencilhou Sakura deles, e não hesitou em mostrar seu descontentamento aos parentes. Estes se afastaram e terminaram por deixá-los em paz.

— Em nome de Belenus, o que foi isso? — perguntou. — Você acabou de humilhar um dos Kusa. Nossa paz com a tribo deles já era frágil o bastante antes de você destruí-la.

Sakura estendeu um saco de prata, os olhos frios.

— Aqui. Para a terra que tanto quer.

O peso das moedas era três vezes maior do que o que teria recebido pela venda do gado. Sasuke empurrou as moedas de volta.

— Não quero isso. Quero saber o que deu em você para lutar onde todos poderiam vê-la.

Os olhos dela falsearam e, antes que Sasuke pudesse perceber, Sakura tinha puxado a espada contra ele. Com a arma pressionada em sua garganta, rosnou:

— Porque não quero mais me esconder. Isto é o que sou. É o que sempre fui. E estou cansada de fingir que sou alguém que não sou.

As bochechas vermelhas e a intensa raiva tornavam o rosto extremamente atraente. Apesar da espada pressionada em sua pele, Sasuke queria agarrá-la e beijá-la. Queria marcá-la como sua, fazê-la compreender que ela lhe pertencia.

— E quem é você, Sakura?

— Sou uma guerreira.

Sakura deixou Sasuke parado lá, o saco de moedas jogado aos seus pés. Uma sensação de liberação crescia dentro dela. Deveria ter feito isso anos atrás.

Sasuke não gostou, claro. Viu a maneira como observou a luta, a mão apoiada no punho da própria espada como se estivesse preparado para socorrê-la. Não acreditara que ela ganharia.

Sua animação diminui, pois sabia que Sasuke, diferentemente do resto da tribo, não estava contente com o que fizera. Retirou-se das festividades, caminhando de volta para o castelo de Laochre.

Ele não gostaria de ficar com ela agora; disso tinha certeza. E embora este pensamento devesse ter sido confortador, lançou uma escuridão em seu coração.

Subiu a escadaria espiralada até o solar, onde encontrou Hinata Uchiha sentada junto a um menino de cabelos claros, que empurrava uma carroça de madeira pelo chão. Ela estava fiando, o fio deslizando entre seus dedos com a facilidade adquirida pela prática.

— Trouxe sua espada de volta — disse Sakura, colocando a arma ao lado de Hinata.

A mulher de cabelos escuros sorriu. De origem normanda, assim como Sakura, havia oferecido a espada depois de falar com o marido, Naruto.

— Meu pai me contou de suas habilidades — admitiu Hinata. — Estava bem orgulhoso de você.

Sakura liberou a respiração que ela nem sabia estar segurando.

— O conde Hyuga era um homem gentil. Suponho que não deveria ter me divertido durante meu exílio. — Um sorriso envergonhado surgiu nos lábios dela. — Eu não percebi que ele sabia do meu segredo.

— Ele nunca se importou. E ficaria contente por vê-la casada com Sasuke, se for seu desejo.

Sakura evitou responder à pergunta velada. Sentou-se ao lado do menininho e empurrou a carroça pelo chão. O menino sorriu e correu para apanhá-la.

— Este é Shin, filho de Kakashi — explicou Hinata. — Está sendo criado com Naruto e comigo, junto com o irmão gêmeo, Shen.

Ela deixou o trabalho de lado, repousando as mãos sobre a barriga arredondada.

— Espero que este bebê seja outro filho. Adoro meninos.

— Desejo-lhe sorte com o parto. — Sakura aventurou um sorriso, embora a ideia de carregar seu próprio filho lhe desse pânico.

A serenidade de Hinata a acalmou.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu tenho fé.

Shin mandou a carroça de madeira correndo pelo chão até colidir com o joelho de Sakura. Ele perseguiu a carroça e se atirou no colo dela depois de apanhar o brinquedo. A familiaridade da criança a surpreendeu, mas não pôde resistir ao oferecer um abraço.

— Você quer ter filhos? — perguntou Hinata.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia imaginar nada mais aterrorizante.

— Eu não seria uma boa mãe. Nunca me ensinaram a cuidar de uma criança.

Hinata deu uma gargalhada.

— Treinamento nenhum seria suficiente para ser uma mãe. Mas os instintos guiam você. Afinal, seu bebê não vai parar de chorar até você descobrir o que ele quer.

Mudando de assunto, ela prosseguiu:

— Soube que lutou muito bem hoje.

— Derrotei um Kusa — admitiu Sakura. — Mas Sasuke não ficou contente.

— Ele provavelmente queria ter recebido esta oportunidade primeiro. — Hinata sorriu. — Se conheço Sasuke, provavelmente ficou com inveja.

— É mais do que isso — confessou Sakura. — Ele ficaria feliz se eu nunca mais tocasse numa arma outra vez. Preferiria que eu ficasse em casa cuidando da lareira.

Hinata inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Não tenha tanta certeza disso. Você não foi a primeira mulher que ele treinou.

Sakura estreitou o olhar. A espada que arranjara emprestada era mais fina e leve, mais fácil de manusear.

— Ela era sua?

— Eu costumava praticar esgrima com Sasuke quando cheguei a Laochre — admitiu Hinata. — Meu pai não gostou a principio, mas depois que me casei com Naruto, aceitou. Então, é claro, contou a minha mãe que a ideia era toda do meu marido. — Ela voltou a fiar, os dedos movendo-se ao longo da lã. — Porém não uso uma espada há muitos anos. E nunca fui tão talentosa quanto você, segundo Sasuke me contou.

Hinata segurou a espada com o punho e ofereceu-a de volta a Sakura.

— Fique com ela. Foi um presente de Sasuke, faz muito tempo. Gostaria que ficasse com ela. Ele não vai se importar.

A espada leve era perfeita, a lâmina bem equilibrada e o punho polido. Mas Sakura recusou o presente dizendo:

— Eu não deveria.

— Fique com ela — insistiu Hinata. — E caso não se importe com minha intromissão, acho que deve procurar Sasuke. — Com um sorriso travesso, prosseguiu: — Receba-o nua na casa dele, e deixe-o implorar por perdão.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Dezenove**

Naquela noite, homens e mulheres acenderam as fogueiras nas colinas. Padre Naka ofereceu sua própria bênção para o verão que se aproximava. Cada homem, mulher e criança circularam as fogueiras três vezes em sentido horário, parando para despejar punhados de cascalho nas chamas.

Então os rapazes se revezaram, saltando sobre as chamas. Um casal recém-casado deu as mãos e pulou o fogo, rindo e compartilhando um beijo apaixonado logo depois.

Sasuke se afastou, pois não queria observá-los. Isso fazia com que pensasse em Sakura e no poder que ela exercia sobre ele. Tinha tentado ficar longe dela, mas era como tentar desistir de comida e água. Sentia falta de abraçá-la, acariciar a pele macia e provar o gosto de maçã quando a beijava.

Quando viu a espada do Kusa girando na direção dela, quis arrastá-la para longe daquela disputa. Poderia ter sido morta num piscar de olhos, e ele teria chegado tarde demais para impedir.

Depois ela atirou o saco de prata aos seus pés, e sua raiva aumentou. A vitória dela o aborrecera não só por causa do perigo desnecessário, mas porque Sakura tinha atirado seu desejo de riqueza na sua cara. Não podia aceitar aquelas moedas. Pediu a Itachi que mantivesse a prata em segurança, pois Sakura poderia usá-la para comprar um exército. Ficou sério ao pensar naquilo. Era uma jornada inútil querer expulsar Sasori de Ceredys. Mas significava tudo para ela. Sakura nunca pertenceria a ele enquanto não deixasse o passado para trás.

E ele faria o que fosse necessário para aliviar aquele fardo. Às suas costas, sentiu a leve fragrância floral de Sakura.

— Está zangado comigo — anunciou a voz dela.

— Estava. — Sasuke não queria que ela arriscasse a vida contra uma tribo inimiga.

Sakura surgiu à vista, e Sasuke notou que ela havia descartado a calça masculina. Uma veste esmeralda e um léine branco acentuavam as linhas de seu corpo, enquanto ao redor dos ombros ela carregava um longo brat vermelho. O xale oferecia proteção contra o frio da noite, um jato de cor alegre em contraste com a pele. Na cintura, ela carregava uma espada que tinha dado de presente para Hinata. Como se estivesse envergonhada por isso, a mão dela cobriu o punho.

— Hinata ofereceu a espada para mim. Disse que foi um presente seu, anos atrás. Prefere que eu a devolva?

— Não. — A espada o lembrava da juventude atrapalhada, de quando treinara com Hinata. Encomendou a espada como presente de casamento, e a arma era mais leve, desenhada para a mão de uma mulher. — Fique com ela. Sua adaga não tem mais serventia.

— Obrigada. — Ficou ao lado dele, como se não soubesse mais o que dizer. Seu cabelo tosquiado estava mais longo agora, roçando os ombros. Sasuke queria tocá-lo, puxá-la para um beijo ardente. Mas havia um frio distanciamento cercando Sakura, um alerta invisível.

— Vem caminhar comigo? -— Segurou a mão dela. — Quero mostrar uma coisa. —Apontou na direção da colina onde uma das fogueiras tinha se queimado até virar brasas brilhantes.

Ela parecia hesitante, mas concordou.

— Tudo bem.

Sasuke a conduziu à colina, avançando com dificuldade pelo mato alto. O ar da noite estava quente, mas pouco ajudava a aliviar a inquietação que sentia por dentro. Pressentia que havia algo que Sakura não dizia.

Conforme a inclinação se tornava mais íngreme, usaram mãos e pés para subir mais alto. Um dos lados da colina se nivelou, e daquele ponto vantajoso poderiam ver além das terras, até o mar junto ao horizonte. Acima deles, uma das fogueiras ardia. Cercada de terra e pedras, a fogueira queimava naquela colina sagrada desde quando ele conseguia se lembrar.

Sasuke sentou-se numa afloração de rochas, encostando-se na colina. Sakura fez o mesmo, e por um bom tempo não houve nada, salvo o estalar da fogueira e o som distante das ondas sinuosas. Lá embaixo, perto das festividades, ecoavam os ruídos de risadas, conversas e música.

Sakura arrancou um punhado de mato, torcendo-o num feixe.

— É verdade o que Kakashi disse? Que se eu atirar isso no fogo, posso fazer um pedido?

— É sim.

Ficou pensativa, como se imaginando seu maior desejo. Quando atirou o mato nas chamas, ele queimou lentamente, as pontas chamejando por um instante antes de se tornarem fumaça.

— O que desejou? — perguntou Sasuke. Um sorriso melancólico tocou-lhe os lábios.

— Vitória. — Sakura deitou-se ao lado dele na colina, a uma pequena distância da fogueira. Os dedos se entrelaçaram com os dele e, juntos, admiraram as estrelas brilhando no céu noturno.

— É lindo — disse ela, a curva de um sorriso nos lábios. — Me faz lembrar a noite que passamos ao ar livre quando éramos mais jovens.

— O conde ordenou que eu fosse chicoteado por sair às escondidas. — Sasuke apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo, observando Sakura. — E você achou aquilo uma aventura maravilhosa.

— E foi. Não me arrependo. Nunca tinha dormido ao ar livre, e me senti como um dos soldados, partindo para a batalha. — Virou-se para olhá-lo, o corpo reclinando sobre a grama. Apenas com a luz do fogo e da lua refletindo sobre ela, parecia a deusa Danu, aguardando para cumprimentar seu amante.

— Você lutou muito bem esta tarde — disse ele enfim, apoiando-se num dos cotovelos para fitá-la. — Mas não compreendo por que sente necessidade de competir contra os homens.

— Porque não havia nenhuma mulher para me enfrentar? — Apesar de dizer as palavras num leve tom de brincadeira, Sasuke não sorriu.

— Por quê? — repetiu ele.

Sakura manteve o olhar nas estrelas.

— Você sempre foi capaz de lutar. A qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Nunca precisou esconder suas habilidades.

A mão baixou para tocar o punho da espada em sua cintura.

— Eu me escondi por trás de uma armadura de malha para que ninguém soubesse que eu era uma mulher. E estou cansada disso. — Meu pai mandaria me chicotear, caso soubesse. E Hiruko... — Ela parou de falar, o peito ser erguendo como se para trancar as palavras. — Ele me proibiu de tocar em qualquer arma, para sempre. Ainda mais depois daquela primeira noite.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ele foi bruto comigo na cama — admitiu ela. — Não pensei. Apenas apanhei minha adaga. — Os nós dos dedos se tensionaram. — Cortei meu próprio marido.

— Bom. — Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer para conter a fúria ciumenta. O maldito a machucou, tirou-lhe a inocência. Se Hiruko não estivesse morto, não teria qualquer dificuldade para matar o barão.

— Eles me mantiveram prisioneira em minha própria casa — prosseguiu Sakura. — Só Chiyo me ajudava. — Sentou-se, arrastando os joelhos para o peito. — Nunca me senti tão impotente. Sentia medo de Hiruko e Sasori.

— Qualquer um sentiria medo, depois do que suportou.

— Não gostava da mulher na qual me tornei quando vivia lá.

Sasuke sentou e se achegou por trás, puxando-lhe as costas para seu peito. Com os braços ao redor dela, tentou oferecer conforto. E embora Sakura o segurasse num leve abraço, seus sentidos avisavam que ela estava escapando, feito água entre seus dedos.

— Você não conseguiria me aceitar lutando abertamente, conseguiria?

Sasuke pensou em mentir, dizer o que ela queria escutar. Mas a questão não era as habilidades dela, era querer protegê-la. Deixá-la lutar seria contra todos os seus instintos.

Lentamente, ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não é que não acredite que saiba lutar. Você já provou isso antes. Mas eu nunca deixaria outro homem machucar você. Não poderia ficar parado olhando.

Apesar de compreender o desejo dela em desfazer-se da fachada de impotência, não poderia seguir com a própria vida esperando pelo momento em que alguém a derrubaria. Pois os guerreiros desafiam o destino a cada instante.

Sakura puxou os pedaços da adaga quebrada e os colocou nas mãos dele.

— Se não posso lutar, então é tudo o que sou. Não tenho nenhum valor, nenhuma serventia.

Sasuke apanhou os pedaços e os recolocou no cinto de Sakura. Depois apoiou a mão no cabo da espada que ela carregava.

— Você pode lutar, Sakura. Mas não sozinha.

Levou a boca ao pescoço de Sakura num beijo suave. Sentiu a umidade das lágrimas silenciosas.

— Voltarei para Ceredys em poucos dias. Seu irmão Itachi permitiu que eu conversasse com alguns dos soldados.

— Não. — Os braços a apertaram. — Colocar-se no caminho de Sasori é tolice. É uma batalha que não pode vencer.

Ela ficou vermelha com o lembrete.

— Prefiro lutar com ele e perder a permanecer aqui feito uma covarde.

— Não entende? — Sasuke queria sacudi-la para que recuperasse um pouco do bom senso. — Ele a deseja. Abusará de você caso se aproxime dele outra vez.

O rosto dela se tornou furioso.

— E o que acha que ele anda fazendo com as mulheres de Ceredys? Ele fez com que eu visse quando as tomava, uma após outra. Porque o rejeitei.

Com a fúria despertada, Sakura livrou-se do abraço, colocando-se de pé.

— Eles continuam a sofrer a cada dia que passo aqui. Não posso ficar longe e deixar que isso continue.

Não haveria como dissuadi-la. Enxergava a futilidade de tentar. Mas não deixaria que ela fosse sozinha. Ele a seguiria para garantir que estaria em segurança, apesar dos argumentos dela.

Sakura deixou escapar um trêmulo suspiro.

— Foi por minha culpa que ele as violentou. Minha, porque não suportava seus avanços. Ameacei a vida dele caso me tocasse.

— Nada disso é culpa sua — argumentou ele. — Você não é culpada pelo que ele fez.

— Ainda me culpo.

Não havia nada que pudesse dizer para aplacar-lhe a culpa, mas a puxou de volta para seus braços, acariciando-lhe o rosto com os nós dos dedos. Sem pensar, tocou a boca num leve beijo.

Um erro.

A boca encontrou a sua com fome e fogo, então Sasuke a apertou mais, mostrando com o corpo e o beijo o quanto a desejava. A feroz possessividade, a necessidade de mantê-la em segurança, drenava qualquer lógica.

Sakura libertou-se e deu um passo para trás, como se precisasse de distância física. A respiração estava acelerada, os braços apertados ao seu redor.

— Não posso me deitar com você esta noite, Sasuke. Sinto muito.

Ela estava aumentando a distância, separando-se em preparação à luta vindoura. Com assustadora clareza, Sasuke compreendeu o motivo. Sakura não esperava voltar viva. Esperava morrer na batalha, entregar a vida por sua gente.

— Não vai enfrentar Sasori sozinha, Sakura. — Segurou-lhe a mão, retomando o caminho para o castelo.

— Claro que não — argumentou ela. — Contratarei homens de sua tribo. Com a prata que ganhei na luta com o Kusa.

— Estarei entre eles — disse Sasuke calmamente. Não se importava com o quanto estivesse zangada. A questão ali era sua vida, a segurança dela. E ele não ficaria em casa.

— Não quero você se intrometendo como se eu não pudesse proteger a mim mesma. — Sakura puxou a mão, a raiva pontuando suas palavras.

— Ah, não tenho dúvidas de que é muito capaz. — Tocou-lhe o queixo com o dedo. — Mas eu preferiria desistir da minha própria vida a deixar que Sasori a machuque.

Sakura não disse nada, os olhos repletos de uma fúria defensiva. Ela se enganou acreditando que Sasuke não tinha fé em suas habilidades.

—Ainda não terminamos, Sakura — murmurou ele. — Não mesmo.

* * *

_**Oi meninas lindas! capítulo curtinho mas em breve tem mais! kissu kissu**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo Vinte**

A prata não foi suficiente. Sakura já suspeitava disso, mas conseguiu contratar dois homens. Selecionou um lutador mais jovem, um homem chamado Kiba, a quem vira antes nas competições. Estaria ansioso para provar a si mesmo. Depois de Kiba, escolheu Yamato, um homem que era meio nórdico e tinha boa experiência de luta contra os normandos. O rei Itachi também lhe concedeu um cavaleiro, Sir Lee, que os acompanharia até a Inglaterra.

Um exército de três. Pelos santos, precisava de um milagre!

— Adeus — disse Hinata, beijando-lhe a bochecha. — Se por acaso vir meu pai, mande lembranças.

Apesar de incerta sobre como as coisas transcorreriam em Ceredys, Sakura conseguiu sorrir.

— Quando tudo isto acabar, talvez eu o visite.

A rainha Konan veio se juntar a elas. Estendeu um pacote embrulhado para Sakura.

— Seu vestido foi reparado. Mas sinta-se à vontade para ficar com o léine e a veste que lhe dei.

Sakura agradeceu e a rainha segurou-lhe as mãos por mais um instante. Com uma expressão séria, comentou:

— Você não tem homens suficientes para esta batalha.

— Não — admitiu Sakura. — Mas os homens de Ceredys nos ajudarão. — Especialmente aqueles procurando vingar suas esposas e filhas, pensou sombriamente.

— Você tem minhas orações — ofereceu Konan. — E lhe desejo uma boa jornada.

— Vai me oferecer suas orações também, Konan? — perguntou uma voz masculina atrás delas.

Sakura virou-se e surpreendeu-se ao ver Sasuke trajando uma armadura de malha completa. O cabelo negro surgia por baixo de um elmo de metal, e uma espada estava embainhada à cintura.

Oh, Jesus! Sasuke tinha falado sério quando disse que a acompanharia. Não queria que ele comandasse o ataque. Tinha avisado antes que aquela era uma batalha que ela devia enfrentar.

Trajado feito um lutador normando, era em cada centímetro um guerreiro. A boca de Sakura ficou seca, só de olhar para ele. Poderoso e dominador, Sasuke sustentava a confiança de um homem que sabia que ganharia.

— Você sempre terá minhas orações, Sasuke. — A rainha ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe o rosto. Ele se despediu dos irmãos e das cunhadas antes de rumar para a costa.

Antes que Sakura pudesse protestar, Sasuke falou rapidamente em irlandês com seus parentes, dando ordens. Eles assentiram em concordância, caminhando ao longo da praia onde o barco aguardava. A embarcação era maior do que a outra na qual chegaram, permitindo que levassem cavalos. Cada homem possuía sua própria montaria, e Sakura tinha entregado a última prata por sua própria égua.

Kiba estava ajudando os cavalos a embarcarem no barco, guiando-os pela água e sobre uma rampa elevada. Sasuke alcançara a beira da água e estava seguindo o caminho dos cavalos.

Sakura correu mais rápido para alcançá-lo.

— Onde pensa que está indo?

Os olhos dele cintilaram.

— Você já sabe a resposta, Sakura. Como eu disse, terá outro lutador. — Ele tirou o elmo e pisou no barco, segurando-lhe a cintura para ajudá-la a entrar.

— E terá mais um — anunciou uma voz diferente, falando a língua dela. Sakura olhou por cima do ombro e viu um homem de aparência aterradora. A cabeça estava raspada, o rosto destituído de qualquer pelo. Frios olhos negros fixaram-se nos dela.

Sasuke permaneceu parado, o rosto transfigurado de choque.

— Shisui. Meu Deus, quando chegou? O que aconteceu com você?

O homem era tão grande que Sakura precisou inclinar a cabeça para trás para ver-lhe o rosto. Com constituição de gigante, a altura excessiva intimidaria qualquer um.

— Cheguei noite passada. Itachi me contou que precisava de lutadores. — Os olhos de aço fixaram-se nos de Sakura, que se obrigou a encará-lo também. Não permitiria que ele a intimidasse.

Quando olhou o homem mais de perto, sua cautela aumentou. Aquele era um homem que não se importava em viver ou morrer. Talvez estivesse procurando a morte, a julgar pelo que via.

— Este é meu irmão mais velho Shisui — apresentou Sasuke, apertando a mão do irmão em cumprimento.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça.

— Não tenho mais prata — explicou. — Creio que não posso pagar por outro lutador.

— Tal como Sasuke, meus serviços não exigem moeda. — Bradou uma ordem em irlandês aos homens que estavam removendo a rampa da embarcação. — Luto por vontade própria.

O gigante sentou-se, fixando o olhar no mar. Não na direção da família, nem na dos parentes.

Sasuke ergueu a mão em despedida enquanto ajustavam o curso para a Inglaterra. Mas Shisui não olhou para trás nenhuma vez. Só quando Erin estava bem distante foi que voltou a atenção para os ocupantes do barco.

— Você a encontrou? — perguntou Sasuke. — A mulher que procurava?

A angústia lampejou no rosto de Shisui, que meneou a cabeça.

— Ela está morta.

Sakura imaginava se a mulher seria alguém que ele amava. Mas Shisui não ofereceu maiores explicações. Estava claro que não tinha vontade de falar no assunto. Quando buscou o olhar de Sasuke, compreendeu a mensagem silenciosa. Ele estava ali para protegê-la, quisesse sua ajuda ou não. Não tinha lhe ocorrido antes que Sasuke não a deixaria partir. Sim, tinha ficado zangada, acreditando que ele não confiava em suas habilidades. Mas não era por isso que ele estava ali.

Percebeu que teria feito o mesmo. Se Sasuke estivesse prestes a enfrentar um inimigo numa batalha que talvez não ganhasse, estaria ao lado dele. A garganta se fechou, o olhar procurou o chão.

Ficaria tão perdida quanto Shisui se algo acontecesse a Sasuke Uchiha. Pois estava apaixonada por ele.

Comeram uma refeição leve naquela noite: pão, cordeiro assado e macias ervilhas frescas. Shisui não falava, apesar de Sasuke tentar atrair o irmão para a conversa.

Antes da luz da noite sumir, Sakura decidiu procurar a ajuda de Sasuke para desvendar o pergaminho. Vasculhou uma das dobras da veste e puxou o punho da adaga quebrada. Removendo a tira de papel, entregou-a a Sasuke.

— Decidi procurar o tesouro. Chiyo desejava que eu o encontrasse, do contrário não teria escondido o pergaminho.

— Talvez não exista.

Sakura sabia disso, mas se o tesouro existia, Chiyo tentou protegê-lo de Sasori.

Sasuke desdobrou o pergaminho.

— Acho que as marcas na parte de baixo são runas. Perguntarei a Yamato. A mãe dele era nórdica, talvez ele consiga traduzir.

Falou com o irlandês, entregando-lhe o pergaminho. Yamato fitou o padrão das runas, a boca movendo-se em silêncio. Quando enfim ergueu os olhos, sua expressão era uma mistura de interesse e medo.

— É uma maldição. Contra aqueles que procuram ganhar a fortuna dos deuses.

Sasuke ajustou uma das velas, amarrando-a, mas Sakura sabia que ele estava escutando.

— Prossiga — disse ela.

— Os pássaros representam ouro — explicou Yamato. — E o homem que procura descobri-lo deve superar o poder de yEgir.

— Quem é yEgir? — perguntou Sakura.

— O deus nórdico do mar.

A revelação fazia perfeito sentido. Chiyo gostava do mar, dando vários passeios ao longo da praia. Sakura a acompanhava com frequência e caminhavam descalças na areia.

Se existia um tesouro a ser encontrado, estaria escondido em algum lugar ao longo da costa.

— Acamparemos na costa — disse Sakura. — Vasculharemos ao longo da praia. Se vocês descobrirem qualquer coisa, oferecerei uma parte do ouro.

Os olhos dos homens brilharam de expectativa. Kiba, em particular, possuía o entusiasmo da juventude. Com apenas 19 anos, fazia Sakura lembrar-se de Sasuke. Ela sorriu, pensando nisso.

Sasuke tirou o ionar que vestia, dobrando a jaqueta para formar um travesseiro macio.

— Durma um pouco, Sakura. Cuidarei do barco.

— Vamos fazer turnos — corrigiu Shisui.

Sakura não sabia nada sobre navegação e estava contente em deixar que eles guiassem a embarcação. Fechou os olhos, descansando a cabeça na vestimenta de Sasuke.

Foi um erro. Podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, sentir seu cheiro. Era como dormir ao lado dele, e uma desconfortável percepção esgueirou-se em sua mente. Os olhos se abriram, então viu que Sasuke a observava.

O corpo era silhuetado pelo sol poente, a postura tensa. Ele carregava o peso da armadura de malha como se fosse nada. Os músculos pareciam tensionar sob os minúsculos elos, a armadura moldando-se ao redor de sua avantajada forma.

Sakura queria tocá-lo outra vez.

Pensamentos preocupantes confundiram-lhe a mente, então ela mudou de posição para observá-lo sem que ele tomasse conhecimento. O ar da noite tornava-se mais frio, por isso aninhou-se na lateral do barco, como se a madeira pudesse aquecê-la.

Quando o céu finalmente se tornou escuro, apenas as estrelas e o luar restaram para guiá-los. Sasuke tomou sua vez na condução da embarcação, e quando Kiba o substituiu no leme, Sakura sentiu alguém se aproximando dela.

— Sakura — sussurrou Sasuke. Havia calor em sua voz, assim como um tom indagador.

— Estou com frio — admitiu ela.

— Posso esquentar você?

Ela assentiu, mas então percebeu que ele não podia ver a resposta:

— Por favor.

Antes disso, Sasuke a levou para os fundos do barco, longe dos cavalos e dos homens. Isolados de todos, Sakura quase podia fingir que estavam sozinhos.

Aconchegou-se bem e, a princípio, os elos frios da malha foram um choque contra sua pele. Sasuke a acomodou no colo, envolvendo a capa ao redor dela como se fosse um quente cobertor. Abaixo da bochecha, Sakura conseguia ouvir o coração dele batendo mais rápido.

Ninguém quebrava o silêncio da noite. Só o ranger do barco e o leve ruído do vendo açoitando as velas interrompiam a quietude. Sakura tentou fechar os olhos, mas tudo em que conseguia pensar no momento era estar nos braços de Sasuke.

Não queria deixá-lo. Precisava do calor daquele abraço, estar perto de Sasuke. Bastava pensar em qualquer outra mulher sendo parte da vida dele para querer apanhar uma espada.

— Sasuke? — sussurrou, a voz pouco audível.

A resposta dele foi abraçá-la mais forte, a boca encostando-se em sua orelha.

— O que foi?

A solidez do corpo pressionado ao dela fazia com que ardesse por dentro. Sakura não sabia o que dizer, nem como contar que o desejava desesperadamente. Virou-se no colo para encará-lo de frente, as pernas escarranchadas na cintura dele. As mãos buscaram-lhe o rosto, sentindo a frieza da pele.

O corpo dela já esquentava. Exceto por Kiba, o resto dos homens dormia. Estavam praticamente sozinhos, e na escuridão, ela não conseguia ver ninguém.

Por baixo da capa, eles tinham privacidade completa. Sakura deslizou as mãos por baixo da pesada armadura, avançando por baixo da túnica para tocar a pele nua. Sasuke deixou escapar um baixo sibilo e Sakura colou a boca na dele.

Sasuke não fez perguntas, só lhe devorou os lábios. No mesmo instante, Sakura pareceu se tornar líquida, o corpo derretendo junto ao dele. Os elos de metal da armadura pareciam marcar-lhe a pele, enquanto as palmas das mãos dele envolviam seu traseiro. Sakura apertou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, e sua rígida extensão evidente por baixo da calça.

Jesus! Não deveria ter começado com aquilo. Embora os homens estivessem dormindo e a escuridão ser tamanha que não poderia ver os dedos diante de seu rosto, estava com medo de ser descoberta.

Só um beijo. Era só isso.

A boca de Sakura buscava a de Sasuke como se não conseguisse o suficiente. Lutava para manter-se em silêncio, mas quando as mãos deles enfiaram-se por baixo de suas saias, ela quase gritou.

— Consegue ficar quieta? — sussurrou ele em seu ouvido. A boca se fechou no lóbulo da orelha, disparando arrepios nela. — É bastante forte?

Sakura buscou a orelha de Sasuke, saboreando-lhe a curva.

— Forte o bastante para você.

Por baixo da capa, as mãos buscaram sua intimidade, despertando-a profundamente. Os dedos deslizaram adiante, flexionando-se dentro do corpo dela. Entrando, depois recuando. Lentos e macios.

A cada afago, Sakura mordia os lábios para não fazer ruído. Remexeu-se contra ele, o corpo ansiando pela satisfação que Sasuke poderia proporcionar. Era a sensação carnal mais intensa que já experimentara, estar cercada por pessoas enquanto o homem que amava a tocava.

Proibido. Malicioso.

As mãos dele tatearam por baixo e, um instante depois, os dedos foram substituídos por algo mais. Sem aviso, o peso dela deslizou na grossura de sua masculinidade, que a preencheu. Fazer amor assim, com outros ao redor, era algo que Sakura nunca tinha feito —, nunca tinha esperado fazer. E porque era Sasuke, chegou ao clímax imediatamente.

Sua feminilidade convulsionou ao redor dele, o movimento inesperado quase a levando ao limite. Sasuke lhe interrompeu o gemido com a boca, beijando-a ferozmente. Apertava-a com força enquanto o corpo de Sakura dava espasmos contra sua extensão. E então, quando ela estava maleável em seus braços, o corpo exausto, deixou que o calmo oscilar do barco os embalasse.

Os joelhos dela se apoiaram no chão do barco enquanto Sasuke se sentava. Sakura não conseguia ver a expressão no rosto dele, mas levantou-se um pouco e afundou outra vez.

A boca de Sasuke buscou a sua novamente, implacável e determinada enquanto fundiam seus corpos no ritmo das ondas. As unhas dela afundaram na armadura de malha, e Sakura sentiu gosto de sangue. Já não se importava com o lugar onde estavam ou com quem estava ao redor. Tudo o que importava era unir-se a ele, dizendo sem palavras o quanto o amava.

O menor movimento das ondas fazia o peso dela investir contra ele. Sasuke estava se desmantelando enquanto tentava não fazer ruído. O beijo inesperado e sua própria luxúria tinham feito qualquer razão se tomar loucura.

Não sabia o que tinha levado Sakura a beijá-lo, mas ele não a rejeitaria. Pressentia que ela precisava dele, e apesar de não saber por que mudara de ideia, não conseguia evitar reclamá-la.

O problema era Sakura ter se tornado a conquistadora desta vez.

Pensou que seria uma maneira interessante de chocá-la, ver o que ela faria caso se tomassem amantes outra vez. Mas agora fora seduzido pelo encanto de Sakura, e era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Embora quisesse pressioná-la no chão do barco, mergulhar nela até fazê-la gritar de prazer, não podia. E saber que poderiam ser pegos a qualquer momento acrescentava um aspecto novo delicioso.

Sakura agora estava perto de outro clímax. Pressionando-lhe os lábios, a língua dela invadiu sua boca. Sasuke a capturou, enroscando-se num tipo diferente de batalha.

Seu membro estava tão rígido que ele rangia os dentes. Sasuke arrumou a longa capa sobre eles outra vez, embora dificilmente pudessem ser vistos. Agarrando o tecido com uma das mãos, usava a outra para guiar Sakura para cima, e depois para baixo em sua ereção.

— Entregue-se — murmurou ela no ouvido dele. A sedosa umidade arremetia contra ele apertando-o bem. Sasuke foi o mais fundo que podia, fazendo-a montá-lo, enquanto o barco singrava as ondas outra vez.

E então o corpo dele explodiu, derramando-se dentro dela e oferecendo-lhe um dos maiores prazeres que já tivera. As mãos de Sakura agarravam-lhe o pescoço com força, afundando o corpo novamente. Sasuke foi recompensado com o tremor do corpo Sakura, então a beijou outra vez para impedir qualquer ruído que ela pudesse fazer.

Sakura apoiou-se nele, as coxas ao redor da sua cintura, as saias enroscadas. Puxando-a para seu peito, Sasuke a abraçou tão forte que seus corações poderiam ter se tornado um. De encontro à orelha dela, murmurou:

— Nunca existirá outra mulher para mim, só você.

Os lábios dela o beijaram na têmpora.

— Nenhum outro, só você.

Por enquanto, isso era o suficiente.

Quando o barco alcançou a baía de Morecambe, ao longo da costa noroeste da Inglaterra, Sakura os guiou a um lugar seguro para aportar.

— Há áreas de areia movediça — alertou ela.

Sasuke respeitou seu conhecimento. Quando Sakura encontrou um lugar seguro para desembarcarem, baixaram a âncora e desceram os cavalos.

Sakura queria que Kiba e Yamato começassem a cruzar a praia em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse levar ao tesouro. Enquanto isso, Sasuke planejava estudar a área com Shisui e descobrir o que Sasori andava planejando.

— Quero ir com você — dissera Sakura. — Conheço Ceredys melhor que qualquer um de vocês.

— Eles a reconhecerão com muita facilidade — argumentou Sasuke.

— Não vamos confrontá-lo... só vamos descobrir a localização dele. Voltarei, e juntos formaremos um plano.

A promessa tranquilizou Sakura, que ficou para trás com Kiba e Yamato enquanto eles cavalgavam para o leste.

Várias dúzias de ovelhas pastavam no prado, um estreito riacho corria em direção ao castelo. Um modesto bosque situava-se a pequena distância da aldeia, e Sasuke gesticulou para que o irmão o seguisse. Desmontaram, escondidos pela emaranhado de carvalhos e sorveiras-bravas.

— Amarramos os cavalos, depois nos separamos — ordenou Sasuke.

— Não quero que ninguém saiba que estamos aqui. — Encarou sério o irmão mais velho. — Não seja capturado.

— Cuide de sua própria pele, meu irmão, que eu cuido da minha.

A natureza brincalhona de Shisui desaparecera. Houve época em que Sasuke havia confiado em Shisui para quebrar qualquer mau humor com suas histórias divertidas. Mas agora a mudança no irmão era palpável. Shisui confessara ter perdido Hana, a mulher com quem planejava casar.

Aquilo abateu o irmão tão gravemente quanto Naruto quando perdeu a primeira esposa.

Sasuke não deixaria que o mesmo lhe acontecesse. Sakura era sua, por isso a protegeria a qualquer custo. Apesar de não saber o que havia estimulado a noite passada juntos no barco, aquilo lhe deu a maior das esperanças. Sakura prometera que não haveria outro homem além dele. E que Deus os ajudasse, pois nunca deixaria qualquer homem machucá-la.

Foi tomado por uma premonição, a pele arrepiou-se. Deixara Sakura na praia, com apenas dois homens como proteção. Não era o bastante. Se Sasori se aproximasse...

Porém Ceredys teria que passar por eles para alcançar a costa. Sasuke empurrou as apreensões para longe, obrigando-se a concentrar-se na fortaleza. A estrutura em morrete mostrava sinais de descuido, com brechas nas muralhas externas e vinhas cobrindo as brechas. Uma fortaleza quadrada, ainda em sua maior parte de madeira, com poucas paredes de pedra.

A aldeia era composta de choupanas de palha, e várias exibiam sinais de incêndio. Palha queimada cobria os telhados, enquanto outros segmentos mal tinham sido reparados. Talvez fosse a forma de o barão punir aqueles que não podiam pagar seus arrendamentos.

Os campos estavam escassos de grãos, demonstrando sinais de uma fraca colheita ao fim do verão. Negligência e morte pareciam permear as terras. Conforme se aproximavam, um silêncio nada natural parecia dominar o lugar.

Sasuke manteve a mão sobre a arma enquanto permaneciam agachados. Foram vistos por dois servos, que não os cumprimentaram. As posturas eram desesperançadas, como se já não se importassem mais. Sasuke gesticulou para que Shisui seguisse para o lado direito da muralha externa enquanto ele investigava a brecha à esquerda.

Viu vários guardas patrulhando os portões, então se manteve abaixado enquanto atravessava o perímetro externo. Seria possível passar por dentro do muro espremendo-se entre as pedras, mas, ao observar a fenda, imaginou-se ficando entalado, como no passado.

Tarde demais para se preocupar com isso agora.

Sasuke moveu-se lentamente, avançando pela brecha. As vinhas o mantinham escondido, as pedras tombadas ofereciam uma clara visão do pátio externo. Esperava que o muro inteiro não desabasse nele enquanto se esgueirava para dentro.

Espreitando, Sasuke viu buracos por toda parte. O terreno do castelo fora destroçado, como se Sasori houvesse ordenado aos seus homens que cavassem o pátio inteiro. Ouviu vozes discutindo, e a voz de Sasori misturou-se à de outro homem. Olhando na direção do irmão no lado mais distante da entrada, Sasuke sinalizou sua intenção de avançar.

Não muito longe de seu ponto de vantagem estava uma carroça de madeira, esperando para ser descarregada. Era um possível esconderijo, que ofereceria proteção aos guardas.

Sasuke esperou pelo momento propício, depois manteve-se abaixado enquanto mergulhava para debaixo da carroça. Apesar de não poder ver Sasori com clareza, conseguia ouvir a discussão.

— Encontre-a. Não deve ser difícil localizar as terras dos Uchiha em Erin. Quero-a de volta em Ceredys.

— Milorde, estamos fazendo tudo que podemos.

— Deveria ter disparado suas flechas nos dois — praguejou Sasori. — Ela sabe onde está o tesouro de Chiyo. E arrancarei a pele dela, pedaço por pedaço, se Sakura apanhar o que me pertence.

Sasuke ouvira o bastante. Não gostou de ter deixado Sakura sozinha na praia, especialmente agora. Mas antes que pudesse fazer o caminho de volta para a muralha externa, um cavaleiro entrou pelos portões a toda velocidade. Depois que ele desmontou, Sasuke o ouviu conversar com Sasori.

— Milorde, ela está aqui. Um barco acabou de chegar.

— Tragam-na para mim — ordenou Sasori.

— Como quiser milorde. — O cavaleiro clareou a garganta. — Mas deve saber que ela e sua escolta estão cavando a areia.

— Estão? — A voz de Sasori tornou-se mais suave. — Ótimo. Preparem meu cavalo para que eu possa recepcionar lady de Ceredys por seu retorno ao lar. E tragam a prisioneira.

Uma prisioneira? Sasuke não sabia o que Sasori queria dizer com aquilo, mas estava ficando sem tempo para alcançar Sakura. Manteve a posição até poder abandonar a carroça. Correndo em direção ao muro, embrenhou-se nas vinhas até ser seguido por Shisui. Assim que viu que o irmão estava fora de perigo, Sasuke acelerou o passo até os cavalos.

Parecia que teria a chance de matar Sasori de Ceredys antes do que imaginava.

Não havia nada. Nem um rastro do tesouro, e Sakura tinha procurado por grande parte da trilha que fazia com Chiyo. Nem mesmo sabia o que estava procurando.

— É inútil — comentou, mas nenhum dos homens compreendia sua língua. Sem ter como comunicar-se com eles, foi obrigada a esperar pelo retorno de Sasuke e Shisui.

Sentia a mente desligada, os temores aumentando. Apesar de ter encorajado Sasuke e Shisui a recrutarem outros homens na aldeia, não sabia se o povo de Ceredys confiaria neles. Visões de fracasso assombravam Sakura, que temia pela segurança deles.

Visualizava o rosto de Sasuke, o cabelo preto despenteado e os ferozes olhos negros. Tinha vindo por ela, embora isso significasse arriscar a própria vida.

Na noite anterior, a verdade havia se cristalizado subitamente. Sasuke não era nada igual aos outros homens. Ao invés de assumir os planos de assalto a Ceredys, permitiu que ela assumisse o comando, respeitando suas ordens. Teria sido fácil para ele aprisioná-la em Erin enquanto saía para lutar. Mas, permaneceu ao lado dela, leal e tratando-a como igual. Sasuke significava tudo para ela e, uma vez terminada aquela prova, nunca sairia do lado dele.

Um sorriso pensativo curvou-lhe os lábios. E se de alguma forma encontrasse o tesouro de Chiyo, entregaria até a última moeda, para que os sonhos dele se tornassem realidade.

Sentando-se ao numa rocha grande, Sakura estudou a costa. Uma larga extensão de areia margeava a beira da baía de Morecambe. Ela caminhava pela relva quase todos os dias. Chiyo avisara para que não fosse além da trilha, dizendo:

— As marés são imprevisíveis, deve tomar cuidado para não se desviar.

Sakura vira alguns corpos, arrastados por uma súbita inundação. Portanto, sempre seguia o conselho de Chiyo.

Ficando de pé, começou a descer a trilha da encosta, um gasto trecho de grama pisada que costumava acompanhar. Apesar de Chiyo não poder caminhar depressa, costumava falar de seu amor pelo mar.

Sakura pensou novamente no pergaminho e na maldição do deus marinho. Abrigou os olhos, fitando água. Poderia o tesouro estar escondido debaixo das ondas? Seria quase impossível descobrir a localização, pois a maré estava mudando constantemente. Nada era permanente.

A não ser...

Olhou novamente para a trilha, depois para o mar. A maré estava começando a revelar bancos de areia, trechos de terra submersa. Era possível...

A ponta de um afloramento de pedra emergia da água. O coração de Sakura palpitou quando viu a pedra em formato de pássaro. Ali.

Acenou para Kiba e Yamato, apontando a pedra. Não havia muito tempo, apenas algumas horas antes que o padrão das marés mudasse novamente.

Mas se alguém quisesse enterrar um tesouro e torná-lo difícil de encontrar, aquele era o ponto perfeito, pois era o único local de solo estável. Um porto seguro em meio à constante mudança das ondas.

Quando Yamato aproximou-se, ela apontou para uma pequena bolsa de couro que ele usava.

— Preciso disto, caso não se importe. — Ele compreendeu o gesto e desamarrou a bolsa, entregando-lhe. Quando Sakura apontou para o afloramento de pedra, um sorriso espalhou-se no rosto de Yamato.

— Precisamos de corda. — Ela apontou para a corda que antes amarrava a bolsa ao cinto dele, depois apontou o barco ao longe. Yamato falou com Kiba em irlandês e, um instante depois, o homem mais jovem voltava com a corda.

Sakura segurou a corda, testando o chão enquanto pisava a areia cinzenta da baía. A maré estava recuada, revelando mais da praia. Agarrou a corda, ultrapassando uma poça de areia movediça que fora revelada.

Com vagar e firmeza, avançou em direção à rocha. Não ousava andar mais rápido, pois não confiava no chão sob seus pés. Chiyo tinha lhe enchido a cabeça com muitas histórias de pessoas que haviam sido varridas pela maré. Ou, pior, que tinham afundado na areia movediça, enterradas vivas.

Quando alcançou a rocha, largou a corda e passou a ponta dos dedos pelas quinas. Feita de rocha calcária aplainada, estava bem enterrada na areia. Ajoelhou-se na base, procurando por fendas ou fissuras ao redor. Existia uma abertura de um palmo perto da lateral da rocha, na qual ela enfiou a mão. Encontrou algo pequeno e redondo. Animada, agarrou o objeto, mas antes que pudesse examiná-lo de perto, ouviu cavalos se aproximando.

Sua boca apertou-se quando viu Sasori de Ceredys, não Sasuke. Maldito! Não havia tempo para continuar vasculhando.

Apanhou a corda e usou-a para guiar-se de volta à praia. Embora tentasse andar rápido, ainda mantinha o olhar firme na areia. Ao longe, as ondas tornavam-se mais fortes, as pontas esbranquiçadas.

O céu tornava-se escuro, a tarde dando lugar à noite. Sakura alcançou Yamato no mesmo instante em que Sasori e uma pequena escolta de homens chegaram. Não havia sinal de Sasuke ou Shisui, e um nó formou-se em seu estômago.

Que não estejam mortos. Que estejam salvos, rezou.

Em meio aos cavalos, Sasori forçou um prisioneiro a caminhar, amarrado e encapuzado. A figura usava roupas disformes, por isso Sakura não conseguia identificar se era um homem ou uma mulher. O cativo era menor do que ela esperava, talvez com um adolescente ou uma criança alta. Procurou a espada, preparando-se para o pior.

O barão trouxe seu cavalo até a beira da trilha, o sorriso sombrio.

— Dou-lhe as boas-vindas, lady de Ceredys.

— O que fez? — perguntou ela, apontando para o prisioneiro.

— Trouxe-lhe a um presente. Encontre o tesouro de Ceredys e então libertarei o prisioneiro.

— Quem é ele? — Sakura tentou aproximar-se do prisioneiro, mas Sasori a impediu com a ponta da espada.

— Paciência milady. — Ele desmontou, mantendo a espada apontada para sua garganta. — Vejo que esteve ocupada hoje. O que encontrou?

— Nada.

— Mas Chiyo mandou você procurar aqui, não foi? Você sabe onde está o tesouro.

Sakura não respondeu.

— Quem é o prisioneiro?

Uma risada cruel irrompeu da garganta de Sasori.

— Alguém que tentou resgatá-la. Uma tola.

Com um gesto para os soldados, o capuz foi arrancado. E Sakura olhou nos olhos da irmã.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

— Vou atrás de Sakura. Fique aqui e recrute mais homens para nos ajudar. — Sasuke aprontou o cavalo, preparando-se para montar. Demorou mais tempo do que esperava para alcançar a segurança das árvores e os cavalos. Precisava andar depressa, alcançar a costa antes de Sasori.

— Não vai sozinho — argumentou Shisui.

Anos e anos ouvindo que era jovem demais, fraco demais para lutar, subitamente despertaram sua irritação. Sasuke agarrou o irmão, que era mais alto, e o imprensou numa das árvores.

— Esta gente é a razão da volta de Sakura. Liberte os prisioneiros e tire as mulheres daqui. Aposto que encontrará maridos e irmãos dispostos a nos ajudar.

Enquanto Sasori estivesse distraído, aquela seria a oportunidade para pedir a ajuda aos aldeões. E precisavam desesperadamente de mais lutadores.

— Preciso de você aqui — disse Sasuke, calmamente. — Traga quantos homens puder.

Viu a hesitação nos olhos de Shisui, a má vontade em deixá-lo sozinho. Então Sasuke deu o golpe final.

— Liberte-os, como teria libertado Hana.

Os escuros olhos de Shisui ficaram frios e calmos. Mas, por fim, ele concordou com um gesto de cabeça, dando-lhe as costas.

Sasuke colocou o cavalo num duro galope. Enquanto cavalgava, sua mente era tomada pelo medo. Um escuro vazio invadiu-lhe o coração ao pensar em Sakura sendo ferida. Não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

Apesar de não estar sozinha, não queria que enfrentasse Sasori sozinha. Não conseguia tirar da memória o momento em que a viu no campo de treinamento, a espada de Sasori na garganta. Ou, pior, visualizá-la prisioneira de Sasori.

O vento cortava-lhe o rosto, uma leve chuva começava a cair. Quando alcançou a trilha, Sasuke reduziu a marcha do animal, para evitar que o cavalo tropeçasse. Mal notou Kiba e Yamato caídos feridos na praia, ou lady Ino mantida prisioneira pelos soldados de Sasori. Só conseguia enxergar Sakura, de espada na mão, enquanto Sasori a ameaçava com a própria arma desembainhada.

Sasuke incitou o cavalo a acelerar, alheio até aos sons que rasgavam-lhe a garganta enquanto investia contra o normando montado. Com a espada erguida, cortou para baixo. O ataque inócuo atingiu o escudo de Ceredys.

O normando trajava a armadura de malha completa, o elmo escondendo o curto cabelo rubro. Uma fraca cicatriz vermelha cortava a face, a marca deixada por Sakura. E não seria a última cicatriz que ele receberia.

Erguendo a própria arma, o barão atacou com ímpeto, e aço encontrou aço. Sasuke alinhou o cavalo com o de Ceredys e atirou-se contra o homem, forçando-o para fora da montaria, O normando contorceu-se, e Sasuke atingiu a areia primeiro. O ar escapou-lhe dos pulmões, mas não tinha tempo para cuidar disso, pois Ceredys o empurrou direto para as patas traseiras do cavalo.

Crísto! Sasuke tentou esquivar-se para o lado quando viu o animal tombar. Sasori o mantinha empinado, mas quando o garanhão começou a cair, Sasuke usou toda a força para evitar o peso esmagador.

O ombro direito estalou para fora do encaixe, a dor espalhando-se pelo corpo. Sasuke praguejou, mas o braço jazia inerte. Tentou alcançar a espada caída com a mão esquerda, mas outra arma se interpôs no caminho.

— Ele é meu, Sasuke—intrometeu-se a voz fria de Sakura, que não tirava os olhos de Sasori. — Esta luta me pertence. — O rosto estava vermelho, os olhos verdes enfocados na presa. Não havia medo, só determinação.

Sasori levantou-se, um sorriso de desdém no rosto.

— Você não tem força para erguer esta espada por mais de um minuto, lady Sakura.

— Não tenho? — refletiu ela. — Vamos descobrir.

Sasuke levantou-se devagar, a mão esquerda agarrando a espada. Embora o instinto mandasse interferir, ficar ao lado de Sakura, não o fez. Até poder recolocar o ombro no lugar, o braço com que usava a espada estava inútil. Ela tinha mais chances de derrotar Sasori do que ele.

Mas se ela vacilasse por um segundo, tinha toda a intenção de interferir.

— Vá, então. — Ele encontrou o olhar dela, oferecendo uma confiança que não sentia por completo.

A reação dela foi descrença, antes de um fraco sorriso espalhar-se no rosto. Aquilo significava algo para Sakura, concluiu ele. Não ganhar ou perder, mas a chance de tentar.

— Vai se esconder atrás das saias de uma mulher, Uchiha? — provocou Sasori.

Ele ficou de pé, segurando a espada com força.

— Prefiro vê-la derrotar você — viu-se dizendo. Encolhendo-se por causa do ombro, recuou, tentando recolocar a junta no lugar. Movendo-se na linha de visão dela, Sasuke encorajou: —Acabe rápido com isso, Sakura.

Sakura ajustou a posição, esperando que Sasori fizesse o primeiro movimento. A expressão severa do barão demonstrava divertimento.

— Sua irmã me trouxe grande conforto durante sua ausência. — Chocou a espada na dela, fazendo zombaria de seu golpe de abertura.

— Você é um idiota — disse ela, calmamente. — Meu pai arrancará sua cabeça caso tenha encostado num único fio de cabelo dela.

Sasori exerceu pressão contra a lâmina, tentando desarmá-la.

— Pensei que lady Ino seria útil para convencê-la a voltar para Ceredys. Parece que não foi necessário.

Sakura deu um passo para trás na areia. Sasori atacou forte, mas ela bloqueou o golpe. Ele tentou forçar a lâmina para longe, porém Sakura se manteve firme, os músculos retesados.

— Deixe minha irmã ir embora — ordenou ela.

— Ah, ela não será ferida, desde que você obedeça. — Olhou na direção de Ino, a expressão dura. — Desde que me mostre a localização do tesouro.

— Você não sabe se ele existe.

— O rubi é a prova, embora você tenha tentado roubá-lo de mim. — Ele se inclinou à frente, pressionando a lâmina rente à dela. — Mas esta não é a única razão para querê-la de volta em Ceredys.

Os olhos dele foram encobertos com impronunciável desejo. Fez a pele de ela ficar arrepiada, pois parecia tocá-la com o olhar.

— Você também poderia aprender uma lição sobre como obedecer a um homem.

— Não sou habituada à obediência — disse Sakura, entre os dentes.

— Não no que diz respeito às ocupações femininas, ao que parece. — A espada atingiu a dela outra vez, agressivamente procurando uma fraqueza. Sakura revidava cada golpe.

Embora a luta durasse mais do que a última, ela estava satisfeita por não estar cansada em demasia. Mais e mais, sua lâmina atacava a dele, enquanto Sasuke observava.

Ele tinha ficado de lado, deixando que ela fosse a guerreira que era. E, por Deus, dar a ela a chance de lutar fez com que o amasse ainda mais.

Quando Sasori tentou mais uma vez usar a força para desarmá-la, Sakura inclinou-se com violência contra a lâmina dele, jogando o peso de Sasori para o lado antes de atirá-lo na areia. A expressão surpresa de Sasori fez com que ela aproveitasse a vantagem. Ele tentou rolar para longe, mas ela o prendeu pelos pulsos, a lâmina posta em sua garganta.

Por um grave momento, Sakura o encarou. Aquele era o momento para o qual tinha treinado a chance de libertar sua gente. Um corte era tudo o que precisaria para acabar com a vida dele.

Ela o fitava nos olhos, o homem que queria matar. E ainda assim não se mexia.

— Sakura — disse Sasuke com calma. Ela sentia na voz dele um apoio silencioso. Sentia que ele terminaria com o que ela não conseguia fazer.

Sasori sorriu. E segundos depois, um punhado de areia atingiu os olhos de Sakura, ardendo e cegando-a. Atingiu-lhe o rosto com as costas da mão, e ela viu estrelas. Por instinto, Sakura cobriu os olhos, erguendo a mão para proteger-se de um golpe qualquer. Então de repente, a espada de Sasuke atingiu a de Sasori, e os dois homens lutaram entre si. Ela gritou, tentando limpar a areia dos olhos.

Com o ombro deslocado, Sasuke só podia lutar com a mão esquerda. Sakura correu para a água rasa, jogando-a nos olhos para lavar a areia. Quando a visão melhorou, correu para ajudar Sasuke.

Estava atrasada. Sasori o segurava, uma faca apontada para a garganta.

— Pode salvar-lhe a vida, Sakura — murmurou Sasori. — Encontre o tesouro que eu venho procurando. Traga-o para mim.

— Não existe tesouro nenhum.

Sasori a encarou, os olhos enlouquecidos, desacreditando das palavras dela.

— Traga-o para mim, ou o mato agora.

O ombro de Sasuke ardia com uma dor insuportável. Onde diabos estava Shisui? Estava por aí contando histórias, em vez de recrutar lutadores? A lâmina estava apertada em sua garganta, e sabia que Sasori o mataria de qualquer forma, apesar do que prometera a Sakura.

Sasuke olhou para Kiba. O rosto do jovem estava vermelho, a respiração elaborada. Uma flecha estava cravada nas costelas; não era um ferimento mortal, mas o deixava fora de ação. Yamato continuava imóvel, a areia debaixo dele manchada de vermelho. Sasuke rezava para o homem não estar morto, mas não tinha certeza.

Maldição! Se apenas conseguisse encaixar o ombro no lugar, poderia atacar Ceredys. Na maneira como estava, não tinha qualquer movimento no braço direito.

Sasuke podia enxergar a mente de Sakura trabalhando rapidamente, enquanto ela se aproximava de Sasori. Não gostou da expressão nos olhos dela; estava para fazer alguma coisa.

— E se eu não encontrar nada? — murmurou ela para Sasori. A mão se estendeu para tocar o ombro do barão, descendo pelo braço. Sasuke emitiu um grunhido involuntário. Que diabos Sakura estava fazendo? Se pudesse se mover, afastaria ela do maldito. — Prometa que não vai machucá-lo.

A respiração de Sasori acelerou.

— Talvez deixe que você barganhe pela vida dele. Com seu corpo.

Sasuke podia senti-la tocando Sasori, e embora não conseguisse imaginar o propósito, seu ciúme ficou fora de controle.

— Não, Sakura.

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso, mas as mãos deixaram Sasori. O que, em nome de Deus, ela tentava fazer?

Sem responder à pergunta, ela voltou para a faixa de areia. Ao longe, uma tempestade se desenrolava, as ondas escuras cobertas de branco.

O pé escorregou, e ela deu um passo na poça de areia movediça. Jogando o corpo para o lado, a onda curta a ensopou, mas Sakura conseguiu evitar a armadilha mortal.

Sasuke começou a respirar outra vez quando ela recuperou o chão sólido. Sakura não precisava estar assumindo tais riscos, não por causa de um tesouro que não encontrariam. Não compreendia quais eram as intenções dela, mas o perigo era inaceitável.

— Você não tem muito tempo — avisou Ceredys. — A maré está vindo.

Sakura não respondeu, caminhando na direção de um estranho afloramento de pedra. Reconhecendo o formato de pássaro, Sasuke imaginou o que ela teria encontrado. Sakura se ajoelhou diante da rocha, cavando fundo. As mãos desapareceram quando ela alcançou uma abertura.

— Você se deitou com Sakura? — perguntou Sasori.

Sasuke deu uma cotovelada no estômago do barão, e em troca uma sensação de ardência cortou sua garganta. O sangue quente gotejou pela malha que vestia.

— Vejo que sim. — Sasori ergueu a lâmina outra vez. — Eu deveria matá-lo por isso. Ela me pertence.

Antes que ele pudesse se libertar da faca do barão, Sakura gritou em triunfo. A maré estava se aproximando, as ondas agora alcançavam seus tornozelos. Dentro de instantes, os joelhos estavam cobertos de água.

Rápido demais. Sasuke nunca viu uma maré se mover tão rápido.

— Sakura, saia daí! — avisou Sasuke.

Mas ela continuava despejando às escondidas punhados de algo num saco à cintura. Não confiava nela. Era simples demais. Estaria tentando enganar Sasori ao encher o saco com areia e pedras? Ou teria realmente encontrado alguma coisa?

— Traga para mim — ordenou Sasori.

Sakura andou com dificuldade pela areia, tentando alcançar a costa antes que a maré subisse. Tropeçou mais de uma vez, e a água já tinha subido até a cintura.

Parou a poucos passos de Sasuke, o corpo encharcado, os dentes batendo.

— Eu tenho o tesouro. Agora deixe-o ir.

— Não acredito em você. — Sasori aumentou a pressão da ponta da adaga afiada na garganta de Sasuke. — Mostre para mim.

Tão certo quanto sabia que iria morrer, Sasuke acreditava que Sakura não tinha mais do que areia dentro do saco. Apesar de não temer a própria morte, não podia deixar que o barão a fizesse prisioneira outra vez. E não sabia como salvá-la.

A hesitação de Sakura só enfurecia o barão.

— Mandei me mostrar!

Com uma expressão desolada, Sakura murmurou:

— Sinto muito, Sasuke. — Enfiou a mão na bolsa e retirou um punhado de moedas de prata. Elas escorregaram entre seus dedos, e no instante seguinte a lâmina aliviou a pressão na garganta de Sasuke.

Ele agarrou o braço do barão, torcendo a faca para longe. Ouviu um osso quebrar, e Sasori segurou o punho, uivando de dor. Sasuke correu para o saco de prata.

— Não, espere! — protestou Sakura. Mas ele a ignorou, usando a mão esquerda para atirar a prata no mar. Então puxou Sakura para si, segurando a espada na mão esquerda.

Sasori o encarava com fúria. E, segundos depois, disparou atrás das moedas de prata.

* * *

_**Oi queridas esqueceram de mim, só recebi um reviewzinho! Me ajudem ai, huahuahua mandem mais! Estamos chegando na reta final, e já está me dando saudades dessa história cheia de aventuras e muito romance! Espero que vocês tenham curtido tanto quanto eu! até o próximo capítulo! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

Sasuke sibilou quando Sakura o abraçou apertado.

— Ajude-me com este ombro, Sakura.

Ela se encolheu, como se preferisse arrancar o próprio braço a causar-lhe dor.

— Ande logo — ordenou. Abraçando-se, Sasuke concentrou a atenção em Sasori enquanto Sakura empurrava seu ombro para frente e depois para trás. Quando o ombro não se moveu, Sasuke gemeu com a onda de agonia que se irradiou por ele.

— Sinto muito — balbuciou ela, movendo-lhe o ombro outra vez.

— Só acabe com isso. — Ele mordeu o lábio até sentir sangue.

Sakura continuou empurrando o ombro de um lado para outro até ele quase desmaiar de dor. Por fim, ouviu um estalo alto, e o ombro deslizou para o lugar certo.

O barão estava arranhando a água, procurando pelo saco que fora atirado. As ondas estavam mais altas, cobrindo o banco de areia.

Sasuke segurou Sakura nos braços, observando Sasori procurar o tesouro.

— Não precisava ter atirado o saco no mar — sussurrou ela.

— Sua vida vale mais do que qualquer tesouro. — Sasuke deu-lhe um beijo na testa. — Esqueça-o, Sakura.

— Mas você não entende...

Ela foi interrompida pelo burburinho de vozes na colina. Shisui se aproximava a cavalo na companhia de um grupo de homens e mulheres. Os homens pareciam sanguinários, com armas de todo o tipo nas mãos.

Empunhavam facas, foices e até martelos, enquanto as mulheres vinham mais atrás.

Ainda em grupo, eles desceram pela trilha, seguidos de perto pelo pai de Sakura, lorde Ardennes. O barão estava imundo, o cabelo desgrenhado. Nas mãos carregava uma espada, e trazia o restante do povo junto com seu próprio exército.

Os dois guardas que seguravam Ino apertaram as armas, olhando para Sasori à espera de ordens.

— Matem-na — bradou Sasori acima do ruído das ondas.

Sakura deu um pulo, o olhar aterrorizado. Sasuke correu na direção da irmã dela, mesmo temendo não chegar a tempo. Sakura o seguia logo atrás, a própria espada na mão.

Um guarda segurou Ino pelos ombros com ambos os braços. O outro soldado ergueu a própria adaga. Com as mãos atadas à frente, Ino não podia fazer nada.

Então uma figura surgiu no topo da colina. Sir Gaara desmontou do cavalo, urrando:

— Ino, a espada!

Ino lutou contra o soldado, batendo a cabeça no nariz dele. Agarrando a espada com as mãos atadas, desembainhou a pesada arma.

Sasuke mal conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. A gentil Ino girava a espada contra os dois atacantes. Ela não devia ser forte o bastante para erguer a arma, mas movia-se com a mesma velocidade letal de Sakura. Mesmo com as mãos ainda amarradas.

Quando ele e Sakura a alcançaram, Sasuke encerrou a luta, matando os dois soldados. Sakura só conseguiu encarar a irmã.

— Nunca soube. Durante todo este tempo, e você nunca me contou.

Ino conseguiu exibir um fraco sorriso.

—Você não foi a única que aprendeu a usar uma espada. Sabia que um dia faria algo idiota. Alguém precisava protegê-la.

— Naquela noite... na capela — sussurrou Sakura. — Era você. Você me defendeu do homem de Sasori.

— Defendi. — Ino baixou a arma, mas não largou o cabo. — Vi quando deixou nosso quarto, e sabia que alguém andava vasculhando seus pertences.

Sir Gaara enfim alcançou Ino, o rosto enrijecido de fúria e medo.

— Ino... — murmurou. Ele a abraçou apertado, tocando-lhe o cabelo, o rosto, para certificar-se de que ela estava bem.

— Você está vivo — sussurrou ela. — Não acredito.

Sasuke trocou um olhar com Sakura quando o par se beijou, conversando aos sussurros um com o outro. Sakura apertou-lhe a mão.

— Estou feliz por eles.

— Ainda não acabou. — Sasuke apontou para o mar, onde Sasori estava de pé, imerso até o peito na água. Nas mãos, segurava um saco gotejante. E o rosto exibia uma terrível fúria.

— Achou que eu não encontraria, desgraçada? — Caminhou até a beira da praia, mas o povo de Ceredys bloqueou-lhe o caminho. Incrédulo, Sasori ergueu a espada.

— Sou seu senhor. Deixem-me passar.

Antes que pudesse mexer-se, um homem grandalhão acertou o martelo de madeira no rosto de Sasori.

— Você violou minha esposa, vá se danar no inferno!

Enfurecido, Sasori cortou com a espada para baixo, sangue escorrendo do nariz. Shisui se adiantou e bloqueou a espada com seu escudo. A luta foi curta, pois Shisui o desarmou em segundos.

O povo de Ceredys fechou o cerco. Cruelmente, outro homem ergueu Sasori, atirando-o de volta na maré. O peso da armadura o puxava para o fundo, e Sasori penava para recuperar o equilíbrio.

Uma onda o atingiu por trás, atirando-o para baixo. Apesar de a cabeça oscilar na superfície, outra onda atirou Sasori de encontro a uma rocha imensa. Quando a água recuou, o sangue tingia a superfície da pedra.

Sasori não se ergueu novamente.

Sakura estava parada diante de Sasuke, prestes a se tornar sua esposa. Na cabeça, usava uma coroa de flores de espinheiro. O leve perfume se misturava às velas de cera de abelha, e ela sentia-se ao mesmo tempo nervosa e extremamente feliz por estar ao lado do amado.

Estavam cercados pela família, todos os irmãos Uchiha, suas esposas e filhos, naturais e adotivos, tagarelavam animadamente. Até mesmo seu pai prestava testemunho, o rosto sombrio enquanto permaneciam diante do padre. Foi com relutância que Inoichi pediu desculpas pela teimosia de antes, e Sakura lhe agradeceu por levar seu próprio exército para enfrentar as forças de Sasori em Ceredys apenas um mês atrás. Apesar do comportamento grosseiro, ele admitiu que nunca quisesse causar mal a ela ou à irmã.

Ino já estava casada com Sir Gaara, e ambos acompanharam Inoichi ao casamento, a irmã quase flutuando de felicidade.

Sasuke segurou-lhe a mão ao murmurarem os votos. E quanto o padre autorizou o beijo de paz, os joelhos de Sakura balançaram com o abraço quente que o novo marido lhe deu. Ao fim da missa, a filha recém-nascida de Hinata chorou com energia.

— Deveríamos fazer um destes — murmurou Sasuke baixinho.

O sangue pareceu sumir da cabeça dela ao pensar em maternidade, mas Sakura conseguiu dar uma risada. Sasuke a ergueu nos braços, ignorando a multidão ao levá-la de volta aos seus aposentos particulares dentro do castelo de Laochre, onde uma cama macia os aguardava.

Seus pertences entulhavam o chão, pois Sasuke estava tão ansioso para ficar a sós com ela que voltariam para a casa dele pela manhã.

Ele a despiu lentamente, cada camada de roupa desabando no chão. O calor do fogo mantinha o cômodo de pedra aquecido, e novos juncos cobriam o piso de madeira. Sakura abriu os braços para o marido, um sorriso no rosto. Um segredo se avolumava dentro de Sakura, que quase explodia de vontade de contar.

— Eu lhe darei um castelo como este — jurou Sasuke. — Um dia. Não importa quantos anos demore.

Ela o olhou de esguelha.

— Não preciso de um castelo, Sasuke.

— Eu colocaria o mundo aos seus pés, se pudesse. — A expressão dele era tão séria, tão decidida, que Sakura o apertou com força, descansando o rosto em seu peito. — Mas nada disso tem significado sem você. Se estiver comigo, poderei viver dentro de um estábulo e serei feliz.

Sasuke acariciou-lhe o cabelo, a respiração em sua orelha.

— Contudo... Eu não me importaria se tivéssemos encontrado o tesouro antes de Sasori perdê-lo.

— Ele não perdeu nada — disse Sakura. — Quando você atirou o tesouro na água, não passava de um saco cheio de pedras e areia que apanhei na praia.

Ele recuou, franzindo a testa.

— Mas havia moedas de prata. Eu as vi.

Ela exibiu um sorriso petulante.

— Apanhei a bolsa de Sasori quando ele o mantinha prisioneiro. As únicas moedas perdidas foram as dele. Sabia que Sasori não acreditaria em mim se não visse o tesouro por si mesmo.

— Casei com uma mulher de grande inteligência — comentou ele, beijando-a outra vez.

— Sim, casou. E acho que está vestindo roupas demais — disse Sakura, despindo-o da túnica e da calça, até ambos estarem nus. Correu as mãos pelos músculos firmes, substituindo cada toque por um beijo. Desceu ainda mais, pelo abdômen e além. Com a mão afagou-o, arrancando um grunhido em resposta.

O poder de mostrar o quanto o amava era intoxicante. Tanto que quase se esqueceu de seu propósito.

Conte agora, sua consciência encorajava. A excitação crescia dentro dela.

— Tenho algo para você — disse sedutora, segurando-lhe a mão.

— Tem, agora? — Sasuke a seguiu até a cama, para onde Sakura levou o pequeno baú que Chiyo lhe dera.

— É meu presente de casamento para você — disse ela, entregando-lhe o baú. — Mas precisará ganhá-lo.

Sasuke abriu o baú e viu centenas de pedras preciosas multicoloridas. Esmeraldas, rubis e safiras cintilavam em meio a uma pequena pilha de ouro.

— Onde conseguiu isso?

Sakura sorriu.

— Lembra de quando eu estava procurando o tesouro ao longo da baía, perto da rocha em formato de pássaro? Acontece que voltei a olhar para a costa. — Ela ficou com expressão desapontada. — Não foi difícil achar. Os arbustos sobre a colina seguem um padrão em espiral. E, no centro da espiral, desenterrei o baú.

Estendeu a mão e apanhou um punhado de jóias.

— Chiyo queria que eu ficasse com ele, Sasuke. Foi um presente, e com ele, darei a você o reino que sempre quis. Itachi guardou o resto. É o suficiente para uma vida inteira.

Ele começou a menear a cabeça, mas Sakura levou um dedo aos lábios de Sasuke.

— Sei que é orgulhoso demais para aceitar, mas confie em mim. Precisará ganhar até a última pedra e cada moeda. — Deitando-se sobre a cama, colocou as jóias sobre o corpo. Com um sorriso malicioso, acrescentou: — Venha apanhá-las, Sasuke.

Sasuke a agarrou, deixando as pedras caírem na coberta.

— Talvez mais tarde. Depois que fizer amor com você. — A boca quente vagou por sua garganta, deixando ali incontáveis beijos. — Você é o meu maior tesouro, Sakura. Não um punhado de pedras.

Ergueu Sakura, que enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, chocada quando ele se afundou dentro dela. A boca cobriu um dos mamilos contraídos, sugando até Sakura estremecer em seus braços.

— Tome-as, Sasuke. E a mim.

Mais e mais, ele a penetrou, conduzindo-a ao êxtase.

— O tesouro é seu, para usar como quiser — disse ele. — Assim como eu sou seu.

Sakura agarrou-se a ele, o corpo tornando-se líquido. Carne contra carne, tornando-se um corpo, ela arqueou as costas. Sasuke a agarrou pelo traseiro, erguendo-a de encontro a si, investindo até ela se desmanchar em seus braços.

Deitando-a sobre a macia coberta, ele retirou-se do corpo dela e espalhou as pedras preciosas sobre sua pele nua.

— Você é linda, Sakura.

— Eu te amo, Sasuke. — Ergueu a boca para um beijo suave.

— E eu te amo — murmurou ele junto à sua boca. — Agora e sempre, minha guerreira.

**Epílogo**

Shinji, primo de Sasori, tomou posse de Ceredys, sendo o próximo herdeiro na linha de sucessão. Um homem de fala mansa com honrado senso de justiça, ficou horrorizado ao saber dos feitos de Sasori. Em questão de semanas, restaurou a paz entre o povo, ajudando-os a reconstruir suas vidas e seus lares.

Apesar de Sakura continuar com seu terço de propriedade, ficou feliz em deixar que o novo senhor de Ceredys governasse as terras e coletasse os rendimentos em seu nome. Uma vez confiante de que o povo estava em boas mãos, voltou para Erin.

Leal às suas palavras, Sasuke começou a construir um castelo. A propriedade ficava além do assentamento nórdico, afastada da tribo Uchiha. Apesar de sentir falta do mar, Sakura amava cavalgar nos vastos hectares de terra. Várias centenas de ovelhas pastavam no pasto norte, enquanto o gado pontilhava as colinas.

Embora a princípio tivesse concordado em usar as jóias e o ouro para comprar a terra, à medida que os lucros aumentavam, Sasuke recompensou Sakura além da conta. Diferente da maioria dos homens, não presenteava a esposa com brincos e colares inúteis. Pelo contrário, deu a ela um arsenal de espadas, adagas e lanças, todos afiadíssimos. Incrustada em cada pomo, havia um jóia para substituir a que ele usara.

Mas seu maior presente foi um exército, constituído inteiramente de mulheres. Embora somassem menos de uma dúzia, as mulheres treinavam duro e tornaram-se um patrimônio do crescente número de moradores.

Sakura observava as mulheres erguerem pedras, ajudando os homens na construção da muralha do pátio interno. Apesar de o castelo não ser mais do que um esqueleto, seus dias eram preenchidos com a supervisão das pessoas e o acompanhamento da construção.

Como trabalhava ao lado deles, aprendendo sua língua, o povo a recebia bem. Não se sentia nem um pouco intimidada, pois Sasuke a consultava e fazia com que sentisse que sua opinião era importante.

Shizune e Kakashi estavam com eles nas últimas semanas, já que Kakashi ajudava Sasuke a construir algumas das paredes internas. Apesar do domínio da língua irlandesa ainda ser fraco, Sakura agora conseguia compreender a maioria das palavras da cunhada.

— Já vai poder morar no donjon no próximo inverno — previu Shizune.

Sakura reprimiu um bocejo, concordando.

— E já não será sem tempo. — Andava tão cansada ultimamente, não entendia o que havia de errado com ela. Na noite anterior, caíra no sono com o rosto no trincho, para a surpresa de todos.

— Acho que será bem a tempo para a chegada do seu bebê — acrescentou a curandeira.

A previsão de Shizune foi como um balde de água fria no humor de Sakura. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não estou esperando um bebê, Shizune.

Com um sorriso gentil, Shizune deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

— Poucas de nós estão preparadas para isso. Mas vai ficar tudo bem.

— Não é verdade. — Sakura meneou a cabeça. — Ainda há muita coisa a ser feita.

— Suas regras não aparecem há alguns meses, não é?

— Bem, não, mas tanta coisa aconteceu, não houve tempo. Elas já faltaram antes, quando enfrentei muita pressão.

— Verdade, mas você também apresenta outros sinais. Muitas mulheres ficam cansadas na primeira parte da gravidez.

Sakura pressionou as mãos sobre a barriga lisa, e o mundo pareceu rodar.

— Não. É cedo demais para ter um bebê. Tenho que treinar as mulheres.

Shizune sorriu distraída.

— Ainda pode treiná-las, desde que faça isso sentada.

Sakura cobriu a boca com as mãos, sacudindo a cabeça. Sasuke e Kakashi se aproximaram. Assim que viu o rosto dela, Sasuke ficou preocupado.

— O que foi, Sakura?

— Ela vai ter um bebê, mas não se sente pronta — explicou Shizune, dando tapinhas na mão dela.

Diante do tom trivial da cunhada e da alegria incrédula de Sasuke, Sakura começou a chorar.

— Serei uma mãe horrível.

— Não, será ótima — tranquilizou Sasuke, secando-lhe uma lágrima.

— Haverá muitas lágrimas nos próximos meses — avisou Kakashi. — Mulheres grávidas choram bastante.

Shizune lhe deu um tapa.

— E você também choraria se tivesse que carregar uma criança no ventre, sua barriga crescendo tanto quanto uma abóbora. — Ela fez uma careta. — E os meus foram gêmeos, para piorar.

Pensar em dois bebês fez os joelhos de Sakura vergarem. Sasuke a segurou e a colocou no colo. Inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la, emoldurando-lhe o rosto com as mãos.

— Estou com medo, mais do que de enfrentar qualquer espada — admitiu ela.

Sasuke a abraçou, encaixando-lhe a cabeça debaixo de seu queixo.

— Não tenho dúvida de que amará nosso filho tanto quanto te amo.

Enquanto ele pousava as mãos na barriga dela, Sakura o beijou com devoção, sem conseguir expressar em palavras o quanto estava agradecida por aquele homem pertencer a ela. E pertenceria para sempre.

**Fim**

* * *

_**Ownnn snif snif... Que coisa mais linda! Esse casal ficou demais nessa adaptação, não acham? Eu adoro os dois assim, cheios de personalidade, porém loucos de amores um pelo outro! Adorei fazê-la, e adorei também todos os comentários! Lembrando que para quem quer saber um pouco mais sobre o casal InoxGaara, tem a fic no meu perfil com o nome bem parecido! A virgem proibida! A historia é paralela a esta, contando os fatos pela visão dos dois e é muito lindinha também! Só tenho a agradecer a todas pelo incentivo meninas! Um grande beijo e até a próxima fic!**_


End file.
